Ruitegatchima wa Meco Bulo Shunsei no Shitawa Rihaya
by Sorashita Charyubi
Summary: Since his distrust toward human mindset is too inappropriate to success his master's position, he was forced to merge with a boy who was about to die due to getting hit by a limousine while saving a dog. With that his fate has changed. Story title is god's language.
1. Prologue

Author note: I didn't own either Oregairu or Dragon Ball Super. Plus I'm not much of a grammar master, forgive me for my mistake and for irritate some readers if they didn't enjoy my first story.

Prologue

Was it worth it? If you ask me why I question myself like this, that is because as I remember correctly, in order to save an idiot dog that jump onto the road just to catch something without noticing that the black limousine is approaching it with high speed, I ended up sacrifice my leg and let that dog survived. What going on afterward is obvious; I was transferred to the hospital in order to heal my injured leg. But what I didn't expect is that my leg is the first part of me that get injured. Then how much injuries I have? Enough to get me into ICU. As I mentioned this to you guys I felt like my survival rate has decreased slowly. That's why I asked myself whether is worth or not.

Thanks to that damn coincidence my high school life is postpone until I have survived and fully recovered. God. Please show me some mercy and let me survive since I still have Komachi and her family to protect (Don't get the wrong idea, Komachi and I are blood related and shared the same parents but both of them dote her more than me in an obvious level) as I don't counting on my own luck. Not anymore. So are Gods of Romantic Comedy whether you exist or not.

Then some voice break my train of thoughts. Who are they? I couldn't see them as my eyes are too heavy to open at this time.

"Zamasu, do you know the reason I brought you here?" said some old man

"To let me learn more about human like you usually guided me back then and fail right?" said some young man

"And you already expect that this time would failed as well so nonchalantly?!" said the same old man

"Then why you're so sure that I could realize human's worth this time Kaioshin-sama?" said the same young man

"Neither gods nor humans are absolute, both are need to learn. And I have learnt that just observing human won't do in your case. So I think you need to be with them" said old man

"You already mention that Kaioshin-sama. And you also order me to pick a human that I could allow myself to be with even just a mere second. So I decide that this man is the one. But how can I be with him? Clearly I'm neither any of his relatives nor any of his acquaintances. Doesn't it impossible in the first place?" said young man

"That's why I order you to pick a human. In order to make it possible you need human to cooperate with you for a moment." said old man

"How?" asked young man

"Take off your left earring Zamasu."

"Kaioshin-sama, don't tell me that you planning to-"

"You and him need to be merged"

"If both him and me merged using Potaras, Won't I unable to return to normal?"

"Since neither you nor him is Kaioshin as you being Kaioshin apprentice doesn't count as one, so the fusion will only last for 1 hour. Just do it and endure for 1 hour Zamasu"

"I understand"

What a weird conversation. God? Human? I must dreaming somehow. But then again, dreaming in the middle of thinking something else? Is that even possible?

My train of thought is disturbed again as I felt like something small capture my left ear.

I move my head to the other side of the bed to shake whatever that touch my ear earlier.

That thing didn't leave my ear as if it was an earring. Wait, did I just said 'earring'?

I finally got the power to open my eyes and notice the presences of the two men whose conversations reach my ears recently.

The presence of the younger man. He was an average height individual. He had pale green skin, gray irises, white eyebrows, and white hair in the style of a mohawk. He wore a violet long-sleeved shirt under a gray and yellow coat, a light blue sash, darker blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also wore an orange earring which I assumed being called Potara on his right ear.

The older one had light, yellow, wrinkled skin, pointy ears, and white hair in the style of a mohawk flipped to the side. He wears a gray and yellow coat with a violet long-sleeved shirt underneath, a light blue sash, darker blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also wears gold and green Potara on both of his ears.

Then I touch on my left ear and found that it was actually have earring put on it.

Which mean …..

What happen afterward is that I found myself standing in front of my bed in hospital and next to the old man from earlier. Then my consciousness start fading away as if I was governed by something or someone

This is hellish. I accidentally awaken new ability that allow me to transform into my human fusee with my consciousness as a main one. As a result, even 1 hour have passed I still remain unseparated. Kaioshin-sama analyze me and said that this transformation allow my stamina being reverted to the human fusee and treat my condition as a non-Fusion form so the remaining time for remain as a fusion form is paused until I manage to change back to the fusion form. I guess I should namethis transformation 'Human mode'. But what really irritate me the most is why do I have to learn about human by becoming one of them? This method of all things. Well at least Kaioshin-sama let me be the one who choose which human that gonna be my fusee. According to Kaioshin-sama's random research, a human name Hikigaya Hachiman is the only one of those humans that manage to pique my interest. Despite being a mere human but he accept that humans aren't fit for words like 'perfection' and have distrust toward them and don't adapt to any other humans just to save himself. Compared to other humans, this person is marvelous. Kaioshin-sama give me a deal after I awaken the 'Human mode' in my current state as godly human, that if I still find that humans are worthless to protect despite learning about them that close in three or more years then he will give me the permission to do anything to them without his interferance. But if I find them worth to protect then he will promote me into a new Kaioshin without any further learning. Compared to what I gain then it worth accepting the deal. But I guess it better if I go with 'Hikigaya Hachiman' name. How troublesome.

Author Note: Any kind of reviews are fine by me since it would make me easier to decide if I should continue or drop the story.

P.S. Even if I decide to continue I may not come up with a quick update so don't expect me too much okay?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Christmas cake teacher and Empress of insults

 _"Kaioshin-sama, this place is…"_

" _Yes, this is 6_ _th_ _Universe. I need you to learn about human here."_

" _But our 10_ _th_ _Universe also have humans, doesn't it? It shouldn't be any differences."_

" _Can you actually said that? First, they are from different universe so they definitely different from our universe's in some way, at least their civilization and evolution are greater than the one who you always moaning about them being nothing but evil stuffs, remember this fact and relieve your distrust toward them. Second, the humans which I want you to learn about are those who have been revived both their lives and planet by the god of destruction of 7_ _th_ _universe. This mean they are really something, right? I guess they worth your time to some extent. Don't worry, Kaioshin and God of destruction of this universe already give me a permission as long as you don''t cause a huge ruckus for them."_

"…"

It's has been almost two years since I live as a human. Godly human to be exact. While living with humans in order to learn about them I still not stop training like when I was a prodigious Kaio. Why do I keep training? I have three main reasons.

1) Stamina and strenght of human level is too hard for me to control so I need to increase them. As a result of training (divine style of course) I've become about 80 times stronger without considered the fact that I can use some of my 'god-side abilities' such as flight, resuscitative and heal.

2) To find a way to revert back to the fusion form I need to learn about my godly human form as well so I learn through training. I'm not gonna be a human for the rest of my life.

3) It sound funny but the main objective is to train my heart and feelings.

Now I am a student of Sobu High School name Hikigaya Hachiman who is on the top of this year along with another student whose name I forgot. Never bother to know to be exact.

I got an assignment the previous day and this is what I've come up with for the complete that shi- I mean assignment.

 _Youth is the worst period of humans. So those who still enjoying their youthful life without acknowledging the bad side of it should consider themselves hopeless patients._

I know whoever read this essay of mine would definitely disagree with it and if that person was the one who give me this assignment then she would make me rewrite it for sure. But it can't be help. Consider that I'm in the middle of learning so I need my mistakes to be pointed out in order to learn more (Only which I find it reasonable of course).

"Oi, Hikigaya. mind telling me what this piece of crap is?" Hiratsuka-san said while giving me angry look.

Seriously, don't tell me that you don't know what it is. It was you who gave me this sh- I mean assignment yesterday. Could it be amnesia? Is she older than her lo- I mean not as young as she suppose to be?

Then I heard a voice that interrupted my train of thought. That's the sound of her fist hitting the desk, I guess because my insults are showing on my face too much that made her mad by it.

"Don't ignore with me, Hikigaya… I'm referring to your writings on this paper." said Hiratsuka-san as she acted like some short-tempered alchemists whose experiment ended up in failure and her labcoat really made her resemble to one of them even more.

"I asked you to write an essay about your experience in high school, so I expect you to tell why it turned into something like this?" she lifted the paper up to my face to prove her point.

"Assignment's title said it all. Hiratsuka-san" I replied nonchalantly and then covered my mouth as I felt like I want to yawn soon. I guess I have to make it quick. Rewrite the essay by learning (or by plagiarizing if there's no other choice left) such experience from light novel and revised them to my own. Before I could voice my offer to rewrite the essay Hiratsuka-san stopped her whining and started launching her right punch at me. Look like I ignored her existence too long that made her angry yet again. Woman. If I weren't prohibited to lay a hand on you due to school's rules I would beat you up for raising your fist at Kaio such as myself y'know? Since I were prohibited so all I could do is to defend myself. She may stronger than her look but believe me when I said that my strength is far higher than her.

"Hm…" she got a particular look in her eyes while having her fist stopped by my left bare hand. 

What now? 

"I think I just got the right punishment for you." 

The way you're smiling really make me uneasy woman!

So for the entire duration of our walk, I have been analyzing to what does she plan to with me by making me follow her. Could it be that because she realized that she couldn't beat me on her own so she lead me to where her reinforcements are or some kind of traps? That's too much for a mere punishment yet possible. Humans are savage creatures after all. So I use my sense to check the _ki_ of my surroundings in a half kilometers of radiance. As I've predicted. Hiratsuka-san's _ki_ is really high compared to other humans at the same age as her. I'm not sure if my sense is poor since I could sense only a small _ki_ besides Hiratsuka-san's and mine which could be considered weak even for teen standard in the direction of the place I assumed to be the one Hiratsuka-san wanted me to visit. Look like I'm beware too much but still couldn't relieve yet. This is the part of my punishment we're talking about. Now we eventually reach the destination of Hiratsuka-san and it's one of the club rooms. She opens the door without knocking. How rude. Inside the room there is a girl with long black raven hair with two red ribbons tie it reading book in peace. Never mind that topic since I have no any business with her by the way.  
I return back to reality and notice the glare she's leveling at me. With that I shifted my gaze to observe my surrounding to analyze the room to ensure that my conjecture was right and it was. The _ki_ I felt at that time is belongs to this girl. 

"He's looking to join the club." Hiratsuka-san said to that girl. 

When did I? Oh I understand. Punishment is something the victim didn't want. So this is Hiratsuka-san's so-called punishment huh? 

"Class 2-F's Hikigaya Hachiman. That's all." I greeted monotonously.

The girl still continue glaring at me as I'm busy on analyzing my current situation and circumstance that I accidentally ignored her existence. Which mean today I just openly ignored the existences of two women straight? Not to mention I still keeping it up just now. Again. I have to make things quick.

"Hiratsuka-san, please give me all the explanation I need to know." I said.

"It's because of your doing in my given assignment. That's all." She explained and possibly defend herself.

I highly doubt that you punch me _just_ for that purpose. It's more like you thought that I'm suitable for being a stranger's clubmate and me writing such essay has become a good reason to force me join this club through punishment.

"Anyway, as you can see, his looks are just as dangerous as his works and attitude."

It can't be help since this kind of beauty is exceed human's understanding. 

"And as a result, he's like this. Please fix his rotten attitude, that's my request."

What goes around, comes around. Now I'm the one that was ignored.

I sincerely doubt she could. Let alone accept it. 

"I refuse, I fear for my chastity if we are alone in this room." Said the girl as she sent a defensive glare at me while hugging herself. 

Can some sanity humans get hungry over your obvious imperfect part?

"I didn't even come up with such thing and you presume I would? Could it be that you have been raped before? Or could it be you act all defensive because you want to manipulate me to pay attention to your body psychologically? Then you have my sympathy, _Pathetic washboard-san_ " I sarcastically try to ensure her.

Upon hearing my words her previous glare intensified.

Before she could retort Hiratsuka-san interrupted her.

"Don't worry, despite his looks and attitude, he won't do anything to you. In fact, he was more a submissive type so he wouldn't cross the line. At least his good point is exist such as he referring himself as 'Watashi'." Hiratsuka-san said to her which she nodded show no sign of relieved.

What goes around, comes around. Thanks for defense me with your insult toward me Hiratsuka-san and for irritate me by the fact that I refer myself as 'Watashi' was the first and probably the only good point you find in me.

"Anyway, please do try your best to fix this person's attitude. You have my permission to do anything for the sake of defending yourself as long as he is the member of this club." concluded Hiratsuka-san.

To me it was indeed a punishment since this girl now wielded Hiratsuka-san's permission and I'm the only target she could use that against. Such as turning me into a slave or something I definitely find it unpleasant using that permission. Not that they could overpowered me forever. This is me we're talking about.

Hiratsuka-san leaves the room, leaving the both of us here alone. More precisely, she gave us a private time since she plan to eavesdropping at us. You can't fool me woman, I can sense your presence unmoving behind the door. As they never informed me about the rule in this club I guess I could do anything decent without asking for permission as long as it's not against the rules which would be announced themselves only if I'm go against them.  
I take a seat from one of the many stacked chairs arranged at the back of the class. I place my seat far away from hers. I guess I didn't break any rules yet since there's still no voice that oppose my actions yet. Fine by me. Since this place is silent as no conversation so I guess I could sleep here and now. After about 3 minutes of my napping has passed the girl decided to breaks the silence.

"Hikigaya-kun" said the girl with irritation in her voice.

"What is your business, club president?" I asked back monotonously.

"First, my name is Yukinoshita Yukino from class 2J and I score the highest in our years. Second, I believe it was your first time joining this club so why don't we play a game of 'guess what club this is' then? You guess what this club is. That's better than wasting your worthless time for napping don't you think?"  
said the president while her face started to form a smirk.

You just want to make me look inferior to you, don't you?

"First, _Probably_ nice to meet you Yukinoshita. Second, just because it was my first time joining the club doesn't mean I need to play a game and I'm fine with knowing no detail about this club since it's not my intention to join in the first place. Also, if you gonna take my reply as give up then so be it since I'm not gain anything from the victory and I'm not a person with inferiority complex who want to be granted the title of victor so badly" I replied reasonably.

Then I heard the voice that almost inaudible mumbled "inferiority complex huh?"

I shifted my gaze at Yukinoshita and found her raised an eyebrow.

"As I'm the president of this club, I afraid I couldn't let any of my club members paying no attention to the club. Also, it's my duty to fix you so it would be for both of us if you accompany with me."

"Said an arrogant girl who recently devalued someone's time to worthless" I retorted back.

"It's preposterous that the person who shared the first place with me in our year give up on figure something so simple like this. How disappoint." said Yukinoshita with smirk.

Now that she mentioned. So this bit- I mean this girl was the one that placed at first in the second year along with me as it appeared that my score and her turn out to be the same point value (It's unarguable yet unbelievable I guess). She's better than me in the term of popularity but definitely inferior to me in the term of physical strength which I could tell from her _ki_. But it doesn't mean the original Hikigaya Hachiman is suck since 80% of knowledge I currently have was from human side so I could get the third place without my knowledge from god side.

"Not as preposterous as your way of introducing your club. No wonder why this club is left unknown and no one decided to join without being forced despite the fact that a popular girl who shared the first place with me in our year such as you was this club's pioneer yourself." I said monotonously.

"What I'm doing now is considered as this club's activity." 

"I don't recall of wanting to know, do I?"

"Hikigaya-kun, when was the last time you talked to a girl?"

"If that was all you've asked then it just a second ago."

She didn't mentioned 'besides her' so it wasn't wrong unless she doesn't consider herself as a girl. If not then empress of insults such as herself doesn't count as a girl by norm.

"What about last time you talked to girls before you interact with me." said Yukinoshita as her eyes are narrowing a bit more. Must because it's look like I making fun with her.

"This morning with my little sister." I replied nonchalantly.

Her irritative aura increased yet again. Unsatisfied? Little sister can be counted as a girl correct? Seriously, what do you want human?

"Why do I hope for the proper answer from someone as creepy as you?"

"Beats me. And I'm not creepy compared to your defensive acts earlier."

I feel that her eyes are about to become as blank as void. So she didn't want to have her imperfect part being pointed out huh?

"I just help a pathetic being such as yourself realize that you are creepy. Oh, and what I have done just now was considered as one of the club's job. Help those who lost and fixing problems that's it. Welcome to the service club. I will fix your attitude as Hiratsuka-sensei request me to. So show some gratitude"

Gratitude my ass. You do nothing but insult me and you want that from me? Get them from someone else yourself!

"Did you heard that Hiratsuka-san? Stop moaning about being unmarried and get out of there to show her some gratitude, will you?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT?"

As expected of Christmas cake, you drop the eavesdropping position just because of this provocation.

"The one I'm asking was you not her." interjected Yukinoshita.

"The one who you accepted the request from was her not me." I retorted.

"I asked her on your behalf." said Hiratsuka-san.

"I won't show any gratitude to any request I have never asked for it myself, let alone an undone request." I said.

"Based on your words and action, I can say that the reason why you are a loner is due to your personality and attitude." said Yukinoshita.

Decided to work on request all of sudden? Just how much did you thirst for my gratitude?

"In any case, I can say that your appearance also plays a part in your current loner status." continued Yukinoshita.

"Trust me even you couldn't do anything about it."

"In any case, there goes our practice conversation."

"Huh?"

"I was trying to see if you're capable of making conversations with people. You did good, even if it's probably your first serious conversation."

"After all, if you can talk to me, you can surely talk to other people as well, do you feel better?"

"Not even one bit. Just so you know, I can hold conversations with other people perfectly. I just can't hold nonversations with other people that's all."

"Looks like you're having trouble with him right?" said Hiratsuka-san after spend several minutes as a forgotten character.

"How can I not when he himself does not know that he has troubles?"

"Does not know? Wrong. I know that I do have problems all along. But is it really necessary to fix them? Which rules said that all problem need to be fixed? Why problems need to cease to exist? Was it so bad to have prom unfixed? And even if problems need to be fixed, change was never an absolute way, let alone efficient. And the result of that change is that you would keep changing until you change back to your origin before any change is process. What a waste of time. Better accept who you are in the first place so you won't have to waste your time to repeat that foolish cycle."

"If everyone follow your ideal then no one could be saved and no problems could be solved!"

" _You_ couldn't be _saved_ and _your problems_ couldn't be _solved_. I believe that this is what you really mean. Yukinoshita."

Yukinoshita was taken aback immediately after hearing my words. But that won't stop me from blurting words.

"Also, my idea doesn't count as ideal since it is reality. Human's true nature couldn't be fixed just because of half-assed solution like change. Why? Because humans are the one and only failed creation of the gods!"

Both women fell into silence.

After several seconds Hiratsuka-san decide to break the silence.

"At this rate you two would arguing each other like forever so I decide to settle your fight by a battle of my choice"

"Huh?" said Yukinoshita and I in unison.

"There is a reason why I put people in this club."

You already mentioned me that.

"If I see people who seem troubled, I'll bring them here." 

By 'troubled', did you mean 'troubled by Hiratsuka Shizuka'?

"However, this is also a good chance to see who'll be able to solve troubles better!"

What do I gain from this nonsense battle?

"Don't give me that face Hikigaya. Trust me, you'll gain something from this."

The more evident that prove my point about your eavesdropping.

"Anyway, in this club, you'll have to compete in a contest to see who can serve better than the other! The winner can order the loser to do anything they want. How's that?"

Before I could say something Yukinoshita recover and reply Hiratsuka-san while hugging herself.

"Rejected, I will only meet danger with that kind of win condition."

Feeling mutual.

"Resign already Yukinoshita? Did Hikigaya's statement about you have been raped is true? Then you have my sympathy, Path-"

"Ok. Ok. I will participate and defeat him. Satisfied?"

"Then it's settled. Hikigaya vs Yukinoshita start from tomorrow."

Harsh. Even it was just for the sake of provocation.

But what more important is….

This mean I need to remodel my training schedule due to club attending. How terrible.

My punishment is weird beyond expected.

 **A/N: Chapter 1 for you readers. Hope my version of Yukino and Hiratsuka aren't too OOC.**

 **Some informations about characters in this chapter:**

 **Hikigaya Zachiman (as Hikigaya Hachiman in this chapter):**

 **Blood Type : Unknown (due to being godly human)**

 **A (before merged with Zamasu)**

 **Race : Earth human , Shinjin**

 **Address : 6** **th** **Universe (Hikigaya Hachiman)**

 **10** **th** **Universe (Zamasu)**

 **Power level : 11 (pure human, godly human, before training)**

 **882 (godly human, post training)**

 **18 (godly human, heavily suppressed)**

 **44 (godly human, suppressed against Hiratsuka)**

 **Age : 17 years old (Hachiman's side)**

 **More than 1000 years old (Zamasu's side)**

 **Hiratsuka Shizuka**

 **Blood Type : A**

 **Race : Earth human**

 **Address : 6** **th** **Universe**

 **Power level : 17 (normal state)**

 **27 (angry)**

 **Age : 27 years old**

 **Yukinoshita Yukino**

 **Blood Type : B**

 **Race : Earth human**

 **Address : 6** **th** **Universe**

 **Power level : 5-8**

 **Age : 17 years old**

 **I'm not a grammar master so please endure my amateurish reader-san.**

 **P.S. Next update may take really long time due to my college's works and seminar stuffs. See you next update.**

 **(Before it's too late, happy valentine's day readers. Though I'm not sure that a loner like me could be happy during that day)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Dumb dog.

That assignment is surely troublesome despite I'm being able to resubmit a good one. I bet no one but me that have any ideas of how much I hold myself not to puke upon writing, thinking and reading this edited essay filled with stupid teenagers' ideal lives. Even I know that it's impossible to wish in such thing like this but I still want to wish that I won't get this kind of assignments again. To think that unmarried hag serious about this kind of thing this much was my miscalculation. Who would expect her to give me such a long time punishment like this? What a sadist Christmas cake.

*sigh* In the end I was the one to blame in this huh?

I stopped my inner complaining and entered to my prison named "Service Club" just to find the warden sitting on her chair reading a book.

"Pardon intrusion"

"I thought you might not come again. Are you a masochist?"

"No"

"Then a stalker?"

"Nope. You say like a pathetic washboard such as yourself worth stalking."

"That's a rude way to defend yourself Hikigaya-kun."

"I'm surprised that you have any say in this. And I will surprised more if you even have friends."

"Well, Before I answer I guess we need to start discussing about the definition of the word 'friend'. Let's see-"

"Further discussing about that definition is not needed anymore, your reply already reveal that you are friendless. Source: me."

And shouldn't we discuss about where's our proper greetings? Not like I really mind.

"But that reply still not reveal the reasons of you being friendless."

"I don't believe that just being a flat-chest insulting machine alone was enough reason to it since you still could attract some masochists through that reason."

Glare intensified. Yukinoshita stand up from the chair. Look like I tease her immature part so much or it just she's about to answer my question just to get rid of her irritation toward my remark.

"You'd be unable to understand."

If I'm able to then I wouldn't have to ask you.

"I've always been cute"

I swear my expression turn into a disgusted one upon hear the word 'cute' from this uncute bitch.

Woman. Cute and beautiful have different definitions y'know? Or you just misspelling the word 'scary'?

"Most boys who came near me came to like me."

I guess their reasons for liking you is because they are hopeless virgins not because of your cuteness.

"Not enough reason to why you are friendless."

"Maybe it would have been nice if people actually genuinely like me."

'People' she said. Are you multi-timers?

"So the reason because none of those people truly like you."

"Back in elementary school, my indoor shoes were hidden 60 times, 50 were done by other girls, so I need to bring shoes and recorder with me whenever I go home."

"Quite horrible, doesn't it?"

It's not unexpected since it's not a surreal incident to begin with.

"Yeah, all because I'm cute."

I admitted that you are attractive but you are still not cute at all.

"People aren't all perfect. They're weak, ugly, and they get jealous and try to bring others down. Oddly enough, the better you are, the harder it is to live. That's why I'm going to change this world and the people in it."

It's not odd at all. Humans are this kind of creatures after all.

*sigh*

"You probably thought that my will of changing the world is just a laugh stock but it's better than do nothing rather than change for the better like a certain someone."

"You are the one that brought up the opinion about changing the world is just a laugh stock, not me."

Another glare intensification. I'm not finish yet woman!

"I'm not think that your will is just a laugh stock but I don't find it awesome or interesting either. But to think that from now on I might be forced to listen to your ranting about change every time I attend this club make me ended up sighing."

"Even I didn't expect that reply."

"I wonder which is higher, your possibility of expecting my reply or the possibility of you and me become friends?"

"What are you implying? Are you asking me to become friend? Sorry but it is impossible."

"That 'friend' line is nothing more than a comparison y'know? By the way, just take note that my reply is not too hard to expect based on your answer."

Now I may have a vision problem as I saw something that shouldn't be on Yukinoshita's cheek. A pink shade.

Then our conversations were forced to end by interruption from the voice from door being knocked.

Even I don't know who is behind the knocked door but that person surely not Hiratsuka-san.

Once the door opened, the one who knock the door reveal herself.

She is a teenage girl with shoulder length coral hair, in which a small portion is worn in a bun. Also, there's a part of her that the current Yukinoshita would never win against it in comparison competition.

"Please excuse me" said the girl who knocked the door.

"Huh? Why Hikki is here?" shockingly asked the girl.

"Hikki? Who's that?" I questioned confusingly?

"What do you mean by 'who's that' Hikki? You're Hikki, don't you?"

"I guess you mistake me with someone else."

"Not mistake. You're Hikigaya Hachiman, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. But does this have anything to do with 'Hikki'?"

"Why don't you understand? It's a nickname. Understand?"

WHO THE HELL WOULD UNDERSTAND THAT? Are you saying that people would recognize their nicknames given by a stranger? Not to mention that I never even give you a permission to call me by that, let alone create that nickname.

"I don't remember being called like that before. Anyway, just who are you?"

As she is about to reply, Yukinoshita reply on this girl's behalf.

"You're Yuigahama Yui from class 2F, don't you?"

Same class as me huh? Then I should be glad that she didn't talk to me when I'm in the class. Have a conversation with her felt like have a conversation with dogs.

"Yeah, and you must be Yukinoshita-san right?"

"Despite being friendless you seem to have no problem about remember people's names." I said to Yukinoshita.

"Nope, I don't remember who you are when you come to the club for the first time to be exact."

"Don't worry. Never care about that topic to begin with."

"I'm so sorry that even an elegant, cute and smart lady such as myself didn't recognize your presence."

"Don't worry, I also don't know who you are back then and even now I often forgot about your name and ended up calling you 'Pathetic washboard' or something along those lines too."

Before Yukinoshita could retort back, Yuigahama interrupt our banter again.

"This is sound like a fun club." sparkingly said Yuigahama.

Really? Fun my ass.

"And Hikki, you finally speak."

"What do you mean by 'finally'?"

"Well, you have always been mute and make a creepy expression in the class."

Are you a stalker? You have no idea of how hard for me to hold back my disgust toward artificial atmosphere around me. You dare describe my effort 'creepy'?

"Thanks for remember that, bitch." I sarcastically thanked.

"W-What do you mean by 'bitch'? I'm still a vir- No. nothing really."

What an airhead. You slipped an insult toward me then you expect me to leave it at that?

Look like this bitch is no good in words combat compared to Yukinoshita. Bitches aren't all the same I guess.

"Yuigahama-san. It's not a shame to be a vir-"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! What did you just saying? It is embarrassing to say that being virgin in the school, isn't it? Where is your girl power?"

Girl power? According from Hikipedia, it might have the same definition as 'Proof of slut'. How disgusting.

"What a worthless sense of value." said Yukinoshita.

Agreed.

"Girl power? That's only prove my point about you being a bitch further."

"How could you calling me bitch over and over again? Hikki is gross."

"Calling you bitch and I'm end up being called gross are unrelated. And stop calling me Hikki. Understand, airhead bitch?"

"You are totally mean and gross, to the unbelievable level."

"So is your bitchness."

(Some times later)

Yuigahama's request is to help her make handmade cookies for someone, so Yukinoshita decide to teach her how to make since her club motto said "We do not give a starving man a fish. We teach him how to fish and make him independent".

As both of them bake cookie I notice something, Yuigahama didn't understand the process that well but choose not to ask Yukinoshita even further and Yukinoshita didn't aware that the person she teach didn't completely understand her teaching.

The way Yuigahama learn from Yukinoshita is similar to how dogs learn something from their master.

As expected, Yukinoshita bake cookie while Yuigahama bake dark matter.

"Hikitaster-kun, it's your turn to work. Please have a taste."

"Who the hell is that?"

"Stop playing dumb and taste them, Hikigaya-kun."

"Ok, ok, I will taste that dark matter. Satisfied?"

"How dare you call my cookie a dark matter? Hikki is so mean."

I ignored her and crush the dark matter in my hand.

"Hey, what are you doing Hikki?"

"My way of eating cookie. If you still whining at my ears your skull will soon have the same appearance as the cookie in my hand."

Finally shut up, don't you?

I place a broken piece of dark matter in my mouth and taste it. I swear that a presence near me expect me to die through this.

Woman. Your expectation almost correct. Almost.

About the taste…

"Negative bizarre taste. I wonder if someone ever banned you from cooking before."

"That's too mean for an answer Hikigaya-kun." said Yukinoshita with a disappointing tone.

As if I would die from eating such objects that didn't mix any real poison.

"Said a woman who usually insult me."

Yukinoshita ignore my retort and turn to Yuigahama.

"Anyway Yuigahama-san. This mean you need to work harder. It's only a way."

"But I have no talent."

"People who don't work hard don't have the right to be envious of the people with talent. People fail because they don't understand the hard work necessary to be successful."

"B-But, like, everyone says no one does this anymore. So it's not just me."

Then what are we even doing here?

My thought break as Yukinoshita angrily lecturing Yuigahama.

"Don't you feel ashamed, trying to blame your own clumsiness, unsightliness and foolishness on others?"

Several seconds passed.

"Cool." said Yuigahama.

Huh?

"You're not trying to satisfied me by use sweet words. That's cool despite your words are so harsh. I always try to match the people around me so I'm sorry. I'll do better this time."

Now it's Yukinoshita's turn to fall in silence. I bet she didn't expect that. But wait, you allow her harsh talking but complain at mine? Unfair aren't you, bitch?d

Anyway, let's get back to the topic. I turn toward Yukinoshita.

"Oi, will you teach her again or not? Stop being paralyzed and make a decision."

Yukinoshita flinch upon heard me. Hey, I'm not an alarm clock!

"I will teach you again, so do better this time."

Yuigahama nodded. Once again, both of them start to make cookies again.

(Several minutes passed)

Both of them didn't have enough learn from their own previous mistakes; Yuigahama's process orders become more right than the previous but when it's come to put it in action she is hardly better than the previous while Yukinoshita keep her eyes on her more often than before but still rarely explain how to put the process in action. As a result, Yuigahama's dark matters start to look like cookies a bit compare to her previous production.

"It's totally different." said Yuigahama as she observe her cookies like a puppy.

"How am I supposed to teach." said Yukinoshita as she sigh like a cat that about to die from starving.

I guess this is the end. The teacher that rant about not giving up is about to quit her job.

"Yuigahama, did you remember every single thing that Yukinoshita teach you?"

"Yes, I do. But it still not enough as you see."

"Then your request is fulfilled."

Both girls' expressions turned out to be what I had expected. Confusion.

"If you confuse then answer this question with the exact answer."

"What is your request Yuigahama? And only Yuigahama is allowed to answer."

Yuigahama gulp a little but answer my question anyway.

"I want to make handmade cookies for someone but I have no confident so I need help."

"And you finally make a homemade cookies by yourself despite their questionable appearances and tastes, don't you? According to your request, then it should be fulfilled already." I concluded.

"It's unarguable yet feel so dissatisfied." said Yukinoshita.

"But the one who receive these cookies of mine might not like." said Yuigahama.

I might suggest her to take Yukioshita's cookies and give to that person at this rate since they're also handmade cookies but that would go against club's motto so I have to pull 'Hard work betrayed none. Dream betrayed many' card.

"That wasn't even a part of your original request. Furthermore, none of us know what kind of cookies that match the receiver's liking so there's no need to worry about it that much. Even if that person don't like it no one have the right to blame you especially if you working hard on it. If you aren't satisfied with your cookies' questionable appearances and tastes then do your best on fix them your own way."

Understood?

"That is all I can do about your request. Which mean my role is over. Accept it or not is up to you." I said.

"So what do you think, Yuigahama-san?" Yukinoshita suddenly asks her.

"Even though I didn't understand that much I guess I will go with his advice, thank you Yukinoshita-san." said Yuigahama.

This girl is really a dog. Loyal to Yukinoshita until the end and accept my advice even though she said it herself that she didn't understand.

I'm not sure that she forget to thanks me or that she never plan to do it from the beginning. But that's fine since I don't know how to respond if she did thanks me.

After that, three of us cleaning the room together with me handle most of the work because I do nothing but tasting cookie all the time. Normally I would have retort but because I want to leave this room as soon as possible. Staying with Yuigahama in the kitchen is not good for your health at all.

(Subconscious conversation)

08.43 pm after finish training and now lazing on the bed.

Zamasu: That's feel better than the last time. I've become at least 1800 times stronger than the previous development I guess.

Hachiman: Oi, just how much do you want me to get stronger? Are you planning to make me become a superman or something? I thought you said you only want to raise my strength into the level that you're capable of controlling so let you but what is this? Do you want me to be reborn as a monster?

Zamasu: Monsters still better than humans don't you think?

Hachiman: I know that you distrust human and I'm not much or less different than you but answer my question first.

Zamasu: Doesn't it obviously? Our current strength still far below from that level.

Hachiman: But doesn't this level is enough for living in daily life?

Zamasu: It is. But during training I've found something that pique my interest.

Hachiman: What is it?

Zamasu: Normally a human body couldn't become this strong in just a few years but your body could. How can that be? What do you think of it?

Hachiman: It never happen to me before and at that time I wasn't merge with anyone. Which mean because you and I are merged?

Zamasu: That's right. Your strength is indeed increasing but it couldn't be this tremendous. Even if this is our 'human' form but don't forget that I was also a part of it.

Hachiman: Then that's mean your strength increasing whenever mine increase and that tremendous increasing is yours.

Zamasu: Good assumption but still not exactly correct. My strength is leaked out little by little whenever you get stronger and your body absorb that leaked strength.

Hachiman: So that's why but I still couldn't understand why this topic is pique your interest.

Zamasu: Do you notice that there's a new hourglass being created beside the fusion countdown hourglass over there?

(A/N: Fusion countdown hourglass. When they are still in fusion form sand in that hourglass falling normally but the moment they transform into a human form sand in that hourglass stop falling. Zamasu mention this to Kaioshin-sama and he told him that it was a hourglass that count the remaining time before both of them would separate from each other due to they have no time left for remain as fusion)

Hachiman: Now that you mention it. But doesn't it is another fusion countdown hourglass? Maybe just one isn't enough?

Zamasu: Nope. Because if it was then sand in that one shouldn't fall if the old one's sand still not fall completely. Look, even it hard to notice but the new one's sand is falling. And I have notice that the more you get stronger the faster that hourglass's sand falling speed become.

Hachiman: Then that's mean that new hourglass is show us how long can we stay in this human form considered its remaining sand is decreasing whenever my humane (which is halved from merging) decreased from being this strong.

Zamasu: And that also mean 'human shift' is a time limited transformation and your power level is the key for accelerate the countdown. If we keep training that hourglass will eventually fall completely and we will no longer in a human form and reverted back to fusion form so that the fusion countdown hourglass would resume its countdown then all we have to do is wait about one more hour so we could separate from each other.

Hachiman: That's great. No wonder why it is pique your interest.

Zamasu: But I guess even if we training everyday it may need at least 7 years for this plan considered the amount of the remaining sand.

Hachiman: And 2 of 7 years would be used for spending time in that club which gave us dark matters and a bunch of insults in just two days.

Zamasu: Yeah right. Regrettably.

Hachiman: All because your horrible essay. There's no need to insult humans through it that harsh.

Zamasu: It's 'our' essay you moron. Should I point out that not only you are not oppose my ideas but also writing your own dark ideas into that essay more than half of it lead us to end up have a puke time rewrite it.

Hachiman: And not just essay. You should hold back your opinion of human being a disgrace so openly and all of sudden.

Zamasu: I'm always like this and it's not like you try to stop me from saying either but I will try just for the sake of heart's training despite it never an easy task for both of us.

Hachiman: Thanks anyway.

Zamasu: Good night.

(Subconscious conversation ended)

(The next day, time for attending the club)

As I am on my way to the clubroom I notice a small _ki_ keep following me.

Woman. Are you a stalker or something? Is this how you treat the person whom you officially met the day before?

I ignore her and proceed to the clubroom and exchange greeting with Yukinoshita which different than the previous two days as she don't rush her insults at me this time.

A few minute after I set myself sitting on my usual spot in the clubroom, there's someone knock the door.

"Yahallo!" said a dark matter cooker stalker from yesterday.

Yahallo? What's that? Riajuu's unique greeting? I guess I need to ask Komachi about this matter.

Anyway, she's waving at us, but she walks up to Yukinoshita first.

"What do you want, Yuigahama-san?" asked Yukinoshita.

"Eeh? Am I not allowed to be here or something? Do you actually hate me, Yukinoshita-san?" asked Yuigahama.

Are you a puppy? I know that Yukinoshita is scary compared to other girls but she is not that scary y'know?

Yukinoshita sighs.

"Well, not exactly hate, but I'm not really familiar with you either."

"That's the same thing!"

"So, is there anything you need?"

"As thanks for helping me bake last week, I've gone and baked you some cookies as thanks!" she throws the small bag filled charcoal cookies to Yukinoshita.

"Oh… I'm not really hungry…"

"I practiced a lot at home so it won't be bad."

Is that so?

"Cooking is fun after all, maybe I should start making main dishes next?"

You should enroll to the culinary school instead.

"Eh…" Yukinoshita looks uneasy.

"Let's eat together from now on, Yukinon!"

This girl and her obsession of nicknames. Can she even spell 'permission'?

"I respectfully decline. I enjoy eating alone, so no thanks. And don't call me Yukinon, it's repulsive."

"I'll even come here every time after school!"

It's fine as long as you didn't bring your handmade food here or drag me into the kitchen with you I guess.

But today she just bring them here so my decision is settled.

I might as well go back home now before a dark matter cooker would target me after she kill her previous target successfully. I walked out of the room and to the hallway, but I heard someone call out to me. Speaking of devils.

"Hikki!" Yuigahama throws blue bag at me. I managed to catch it with ease.

"T-They're some for you too!"

Damn you Yukinoshita. Why couldn't you endure any longer? I almost saved y'know?

"Thanks anyway." I replied.

I eat them the same way as I did yesterday.

That dumb dog. Both her brain and taste bud should be renewed.

"Taste like sand."

 **A/N: Chapter 2 for you readers. Hope it wasn't too short. Also, if you're not notice yet, some of Hachiman and Zamasu's subconscious conversations are based on readers' reviews on the previous chapter(s).**

 **Some informations in this chapter:**

 **Hikigaya Zachiman (as Hikigaya Hachiman in this chapter):**

 **Blood Type : Unknown (due to being godly human)**

 **A (before merged with Zamasu)**

 **Race : Earth human , Shinjin**

 **Address : 6** **th** **Universe (Hikigaya Hachiman)**

 **10** **th** **Universe (Zamasu)**

 **Power level : 1588000 (godly human, post training)**

 **17-18 (godly human, heavily suppressed)**

 **Age : 17 years old (Hachiman's side)**

 **More than 1000 years old (Zamasu's side)**

 **Time remaining before separate from merging : 48 minutes (paused)**

 **Time remaining before being reverted into fusion form : 7.9 years**

 **Yuigahama Yui**

 **Blood Type : O**

 **Race : Earth human**

 **Address : 6** **th** **Universe**

 **Power level : 6**

 **Age : 16 years old**

 **I'm really sorry if this chapter isn't worth waiting.**

 **P.S. My college works and seminar stuffs still not over yet so please do not expect a fast update. See you later reader-sans.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: How friends should be

"You really have to do it, don't you?" said Hiratsuka-san.

What is it now?

"It's true that most of everything you wrote down on this paper satisfied 'How animals live in a wild' topic but your conclusion that said 'even bears would be more preferable creatures than humans' is something your biology teacher couldn't pretend not seeing that part and told me to deal with it since I'm a guidance counselor." said Hiratsuka-san.

I guess that teacher didn't acknowledge my existence, let alone know how to deal with me. That's why that teacher relied on her instead of call me for a personal lecturing. What a coward teacher. Just because you didn't acknowledge my existence doesn't mean you couldn't meet your student by yourself and I believe it's not hard enough to bother guidance counselor for it. Or it is because that student was me? Go blow yourself up teacher.

It's not like I wish to interact with that teacher anyway. Humans won't accept anything as long as it badmouthing them no matter if it is the truth or not after all.

"Just remove those repulsive realistic parts and resubmitted it is enough, correct?" I asked.

"Not just that. You need to rewrite all of repulsive parts with non-bias one. Also, stop put your hate for social and humanity in any assignments that teachers gave you! Understand?" she replied.

I wouldn't be thrown into that club or being forced to merged with human if I could do such thing like that.

"No promise. But I will try anyway." I said.

"That's better." She said.

(Sometimes later)

The ringing chime signaled the end of fourth period, sending a wave of relief through the classroom. Some people ran off to buy lunch, some noisily dug through their desks for their bento boxes, and the rest left for other classrooms.

As usual, the classroom of Class 2-F was consumed by a grand lunchtime din.

It was raining, so I found myself without a place to go. I usually had a perfect spot to eat lunch, but I had no interest in getting rained on as I ate.

And so, left with no other choice, I sat in the classroom and ate my convenience store bread in silence.

I would have liked to spend this kind of rainy-day lunch break reading a novel or manga or something, but I'd left all the books I was still reading at home. Maybe I should've gone back to get them during the ten minute break using instantaneous movement. But better not since my current state still not mastered it yet as it take several minutes before activation could be activated and thanks to that I was teleported to Saize when I'm almost reach my home.

And now here's come certain voices that I find them annoying and now interrupt my train of thoughts.

"Nah, I can't do it today. I have practice."

"Can't you just spare a day? Double scoops at Baskin Robbins are on sale today~~. I want a chocolate-cocoa double scoop."

"Aren't those both just chocolate? (lol)"

"Ehhh? No, they're completely different! Plus, I'm really hungry right now."

"But, still, Yumiko. If you eat too much then you're gonna regret it."

"Ya know, I never get fat no matter how much I eat. Ahh, I guess I'll have to go and eat lots today too. Right, Yui?"

"Ahh, yeah, Yumiko sure has really good style. But I have plans right now, so I have to-"

"I know, right? Today I'm going to have to go eat tons and tons!"

"Just warning ya: don't eat so much that your stomach explodes."

"Like. I. Said. No matter how much I eat, I'm fine! I don't get fat. Right, Yui?"

"Ahhh, Yumiko really just has amazing style. And her legs are so pretty. But seriously, I have to."

"Ehh, really? But that Yukinoshita girl has crazy legs too, right?"

"Ah, that's true. Yukinon's legs are pretty crazy."

"Ah, but, I mean, Yumiko definitely stands out a lot more!"

"Well, actually, I think it's fine after all. If it's after practice, I can go with you."

"Okay then, just email me when you're free!"

"Umm, I have to go somewhere for lunch, so…"

"Oh, really? Then make sure you buy some of that stuff when you get back-you know, that lemon tea? I totally forgot to bring something to drink today. And plus, I'm having bread, so it's gonna be really rough if I don't have any tea, right?"

"A-Ah, b-but I might not get back until fifth period, so lunch might have ended, and, umm y'know?"

"Huh? Wait, wait, what's going on? You know, Yui, haven't you been staying late after school a lot nowadays? Is it just me, or are you not hanging out with us that much these days?"

Oh. I remember this kind of atmosphere. This atmosphere simply tell me that a fight between humans is about to start. Although it is unpleasant for me to watch but I can't turn deaf on this so I glance at those who are about to fight.

"Ah, well, you know, umm, there's just some things I'm dealing with, and, umm, it's just some personal stuff, and I'm really very sorry, but, umm."

Yuigahama was completely flustered, but she tried to respond. Was she some office worker getting grilled by her boss or something?

However, Yuigahama's response seemed to have the opposite effect. Her opponent began to tap her nails on her desk, seeming irritated.

The only sound that echoed through the room was the sound of the blond girl's nails tapping on her desk.

"Well, then how should I know what's going on? If you want to say something, then just go ahead. We're friends, aren't we? Hiding things from friends, you know? That's not good, is it?"

If this is what 'friend' look like then master-slave relationship could be considered some sort of friendship. As expected, humans are surely brutal beings.

Yuigahama quickly looked down at the floor like an apologizing puppy.

"I'm sorry."

Yuigahama timidly apologized; she was still looking at the floor.

"No no no, that's not what I want to hear. There's something you want to say to me, isn't there?"

Then how did you know she has? And even if she has it's only depend on her whether to tell you or not, right?

It was so stupid. If you want to kill each other like that, at least do it in private.

If there's no one do something about that blond bitch's whining my eardrums would surely shattered apart.

As expected. No one would do something even their cliques still decide to stay aloof.

It can't be helped then.

(3 seconds later)

Right now the loudest voice was the voice from that blond bitch falling to the floor from her chair while Yuigahama fall together with her.

Want to know why? She's just been the range where I shot invisible eye blast and some of its _ki_ hit Yuigahama as well.

Lucky enough that that blast didn't contain much power to the point that could sent her flying too high.

"WHO? WHO THE HELL?"

Regrettably. I should put more effort in that blast after all. But if I do that she could caught the direction of my attack.

From that bitch point of view. No one could possibly considered a culprit since aside from her own cliques that blond guy assure her that they weren't, Yuigahama herself also got hit so she wouldn't look like one either. But all other classmates also unlikely to be able to attack her like that from their distances.

Unfortunately for her since there's no obvious evidence that can be of use to find the culprit and unfortunately for me to think that her fight would end just because of that.

"I will find whoever did that to me later. But right now Yui, That wishy-washy attitude of yours really gets on my nerves."

"Sorry"

Both of them never learn. Really.

"That again?"

As soon as I stand up from my seat. I felt Yuigahama glance at me.

If you want to get out of that fight just shove that bitch away and step off yourself. I'm here to finish this bitch off. Time to launch a second invisible eye blast.

"Hey, Yui, where are you looking? You know, you've just been apologizing for a while."

As I'm preparing a second invisible eye blast, someone speak up.

"She's not the one you should be apologizing to, Yuigahama-san."

The voice that echoed through the room blew like a fierce wind from the North Pole, but that voice was also just as beautiful as an aurora. Well, when compared to that certain blond bitch's that's it.

She stood in the corner of the classroom, in front of the door, and yet she drew everyone's gaze immediately, as if she was the center of the entire world.

Of all the people on this planet, only Yukinoshita Yukino could sound like that at that time.

Most of bystanders were suddenly paralyzed, and found themselves completely stuck in their half-standing position. After all, when Yukinoshita was your opponent, you didn't even have a chance to be afraid. It was something that went so far beyond fear that you were left with only an impression of her exterior beauty. Should I thanks her later for save my _ki_ by seal that bitch's mouth even just a moment? Nah, there's no need to make her ego grown even more than it already is.

And so everyone in the classroom became enthralled at the sight of that girl. At some point, even the sound of nails tapping on the desk disappeared, and the classroom fell into complete silence. But Yukinoshita's voice soon shattered that silence.

"Yuigahama-san, It really is quite something. You told me to wait for you somewhere, and yet you did not even show up at the appointed time. Wouldn't it have been proper to at least text me that you would be late?"

When Yuigahama heard that, she smiled, seeming relieved. She began to head towards Yukinoshita.

"S-sorry. But, umm, I don't actually have Yukinon's phone number."

"Is that so? I suppose that's true. Well then, I won't say you're one hundred percent responsible. I'll let this one slide."

Yukinoshita seemed to pay no heed to events around her, simply continuing to say whatever she wanted. It was more refreshing than the certain blond bitch's circus play.

"W-wait just a sec! We're still talking here!"

Oh that bitch is recovered and now flared up at Yukinoshita and Yuigahama while continue her disguising about 'yelling' as 'talking'.

"What is it? I don't have much time to stay and talk with you-I still haven't eaten my lunch."

"H-huh? You show up all of a sudden and then you say that? I'm talking with Yui here!"

"Talking with her? Weren't you just yelling? Was that supposed to be a conversation? To me, it just seemed that you were trying to get her off-balance and then unilaterally push your own opinion on her."

"Wha-?!"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. I admit that I'm not too aware of your way of life, so I couldn't help but compare it to an ape's dominance games."

Blond bitch glared at Yukinoshita, her anger completely obvious. However, Yukinoshita let her glare pass with indifference.

"You can huff and puff all you like, and you can act like you're the king of the castle, but please do that privately and on your own time. Otherwise, your little act will fall apart, just like your makeup is right now."

"…Huh, what are you saying? I don't get it."

Either this bitch is hopeless or she just pretend that Yukinoshita's statements aren't relate to her. What a complete bitch.

*yawn*

Oh boy. Just listen to them really make me feel sleepy.

When I open my eyes I found that three people who are the reasons of my sudden sleepiness stared at me.

"Gross. Yawning when others are still talking." Blond bitch said annoyingly.

"Better than do nothing but yelling all over the place like a baby like you do. Or you just love this kind of stuff? Then pardon me for interrupt your fun." I replied monotonously

"Now, now. You three. That's enough."

So the clique's blond leader finally decide to do something.

"Oh you saying that now? I thought you would do nothing but standing on that spot forever."

"Hey, how could you say that to Hayato? Just who do you think you are?" blond bitch yelled.

"High school boy whose eardrums are suffocate by your shit yelling toward your classmate. And a high school boy who feel pity for his classmate who not only got yelled by you but also gain neither help nor support from her friends who only stayed in their own spots and do nothing up until now. I hope that enough for an explanation." I said with tone that as cold as Yukinoshita while glancing at every members of the certain clique.

Not only that blond bitch was left shocked but all other clique members avert their gazes from me.

I smirk and leave.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?" said blond bitch.

"Are you a stalker?"

"You-"

Blond bitch, sounding like a bit of a sore loser, finally seemed to collapse back down into her chair. Her curly locks of hair swayed from side to side as she began to furiously fiddle with her cell phone.

After all that, not a single person tried to talk to that girl. And right next to all that was Yuigahama, still standing stock still. She was gripping her skirt hem tightly, as if she wanted to say something. Yukinoshita may have guessed what Yuigahama wanted to do, because she began to walk out of the room.

"I'm going on ahead."

"I-I'm coming too…"

"…Do as you please."

"Okay."

When Yuigahama heard that, she let out a smile, but… She was the only one smiling.

I began to walk, as quietly as possible, toward the door, passing by Yuigahama on the way.

And at that point, I heard a small whisper:

"Thanks for your help. Hikki."

When I left the classroom, I saw Yukinoshita there. She was leaning against the wall right next to the door with crossed arms and closed eyes. She was giving off an extremely cold aura, and that might be why no one else was around.

Whatever. I will just have to somewhere like library to relax.

If that recent event is norm for those who are friends then I prefer have none of them for my eardrums' sake.

By the way, what is that blond bitch's name again? I guess I will just call her 'blond gibbon' from now on based on my first impression of her.

(Subconscious conversation)

08.48 pm after finish daily training and now sleeping.

Zamasu: Look like become a bit stronger is double-edged sword huh? My current listening skill become sharp enough to hear unnecessary howling from a certain lowlife and it ended up annoyed me.

Hachiman: Wouldn't you mean she annoy us? It's not only you own this body! And that should be 'our' listening skill, not yours alone.

Zamasu: Even you are a better fusee candidate than other mortals but you're still a mortal and the thought of me shared my body with mortal is still something I didn't want to be reminded the most.

Hachiman: Blame yourself then. It's your fault from the start, isn't it?

Zamasu: Yeah, I wonder how our future would be unfold.

Hachiman: If a god like you didn't know then it would be pointless to ask me or anyone else.

Zamasu: Gods are not perfect. Even gods learn and grow.

Hachiman: Yeah, that was also the reason why you search for human to merge with, right?

Zamasu: That also one of the reasons why I choose you.

Hachiman: Reasons? Then what are the other reasons then?

Zamasu: Someday, you would realize them along with how our future would be unfold.

Hachiman: If you didn't want to tell me then said that from the start.

Zamasu: I thought you would see it coming.

Hachiman: Can't you just let me relax my head? This is already bed time y'know?

Zamasu: I highly doubt that work-hate humanoid sloth such as yourself would fell asleep at bed time. Especially that today we even napping in the library.

Hachiman: As you call me humanoid sloth you should've figure out that it's not enough. Speaking of 'enough'. I think my current level is enough for me to become an actor in any action movies or fight as a member of some militaries at ease don't you think?

Zamasu: Now our level is no longer be reached by the likes of other humans on this planet to say the least so your statement is agreeable. But that's not the reason why I need to keep training. It is for my heart's sake. If you're not understand then blame yourself for being a mortal that couldn't understand god's logic.

Hachiman: Yeah, yeah, god's logic. You've always saying "Do you know what human usually do when they have power? They prosper, they war, they fall. This cycle repeats perpetually as long as they have power. To me, these seem like utterly foolish acts" which I agree with you to some extent.

Zamasu: So your early thought is just your human-like wondering I presume.

Hachiman: Isn't it obvious?

Zamasu: It's not clear to me at first since a nonversation-hater like you actually start a nonversation with me all of sudden. It's like you consider me as a friend which seem wrong.

Hachiman: Yeah. Even thought our relationship is still indescribable but it is surely not friendship.

Zamasu: Nonversation is one of friendship's symbolically act. That's why you couldn't make a friend, right?

Hachiman: Isn't it obvious?

Zamasu: I suppose you're right. Let's end these nonversation altogether. To think that we're doing that human friendship's symbolically acts make me feel gross.

Hachiman: Feeling mutual.

Zamasu: Good night.

Hachiman: Good night.

(Subconscious conversation ended)

(The next day)

When I headed for the club room, I was surprised to see Yukinoshita and Yuigahama both standing in front of the door. I wondered what in the world they were doing until I saw that, for some reason, the door was ajar and they were peeking inside.

"What are you two doing?"

"Hyahh!"

I heard two different tones of scream, and at the same time the two girls jumped in shock.

"Hikigaya-kun… You surprised me… Could you not suddenly call out to us like that?"

"You have two people and yet neither of you check the surroundings. If I'm not mistaken, peeking doesn't require two or more people, right? So you two are to blame at most."

I expect Yuigahama to be the one that couldn't come with this kind of plan but not Yukinoshita too. Just when did 'airheadness' become a virus?

*sigh*

"That's aside. So, what are you doing?"

Yuigahama had once again slightly opened the clubroom door and was quietly peeking in. When I spoke up, she was the one who answered me.

"There's a suspicious person in the clubroom."

"You two are the suspicious ones here…"

"Quiet-that's enough. Would you be so kind as to go in and see who this person is?"

Yukinoshita ordered me with a testy look on her face.

"Better than join you two's peeking method anyway."

I stepping in front of the two girls and carefully opening the door. I entered the room.

Inside, waiting for us, was the wind.

As soon as I opened the door, we were met by a breeze. It was a breeze typical of this near-the-sea school, and as it whirled around the clubroom, it sent papers flying.

The spectacle reminded me of those magic tricks where many white doves flew out of a magician's silk hat. And there, in the center of that world of white, stood one person.

"Ku ku ku, to think we would meet at a place like this… What a surprise. I've been waiting for you, Hikigaya Hachiman."

"Hah?!"

It'd waited for me, and he was surprised…? It's surprising to realize that such living thing like this actually exist in Sobu high school.

I pushed my way through the whirling white papers to get a good look at my opponent.

And so, standing there, I saw… Ugh, never mind, never mind. I didn't want anything to do with a being named Zaimokuza Yoshiteru.

 **A/N: Chapter 3 for you readers. Hope it wasn't too short.**

 **Some informations in this chapter:**

 **Hikigaya Zachiman (as Hikigaya Hachiman in this chapter):**

 **Blood Type : Unknown (due to being godly human)**

 **A (before merged with Zamasu)**

 **Race : Earth human , Shinjin**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Address : 6** **th** **Universe (Hikigaya Hachiman)**

 **10** **th** **Universe (Zamasu)**

 **Power level : 603440800 (godly human, post training)**

 **17-18 (godly human, heavily suppressed)**

 **21 (invisible eye blast against Miura Yumiko)**

 **Age : 17 years old (Hachiman's side)**

 **More than 1000 years old (Zamasu's side)**

 **Time remaining before separate from merging : 48 minutes (paused)**

 **Time remaining before being reverted into fusion form : 7.9 years**

 **Yukinoshita Yukino**

 **Blood Type : B**

 **Race : Earth human**

 **Gender : Female**

 **Address : 6** **th** **Universe**

 **Power level : 5-8**

 **Age : 17 years old**

 **Yuigahama Yui**

 **Blood Type : O**

 **Race : Earth human**

 **Gender : Female**

 **Address : 6** **th** **Universe**

 **Power level : 6**

 **Age : 16 years old**

 **Hiratsuka Shizuka**

 **Blood Type : A**

 **Race : Earth human**

 **Gender : Female**

 **Address : 6** **th** **Universe**

 **Power level : 17 (normal state)**

 **27 (angry)**

 **Age : 27 years old**

 **Miura Yumiko**

 **Blood Type : B**

 **Race : Earth human**

 **Gender : Female**

 **Address : 6** **th** **Universe**

 **Power level : 7 (normal state)**

 **8-9 (angry)**

 **Age : 16-17 years old**

 **Hayama Hayato**

 **Blood Type : B**

 **Race : Earth human**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Address : 6** **th** **Universe**

 **Power level : 10-12**

 **Age : 16-17 years old**

 **Zaimokuza Yoshiteru**

 **Blood Type : AB**

 **Race : Earth human**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Address : 6** **th** **Universe**

 **Power level : 6-7**

 **Age : 16-17 years old**

 **I'm really sorry if this chapter isn't worth waiting.**

 **P.S. My college works and seminar stuffs still not over yet so please do not expect a fast update. See you reader-sans.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cockroach General

(Gowasu POV)

It's been almost a year that Zamasu lived as a human on the earth of the 6th Universe under my command.

I know that sent Zamasu to the earth which is not the best human quality planet in all universes has a risk that Zamasu might have his distrust toward humans would bloom even more rather than be distinguished. But it can't be help. Whether he would be able to succeed me or not his role as a god will keep him to meet humans anyway. As long as he couldn't find it in him to trust human by himself he will eventually succumbed to evil which I, as his master, definitely can't let something like that to happen.

Due to my fear toward Zamasu's mindset about humans and his stubbornness lead me to use the time ring to check out how Zamasu doing in the future.

What happen in the future I saw when I use the time ring is like unforgettable nightmare to me.

Zamasu become supreme kai through killing me and use the power of time rings and super dragon balls for evil deeds which he always disguise them as the righteous acts for sake of the justice of his personal believe.

That is definitely unbearable sight. My pupil is falling this far. The title of supreme kai is mean to use the time ring for him and nothing more.

Normally I should report his crime to Rumoosh-sama to punish him.

Zamasu would ended up being destroyed if Rumoosh-sama punish him which I also can't let it happen either.

What a sinful god I can be. Choose him to be my successor but lead him to the path of destruction.

In the end I was the one to blame.

I must help him from succumbed to evil before it's too late otherwise that terrifying future I have seen will eventually happen.

I can't always feed illusions of good humans to him. And I'm sure he wouldn't take any of it.

What Zamasu need to realize is human's worth which he constantly refuse to saying it's contradicted to what he has seen in reality.

So I let him find human's worth in that reality as one of human, not as an observer.

With help from 6th supreme kai and Champa-sama, Zamasu is allowed to live on the earth with earthlings.

I'm counting on you all, earthlings.

To make sure that Zamasu start to change for the better. I guess I will go to that earth and visit him someday.

(Gowasu POV ended)

This living thing was the creature I wish I won't see it again.

Sweating like it was summer thanks to that damn coat and those fingerless gloves. Come to think of it even I highly doubt that this idiot would be looked nice in school uniform but that also not a reason for him to exempt himself from wearing school uniform.

"Hikigaya-kun, that one over there seems to know you. Is that one of your acquaintances?"

Yukinoshita, who was hiding behind me, looked suspiciously back and forth between me and "that thing over there."

"You mean that cockroach? Nope. Maybe that cockroach always live in this room and decide to show up today. That's why he know my name." I said jokingly

Zaimokuza seemed to cower for a moment under Yukinoshita's ill-mannered stare, but he soon returned his gaze to me. Then he crossed his arms and began to laugh once again in his low voice.

He used exaggerated motions, shrugging his shoulders and slowly shaking his head.

"To think that you would mistake your old partner with cockroach… How low of you, Hachiman."

"He's calling you his old partner…"

Yuigahama gave me a cold look, the kind of look that said, "Go die, you pieces of garbage."

"Indeed, old partner. You still remember, do you not? How we braved those hellish times together…"

"Nothing more than being paired up with you during gym class to be exact."

I couldn't bear to just go along with it any longer, and Zaimokuza grimaced.

"Hmph. Customs so evil as that may only be called hell. Pair up with whomever you like, they say? Ku ku ku, as if I desire friendship with this ephemeral body of mine! …As if I ever wish to experience a parting that will tear that body apart! If that is love, then I have no need for love!"

So are your disgusting speeches.

He stared off into the distance out the window. Surely there was some lovely princess's image floating up there, in that empty sky… Or maybe everyone liked Fist of the North Star way too damn much.

Well, now that we'd come this far, you can probably tell how sharp this guy was. You could probably tell that he was one of _those_ people.

Even Hikigaya Hachiman still find him annoying, there's no need for asking Zamasu's opinions.

"What do you want, Zaimokuza?"

"Hng, so you speak the name engraved in my soul… Indeed, it is I, the master fencer general, Zaimokuza Yoshiteru."

'Cockroach general' to be exact.

My trains of thought stopped as I noticed stares of Yukinoshita and Yuigahama.

"This guy is Zaimokuza Yoshiteru… We used to be gym partners."

Honestly, that's all it was. My relationship with Zaimokuza extended no further than that.

Ever since the first gym class, where Zaimokuza and I were paired up because we had been the only ones left over, we were always put together.

"Birds of a feather flock together, don't they?"

Naturally, she came to the absolute worst conclusion possible.

"You could have been correct if you don't include the 'flock together' part. I'm fine with solo while he doesn't. All of our similarity is the fact that we're loners and nothing more."

"Hmph, I would have to agree. Indeed, I do not have any friends… I'm seriously alone, _sniff_."

Zaimokuza spoke in a sad, self-derisive tone. Hey, look, he's back to normal again…

"Well, it doesn't matter. Your friend there seems to want something from you, doesn't he?"

"When did loners supposed to have friends?"

"Mwahaha, I've wiped that from my memory. By the way, Hachiman. This is the service club, is it not?"

Zaimokuza had gotten back into character, laughing strangely and looking at me.

Gross.

"Yeah, this is the service club."

Yukinoshita answered in my place. Zaimokuza looked over at Yukinoshita for a brief second before immediately returning his gaze to me. Why the hell did he have to look at _me_ whenever you going to say something? Did you use telephone too much to the point that you can no longer be able to talk face-to-face with fellow human beings? Such a coward cockroach.

"…I-is that so? Therefore, if Hiratsuka-sensei spoke true, Hachiman, you have a duty to grant my wishes, do you not? To think that after so many hundreds of years you would once again return to my service… This must be the work of the Hachiman Great Bodhisattva 2."

Duty through punishment to be exact. And this is the work of Hiratsuka Shizuka.

"It's not like the service club is here to grant your wishes… We just help you out a bit."

"…H-hm. Then, Hachiman, lend me your hand. Fu fu fu, now that I think about it… We are equals, are we not? Equals who, just as in times of old, will seek to conquer all that lies under heaven!"

Is he a goldfish or something?

"Whatever happened to that whole 'servant' angle? Also, why the hell are you only looking at _me_?"

"Ah-ahem! Such trifling matters do not concern people such as us! I will make a special exception in this case."

Zaimokuza coughed in a completely ridiculous way, perhaps to try and cover up his fumble. And then, of course, he looked right back at me.

"I apologize. It simply seems that the hearts of man have fallen from the ways of the days of yore. Oh, how I miss the pure times of the Muromachi Era3 … Do you not feel the same, Hachiman?"

"Absolutely not. And seriously, go die."

"Ku ku ku. As if death can scare me… It would just grant me a whole new world to conquer!"

Then die and reincarnation so you could die again moron.

He really had a huge tolerance for people telling him to die…

I (Hachiman's part) was the same… I guess that when you got used to insults and abuse being flung your way, you got good at retorting or dealing with it. It was a very sad skill to have.

"Uwahh…"

Yuigahama seemed seriously repulsed. Her face even seemed a bit pale to me.

"Hikigaya-kun, could I speak with you for just a moment…?"

I have an urge to deny her just to see her having a tough time dealing with that cockroach alone or just ask Yuigahama who is seem to be more helpless than her for help.

But I didn't want to listen to her insults and Zaimokuza's nonsenses combination either.

It can't be help.

Yukinoshita pulled on my sleeve and whispered in my ear.

"What is going on? What is up with this master fencer general whatever?"

Yukinoshita's face was very close to mine and she was giving off a pleasant scent, but her voice didn't have a single ounce of seductiveness in it.

Faced with that, I felt it was more than enough to answer with a single sentence:

"That is nothing more than chuunibyou or eight-grade syndrome."

"Eight-grade syndrome?"

Yukinoshita looked at me, tilting her head to the side.

Yuigahama, who also trying to listen in to our conversation, joined in.

"That some kind of disease?"

"It's not like it's a real disease… Just think of it as a slang term referred to a sequence of really embarrassingly painful behaviors often seen in middle schoolers who lost in the fantasy world. Hiratsuka-sensei also have eight-grade syndrome but hers is not as much as him."

"I have no idea what's going on…" said Yuigahama.

Can't blame her since she probably never that side of Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Hm, so it's like using some backstory you dreamed up and putting on a play based on that, right?"

Thanks for saving my times Yukinoshita.

"That's pretty much it. In his case, he seems to have used Ashikaga Yoshiteru, the thirteenth-generation shogun of the Muromachi Bakufu, as his basis. It was probably easier that way, since they share a given name."

"So why does he consider you his companion?"

"He probably took Hachiman and turned it into the Hachiman Great Bodhisattva, didn't he? The Seiwa Genji7 worshipped him fervently as a god of war. You've heard of the Tsurugaoka Hachiman Shrine, right?"

After I responded, Yukinoshita suddenly fell into silence and stare at me with wide eyes.

"I'm surprised. You're quite informed."

"Is that so? Well, both he and Hiratsuka-sensei still not yet the worst case."

Hearing that, Yukinoshita glanced briefly at Zaikomokuza and questioned me with a genuine look of displeasure on her face.

"…You're saying there are ones worse than _that_?"

"Yes."

"So, just for my personal reference, what kinds of people are those?"

"Those who let their fantasy imaginations spoil their own lives to the point that they couldn't tell which is reality or fantasy anymore. That's why both of them is yet the worst case."

To be honest. Humans always spoil their lives with the imagination of their own selves so those who aren't labelled as having eight-grade syndrome could be considered as non-trivial chuunibyou, right?

"In other words, Hikigaya-kun is in the same class as that one over there. That's why he's so informed when it comes to this master fencer general or whatever it is."

"There's no need to be the same class as him to be informed about chuunibyou. Besides, You and him are not so different either."

"What did you mean?" Yukinoshita asked coldly.

Time to shut her mouth.

"You can figure it out yourself by judge him without bias. Does something as simple as this is too hard for Yukinoshita of all people?"

"O-Of course not." said Yukinoshita with averting her face off of my direction.

If you want to know then I will explain it.

Zaimokuza believe that his act make him cool while Yukinoshita believe that her act make her look perfect and noble.

They didn't act like that through their own characters. They act through their own desires.

Zaimokuza want to be seen as a cool person while Yukinoshita want to be seen as a perfect noble girl.

Unfortunately, both of them didn't ended up as they had expected.

Zaimokuza ended up as a disgusting chuunibyou while Yukinoshita ended up as a stuck-up bitch.

What different between them is Zaimokuza is satisfied even if it appear that only him that consider himself cool while Yukinoshita won't satisfied if she detected that there is someone didn't see her as a perfect noble girl (And that someone is including me).

That's my opinions of these two. Even there will be more in the future but it is enough to conclude that both of them are not so different to each other.

Back to the main topic.

Yukinoshita was already standing right in front of Zaimokuza and look at him annoyingly.

Yuigahama was loudly whispering, "Yukinon, run away!"

Ugh, poor guy…

Not only being seen as a dangerous creature by Yuigahama but also about to become Yukinoshita's irritation-relieve tool at this rate.

Forgive me, Zaimokuza.

"I think I understand. You're here so we can help you cure this sickness, am I correct?"

"…Hachiman. I have joined you here to see if you will abide by your oath to grant our wishes. It is but a single, sublime desire."

Zaimokuza averted his gaze from Yukinoshita and looked at me. He'd definitely switched between first person and the royal "we" just then… How confused was this person?

Then I realized something. That guy… Every time Yukinoshita spoke to him, he definitely turned toward me instead.

But Yukinoshita did not have a normal person's sensitivity, and was not the type who would accommodate those types of manly anxieties.

"I'm the one talking here. When someone speaks to you, you should try and face that person directly."

Yukinoshita spoke in a cold voice as she grabbed Zaimokuza by the collar, forcing him to face her straight on.

Indeed. Yukinoshita herself had no manners, but she was really annoying when it came to the manners of others. Unfortunately that she couldn't fix her advisor's manner.

When Yukinoshita released Zaimokuza's collar, he began to cough severely. It really wasn't a good time for him to try and stay in character.

"… M-Mwahahaha…B-"

"Additionally, stop talking like that."

"…"

Yukinoshita struck him down, and so the silenced Zaimokuza looked down at the ground.

"Why are you wearing a coat in this season?"

"… H-hmph. This cloak, as one of my twelve divine instruments, protects me from the demonic energies of this world. But each time I reincarnate into this world, it is this cloak that allows me to choose the most appropriate form to take. Fuwahahaha!"

"Stop talking like that."

"Ah, okay…"

"So, why are you wearing fingerless gloves? Is there a point to that? Those won't protect your fingers."

There it is. Condemn other to prove her own perfection. The move that she always use against me.

"…Ah, yes. Umm… These are an inheritance of my previous incarnation, and together, they are one of my twelve divine instruments. This special armor shoots out diamonds, and so I may more easily wield their power in combat, I let my fingers out into the open… Indeed! Fuwahahaha!"

"You're talking like that again."

"Hahaha! Hahaha… hah…"

Yukinoshita suddenly changed course, putting on a kind-looking expression.

"In any case, is it fine if we simply say that you want this disease cured?"

Back to the topic already? I thought you aim to kill him verbally.

"…Ah, it's not really a disease though…"

Zaimokuza, who still wasn't looking Yukinoshita in the eye, spoke in a very small voice. He just glanced at me every now and then with a troubled expression on his face.

He had completely returned to his true self.

Suddenly, one of the papers that had been flown through the room earlier fly at my direction.

When I catch it, I saw a bunch of insanely difficult kanji lined up. That piece of paper completely stole my focus.

"This is…"

I raised my gaze from the page and looked into the middle of the room. These pages, typeset with forty-two words on each of the thirty-four lines, were scattered all throughout the room. I picked them up one by one and began to arrange them in sequential order.

"Hm, as expected… I didn't have to say a word for you to realize it. Truly this is proof that there was value in our struggles against those hellish times."

Zaimokuza spoke with quite a lot of emotion in his voice, but I ignored him. Yuigahama looked at the papers I held in my hands.

"What's that?"

I passed her the bundle of papers and she began to flip through them, checking their contents. I could almost see a question mark floating above her head as she tried to read the pages, but she finally gave out a long sigh and passed the papers back to me.

"What's this?"

"A draft of a novel… I think."

"I am grateful for your keen insight. Indeed, that is a manuscript for a light novel. I intend to apply to a certain novel competition for new authors, but I have no friends, and so I have no second opinions. Read that, if you would."

"For some reason, I get the feeling that there was something really sad in the middle of that…"

You could say that the desire to be a light novel author was a natural symptom of chuunibyou. It was natural that they'd want to bring their imagination to life. And it wasn't strange for those overimaginative chuunibyou to believe that they would make good novelists. And of course it was a happy thing to be able to earn a living with something you loved.

So if Zaimokuza wanted to be a light novel author, then that was normal.

Coming all this way to show his work to us, on the other hand, was not normal.

"There are sites where you can put this kind of stuff up and ask for feedback, so why don't you just try one of those?"

"No use-those people have no mercy. Too much criticism. I would probably die."

Didn't you say that death can't scare you earlier?

In response, Zaimokuza cleared his throat as if trying to reset the conversation.

"But then…"

I glanced to my side and let out half a sigh. I met Yukinoshita's gaze; she had a blank look on her face.

"Yukinoshita would be harsher than the people online, you know?"

(The next day in the clubroom)

"This one begs your pardon…"

Zaimokuza once again spoke in an archaic fashion and entered into the room.

"Well then, let's hear your impressions."

Zaimokuza docked himself into a chair and crossed his arms arrogantly. However, Yukinoshita, sitting across from him, looked unusually apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I don't really understand these kinds of things too well, but…"

Yukinoshita started off with that, but Zaimokuza responded completely calmly.

"I don't mind. Even ones such as I occasionally wish to hear the opinions of the common folk. Speak your mind."

Let Yukinoshita speak her mind huh? That was no different than asking a God of destruction for a fight.

"I see." Yukinoshita responded shortly and took a deep breath, steeling her resolve.

"It was boring. In fact, it was almost painful to read. It was boring beyond imagination."

"Oofgh!"

Zaimokuza was cut down in a single stroke…

His chair rattled as he rocked backwards in it, but Zaimokuza managed to find his balance and sit upright again.

"H-hmm… Well then, for future reference, would you kindly inform me: which parts of the work were boring?"

"First off, the grammar was a mess. Why did you reverse the word order of sentences so much? Don't you know how to use particles? Didn't they teach you that in elementary school?"

"Nghhh… I believed that style would be better at engaging the readers with the work…"

"Shouldn't you only think about things like that once you've managed to write past the bare minimum standard of proper Japanese? Additionally, you abuse furigana1 far too often. Here you write 'nouryoku' but have the furigana 'chikara'2 above it… No one pronounces it that way. Furthermore, you wrote 'Genkou Hasen' here, which is more-or-less 'Phantom Crimson Slash,' but you wrote above it 'Bloody Nightmare Slasher.' Where exactly did the 'nightmare' come from?"

"Ufghh! O-Ooo… You're wrong! All the supernatural battle novels lately have used lots of furigana…"

"That's strictly for your own self-satisfaction. It isn't going to reach anyone else. Do you really want others to read this? If you really do, then you also have to make it less predictable. I could tell what was coming in the story from miles away and there was no sign that things would get more interesting. And why is the heroine stripping here? There's absolutely no lead-up to it."

"Hnghhh! B-but novels that don't have that kind of thing in them don't sell… so you have to… That is…"

"Also, the narration is too long and has so many convoluted kanji, so it's just really hard to read. Also, please refrain from trying to make people read an unfinished story. Before we even talk about literary style, maybe you should go and get some common sense."

"Pnnghyahhh!"

Zaimokuza stretched out his limbs and let out a shriek. His shoulders convulsed, and he looked up at the ceiling with blank eyes. His little overreaction was getting a bit annoying, so he really should stop that soon…

"I guess it's time for him to hear the opinions from the other judges."

"I still have a lot more to say, though… Well then, fine. I suppose Yuigahama-san is next."

"Eh?! M-me?!"

Yuigahama seemed shocked, and Zaimokuza faced her with a pleading expression. His eyes were tearing up. Yuigahama probably saw that and pitied the poor fellow, so she seemed to try and think of some compliment she could pay him. She fell into thought while staring off into the air and summoned up a few words of encouragement.

"U-umm… Y-you sure do know a lot of tough words…"

"Uwaaagghhhh!"

"You finished him off…"

To aspiring novelists, that phrase was an absolute taboo. After all, think about it… It meant that it was the _only_ good thing Yuigahama could say about Zaimokuza's novel. It was a common phrase to hear when someone writing a light novel asked people not used to light novels for their opinions. And it was absolutely equivalent to being told that your work was not interesting at all.

"W-well then… Hikki, go ahead."

Yeah. That's the best way an airhead who didn't even mind reading the draft before could do after all.

Yuigahama almost seemed to be running away when she stood up and offered me her seat.

I sat right in front of Zaimokuza and Yuigahama took another seat diagonally behind me.

It seemed that she no longer could handle looking Zaimokuza straight in the eyes when he was in this completely burned-out, pale state.

"G-gnnghh… H-Hachiman. You understand me, right? The world I created, this vast landscape of light novel magnificence… You understand it, right? You understand this profound story I spun and all these other fools cannot hope to appreciate… Right?"

I had to answer truthfully here. I took one deep breath and spoke kindly.

"So, where did you plagiarize from?"

"Hnghh?! B-bbnggh… _Gurgle_ …"

Zaimokuza writhed back and forth on the floor, but stopped once he crashed right into the wall. Then he just lay there, not moving a muscle. His empty eyes stared up at the ceiling, and a single tear streaked down his cheek. It was the look of a man who was ready to die.

"…You're no mercy. That was definitely crueler than mine."

"That still doesn't change the fact that your comment is harsh. Also, you are the first one that go all-out giving him harsh comments without hesitations, right?"

I yawned before continue my speech.

"His request never state that he want sweet-coated compliments. Also, I believe I already warned him yesterday that your comments alone are harsh, yet he didn't cancel that request, nor change it."

"Since you understand that my answer is cruel then it's mean you finally figure out why you are not so different from him I assume."

Yukinoshita was completely taken aback.

"…Hey, you…"

Yuigahama was poking me with her elbow. It seemed that she wanted me to follow up with something. When I thought about it, though, I realized that I had forgotten to mention one of the most fundamental things when it came to light novels.

"Don't forget about illustrations okay?"

Zaimokuza did a few breathing exercises to calm himself down. Then he dusted himself off with his hands and looked directly at me.

"Would you read my work again?"

He faced me and Yukinoshita with fire in his eyes.

"Are you a complete masochist?"

He's really diehard. As expected of cockroach general.

Yuigahama, who was hiding in my shadow, gave Zaimokuza a look of disgust. Her eyes seemed to say, _"You pervert, go die."_ No, Yuigahama… That wasn't it.

"Do you really want to do that again after everything you went through today?"

"Of course. That certainly was quite harsh criticism. That certainly did make me think that I wanted to die, that I'm unpopular and have no friends anyway… Or, rather, that made me want everyone else to die."

"Yeah, I can see that… If someone said all that to me, I'd want to die too."

But Zaimokuza had taken those words head-on, and was still here talking to us.

"However… However, those words still made me happy. To have something I wrote for fun read by someone else, critiqued by someone else… That is definitely not a bad thing. It's not clear to me what I should call these feelings right now, though… But having my work read definitely makes me happy."

Having said that, Zaimokuza smiled.

See no serious reason to refuse, I reply.

"I'll read it once a month."

"When I finish a new novel, I'll bring it here."

"Next month sharp or never."

With that everyone start to head to their respective homes.

Maybe I should trying teleport myself to home using instantaneous movement.

(Swift)

Look like this time is success.

Wait a minute.

Oh no. I forgot bringing my bike.

(Swift)

(Subconscious conversation)

08.28 pm after finish daily training.

Zamasu: How did you feel for being a complete you once in a while?

Hachiman: The reason you let me be because you couldn't bare reading _that_.

Zamasu: Yet you still promise to read his works next time?

Hachiman: Even if I refuse he would come to the club over and over again.

Zamasu: If only Hikigaya Hachiman is not the member of service club, that chuunibyou might not have the gut to come anytime soon, don't you think?

Hachiman: That possible.

Zamasu: Come to think of it. Since that fat guy and your club advisor are both chuunibyou why that advisor give him a hand herself?

Hachiman: He is omni-chuunibyou while she is anime/manga chuunibyou I guess.

Zamasu: *Sigh* Same chuunibyou but different in class huh?

Hachiman: I'm glad that I am no longer being one of them.

Zamasu: I'm also glad that the one I merged with isn't one of them.

Hachiman: Feeling mutual.

Zamasu: Good night.

Hachiman: Good night.

(Subconscious conversation ended)

 **A/N: Chapter 4 for you readers. Hope it wasn't too short.**

 **Some informations in this chapter:**

 **Hikigaya Zachiman (as Hikigaya Hachiman in this chapter):**

 **Blood Type : Unknown (due to being godly human)**

 **A (before merged with Zamasu)**

 **Race : Earth human , Shinjin**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Address : 6** **th** **Universe (Hikigaya Hachiman)**

 **10** **th** **Universe (Zamasu)**

 **Power level : 8619344000 (godly human, post training)**

 **17-18 (godly human, heavily suppressed)**

 **Age : 17 years old (Hachiman's side)**

 **More than 1000 years old (Zamasu's side)**

 **Time remaining before separate from merging : 48 minutes (paused)**

 **Time remaining before being reverted into fusion form : 7.9 years**

 **Yukinoshita Yukino**

 **Blood Type : B**

 **Race : Earth human**

 **Gender : Female**

 **Address : 6** **th** **Universe**

 **Power level : 5-8**

 **Age : 17 years old**

 **Yuigahama Yui**

 **Blood Type : O**

 **Race : Earth human**

 **Gender : Female**

 **Address : 6** **th** **Universe**

 **Power level : 6**

 **Age : 16 years old**

 **Zaimokuza Yoshiteru**

 **Blood Type : AB**

 **Race : Earth human**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Address : 6** **th** **Universe**

 **Power level : 6-7**

 **Age : 16-17 years old**

 **I'm really sorry if this chapter isn't worth waiting.**

 **P.S. Seminar stuff is over.** **Now I wish I would be exempted through military drawing ballot** **too.** **If the next update still not coming in 3-4 weeks then you guys could predict my destiny. See you later reader-sans (if I'm not ran out of lucks that's it).**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Training. Tennis. Totsuka.

* * *

Komachi, my half-little sister, had a piece of toast in one hand and was completely absorbed in a fashion magazine. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as I drank my morning cup of black coffee. Then I glance at the clock. It was seven forty-five AM.

"Hey, the time."

Komachi suddenly raised her head to check the clock.

"Uwahh, oh no!"

Komachi shouted that, then immediately shut her magazine and stood right up.

She is a member of Hikigaya after all. The fact that unpunctual is considered nothing strange to this family.

"Check your mouth first."

"Eh, really? My mouth is all jammed up?"

"It's your brain that all jammed up. That's definitely not the right way to use 'jammed up.'"

"By the way, Onii-chan, sometimes you just don't know what you're saying, do you?"

"That only prove that your brain is all jammed up even further. If there's someone who don't know what his or her own saying around here then it has to be you."

I don't know if this is a good thing or not that she ignored my harsh yet important advices.

Well, she may be an airhead little sister but she is not that much of an idiot outside the house. Otherwise she would've been humiliating by her friends and might ended up having her school life turning into trauma already.

If she wasn't my little sister, then I would've already sent her flying. Things were flipped in the Hikigaya household. My half-dad was unusually doting when it came to my little sister; he's been known to say that he would kill any boy who came close to Komachi, even if that boy was her older brother. That's why Komachi love to play innocent almost all the time and ended up spoiling herself, then she became an airhead yet extremely sly since then.

As a result, Hikigaya household is no longer having any normal child.

We left the house and I mounted my bike. Komachi got on behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist to hold me tight.

"Let's go!"

"Hasn't anybody taught you how to say 'thank you'?"

Riding double on a bicycle is forbidden by the Road Traffic Law, but Komachi has the mind of a child, so please go easy on us…

I lightly set off. Soon Komachi spoke up.

"Don't crash today, okay? Komachi is riding with you this time."

"So it's okay for me to crash if I'm by myself…?"

"No no no. Onii-chan, sometimes you get this glassy dead-fish look in your eyes… I worry about you. This is what they call a little sister's love, you know?"

Impure love I guess. You mixed it with disrespect and slyness all the time.

"… Yeah, I'll be careful."

"Make sure you're especially careful when Komachi is on board. Seriously."

"You're begging me to pick the bumpiest way to school, right?"

And then you would ranting about how bad the way is as weird as her way of using 'jamming' word this morning cause humans who is free enough to pay attention to your voice misunderstand me for something I never wish to be.

In the end. The best choice is choose safety option.

"But it was pretty nice how fast you healed. That plaster cast must have really helped, I'm sure. Plaster is the best way to heal bruises, after all!"

Actually it due to merging. But even if I didn't get to merge she still wrong about it.

"You idiot, you're mixing up plaster and ointment, aren't you? Also, I had a fracture, not a bruise."

"Onii-chan is going off and saying weird things again."

I wonder if this girl ever had her own head clash with some concrete and miraculously survived from it.

" _You know, onii-chan_ … There must be something wrong with your ears."

"You're the one who can't speak properly…"

"You know, after that accent, that dog's owner came to thank us."

"I never heard about this…"

Actually I do. By _ki_ sensing.

"Onii-chan was sleeping then. Also, she gave us some candy. It was pretty good."

"It must be so good that you decide not to keep one for me."

I said that sarcastically, and as I looked behind me, I saw that Komachi was giving me a shy "tehehe" kind of smile. This brat was damn annoying.

Even though it is norm that older siblings are being protective toward their younger siblings and give them family love. But in reality, the older siblings could feel like giving the younger siblings a piece of their minds sometimes.

In short. I love her as a younger sister but still find her quite annoying.

"I'm off, oniichan! Thank you for the ride!"

My gaze suddenly fell on the basket attached to the front of my bike, where I saw a black schoolbag that wasn't mine.

"… That idiot."

The minute I turned my bike around and to rush in the opposite direction, I spotted Komachi running towards me with tears in her eyes.

Like I said before, her brain is all jammed up. I wonder if she need an ambulance today.

Different months meant different activities in gym class.

In my school, gym was held jointly with three different classes, and the sixty boys in that group were split into two activities.

We had the choice between volleyball and track until this month. Now we would be doing tennis or soccer.

And so tennis class began.

I did some half-assed stretching and then listened to a tennis lecture from our gym teacher, Atsugi.

"Okay, everyone try hitting now. Pair up, one on each side of the net."

It's finally declared. One of all things that impossible for me to do.

But there's still a way to go through it without following that order.

"Umm, I'm not feeling so well right now, so can I go just play by myself off the wall? I don't want to cause anybody else any trouble."

I announced that and, without waiting for Atsugi's response, I quickly walked towards the wall and began hitting off it. Atsugi probably saw that he had missed the best timing to respond to me, so he didn't argue with me at all.

No problem I guess. I wonder if I could also training right here and now.

Nah. Even if I couldn't be noticed even I want to but there's risk of being outstanding so I guess just human level exercise is fine.

My train of thoughts stopped as the ball suddenly flew towards me.

"Ah, sorry, my bad! U-Umm… Hi…? Hikitani-kun? Hikitani-kun, could you get that ball?"

First Hikki, now Hikitani. Are name misspelling and unpermitted nicknaming popular these days?

But I didn't feel like correcting him (let alone having a conversation with him), so I just grabbed the ball that was rolling towards me and threw it back.

"Thanks!"

Mr. blonde of Yuigahama's group gave me a cheerful smile and waved at me.

I turned away from him and walked away from that spot. That's my way of shooing people like them away from me.

Honestly, they really ruin my mood. I guess I have to fix it through (solo) tennis.

* * *

(Lunch Break)

The wind's direction had changed.

It varied with the day-to-day weather, but because this school was near the sea, the wind would usually change direction some time around noon. It was almost as if the morning's sea breeze was returning from whence it came.

Spending some time alone, just feeling that wind on my skin, wasn't a bad thing at all. In fact, this is the great weather for trai-

"Huh? Hikki, is that you?"

That same wind carried a familiar voice to my ears. When I turned around, I saw airhead puppy standing there, holding down her skirt to protect it from any more gusts of wind.

People in her group. All of them love to ruin my mood.

"Whatcha doin' over here?"

"I usually eat here."

"Hmm, really? Why? Wouldn't it be better to just eat in the classroom?"

So my eardrums could get hurt like the last time?

Since she is nothing more than airhead so explain the reason to her won't do. Let's change the subject.

"More importantly, why are _you_ here?"

"Oh yeah! Truth is, I lost a game of rock paper scissors with Yukinon, so… I guess this is my penalty?"

"Talking to me is a penalty…?"

Time to retreat. Now thanks me for saving your pain of loss.

"N-no, no! The loser had to go buy juice! That's it!"

Yuigahama hurriedly waved her hands, denying my accusation.

Now there's go the accusation that allow me to avoid one-side conversation with her.

Yuigahama smoothed down her chest in relief, then she plopped herself down next to me.

Shoo. Shoo. Shoo.

"Yukinon didn't like it at first. 'I can provide my own food. What do I stand to gain, aside from winning a trivial competition?' That's what she said."

For some reason, Yuigahama was trying to imitate Yukinoshita. She completely failed.

"Well, that does sound like her."

"Yeah, but then I said, 'So you don't think you can win?' Then she agreed to play."

"… Well, that does sound like her."

That bitch really hated to lose. She'd instantly gotten on board before as soon as Hiratsuka-sensei challenged her after all.

"And then, when Yukinon won, she pumped her fists a bit… It was really cute, you know…"

Yuigahama let out a happy sigh.

She just satisfied that she didn't lose her face in front of you of all people.

"I think this is the first time I've thought this penalty game was fun."

"You've done this game before?"

When I asked that question, Yuigahama gave me a nod.

"Yeah, a few times before…"

Hearing that allowed me to suddenly remember. Near the end of lunch breaks, there was always an idiotically noisy corner of the room shouting about rock paper scissors…

"Tch, a nice little exclusive club you all have there."

"What's up with that lousy reaction? You don't like things like that?"

"Of course not. I hate private parties and inside jokes… Ah, but I do like internal strife. Since I'm not on the inside!"

"Not only is that a sad reason, but you sound completely petty!"

Airhead such as yourself couldn't possibly understand my noble reason so shut the fuck up.

"But really, I think Hikki has a lot of these 'private parties' too. When we're in the classroom, you always have those fun-looking chats with Yukinon. I-I always feel I can't join in on any of those…"

As Yuigahama said that, she hugged her knees and buried her face in them. She was glancing sideways towards me.

Don't lump my meaningful conversation with your pointless chit chat.

"You know, maybe I want to join in on those talks too… I-it's not like I mean that in a weird way, okay?! W-when I say that I mean Yukinon too, okay?! You got that?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Yuigahama lifted up her head, looking pretty pissed.

"Well, Yukinoshita is a different story. She is just a force majeure."

"What do you mean?"

"Hm? Ahh, 'force majeure' refers to an entity or situation that is impossible to defy by our human strength alone. Sorry for using big words there."

"No! I know what that means, ugh! You know, you insult me way too much! I took the entrance exam and got into Soubu High just like you, all right?!"

Yuigahama was about to send a quick chop right into my throat. I dodged it and shake her hand off of me while glaring at her. Then Yuigahama stared off into the distance and asked me a question, sounding serious.

"…Hey, speaking of the entrance exam… Do you remember the first day of school?"

"I got into a traffic accident that day."

"Accident…"

"Yeah. On the first day of school, I was pedaling my bike when some idiot's dog got off its leash. That dog almost got run over by a car, so I protected him with my own body."

"I-idiot, huh… So, Hikki doesn't remember that person at all?"

"I mean, I really couldn't have, since I was in so much pain. Well, clearly I wasn't impressed enough to remember, so I'm guessing that person was pretty plain-looking."

Then I heard some whispering.

" _Plain-looking… W-well, I guess I didn't have makeup on that time… and my hair wasn't dyed, and I was wearing some random pajamas or something… Ah, and the pajamas had little bears on them too, so maybe I did look a bit like an idiot…"_

You are already an idiot. Do you think that no one would hear you? Or it's just you forgot that I'm still near you?

Since I'm not here to listen to her rambling so I decided to silence her by my classic method (Hachiman's method).

"Oi."

"It's… nothing… Anyways! Hikki doesn't remember that girl at all, does he?!"

"Did I mention that they were a girl?"

"Huh?! Y-yeah, you definitely did! You totally did! In fact, all you said was, 'girl this, girl that, girl this, girl that'!"

Human and girl are two things different.

"Do you think I'm dumb enough to be convinced by that fake excuses of yours?"

Yuigahama ignored my question and avert her eyes from me just to spot someone.

That's why I don't want to hold conversation with this idiot puppy.

"Hey! Sai-chaan~~!"

Yuigahama waved her hands and called out.

That 'someone' notice Yuigahama and ran up to us with little steps.

"Hey. Had practice?"

"Yeah. Our team is really weak right now, so we have to practice through lunch… We've been asking them over and over for permission to use the courts during lunch, and they finally gave us the okay. What are Yuigahama-san and Hikigaya-kun doing here?"

"Ahh, not much…"

Yuigahama said that and turned to me, as if to ask for confirmation. Well, I was actually eating lunch, and you were on your way to finish an errand, right? She had the attention span of a bird or something…

"I see." Sai-chan or whatever, gave us a smile.

"Sai-chan, you play tennis for class and even practice through lunch…

That must be really tough."

"Yeah, but it's what I want to do, so it's fine… Ah, also, Hikigaya-kun,

you're pretty good at tennis."

"Ohh…?" I wanted to ask this student a few things (such as what is his or her gender), but before I could, Yuigahama butted in, sounding impressed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, his form is really good when he plays."

"I appreciate your complement err… _who are you?_ "

Yuigahama then scolded at me.

"Hwahhh?! You're in the same class! You even take gym class together! Why don't you know?! I can't believe you!"

Did you already forget that I also don't know you at first despite you're in the same class with me?

"A-Ahaha. So I guess you really don't remember my name… I'm Totsuka Saika. We're in the same class."

"Sorry about that. We changed classes recently, so it's a bit difficult for me to recognize you."

"We were in the same class during the first year too… Ehehe, maybe I just don't have much of a presence…"

"Nah, that's not it. It's just that I don't hang out with anyone that's why. Anyway, this might be a silly question but… what is your gender?"

"I'm male, by the way… do I really look that frail to you?"

Of course you are.

"…I can show you proof, if you want."

Totsuka's hand slowly reached down towards his shorts.

"It's alright. There's no need to. I believe it."

To be more precise, I could check his gender myself if I want to.

"But, Totsuka… I'm surprised you know my name."

"Eh, ahh… Well, Hikigaya-kun stands out a lot in class."

After Totsuka said that, Yuigahama stared at me.

"Reeaaally? But he's so plain-looking… It'd take quite a lot to notice a guy like him."

Do you have a death wish Yuigahama?

"…W-well, when someone sits in the corner of the classroom and talks to himself, doesn't that make him stand out a bit…?"

Oh. There's a human that can understand my meaningful deed.

"But seriously, Hikigaya-kun is pretty good at tennis. Have you played before?"

"…I've only played it by myself."

"Eh? …Ah. Umm, sorry."

"It's fine."

I hope my mood is not broken beyond repaired yet.

The bell then announced the end of lunch break rang.

"Let's head back."

Totsuka said that, and Yuigahama followed after him.

I watched them from behind and suddenly felt a bit strange.

I see… They were in the same class, so it was natural for them to leave together.

"Hikki? What are you doing?"

Yuigahama turned back towards me, seeming puzzled. Totsuka also stopped walking and faced me.

"Every students would have the same objectives after they heard the bell rang. But for your case, what happened to that juice you were supposed to buy?"

"Huh? … Ahhh!"

Now shoo you airhead.

* * *

(A few days later)

I was in gym class again.

Because of my repeated practice sessions with the wall, I could hold up a rally with the wall without having to move a step in any direction even though.

After tomorrow's class, we would be starting tennis matches for a bit. In other words, today was the last time I would be able to just practice rallying.

Then I felt something poking me on the right shoulder.

And who might this fairy behind my back be? There wasn't anyone who would talk to me, so this had to be some kind of supernatural phenomenon, right?

I turned around, when I felt a finger poke into my right cheek.

"Ahah, caught you~."

It was Totsuka Saika, giving me a cute smile.

Unlike seduction, I can't sense any evil ulterior motives from his appealing.

Put that admiration aside. It's not the time for that. What is this boy's business anyway?

"What did you want?"

"Ah. Today you know, the guy I usually pair up with isn't at school. So… umm, if you want, wanna be my partner?"

You didn't have to keep being cute while talking y'know? What are you? Idol?

"Ahh, that's fine. I'm by myself right now too."

" _Phew_ , what a relief!" I heard him mutter.

Even his voice is sounded feminine, making me once again doubt that is he really a boy.

Totsuka was on the tennis team, so it was no surprise that he was good.

He got to the superb serve I had mastered in my wall-hitting sessions, and returned the ball right at me.

After we had repeated those motions over and over, Totsuka even started to strike up a conversation, almost as if he was getting bored.

"As I thought, Hikigaya-kun is pretty good."

Because we were pretty far from each other, Totsuka was speaking pretty slowly.

"Thanks for compliment me. Should we take a short break?"

Although I'm not sweat a bit but Totsuka is not the same.

Due to him being a mere human so he started to sweat.

"Alright."

As we sat down together, I notice something.

Totsuka's sitting pose release his feminine aura even more. Seriously, I started to wonder if he has his manly side.

"Hey, I wanted to ask Hikigaya-kun for some advice…"

Totsuka spoke with a serious look on his face.

"Advice, huh…?"

"Yeah. It's about our tennis team actually… we're really not very good, you know? We don't have many people either. And if all the third-years graduate by the next tournament, we'll be in even worse shape. There are a lot of freshmen who joined but who didn't start playing tennis until high school, so they're not very used to it yet… and because we're so weak we can't get motivated either. I mean, it's not like people need to compete for spots to play, so…"

"I see."

That made perfect sense. Actually, that seemed like a common problem for the smaller, weaker sports teams.

"So… if Hikigaya-kun is okay with it, won't you consider joining the tennis team?"

"… Huh?"

"Hikigaya-kun is good at tennis, and I think he can get better and better. I think he can motivate the others too. And… if it's with Hikigaya-kun, I think I can try harder too. U-Umm… I don't mean that in a weird way or anything! I-It's just that I want to get stronger at tennis!"

"I may motivate you but I don't think the same thing would apply to them. But since you need help then you could ask the service club which I was one of the members."

"Service club?"

"If you ask service club for help, you would gain more helps than asking me alone, right?"

"Thank you so much Hikigaya-kun."

* * *

(Sometimes later)

As I voice my thought of get a permission from the ice cold club president to skip the club for a while in order to help Totsuka (Once she forget about me I would be freed from the club unless that club advisor draw me back). I thought that she would take it as the opportunity to avoid meeting me whom she find gross (She love to add that word in her insults toward me after all) through club activity but she denied this win-win deal instead.

"I admit that it's possible that they will band together if presented with a common enemy such as you… But they would only make the effort required to throw you out, which will not translate into any personal improvement. Therefore, that isn't a solution at all. I stand as evidence of that."

"I see… Wait, you're evidence?"

"Yes. I returned from overseas in middle school, so naturally I started at a new place, but all the girls in my class… Or, rather, all the girls in the school were desperate to drive me out. Even so, not a single person tried to better themselves to the point where they could beat me. What imbeciles…"

A girl who do nothing but keep deny her loss in order to convince others to believe that she is perfect such as yourself have no say in this.

"So what would you do about Totsuka's request then?"

"Me? At least I accept his request. Totsuka-kun, I'll help you start from tomorrow so you can go and relax now."

"Thank you Yukinoshita-san."

As Totsuka left I heard some whispering.

" _I would make them all run until they died, then make them practice racquet swings until they died, and then make them play practice matches until they died._ _"_

My club president is undeniable bitch.

Then there's a knock from the door interrupt my internal insult.

"Yahallo!" said Yuigahama.

"What do you want, Yuigahama-san?"

"You still greet me that way even I'm a fellow club member?"

"Yuigahama-san, I really don't see how you're a club member…"

"I'm not?!"

Come to think about it, indeed she isn't.

"That's right. You never handed in your application letter and our advisor has not recognized your membership, so you're not a club member."

"I'll write one! If you want an application letter then I'll write you a million! Just let me join up!"

Yuigahama had tears in her eyes as she took a piece of paper and began to write.

This is not some sort of ransom club y'know?

My day ended after Yuigahama is become a member of service club technically.

* * *

(Subconscious conversation)

08.28 pm after finish daily training.

Zamasu: Quite unusual for you to have a conversation with another human without the thought of shooing him away.

Hachiman: Right back at you.

Zamasu: He is not too bad to say the least.

Hachiman: Of course. He is look more like the angel than just a human!

Zamasu: And now you're look like a cannibal who trying to eat my head raw.

Hachiman: I just a bit frustrate that I won't be able to dream while sleeping as long as we merged. I want to dream about Totsuka!

Zamasu: Did you forget that Totsuka is a boy?

Hachiman: *Sigh* Yeah, you are right.

Zamasu: *Sigh* Between two of us, you are the one who assume him as a girl at first sight after all.

Hachiman: Urk.

Zamasu: Also he does not look like the 'real' angel. But if you mean the angel in human's fantasy then I won't argue.

Hachiman: Real? So angels really do exist?

Zamasu: Of course they are. And they are totally different from human's fantasy. But I can't say I know them in and out since I didn't met them so often. At least take note that they aren't the embodiment of beauty as you thought they are.

Hachiman: Then I'll correct myself. Totsuka is look more like the avatar of cute than just a mere human.

Zamasu: Even though he is a boy?

Hachiman: Yes!

Zamasu: Say all you want but at least stop drooling, will you?

Hachiman: Oop!? Sorry.

Zamasu: It's fine. At least you are not annoying me during talking like your sister do.

Hachiman: As much as that statement is hurt me. It's true. If only she could drop that her cuteness could have been rising at a speed of skyrocket.

Zamasu: Siscon.

Hachiman: Good thing that people from the real world didn't hear us, otherwise we will have to live with the same lifestyle as Hungry Mar*e's male protagonist.

Zamasu: I don't know what do you mean by that 'Hungry Mar*e' thing but seem like I understand what you want me to.

Hachiman: That's god for you.

Zamasu: But that Totsuka is the one that heard us in the real world so it's mean that some other humans might heard us as well. So you aren't the complete right.

Hachiman: I guess we will have to avoid talking that way then. But honestly I don't care what my surrounding think about me as I don't think that was a bad thing. In fact even Totsuka thought that it was outstanding so prove my point further.

Zamasu: Although I agree with you but there's no need to mention his name every time you talk. Even though he is favorable but in the end he is a boy. Humans, by their natures, don't want to be treated like a different gender. If you can't keep your fondness toward him to yourself then you might treat him that way someday y'know?

Hachiman: You're right. Anyway, it's look like you try to keep me away from him.

Zamasu: Because there's a certain club president that keep searching for the reasons to insult us just to satisfy herself and I want to keep her from getting new ideas to insult us as much as possible. Either by herself or Yuigahama.

Hachiman: If we can't stop it then it's better to not accelerate it, right?

Zamasu: Correct. Now we should get ourselves sleep. Otherwise you wouldn't have the power to protect that boy tomorrow.

Hachiman: Indeed. I will definitely protect him from Yukinoshita.

(Subconscious conversation ended)

* * *

(The next day)

By the time we got to the tennis courts, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama were already there.

Yukinoshita was still wearing her uniform, but Yuigahama had changed into her jersey.

"First, we have to build up the muscle strength that Totsuka-kun is fatally lacking. Biceps, deltoids, pectorals, abdominal muscles, obliques, dorsal muscles, femoral muscles-we'll all do pushups and build everything up… To start, please work until you're ready to die."

"Uwaah, Yukinon seems really smart… Wait, ready to die?"

"Yes. The more you damage the muscles, the more they try to repair themselves, but each time they do, the muscular fibers grow stronger. This is what they call 'supercompensation.' In other words, if you work yourself to the brink of death, then you'll be able to power up all in one go."

I need to interfere.

"That only apply to the immortal being."

Yukinoshita still not backing off.

"Well, you won't really be able to build muscle immediately this way, but it should also increase the speed of your basal metabolism."

"Basal metabolism?"

"In short, it's a way to make your body more fit for exercise. If your basal metabolism rate increases, then it becomes easier for you to use calories. In other words, it increases your body's energy conversion efficiency."

"Easier to use calories… So we'd lose weight?"

Interfering. Part 2.

"Remember Totsuka. No matter what kind of training you do, you couldn't get stronger if you _overdo_ it."

If you training yourself in the wrong way then your body and stamina might turned out imbalanced.

Come to think of it. Maybe all Totsuka have to do is just to keep on working hard until he influence the other members of tennis club. I mean his skill is still better than any ordinary tennis play (even it just a bit) and his stamina wasn't so bad in the first place.

Look like service club would trouble him more than help him out.

Yuigahama cannot be any help at all, if not then Totsuka should already ask her for help.

Yukinoshita only see him as a tool to carry out her vengeance against those people which she labelled them as 'imbeciles'.

And I just slow Totsuka down through service club.

But it's not like everything turned out so bad since Totsuka didn't seem to have any intention of slacking at all which is a good thing.

What I need to do is to make sure he wouldn't turned into Yuigahama and repeat his training until he die.

* * *

(Sometime later)

While wandering in isolate, a cockroach shogun notice me and join in (without asking if he can or not). As stupid as he is, he assumed Totsuka as a girl based on his face and call me as some sort of 'traitor' until all of his misunderstandings are cleared.

Even though all misunderstandings are cleared, he still look charmed by Totsuka.

So it was easy to ask him to help Totsuka (help him from Yukinoshita's evil intentions to be exact).

Totsuka would run and try to catch up to the balls, but, sometime around the twentieth ball, he finally fell to the ground.

"Uwah, Sai-chan! Are you okay?!"

Yuigahama stopped throwing and ran to the net. Totsuka rubbed his grazed knees, but he smiled through his tear-filled eyes and tried to assert that he was fine. What a brave fellow…

"I'm fine, so let's keep going."

However, Yukinoshita scowled once she heard that.

"You… still want to keep going?"

"Yeah… Everyone's helping me, so I want to put a bit more effort in."

"…I see. Well, Yuigahama-san, I'll leave the rest to you."

Yukinoshita said that, then briskly turned on her heel and disappeared back into the school building. Totsuka seemed anxious as he watched her go.

"Did I… say something to… make her angry…?"

"Nah, she's just always like that… Actually, she didn't call you stupid or untalented, so she might be in a pretty good mood."

Precisely her mood is both good and bad right now.

Totsuka's true intention of want to be better might make her mood become good but at the same time it makes her finally notice that she just bullied Totsuka, who is truly work hard, in the same way at those despicable 'imbeciles' do to her back then ruin her current mood.

"Maybe she just… got frustrated with me…? I haven't gotten any better, and I can only do five pushups…"

Totsuka's shoulders drooped as he looked down at the floor. Hm, well, I guess that wasn't too out of character for Yukinoshita…

However…

"I don't think that's the case. Yukinon won't ever abandon people who come to her for help."

Yuigahama said that as she twirled a ball round and round in her hand.

"Well, that's true… I mean, she even tried to help Yuigahama learn to cook. There's still some hope for you, so I doubt Yukinoshita's given up."

To be exact. Given up on bullying and get serious on training him next time I guess.

We keep training for a while until my ears detect a voice which is so unpleasant to hear.

"Ah, someone's playing tennis! Tennis!"

I turned around at the sound of those merry-sounding voices, and saw a large group with double blondes whom I still forget their names at the center. They were walking towards us, and as they passed by Zaimokuza, they seemed to notice me and Yuigahama.

"Ah… It's Yui…"

A girl next to female blonde spoke in a soft voice.

Female blonde took a single glance at me and Yuigahama, then ignored us and turned towards Totsuka. (It seemed that she hadn't ever looked at Zaimokuza)

"Hey, Totsuka. Can we play around here too?"

"Miura-san, I'm not really… playing around… I'm practicing…"

So that's her name huh?

"Huh? What? I couldn't hear you."

Are you deaf? Is that why you always prefer yelling more than speaking?

Totsuka had spoken very softly, so Miura hadn't seemed to hear him. He fell silent at her response.

That is to be expected. Totsuka's character is similar to Yuigahama and now Miura using the same tone as her fight with Yuigahama back then.

Totsuka gathered up what little courage he could find and tried again.

"I-I'm practicing…"

But that bitch didn't seem to give a damn.

"Hmmm, but you know, there are people here who aren't on the tennis team, so… It's not like the boy's tennis team has the courts reserved, right?"

"T-that's true… but…"

"Well, then isn't it fine if we use them too? Why wouldn't it be?"

Because once we let you join, you will take over this place. Furthermore, you didn't even book here. But her scum brain won't understand it, will it?

I guess I need to speak.

"Ah, sorry, but Totsuka asked to use this court, so we can't let other people use it."

"Huh? But, like I said, you're not on the tennis team and you're using it."

"Ah, umm, that's just because we're helping Totsuka practice, so it's, like, outsourcing, or something."

"Huh? What are you babbling about? That's a bit gross."

Then what about your babblings? Yours is far grosser than mine.

"Okay, okay, let's not get into a fight."

Male blonde cut in and tried to mediate.

"Come on, it's more fun if everyone plays. Can't we just do it that way?"

His words got on my nerves. Miura had cocked the rifle, but he had pulled the trigger.

If rules could break by such thing then the existences of law are meaningless.

Instead of keep people from breaking the laws, you support them to break them.

For the sake of justice, I _shoot_ back.

"What the hell do you mean by 'everyone'…? Is it the same 'everyone' you use to beg your parents for something? Like, when you go 'But everyone else has one!' or something…? Who the hell is that 'everyone'…? I don't have any friends, so I've never been able to use that line…"

Male blonde began to comfort me with incredible speed.

"Ah, umm… I didn't mean anything by that. Umm… I'm sorry, I guess? If you have something on your mind, then you can always come to me for advice."

"I don't know who you are but you're pretty good looking, aren't you? I'm sure you can get pretty popular with the ladies!"

"W-what's this all of a sudden…?"

Since you people couldn't understand my direct word so I need to revise my speech into something you couldn't turned deaf to it.

"You have so much, you are so brilliant, and yet you want to steal these tennis courts away from us who have nothing? Do you feel no shame?"

Then there's a voice came out of nowhere.

"Precisely! Mister Hayama! What you're doing is the lowest of the low! It's an invasion! Vengeance shall be mine!"

So his name is Hayama? Thanks for your information about his name.

"Hey, come on, Hayato~~…"

A lazy voice slipped in from the side.

"What are you just standing there for? I want to play tennis."

If there's someone suit for testing my god-split cut technique then this bitch is the one.

Hayama took a bit more time to think. That little pause was enough to turn the ignition key in his brain.

"Hm, all right, then let's do this: all the people not on the team will play a match, and the ones who win will be able to use the courts during lunch break from now on. Naturally, the winners will also help Totsuka practice. It's always better to practice with better players, right? That would be more fun for everyone."

I feel like an idiot to waste my time for letting him use his malfunctioned brain to decide thing.

"Tennis match? …Hm, that sounds really fun."

Miura gave us the kind of fierce smile.

And all the hangers-on also seemed to be greatly roused by that suggestion of Hayama's.

And so, swept away by the heat of impending battle, bowing to chaos and frenzy, we were thrust into phase three of our training.

…that might have sounded a bit too cool. In other words, we were betting the tennis courts on a match.

What a foolish idea.

Quite a few people had begun to crowd around the tennis courts, which were located in one corner of the schoolyard.

If I were to count, I would say that we had two hundred people here, easy. That of course inlcuded Hayama's group, but there were plenty of other people who had come after hearing about the event.

Most of those people were Hayama's friends or his fans. They were mostly second-years, but there were a few first-years mixed in, and I also saw a third-year here and there.

Low-lives are surely love this kind of trashy stuffs as they go "HA~ YA~ TO~ GO! HA~ YA~ TO~ GO!" barking.

"Hey… Hikki, what should we do?"

Accept the challenge. They definitely couldn't come up with any better idea using their low level brains and they are the kind of humans that I didn't want to extend the conversation with the most.

"In the worst case I would fight them alone."

Yuigahama seemed uneasy. I took a glance at Totsuka; he looked like a frightened bunny dropped in an unfamiliar forest.

Then I heard a rude, irritated voice, severely ruin my thoughts.

"Hey, can't you hurry it up?"

God, that bitch was annoying… I lifted my head and saw Miura holding a racquet and checking it over. Hayama also seemed to think that was unusual.

"Huh? Yumiko's gonna play too?"

"What? Yeah, obviously… I'm the one who wanted to play tennis, remember?"

"I know, but… The other team is going to probably send out a guy. You know, that, umm… Hikitani-kun guy? Him. If you had to play him, it wouldn't be too fair."

Is it too hard for humans these days to stop renaming others?

Miura listened to Hayama's warning and fell into thought, playing with her long curly strands of hair.

"Oh, then let's do mixed doubles! Geez, I'm pretty smart, aren't I? But is there seriously a girl who wants to play with Hikitani-kun? Haha, that's hilarious!"

What hilarious here is how you claim yourself 'smart'.

Then Zaimokuza spoke up.

"Hachiman, this isn't good… You have no female friends at all, and no girl will help out a plain-looking loner bastard like you, even if you ask. What are you going to do?"

"They didn't mention that the number of players on our side must be equal to them, remember?"

"You didn't mean…"

You should have notice this already. Totsuka is not in the condition to be able to participate and the rest minus me are unreliable.

"I was the only one who could participate in this _nonsense_ match without any _excuses_ here. Enough for the answer?"

Once I said that, someone spoke up.

"I'll do it!"

Yuigahama groaned softly while her face turned completely red.

"Yuigahama? Idiot. Are you an idiot? Just cut it out."

You are unreliable. Now shoo.

"How am I an idiot?! I'm also in the service club, so… it's not strange for me to do stuff like this… It's where I belong."

"Be more aware of what's happening here. This isn't the only place you belong, right? Hey, look: the girls in your usual group are glaring at you."

"Eh, seriously?"

Yuigahama stiffened and looked over towards Hayama's group. I could almost hear her neck creak as she slowly turned her head.

The group of girls around Hayama, with Miura at their head, were looking at us. It was natural for them to do that, considering what Yuigahama had announced so loudly.

"Yui, you know, if you join that side, then you're going against us. Right?"

But Yuigahama firmly looked straight ahead.

"…That's… not what I want. But, club… Club is also really important to me! So I'm gonna do this."

"Hmmm… I see. Try not to embarrass yourself then." Miura responded curtly.

"Change then. I'm gonna borrow clothes from the girl's tennis team, so you come too."

As Yuigahama and Miura left together, Hayama spoke up to me.

"Hey, Hikitani-kun."

"What?"

"I don't really know the rules for tennis here, and doubles also seems really hard. So do you mind if we just make up some simple rules?"

"Well, this is beginner's tennis after all… Let's just hit a few balls around and keep track of points. How's that? It'll be kind of like volleyball."

"Ah, that's easy to understand… Sounds good."

Hayama gave me a bright smile. I responded with an unpleasant smile.

At that point, the two girls came back.

"This tennis uniform is a bit… Isn't the skirt really short?" said Yuigahama.

"If you worry about that then don't participate in the first place. You better worry about the match than that kind of stuff. Now go to fight."

Zaimokuza saw and opening and interrupted with a cough.

"Hm… Hachiman. What about strategy?"

"Just not interfere with each other, that's all."

That is my way of saying 'Others better not slow me down.'

Even if I have a better plan but Yuigahama will probably ruin it.

"Just that is no good. Hikki, don't you know? Yumiko was on the tennis team in middle school. She was picked for the prefectural team, you know?"

"I don't even know her name so it should be obvious that I don't know that fact. So let's me rephrase my plan. You better not interfere me. I'm counting on you."

"Somehow I get annoying."

"We don't have all day. Stop complaining and go to fight."

Before the match start, I secretly raise my _ki_ to a certain amount.

The match began, and sparks flew as each point proceeded in an ebb and flow of attack and defense.

When we first began, the crowd would roar and send us high-pitched shrikes, but as the match continued human players would hold their breath and chase the ball with their eyes, letting out sighs of relief and shouts of joy when points ended. It was really like a pro match you would watch on television.

Then what 'godly human' such as myself do?

I just keep strike the ball back to them making sure that the ball direction goes as I expected.

Currently the points are still even.

"She is better than I had expected." I said.

"I told you." said Yuigahama with a tired tone.

"You know, you haven't gotten a hit in for a while now…"

"Ah, umm, actually… I don't play tennis much."

Yuigahama gave me a nervous chuckle.

"I could tell that much because if you were then Totsuka would have ask you for help instead of me. That's why I asked you that were you an idiot back then."

Additionally, you are the reason why my opponent get the point in this game.

"Why would you always annoy me with your reasons?"

Then why you always annoy me whenever you approach me?

"I think I might be just really fed up with it all…"

Yuigahama interrupted my words and spoke in an exasperated voice.

She left off with that, then turned her back to me and walked away. "Out of the way, out of the way!" she shouted as she parted the confused audience.

Yuigahama retreat back and disappeared. Then I heard an irritating laugh echo through the area.

"What's wrong? Fighting with your friend? Got left behind?"

"I don't understand what you're talking especially the 'friend' part. I have no friend to begin with."

"Ehh…"

Hayama and Miura seemed repulsed by what I said.

Then I heard the audience begin to buzz. And then the wall of people smoothly began to part.

"What in the world is causing all this terrible noise?"

It was Yukinoshita-she was wearing her gym uniform and a skirt and looked quite displeased. She had a first-aid kit in one hand.

"Ah, where did you go off to…? And why are you wearing that?"

"I don't quite know… Yuigahama-san just showed up and asked me to put this on."

Yukinoshita said that and turned around, at which point Yuigahama appeared beside her. It seemed that they had swapped clothes.

"Losing after all this would be pretty annoying, so Yukinon is going to play for us."

"Why do I have to do that…?"

"Well, after all, Yukinon is the most dependable friend in the world!"

Yukinoshita jumped a bit at Yuigahama's response.

"F… riend?"

"Yup, friend."

"I'm fine with playing some tennis, but… Could you please give me a moment?"

Yukinoshita said that and headed for Totsuka.

"You can at least treat your wounds on your own, correct?"

Totsuka looked a bit bewildered as he took the first aid box being held out to him.

"Eh, ah, yeah…"

"Yukinon, so you left just to get that… You really are kind."

Yukinoshita then held the racquet she had taken from Yuigahama.

"It's incredibly regrettable that I have to team up with him, but… It seems I have no choice, correct? I'll accept your request. So I just have to win this match?"

"Okay! …yeah, I couldn't do much to help Hikki win."

"Sorry for making you do this." I said in courtesy manner.

That for the sake of apologizing to her for unable to stop Yuigahama from bothering her.

"…don't misunderstand. I'm not doing this for your sake."

"It's not like I asked for it either. It was Yuigahama and her alone who asked you for it so there's no room for me to mistake anything."

"Yukinoshita-san… Was it? Sorry in advance, but I don't go easy on anybody. You're one of those princess types, right? If you don't want to get hurt, you should go ahead and quit."

I turned around and saw Miura standing there twirling her vertical rolls even more as she looked at us with a bold smile. Ladies and Gentlemen, Miura vs Yukinoshita second season is about to begin.

"I'll go easy on you, so you can rest assured. I'll smash that cheap pride of yours to pieces."

Yukinoshita said that and let out an invincible smile.

Hayama and Miura both readied themselves. Yukinoshita's intense smile was beautiful and cold enough to freeze you in your tracks.

"You've been harassing my frie-… our club members long enough. Prepare yourself… You know, I may not look it, but I'm the type to hold a grudge."

No, you definitely look it… A hundred and ten percent, you look it.

And so, all the relevant parties in this tennis battle had gathered. The match finally progressed into its bona fide final phase.

Team Hayama and Miura took the first move. Miura was serving.

"Ya know, I don't know if Yukinoshita-san knows this, but I'm really good at tennis. Don't blame me if a ball screws up your face."

Get full of yourself huh?

"…Easy."

By the time I heard her whisper that, Yukinoshita was already ready for the return. She dug her left foot into the ground and used it as a pivot, then she spun as if she was dancing a waltz. It was a perfect backhand with her racquet held with her right hand.

Her racquet flew like a samurai sword, and the return ball flew towards Miura with a flash.

The ball hit Miura's side of the court, close to her feet, and she let out a small shriek as the ball bounced back up. That rapid return ace woke Miura up.

"I don't know if you know this, but I'm also really good at tennis."

Yukinoshita thrust her racquet out in front of her and looked coldly at Miura, almost as if she was looking at some bug. Miura took a step back, looking back at Yukinoshita with eyes filled with fear and hostility. Her lips warped a bit and she began throwing out maledictions.

"…You returned that shot really well."

Yukinoshita didn't show the slightest reaction towards Miura's bluffing facial expression, but just aimed cleanly for one point.

"Well, her face looked exactly like the faces of the upperclassmen who used to come and harass me. It's easy to see through the thoughts of such lowlives."

Yukinoshita gave me a triumphant smile and then went on the offensive.

Take revenge all you want. While you still not make the same mistake as Miura that's it.

"Fuhahaha! My minions are all-powerful! Go, mow them down!"

Zaimokuza had caught the scent of victory and returned at some point, and now he was now completely on the bandwagon. That really annoying me.

Match is continued and now it was Yukinoshita's turn to serve again.

She gripped the ball tightly and then threw it high into the air. The ball almost seemed to be swallowed by the blue sky as it flew towards center court. It wasn't going to land anywhere near Yukinoshita.

Anybody would have thought this was a miss, but then…

Yukinoshita flew.

She stepped forward with her right foot, pushed off her left foot, and then leapt when both her feet had gathered together. It was a light, staccato-like step.

And then she flew through the air gracefully. Her form was like a falcon smoothly gliding through the sky, and there was not a single person who wasn't shaken by that vision. She was just quick and beautiful. No one even blinked as they tried to burn this sight into their memories.

A shrill sound screamed through the air, and then the ball was rolling away on the floor.

A jumping serve.

"If it's possible then keep it up and win it easily here."

The moment I made that statement Yukinoshita suddenly scowled.

"I would like to do that as well, but… That's an impossible request. The only thing I'm not confident in is my physical endurance."

So she finally make that mistake.

Both Miura and her dug their own graves. Miura's overconfident make her unaware if her opponents are stronger than her and don't plan for that. In the same time, Yukinoshita's thirst for vengeance keep her from minding her stamina which I already acknowledged how low it is from her _ki_.

And now Miura recovered with smile.

She is never learn, does she?

"She might have butt in on this game, but looks like it's already over, doesn't it?" said Miura.

"N-now, now, we all tried our best… Let's not get too serious. It was fun, so why don't we just call it a tie?" said Hayama.

Oh shut up.

"Wha-? Hey, Hayato, what are you saying? It's a match, so we need to be serious and clean up here." Miura shot back.

Then I heard someone click their tongue.

"Could you please be quiet for a moment?"

Yukinoshita did not sound happy at all as she spoke. She continued before Miura got a chance to get a word in.

"This man here will finish the match, so please lose gracefully."

"You know, right…? I might dish out insults and abuse, but I will never dish out falsehoods."

The wind stilled, which might be why her voice rang out so clearly.

I guess she notice it. Among the four tennis players in this court, I'm in the best shape of all.

To be fair, I didn't feel tire at all. From the beginning, I plan to keep tying the score until the opposing team deplete their stamina and start to boost the score from that moment. They are definitely couldn't catch up with both my speed and stamina after all.

It's sounded unfair but I'm not plan on playing in the first place. I plan to punish them for defying the rules and my justice.

Lunch break would be ending soon. Perfect time for performing 'that'.

I strained my ears.

I couldn't hear Miura's scornful voice; I couldn't hear the cheers coming from the audience…

But I heard that sound… That sound which I, and probably only I, had been listening to for a year.

At that moment, I hit a serve.

It was an easy, powerless, light serve that flew high into the sky.

I saw Miura joyfully dash for the ball. I saw Hayama quickly follow her. I saw the audience give looks of disappointment. I caught a glimpse of Totsuka softly looking down at the floor. I missed looking at Zaimokuza tighten his fists. I made eye contact with Yuigahama as she began to pray. And then my eyes fell on Yukinoshita's triumphant smile.

My shot followed an unstable, uncertain path.

"Hyahhhh!"

Miura let out a feral snake-like cry and got to where the ball was going to drop down.

At that very moment, a gust of wind blew.

Miura, you probably don't know about this special sea breeze that comes around at the end of lunch time, unique to Soubu High and its surroundings.

The ball was completely shaken and swept up by that wind. It got away from Miura and hit the edge of the court, but Hayama was running for the ball already.

Hayama, you probably don't know that this wind doesn't blow just once.

I was the only one who knew about it: I, who for the entire year had sat there alone, not talking to anybody, just spending my time quietly… And that wind was the only one that knew about that tranquil time I'd spent alone.

And so that was the miracle curve ball that I could hit while both of my opponents who don't know how to read the wind, couldn't.

The second gust of wind swept up the ball even as it bounced back up.

Like that, the ball fell to the ground in the very corner of the court and rolled away.

"Ah, now I remember something I've heard… There's a skill that allows its user to freely control the wind, 'Wind Successor, Eulen Sylpheed!' "

Should I blow him away with the wind from my _kiai_?

"I-impossible…"

Miura seemed completely shocked. Her muttering began to set the audience off; they buzzed softly at first, but their voices soon turned into exclamations of "Eulen Sylpheed!" "Eulen Sylpheed!"

Should I blow them away with the wind from my _kiai_ too?

"We failed… That sure was some miracle curve ball there."

Hayama faced me and gave me a bright smile. He was smiling like we had been friends for years. Oh please, get your disgusting smile out of my sight.

"Instead of giving me that courtesy compliment, you should take your time teach your teamate some lesson." I said as I take the ball away from his hand.

I prepared to serve the ball.

I bent one leg in front of me and drew the other one taut, tightening my body like a fully drawn bow. Then I tossed the ball high in the air. I gripped my racquet tightly with both hands and rested it on the back of my neck.

"Receive your retribution!"

As the ball fell towards me, I hit the ball up into the air with an upper swing.

As it connected right on the hard frame of my racquet and flew up into the air, being swallowed by the blue sky.

The ball kept on rising and rising. At one point, the ball just looked like a speck smaller than a distant grain of rice.

"T-That is… The spirit of destruction which soars through the heavens, Meteor Strike!"

Zaimokuza leaned forwards and shouted that loudly.

Just you wait. I'll perish you someday.

"Meteor Strike…" The other people in the audience also began to whisper that.

You people too.

It really wasn't a big deal… It was just a game of bat and catch.

For these humans who not only defying rules and justices but also get full of themselves, be defeated by a simple technique of their standard is the most suitable.

"W-what the hell is that?"

Miura looked up at the sky in bewilderment. Hayama also stared up at the bright sky, but his expression suddenly became panicked and he shouted.

"Yumiko! Get back!"

Hayama yelled at Miura, who was now standing stock still with a look of shock still on her face. As expected, Hayama had realized what was going on… But he was too late.

The tennis ball continued to go up and up but gradually lost speed under the influence of gravity, until the two forces balanced out and it stopped.

And then, when that balance was broken, the ball's potential energy converted into kinetic energy. The ball began to fall. Upon impact, that energy would explode.

After its long, long trip through the sky, the ball whipped up a cloud of dust and once again soared back into the air.

Miura chased the ball through that dust cloud with uncertain steps, trying to hit it. The ball flew unsteadily towards the wire mesh fence in the back of the court.

If you could predict what will happen next, then you might be able to understand why I called that move 'Receive your retribution!'

"Ugh!"

Hayama tossed his racquet away and ran for Miura, successfully saved her.

Hayama's back had crashed into the fence; he was hugging Miura to protect her. Miura had a blush on her face as she snugly gripped onto Hayama's shirt.

In the next moment, the audience erupted into loud cheers and thunderous applause. It was a full-participation standing ovation.

Hayama was comfortingly stroking Miura's head, and Miura's face was getting redder and redder.

Still cheering, the audience surrounded Hayama and Miura.

"HA~ YA~ TO~ GO! HA~ YA~ TO~ GO!"

In place of a celebratory fanfare, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch break

"I suppose you could say we won the battle but lost the war?"

Yukinoshita sounded pretty apathetic.

"Is that so? I thought what was happen is we waste the lunch break time just to keep some idiots from take over the tennis court which we booked it."

"Undeniable."

"I wonder if Totsuka get enough help from us."

"Well, there are a few people who have been saved by your twisted way of doing things… Unfortunately."

Yukinoshita said that and then suddenly looked somewhere else. When I followed her gaze, I saw Totsuka walking over slowly while being careful of his grazed knees. Zaimokuza was also following him over like some creepy stalker.

"Hachiman, well done… As expected from my partner. But, unfortunately, there may come a day when we must settle things once and for all…"

For some reason, Zaimokuza went glassy-eyed and began talking with himself. I ignored him and spoke up to Totsuka.

"Are your knees okay?"

"Yeah…"

Totsuka then stood right in front of me and stared directly at me and said.

"Hikigaya-kun… Umm, thank you."

"I didn't really do anything. If you want to thank someone, then you should thank those guys..."

Actually I didn't feel exhausted even a bit nor feel like ever do anything.

"Umm. Can you carry me to them? Since my knee…"

"Well, ok."

I gave him a piggy back ride. Part of me suggest to carry him in another way (Bridal style) but I rejected that idea since it is more embarrassing.

Once I reach the door of clubroom, I put him down and let him go to thank those two.

But what happen is quite unexpected; those two are in the middle of changing their clothes.

What happen next is me immediately carrying Totsuka in bridal style and run away from those two while dodging the racquet which Yukinoshita throw at my direction.

Thanks to Totsuka is scared so he close his eyes quite a long time so I can using instantaneous movement technique teleport us to the classroom.

Again, thanks to my existence always being ignored so I'm not get suspected.

Once Totsuka open his eyes he found himself already stand up beside me due to my doing.

"Sorry for cause you so much trouble today Totsuka."

"Don't mind it Hikigaya-kun. We always have the next time, don't we?"

Only if you could clear thing with Yuigahama. Even she is an airhead but currently she is the only one that Yukinoshita will take her time listen to.

"You're right."

Come to think of it. Why do those two changing their clothes in the club room instead of rest room anyway?

If you want to change your clothes then at least lock the door, bitches!

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 5 for you readers. Hope it wasn't too short.**

 **Some informations in this chapter:**

 **Hikigaya Zachiman (as Hikigaya Hachiman in this chapter):**

 **Blood Type : Unknown (due to being godly human)**

 **A (before merged with Zamasu)**

 **Race : Earth human , Shinjin**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Address : 6** **th** **Universe (Hikigaya Hachiman)**

 **10** **th** **Universe (Zamasu)**

 **Power level : 179800000000 (godly human, post training)**

 **381 (suppressed during tennis fight)**

 **19-26 (godly human, normal state suppressed)**

 **Age : 17 years old (Hachiman's side)**

 **More than 1000 years old (Zamasu's side)**

 **Time remaining before separate from merging : 48 minutes (paused)**

 **Time remaining before being reverted into fusion form : 7.9 years**

* * *

 **Hikigaya Komachi**

 **Blood Type : O**

 **Race : Earth human**

 **Gender : Female**

 **Address : 6** **th** **Universe**

 **Power level : 4**

 **Age : 15 years old**

* * *

 **Yukinoshita Yukino**

 **Blood Type : B**

 **Race : Earth human**

 **Gender : Female**

 **Address : 6** **th** **Universe**

 **Power level : 5-8**

 **Age : 17 years old**

* * *

 **Yuigahama Yui**

 **Blood Type : O**

 **Race : Earth human**

 **Gender : Female**

 **Address : 6** **th** **Universe**

 **Power level : 6**

 **Age : 16 years old**

* * *

 **Totsuka Saika**

 **Blood Type : A**

 **Race : Earth human**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Address : 6** **th** **Universe**

 **Power level : 7**

 **Age : 16 years old**

* * *

 **Miura Yumiko**

 **Blood Type : B**

 **Race : Earth human**

 **Gender : Female**

 **Address : 6** **th** **Universe**

 **Power level : 7 (normal state)**

 **8-9 (angry)**

 **Age : 16-17 years old**

* * *

 **Hayama Hayato**

 **Blood Type : B**

 **Race : Earth human**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Address : 6** **th** **Universe**

 **Power level : 10-12**

 **Age : 16-17 years old**

* * *

 **Zaimokuza Yoshiteru**

 **Blood Type : AB**

 **Race : Earth human**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Address : 6** **th** **Universe**

 **Power level : 6-7**

 **Age : 16-17 years old**

* * *

 **P.S. My military problem is finally clear. See you later reader-sans.** **I'm really sorry if this chapter isn't worth waiting.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Friend recruiting.

* * *

Hiratsuka‐sensei sent me a withering glare.

"Hikigaya. You know where this is going, don't you?"

"Who knows?"

"Don't tell me you don't know?"

Then you should've told me that earlier if you don't want me to.

"That goes without saying. Geez… and here I thought you'd changed a little."

Thoughts and reality aren't always match each other y'know?

"My motto is to accomplish what I set out to do and all."

I could sense rage aura from Hiratsuka‐sensei.

"…so my only option is beat you up after all, huh? People beat each other up on

TV whenever they want to get a move on with the story."

"Do you really think that kind of ugly and foolish method would work on me? Even though you didn't want others to treat you like a young girl but it still not the proper reason to reduce your brain into that of an uneducated child."

"Why you…! Shocking First Bullet!"

Her fist is clearly reach to my stomach.

As if I would let it pass through. Before her fist touch my stomach I swift both of my hand and lock her entire arm.

Then she's not wasting time launch her punch again but faster this time.

So I swiftly move her locked arm to block her second fist caused her locked arm shaking in pain.

"…urk." groaned Hiratsuka-sensei as she retreat both of her arms away from me.

Hiratsuka-sensei snickered nastily.

"If you don't want me to report your violent action, you better keep your mouth shut from now on."

I don't want to hear that from someone like you.

"S‐sorry…" I apologized meekly.

Hiratsuka‐sensei plopped herself on her seat, satisfied. She was grinning broadly.

"Now then, Hikigaya. I'll ask you this just to be safe. What is the purpose of this shitty answer of yours?"

"If it is about my future career then 'monk' couldn't be considered as 'shitty answer', right?"

"You haven't improved, you've only gotten more pathetic."

"At least become a monk is nowhere near as pathetic as you are…" I mumbled.

"Geez…" she said finally. "Anyway, resubmit your Prospective Workplace Tour Survey Form. When you've done that, I want you to count up all the survey forms as penalty for hurting my feelings."

"Understood."

At Chiba Municipal Sobu High School, there's an event called a "workplace tour"

which happens when you're in eleventh grade.

The survey forms are used to determine the occupation students are interested in

learning more about and then the school actually send the students to that

workplace. It was part of the new‐fangled education program to instill in every

student's heart the desire to work for a company. It wasn't such a big deal, really.

Every school probably had an event just like it.

The problem was that it came straight after the midterms. In other words, doing

these various odd jobs would suck up my precious time before the tests.

"So why am I stuck doing it at this time of the year…?" I asked, squirming.

As I sorted the pile of papers into occupation types, Hiratsuka‐sensei sat at the

open desk, holding a smoke in her mouth.

"It's _because_ it's this time of the year, Hikigaya," she replied. "Didn't you hear that you'll be picking your third‐year course right after the summer break? You should have heard this at homeroom."

"Well, in my case, I was away from homeroom so I didn't hear it at all."

Blame my digestive system for that.

"…anyway, the workplace tour takes place after midterms and before summer break. It's there so that you can take your exams with a clear purpose in mind, not so that you can be all airy fairy about them."

 _I doubt it'll work, though_.

"So are you entering the science division or the humanities division?" she asked.

Before my mouth could opened, a loud voice interrupted me.

"Ah, there you are!"

"Oh hey, Yuigahama," said Hiratsuka‐sensei.

"Sorry, I'm borrowing Hikigaya from you."

"I‐it's not like he belongs to me or anything! It's totally okay!" Yuigahama denied vehemently.

"Then leave me alone unless you have business with me." I demanded.

"You never come to the clubroom, so she went looking for you. Yuigahama‐san, I mean." answered Yukinoshita.

"I don't think that could be considered as business now shoo. Both of you, I mean." I replied back.

Yuigahama folded her arms and scowled.

"Don't shooing me after I went around asking everyone where you were. Everyone was like 'Hikigaya? Who's he?' It was sooooo weird." she complained.

"You're the weird one here. Searching for me even though you have no business with me at all."

"Th‐that is, um…" she said shyly, puffing out her cheeks.

"T‐tell me your cell phone number? Y‐you see! It's weird having to go around looking for you everywhere, and plus it's embarrassing… whenever someone asks me about our relationship, I just ‐ no."

Her face went red, as if the mere recollection that she had gone looking for me

was unbearably embarrassing. She averted her eyes from me, folded her arms

tightly in front of her chest and turned her head the other way. And then she

peeped at me through the corners of her eyes.

"Even though you have no any businesses with me? Fine. I'll tell you that just to prevent your airhead brain from getting worse than it already is." I said as I took out my cell phone.

As soon as I did that, Yuigahama pulled out an enormous, sparkling cell phone of her own.

"Well, whatever," said Yuigahama. "You can synch your phone up with mine,

right?"

"Nah. I have a smart phone so I can't."

"Huuuh? So I have to type it out? What a pain." She groaned.

"Any more complaints and you'll get nothing."

"Okay, okay."

Even I surprised that she didn't give up and leave. But the bad sign for me still remained. Not only in the real world, but in the cell phone as well that I have to receive her airhead complaints.

"I don't need that kind of function. I pretty much hate cell phones anyway. Here." I handed my cell phone over to Yuigahama, who took it nervously.

"I‐I'm typing it out, huh… that's okay, I guess. Wait, I'm amazed you'd hand over your phone to someone just like that."

"There's no problem if you see what's on my phone. I only get mails from my sister and Amazon, anyway."

"Whoa! Serious?! And wait ‐ Amazon?!"

"Either continue your typing quietly or hand my phone back to me now."

"Okay. Geez."

After a few second passed, she hand me back my phone which she finish her typing on it.

"Not slow at all."

"Huh? This is nothing. Maybe your fingers are shrivelling 'cos you've got no one to text?"

"Did you share a brain with that of goldfish? My sister is the one whom I got to text."

But since both my sister and I are siblings and live under the same house so there's no need to text each other that often.

After heard my reply, Both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama are having their faces display some kind of awe expressions and whispering 'siscon' quietly.

It's not like those who aren't the oldest sibling would understand anyway.

"Hikigaya…" Hiratsuka‐sensei said, evidently moved. "Th‐then will you exchange numbers with me? I promise to text you back. I won't pretend to be asleep." As she said that, she swiped my phone off Yuigahama's hand and started punching her number in.

"It's not like you need my permission anyway."

Hiratsuka‐sensei cleared her throat conspicuously, glancing sideways at me.

"Hikigaya, that's enough. Thanks for helping out. You can go now," she said as she lit up the smoke in her mouth without even looking.

Just as I was nearing the door, I heard a voice behind me. "Oh, right. Hikigaya. I forgot to tell you this before, but you'll be going in groups of three for the upcoming workplace tour. You can choose your own groups, so think it over."

"I _doubt_ my classmates would love to coming over to the temple."

"So you're really that bent on having your workplace tour at temple, huh…?" Hiratsuka‐sensei shuddered in the face of my steely will.

* * *

(Clubroom)

"What's wrong?" Yukinoshita said to Yuigahama who do nothing but read texts on her phone screen.

"Oh, uh… nothing, I guess," said Yuigahama. "I just got this weird text, so I was all like whoa."

"Hikigaya‐kun, unless you'd like to end up in court, I suggest you stop sending

those obscene texts immediately."

"A court which I am the complainant who sue you for impute me as a culprit without any proofs?"

"You just proved my point. Those are clearly the words of a criminal. 'Where's the proof?' 'What a brilliant deduction; shouldn't you become a novelist or something?' 'There's no way I can stay in the same room as a murderer.'"

It's still too soon to smirk. Especially after you dug your own grave.

"The fact that you know all of these quotes could make you become a perfect well-prepared criminal material as well."

"Just because I knew all of these quotes doesn't mean I'm a culprit."

"Follow your logic then I, who also knew all of these quotes, shouldn't be considered as a culprit too unless you are."

"Don't lump me with you."

"What's wrong? Get betrayed by your own logic?"

I smirked internally after Yukinoshita went 'Tch' and averted her gaze off of me.

"Nah, I don't reckon both of you the culprit, you know?" Yuigahama said.

Yukinoshita's hand, which was in the midst of turning a page, stopped suddenly.

" _Where's the proof?"_ she asked with her eyes alone. Holding grudge, aren't you?

"Hmmm, well, you see, the text was about my class. So that means Hikki's got

nothing to do with it."

"That makes sense," said Yukinoshita. "In that case, Hikigaya‐kun couldn't have

been the culprit."

What make sense? Even though it is a good thing that imputing war II is ceased from starting but I feel like being made fun of for some reasons.

"Weeell, I guess these things happen from time to time, I won't worry about it too much." Yuigahama said solemnly as she closed her phone lid with a snap.

And with that, Yuigahama refused to touch her phone.

As if forcefully shaking her depression away, Yuigahama leaned back against her chair and stretched.

"…there's nothing to do."

"Then why don't you study if you've got nothing to do?" she said to Yuigahama with a note of disapproval in her voice. "Midterms will soon be upon us, after all." said Yukinoshita.

Yuigahama turned away looking somewhat put off, as if she was well aware of

that too. "What's the point of studying?" she mumbled out of the corner of her

mouth. "No one uses that stuff in real life…"

"Then just quit the school already."

Yuigahama desperately clung to her position.

"There isn't any use for studying, I mean it! High school life is short and that sort of stuff is a waste of time! You only live once, ya know?"

"Yuigahama‐san, what you said earlier about studying being meaningless is incorrect. In fact, studying is the act of finding your own meaning. Because of that, different people might have different reasons for studying, but that is no reason to deny the entire purpose of studying."

"But you're the smart one, Yukinon…" Yuigahama said in a small voice. "I'm just not cut out for studying… and plus no one in my group does it…"

Yukinoshita's eyes suddenly narrowed. Sensing that the temperature of the room had dropped at least ten degrees through Yukinoshita's frosty silence, Yuigahama shut her mouth, startled. It looked as if she still remembered all the nasty things Yukinoshita had uttered to her once before.

This bimbo is never learn.

She caved in on her own volition. "'k‐kay, I'll do it properly!" she insisted

vehemently. "A‐anyway! Hikki, do you study at all?!"

So she had dodged Yukinoshita's wrath. It seemed her cunning plan was to

push the brunt of the attack onto me. Nice try for an airhead.

"Yeah, I study," I said.

"Traitor! I thought you were a dunce like me!"

"I'm never a dunce to begin with. In fact, Yukinoshita and I are placed in the same rank in Japanese. Furthermore, I'm not bad at my other subjects either."

"No way… I had no idea…"

Incidentally, they don't post up the test results at this school. They only tell you

about your ranking and score in person. As a result, while people did reveal their

rankings to each other, no one knew mine ‐ because there was nobody I could

have told. Pretty much no one asked me what my ranking was.

Of course, nobody asked me anything about myself in general.

"So does that mean you're actually smart, Hikki?!"

"That's not much to brag about." said Yukinoshita.

"So are you."

"So I'm the only dumb character here." said Yuigahama.

Looking as if she had absolutely no idea how to react to that, Yukinoshita let out a short strained sigh.

"What I've been trying to say is that measuring a person's worth solely by their exam scores and their ranking is foolish. There are remarkably inferior human beings even among high‐ranking students."

That's how you play huh?

"Such as a washboard of a bitch who do nothing but overestimate herself and look down on others just to feel good about herself."

In a blink of an eye before Yukinoshita retort back, she lost her composure.

"Is there such a person?"

"If I recall right that person claim that herself could help everyone but she can't, someone whom she teach her to cook cookies doesn't improved enough to her expectation up until now, fail at fixing someone which her advisor entrust her to, burden her grudge toward her ex-classmates on someone from tennis club through request. That's all I know up until now about that person."

Yukinoshita then fake coughing and said while her hand start to form into a fist.

"A-And even among high‐ranking students there's a guy who calmly insult oth-"

"Which you are no different from?"

"Tch."

With that, verbal war ended as Yukinoshita take almost a minute to recompose herself consider from her fist which relaxed now.

Yuigahama then break the silence.

"But y'know, Hikki, I was kinda surprised you study so hard."

"Nah, it's not like I'm studying because I want to progress with my education like the other students or anything. I'm not taking any summer courses."

"Oh, but there's one thing," I added. "I _am_ aiming for a scholarship at my prep school."

"…schoolship?" Yuigahama repeated.

"In your case, you don't need to aim for anything when you've already reached

your pinnacle," said Yukinoshita.

"You're much like industrial waste."

"You're no different if what you heard is really 'schoolship'."

Before verbal war could start again, Yuigahama dragged two of us back.

"Hey, hey, what's a schoolship?"

It seemed Yuigahama had been lost ever since the 'scholarship' part. Wow really,

Yuigahama‐san?

"A scholarship is when you receive a money grant for your studies." explained Yukinoshita.

"Prep schools these days are exempting good students from paying the tuition fees. Basically, if I get a scholarship, the money my parents pay to the prep school could goes to my bank account." I said.

Both girls looked highly doubtful. "Isn't that fraud…?"

"There is no problem for him since you can't claim he's disadvantaging his parents by adopting a results‐oriented approach to his classes, and it's only really a matter of a prep school accepting a scholarship student. According to this boy's twisted personality, you cannot by any means call it fraud," Yukinoshita said scathingly.

"Even though your way of saying is annoying but thanks for saving my time."

Before Yukinoshita about to start another verbal war, Yuigahama change the subject yet again.

"I'll study real hard, yep… it'll be awesome if I could go to the same school as you, Yukinon."

Yuigahama went on in small voice, her gaze dropping to the floor. "Have you decided on your university and stuff, Yukinon?"

"No, not in definite terms. I plan to enter the science faculty at a public nationwide university, however."

"You know so many big words!" Yuigahama exclaimed. Then she said.

"So, um… what about you, Hikki? I m‐may as well ask you too."

"Liberal arts at a private university."

The smile returned to Yuigahama's face.

"That sounds doable!"

"I told you this before, but studying liberal arts at a private university is no walk in the park. I demand you apologise to all the private liberal arts departments in the country. You and I aren't even on the same level."

"Ooooh… so I'll work hard, then! And that's that. We'll have a study group starting from this week," Yuigahama declared loudly.

"…just what do you mean?" Yukinoshita asked dubiously.

Is she infected Yuigahama's airhead virus?

She just want someone to tutor her which you and I are the perfect materials for that person.

Well. Since Yukinoshita is here so there's no need to for me to do that job.

During the moment that both of them didn't pay attention to me, I grabbed my belongings and retreated using instantaneous movement.

* * *

(Subconscious conversation)

06.28 pm after finish daily training.

Hachiman: Today you're not holding back on your words at all.

Zamasu: It's unusual that you care that woman of all people.

Hachiman: Pity to be exact. If she was as normal as Yuigahama she would either attack us or committed suicide the moment you complete your sentences.

Zamasu: Is that so? But I thought that she deserved more than that.

Hachiman: Scary. As expected of god.

Zamasu: Leniency is unneeded for teaching someone lessons. Especially her.

Hachiman: *Sigh* Yeah, you are right.

Zamasu: No wonder why you agree since you also dump Yuigahama with that cold bitch.

Hachiman: Urk.

Zamasu: Well that was a good decision since neither of them can give us peace.

Hachiman: As much as it sounded cruel, it's true.

Zamasu: What's left for us is to think up new idea for future career.

Hachiman: Indeed. I wonder if stay-at-home husband do.

Zamasu: If monk won't do then so is that career.

Hachiman: Even you couldn't think up then this would be one hell of the assignment.

Zamasu: To be more precisely, I couldn't think up for the career that acceptable for the assignment.

Hachiman,Zamasu: *Extremely long sigh in unison*

Zamasu: Good night.

Hachiman: Good night.

(Subconscious conversation ended)

* * *

As my line of sight dimmed and I was nodding off during break time in the classroom, I was shaken awake by a small pair of hands. When I lifted my face blearily, Totsuka Saika was sitting on the seat in front of me.

"Morning," Totsuka greeted me with a small smile.

I do nothing but stared at him. All because that workplace tour cause me to be drowsy out of blue.

"Hikigaya-kun? Please don't stare at me that long."

Oh. How rude of me.

"Sorry. I just didn't have enough sleep last night."

There was silence for a moment.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much… I just thought I'd say hello since you were there, Hikigaya-kun… was I getting in your way?" he replied.

"Nope. I only sleep because there's no one come to talk to me until you come."

"In that case, I'd have to be with you all the time, you know?" Totsuka laughed cutely.

"Hikigaya‐kun, have you decided where you're going for the workplace tour yet?"

"What will be, will be and won't be, won't be." I said cause him to tilt his head in confusion.

Then I realize my mistake. He is still a human so he couldn't understand words of this level.

"Ahh, basically what I mean is that I don't care where I go. Anywhere is all the same to me. Equally worthless." I answered.

"Oooh, sometimes you say such big words, Hikigaya‐kun."

This level of words still won't do?

"So… you've already decided who you're going with, huh?" Totsuka Saika peered into my eyes hesitantly, but with unmistakeable insistence.

Translation: _I want to go with you but since you've already decided, what a shame_.

So I answered a question with a question.

"Have you decided who you're going with?"

"M‐me? I've, um, already decided." He covered his eyes slightly and peeped at me sideways for my reaction.

"When I think about it ‐ actually, I don't even need to think about it ‐ I don't

have any male friends." I said.

"Er, uh… Hikigaya‐kun… I'm male, you know…" Totsuka said in a small voice.

And when did we become friend?

"Then want to be my friend, Saika?"

Oi, what's up Hachiman? You call him by his first name all of sudden.

"…I'm so happy. It's the first time you've called me by my first name."

You're getting so happy just by that?

Totsuka looked up at me and cleared his throat.

"So, um… can I call you Hikki?"

"No way in hell."

I don't want Yuigahama 2.0 any time soon.

"What about… Hachiman?"

"T-That will do."

Stop stuttering Hachiman!

And without realizing it, break time is over.

* * *

(In the clubroom)

All of a sudden, I heard a short, rhythmical rap on the door. "Who's knocking at

 _this_ hour…?"

"Come in." said Yukinoshita

"Sorry for intruding." It was a male voice.

Then here he come. Er- what is his name again?

"Sorry about the bad timing. I've got a bit of a request for you. Is here okay? Man, I had a hard time getting my club to let me go. Club activities are postponed before exams, so I figured I had to come see you today no matter what. Sorry."

Who would give a damn about that?

"Enough. You came here because you wanted something, did you not? Hayama Hayato‐kun." Yukinoshita said flatly.

Thanks for shut him up and remind me his name.

"Ah, you're right. You call this the Service Club, don't you? Hiratsuka‐sensei told me that I should go here if I needed advice, so…Hikitani‐kun. Sorry I'm taking up your time."

"Just hurry up and speak what you want."

"Ah. Well, about that." Hayama said, slowly taking out his cell phone. Pressing the buttons nimbly, he accessed the text messages and showed me the screen.

But as soon as I cleared off to let the two of them watch the screen in peace, Yuigahama let out a soft "Ah…"

"What happened?" I asked. Yuigahama took out her own cell phone and showed me. Her text had the exact same message as the one from before.

Like, _"Tobe belongs to a gang that hangs around at the arcade picking on people from West High."_ Or, _"Yamato is a three_ _‐_ _timing douchebag."_

And even, _"Ooka played roughly at a practice match just to take out the other school's ace player."_

"Chain messages, I see," Yukinoshita, who had been silent up until now, intoned.

"I want to stop it. It really doesn't sit right with me, after all," Hayama insisted, before adding cheerfully, "Oh, but I don't want to turn this into a witch hunt. I want to know how to solve things peacefully. I'm wondering if you could help me out."

Did I mishear him? Creatures which only commit mistakes and fight each other known as humans, actually said something like 'peacefully'.

Yukinoshita scratched her chin in thought for a while, and then she opened her mouth.

"So basically, you want us to set the record straight?"

"Mmm, pretty much."

"Then we must find the culprit."

"Sure, I'll leave it to y- Huh?! Why do you need to do that?"

"Sending chain messages… that is a despicable act that tramples over a person's dignity. While they hide in the shadow of anonymity, they slander others for the sole purpose of damaging them. Spreading the slanderous words is no less of an evil thing to do. Healthy curiosity is one thing, but to continue spreading slanderous words… unless you eradicate the root cause, there won't be any results. Source: me. Really, I wonder what's so amusing about spreading messages to show contempt for someone. And I do not think there is any merit in what Sagawa‐san or Shimoda‐san did…"

"So you took care of them all…" Yuigahama said with a rather strained smile.

"In any case, a person who commits such a despicable deed undoubtedly deserves to be eradicated. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth ‐ vengeance is my creed." Yukinoshita went on.

I could tell that much from the recent tennis match.

"I'll look for the culprit. I believe all it will take for them to stop is for me to have a word with them. I'll leave everything that follows to your discretion. Or is that not to your liking?" said Yukinoshita.

"…uh, that's fine," Hayama said resignedly.

Actually, If the culprit went to the effort of changing their phone address, it was because they didn't want their true identity to be known and were afraid of being found out. In that case, they would probably stop the moment their cover was blown. Basically, finding the culprit was the quickest way of finishing things.

But in reality, culprits are born from some reasons. As long as that reasons exist, culprit will continue their multiplication.

Yukinoshita stared closely at the cell phone Yuigahama had placed on the desk.

Then she put a hand on her chin in contemplation.

"When did the messages start circulating?"

"Last weekend. Right, Yui?" Hayama answered, and Yuigahama nodded.

"So it suddenly started last week, I see. Yuigahama‐san, Hayama‐kun, did something happen in class last week?" Yukinoshita mused.

"Nothing comes to mind," said Hayama.

"Yeah… It was just like normal." said Yuigahama.

"I'll ask you just to be thorough, Hikigaya‐kun. Did you notice anything?" said Yukinoshita.

This bitch is as annoying as that workplace tour.

Wait. That's it!

"It was yesterday. People were talking about their groups for the workplace tour."

As soon as I uttered that, Yuigahama came to an abrupt realization.

"Oh, that's it. It's because of the groups."

Huh? Really? I thought.

"Huh? Really? _"_ said Hayama.

Hayama turned his gaze towards Yuigahama. When he did, Yuigahama laughed sheepishly.

"Er, you see, when you make a group for this kind of event, it affects your relationships afterwards. Some people take it really personally…"

What are they? Elementary school students? New born babies? This shows just how bad of an intelligence puny humans actually possess.

Hayama and Yukinoshita looked at the slightly gloomy Yuigahama with puzzlement. Hayama had never been excluded and Yukinoshita had no interest in such things, so neither of them understood.

Yukinoshita coughed to get the conversation back on track. "Hayama‐kun, those messages were written about your friends, you said. Who are you grouping with?"

"Oh, uhhhh… now that you mention it, I haven't decided yet. I guess I'll end up going with someone out of those three."

"I think I know who did it now…" Yuigahama said with a somewhat dejected

expression.

"Mind giving us an explanation?" Yukinoshita asked.

"Mmm, well you see, basically, someone who's usually in the group is gonna get excluded, y'know? Only one person from a group of four is gonna get left out. And that person is gonna be super bitter about it." Her voice quivered with emotion.

At that, everyone fell into silence.

If we were going to apprehend the culprit, then first we needed to think about their motive. If we could find out just what would make them resort to such an action, then we could naturally deal with them.

Thinking about it in this case, it was probably so that they wouldn't get left out.

In our class, Hayama was part of a group of four boys. Therefore, if they had to make a group of three, someone would miss out. Not wanting that to happen, they had no choice but to kick someone out. That was probably what the culprit was thinking.

"…so there's no doubt the culprit is among the three of them."

As soon as Yukinoshita stated that conclusion, Hayama let out a rare outburst.

"H-hang on a sec! I don't want to think the culprit is among them. And don't the texts say bad things about all three of them? It can't be one of them."

"'Just because they are victims doesn't mean they are innocent. It's obvious they did that so no one would suspect them. And you being nonsensical positive mind and too gutless to suspect them just help them commit their crimes easier, don't you think?"

"Hikki, that's really a horrible way to voice opinions." said Yuigahama.

Shut up you double standard bimbo. Crude words are cool to you if Yukinoshita is the one who said but cruel beyond human standard to you if I am the one who said.

Hayama bit his lip in vexation. He had probably never imagined something like

this before: that there was hatred right under his nose, or that dark emotions

were swirling underneath the smiling veneer of those whom he trusted.

"For now, could you tell us what you know about those three?" Yukinoshita probed Hayama for information.

At that, Hayama looked up with resolve brimming on his face. His belief in his

friends remained in his eyes. He probably held on to the lofty belief that he could clear up the suspicion that had been cast on his friends.

"Tobe's in the same soccer club as me. His bleached hair might make him look like a bad guy, but he's the best at getting everyone energised. He always gets involved at the school festival and the sports festival. A nice guy."

"An easily excited person whose only talent is making noise, I see." Yukinoshita declared.

Silence. Hayama was lost for words.

"Hm? What's wrong? Go on." Yukinoshita gave Hayama a strange look for falling into silence so suddenly.

Regaining his momentum, Hayama launched into his next character description.

"Yamato's in the rugby club. He's calm and good at listening. He's a chill guy who puts people at ease by not saying much, I guess? He's the silent, caring type. A nice guy."

"So not only is he slow, he's incapable of making his own decisions… right."

Incapable of mustering any words, Hayama scowled in silence, but then with a resigned sigh, he continued. "Ooka's in the baseball club. He's easy to get along with and he's always helping other people out. He's always polite and respectful to his elders and his juniors. A nice guy."

"An opportunist who worries about his reputation, then."

There's no need for me to translate his language as Yukinoshita already do all the works.

Yukinoshita peered at the memo she wrote and groaned. "It wouldn't be strange for any of these people to be the culprit."

Isn't that because you're the one who thinks the most like a criminal?

"Hayama's descriptions aren't much to go on… Yuigahama‐san, Hikigaya‐kun. What do you think of those boys?"

"Er, th‐there's not much to say…" Yuigahama said.

"I didn't interest about them to begin with." I said.

"Then could you look into them for me?" Yukinoshita said to Yuigahama.

Do you really think she is fit for this job?

"The groups are being decided the day after tomorrow, correct? We have one day to figure it out."

"…um, okay." A slightly uncomfortable expression came upon Yuigahama's face.

Yukinoshita seemed to realise that too because she lowered her eyes gently.

"…sorry, it's not a terribly pleasant thing to do. Please put it out of mind." she insisted.

*Sigh*

After I finish sighing, I begin to walk out of the room.

"Hikki. Where are you going?"

What? I am being noticed?

As a reward, I'll answer your question.

"Go home and planning how to gather more information about those three myself. Even though I don't like to do it but it's better than sitting here and do nothing but stare at you people's idealess faces."

"Hikki you meanie! But if you do it then I'll do it too! I‐I just can't let Hikki handle it on his own! And plus! There's no way I can turn down one of Yukinon's requests!" Yuigahama insisted with a red face.

"…I see," Yukinoshita answered shortly, looking away sharply. Whether because of the sunset glow or her embarrassment, the color rose on Yukinoshita's cheeks.

Don't expect me to wait until you finish your yuri play so I will go ahead.

* * *

(The next day)

Instead of going to her usual place at recess, Yuigahama held out some bread and a canned drink for me. Together, we started our elaborate strategy meeting.

"I'll ask around for now… s‐so you don't have to push yourself, Hikki. In fact, you don't have to do anything at all."

"Oh, cool. Much appreciated. What's got you so motivated…?" I asked. She

wasn't taking any half‐measures.

"Th‐this and that, you know? 'C‐cos Yukinon asked me, yeah!"

I got tired just from watching her.

"It's good to be motivated, but what are you actually going to do?"

"Hmm, I'm gonna try listening in on the girls talk. When it comes to stuff like the relationships in class, the girls go way more in‐depth. And they get really into it when you bring up someone you both dislike."

"Even among humans, girls are most evil I guess."

"It's nothing evil like that! It's just complaining ‐ or more like exchanging information?"

"It's not what you say but how you say it, indeed."

" _Anyway!_ You suck at that stuff, Hikki. Just let me do it."

I do suck at that stuff. But who said that I will do that stuff?

Well, if she insist then I'll let her do it just to minimize my work.

"Yeah, you're right… sorry. I'll leave it to you."

"Mmm! Yep!" Yuigahama declared with fighting spirit, before approaching the girls that were friendly with Hayama's group. She walked up to Miura's group.

"Sorry I took so long!"

"Oh, Yui. What kept you so long?" Miura, the leader of the group, answered

lazily.

"Hey, ya know, Tobecchi, Ooka‐kun and Yamato‐kun have been so weird lately. They've been kinda all like, you know. I mean‐"

There's no need to wait for information from her since you wouldn't get any.

Why? Don't you smell a rat when someone like Yuigahama who hold friendship very dear suddenly brought out such questions out of blue?

I proceed out of the classroom to buy some MAX coffee instead of waiting for her.

When I came back from buying my beverage, I found Yuigahama keep saying 'sorry' to her beloved Yukinon.

So in the end, it was up to me to do it.

Now then, behold one of my 108 special skills: "Human Observation".

Carrying out human observation is ridiculously simple:

1) Put on your earphones but turn off the music so that you can focus on your surroundings.

2) Pretend as if you're spacing out, but in reality, pay strict attention to the facial expressions of each member of Hayama's group.

(5 minutes passed)

"Excuse me, sorry," Hayama said as he left his seat in the middle of talking and looked in my direction. It seemed I'd been staring so hard at Hayama that he'd noticed.

Hayama came up next to me. "What?" I asked gruffly, afraid of my inner most

thoughts.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you figured something out." Hayama responed.

"Not yet."

I glanced over at Ooka and the others, only to find a surprising

scene unfold.

The three of them were stop their talking and playing with their phones listlessly. And occasionally, they would all glance in Hayama's direction.

"Did something happen?" Hayama asked, puzzled.

"I've solved the entire mystery!"

* * *

(In the clubroom)

"What did you find?" Yukinoshita pressed me for my information report.

"I didn't find out who the culprit was, but I did learn one thing." I said.

Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and Hayama all leaned forward. Doubtful eyes, expectant eyes, interested eyes ‐ as I received their gazes in turn, I let out a single cough. As if on cue, Yukinoshita asked, "What did you learn, I wonder?"

"Without Hayama, those three aren't considered a group."

"Uhh… Hikitani‐kun, what do you mean?"

"Hayama, have you ever seen those three when you're not around?"

"No, never…"

"That goes without saying," Yukinoshita said as if I was an idiot. "It's not like you can see anything when you're not there."

"That's the only reason why Hayama never noticed. Those three stop getting along at all as soon as it's just the three of them. To put it simply, they all like Hayama as their 'friend', but the others are 'friends of their friend'."

Yuigahama was the only one who reacted to what I said. "Oh. I totally get it. It's awkward when the person who keeps the conversation going isn't there. I never know what to say so I end up playing with my phone…" She hung her head, as if remembering something unpleasant.

Yukinoshita leaned in towards the down‐faced Yuigahama. "Is… that what it's like?" she whispered quietly into Yuigahama's ear, tugging on her sleeve hesitantly. Yuigahama folded her arms and nodded in confirmation.

Hayama merely went quiet. To him, they really were his friends. But that relationship didn't extend between all three of them.

"Assuming you're correct, Hikigaya‐kun, their motives only become stronger." Yukinoshita put a hand on her chin in contemplation. "Perhaps there's no way to determine who did it out of those three. The situation can't be controlled unless the culprit is removed. All the more reason to suspect those three…"

I took a can of MAX coffee from my bag, opened and drank it before voicing my question.

"Is that was everything all of you have realized?"

"Huh?"

"No matter who is the culprit among those three, all of them have the same objective. And that objective is just a mere desire of wanting Hayama to be a member of their group. If you remove Hayama from them, then the culprit will lost their target and unable to cause any same problems anymore. Also, that way the culprit might reveal himself if he doesn't give up on you. But if he does give up then everything would turn out in peace. After that, it's up to you whether to continue finding the culprit or not."

After I finish my speech, I reach for the door cause an attention from Yuigahama.

"Hikki, where's you going?"

"Find the bin to throw this empty can in."

* * *

(The next day)

Hayama made the decision regarding his own fate.

In the classroom, the names of all the classmates were listed on the blackboard.

Each grouping consisted of three names, and they were written down to indicate the groups for the workplace tour. The three girls sitting next to me giggled and smiled at each other as they went up to the blackboard and began writing down their own names, having promised each other beforehand.

Then someone interrupt my thought.

"Morning, Hachiman."

"Oh, it's Saika."

"What's up?" I asked.

Saika held onto the sleeves of his gym clothes tightly and gazed at me with upturned eyes. "A‐about the group formations…" he began hesitantly.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. You've done well for yourself."

"Thanks to you, we settled things peacefully. Thanks, man. I've always wanted everyone to get along, but I see now that I cause conflict too…Those three were surprised when I said I wouldn't get in a group with them. I think it'd be nice if this could motivate them into becoming real friends." The newcomer smiled cheerfully. It was Hayama Hayato.

"I don't want to know."

"…yeah, I guess." Honestly, I thought anyone this nice had to have some kind of illness. I made the appropriate generic response as I drew back.

"Thanks. Oh, and you know, I haven't decided on a group yet, so how about we go together?"

To think that anyone who would help me out the tight spot of forming a group is Hayama of all people really annoying.

"Ok, I guess."

Suddenly, Saika was groaning next to me.

"…Saika, what's up?" I looked at him.

"Hachiman… what about me?"

"I, uh, thought you'd already decided."

"I have!" Totsuka braced himself and clung to my cuff of my blazer tightly. "I

decided to go with you from the beginning, Hachiman."

"So _that's_ what you meant by decided…"

To think that another one who would help me out the tight spot of forming a group is Saika of all people really refreshing.

Hayama, who was watching the two of us smiling, stood up straight and looked back at us over his shoulder. "Right, I'll go write our names. Where do you want to go?"

"It's up to you," I said, and Totsuka nodded in agreement.

As if my own idea would do.

So Hayama began writing our names on the blackboard:

"Hayama", "Totsuka", "Hikigaya".

At least my (human's) name is not misspelling in writing.

Hayama went on and began to write "workplace we want to visit". And then‐

"Oh, ooooh," a girl remarked. "I'll do the same thing Hayato's doing."

"No way, Hayama‐kun's going there?" another girl said. "Oh, I'll change mine too, I'll change mine too!"

"I'll go there too!"

And another.

"Hayato's the real deal! He's super Hayato!"

These annoying pests.

Once again, my existence was ignored accordingly.

Anyway, workplace tour problems status: Solved.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 6 for you readers. Sorry for keep you waiting for extremely long time.** **Hope this story wasn't being forgotten yet.**

 **Some information in this chapter (only power level):**

* * *

 **Hikigaya Zachiman (as Hikigaya Hachiman in this chapter):**

 **180700000000 (godly human, post training)**

 **68 (suppressed against Hiratsuka Shizuka)**

 **19-26 (godly human, normal state suppressed)**

* * *

 **Yukinoshita Yukino**

 **5-8**

* * *

 **Yuigahama Yui**

 **6**

* * *

 **Totsuka Saika**

 **7**

* * *

 **Hiratsuka Shizuka**

 **17 (normal state)**

 **27 (angry)**

* * *

 **Hayama Hayato**

 **10-12**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Learning the truth during workplace tour.

* * *

Hiratsuka‐sensei sighed with astonishment.

"Geez… there's no end to the problem children in this class."

Did you still holding grudge from yesterday?

"I'm talking about one other person when I say that." said Hiratsuka‐sensei as her gaze moved to a lone female student holding her schoolbag.

"Kawasaki Saki. You're late today too." Hiratsuka‐sensei called out to her with a wry smile on her face.

But the girl only answered with a silent bob of her head. Then she walked right to her seat.

Hiratsuka‐sensei placed a hand on my shoulder. Her hand was awfully cold. "We'll have a nice talk later. Come see me in the staff room after school."

* * *

After a short hour of being lectured to by Hiratsuka‐sensei, I stopped by the bookstore instead of going straight home. After that, I went to the café, thinking I may as well study. But it seemed everyone else was thinking the same thing, because the place was crowded with students of all sorts.

"Okay, it's your turn to ask a question next, Yukinon." said familiar voice.

So this is the place where those two have a study group.

"Right, a Japanese question then," Yukinoshita stated.

"Complete the following expression: 'When the going gets tough‐'"

"…the Tokyo‐Chiba line shuts down?"

"Incorrect… next question, then. This one is more about geography. Name two of Chiba's local specialties."

"Miso peas… and boiled peas?"

"You think all we do is grow peas in Chiba?" I asked.

"Whoa!" Yuigahama jumped. Then she said, "Oh, it's just Hikki. For a moment there, I thought you were some weird guy chatting me up..."

At Yuigahama's exaggerated reaction, Totsuka turned around and faced me. Then a bright smile lit up his face.

"Hachiman! So you were invited to this study group too!"

"No, I would rather study alone than do it along with this pea seed sized IQ girl." I said while pointing my index finger at Yuigahama.

"That's mean Hikki."

"Said a girl who just call someone 'weird'."

Then the conversation is interrupted by a certain little girl.

"Oh, it's Onii‐chan."

That girl was my sister, Hikigaya Komachi. Clad in her middle school uniform, she waved at me with a cheerful smile lighting up her face. It took me a long moment to respond.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"See, I was just listening to Taishi‐kun's problems," Komachi said as she turned her gaze back to the seat opposite of her. Sitting there was a boy in a middle school uniform.

He quickly ducked his head and bowed in my direction. I eyed him warily without thinking. Just _why_ was this boy with Komachi…?

"This is Kawasaki Taishi‐kun. The guy whose sister became a delinquent. So yeah, he was just asking me how he could get his big sis to go back to how she used to be. Oh, right. You asked about it too, Onii‐chan. You said I could tell you if I ever had any problems."

"Yeah, I get it. But you know, I reckon he should talk things over with his family without any delay. Yep, in fact, there's no time to waste."

I figured I could weasel my way out of this if I strung some pretty‐sounding words together. Then I could get rid of Komachi and go home. As those thoughts went through my mind, that Taishi kid started mouthing off like I was his senpai or something.

"You're right about that, but… lately, nee‐chan's been coming home late and she doesn't listen to what our parents say at all. She gets angry at me and tells me it's none of my business when I say something to her…"

Taishi hung his head as he spoke. It seemed he was brooding over it in his own particular way.

"…you're the only one I can rely on now, onii‐san."

"You have no right to call me onii‐san!"

"Why are you shouting things an obstinate father would say?" a cool voice uttered behind me.

I turned around to find Yukinoshita and the others already approaching. Judging them to be my acquaintances from how they wore the same uniform as I did, Komachi wasted no time projecting a business-like smile.

"Hi there! I'm Hikigaya Komachi. Thanks for being there for my brother."

Do they?

Komachi greeted them with a knowing smile while Taishi lowered his head halfway in a dutiful bow and only introduced himself by name.

"You're Hachiman's younger sister? Pleased to meet you, I'm his classmate. My name's Totsuka Saika." Totsuka said politely.

"Oh, you're so polite, how charming. And oh my, what a cutie. Right, _right_ , oniichan?"

"He's a boy." I grunted.

"Haha! Funny joke! Hahaha, what are you saying, my idiot brother?"

"Er, um. I _am_ a boy…" Totsuka said shyly as he turned his face away.

"Uh… really?" Komachi asked, nudging me with her elbow.

"Yeah." I said wryly.

Then Yuigahama not wasting any more time as she start introducing herself.

"P‐pleased to meet you, I'm Hikki's classmate Yuigahama Yui."

"Oh, hi, nice to meet you t‐" Komachi stopped moving and stared straight at Yuigahama.

"Huh…"

Yuigahama avoided her eyes, sweating profusely.

"…are you done yet?" Yukinoshita interjected calmly, having waited patiently for quite some time.

Oh right. I already forgot her existence.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Yukinoshita Yukino. Hikigaya‐kun is my… what is Hikigaya‐kun to me, I wonder…? He is not my classmate, nor is he my friend… I am loath to admit it, but he is my acquaintance, I suppose?"

Very funny. Woman. Very funny.

"Komachi. Do you know her before?"

"Nope. I don't."

"I don't either. Well, that's enough for greeting, isn't it?"

Yukinoshita then said with hint of irritation.

"Ara, did you already forget about who I am, Hikialzheimer-kun?"

"Komachi. Do you know someone name 'Hikialzheimer'?"

"Onii-chan. Maybe she mean you."

"She might mistake me for someone else. Anyway, greeting is over. Now business talk."

"Roger."

Yukinoshita is clearly annoyed as her composure is now visibly unstable.

But the reason this plan is turned out like this because Komachi is being an airhead so I could manipulate her to crush Yukinoshita together with me then I switched the subject before she realize my scheme.

"Excuse me, I'm Kawasaki Taishi. Nee‐chan's an eleventh grader at Soubu High… oh, and her name is Kawasaki Saki. Nee‐chan is… how do you put it…? A delinquent? She's turned rotten…?"

"Kawasaki Saki‐san…" Yukinoshita uttered that name and cocked her head slightly, which showed how little she knew about Kawasaki.

But Yuigahama, who was in the same class as Kawasaki, clapped her hands in recognition, just as expect from her. "Oooh. Kawasaki‐san, right? She's kinda the scary, delinquent type."

"Judging from your statement then that's mean you two are not friends?" I asked.

"We've talked, I guess, but we're not really _friends_ … And hey, that's not something you should ask a girl. It puts us in a hard position." responded Yuigahama.

"But I've never seen Kawasaki‐san get along with anyone. I feel like she's always staring blankly out the window." remarked Totsuka.

"So about when did your sister become a delinquent?" Yukinoshita asked Taishi suddenly.

"Er, uh… it was probably around the time nee‐chan entered Soubu High since she was a super serious student back in middle school. She was relatively nice back then and often made dinner and stuff. She didn't change much even when she was in her first year of high school… she changed only very recently."

"So it was when she entered eleventh grade?" I asked, to which Taishi answered in the affirmative.

Upon hearing that, Yukinoshita began to ponder. "In regards to changes when she became an eleventh grader, does anything come to mind?"

"This is just a generic answer, but didn't she change her class? It was after she entered class F."

It would be reasonable is 'F' isn't just her class.

"In other words, it was when she became Hikigaya‐kun's classmate."

"Then you're saying that Yuigahama is a ruthless delinquent bitch who wearing a mask all the time both in class and in the clubroom?"

"Yukinon! You really think that I'm that kind of person?!" said Yuigahama as she's about to cry.

"N-No. Yuigahama-san. I…"

Then Yuigahama burst into tear and keep crying out loud until Yukinoshita clear her misunderstanding by spilled out the truth that she say those words on purpose which is to insult me, cause everyone who witness this scene staring at Yukinoshita in awe except me who covered his malicious laugh-holding smile with his light novel.

Sorry Yuigahama for using you.

Yuigahama wiped her tears and looked at Taishi.

"But y'know, when you say she comes home late, just what time does she come back? I get home relatively late and stuff too. It's not so unusual for a high school kid, y'know?"

"Oh, huh, about that. Coming home at five o'clock and stuff is too late." said Taishi.

"That's more like morning…"

"And your parents don't say anything to her when she comes home at th‐that hour, I take it?" Totsuka asked Taishi worriedly.

"No. Both our parents work, and we have a younger brother and sister, so they don't really yell at nee‐chan. Plus, it's just so late they rarely see her around anyway… well, I guess bringing up so many kids means you've got quite a lot on your plate. On the odd occasion we do come across each other, we end up fighting, and whenever I say anything, she gets really stubborn and says, 'It's got nothing to do with you'…" answered Taishi.

"Family reasons, huh… Every family has them." said Yukinoshita.

Those words more like direct to herself than to Taishi.

Maybe that's the reason why she shamelessly reveal her bitch side to the world.

"And that's not all… nee‐chan gets all these phone calls from a weird place."

At Taichi's words, Yuigahama said. "Weird places?"

"Mmm. From Angel something‐or‐other, probably some kind of store… the

manager guy talked to her."

"What about it is so weird?" Totsuka asked.

Taishi banged his fist against the table. "I mean think about it! Angel?! It's a totally sleazy store!"

"Huh, I don't get that vibe from it at all…" Yuigahama said somewhat hesitantly, but I totally got the vibe.

This brat had realised that, much as you'd expect.

"Hey, calm down for a sec, Taishi," I said.

"I understand everything."

"O‐onii‐san!"

"Either you refer me as Hikigaya-senpai next time or you will become a dead meat before the tomorrow arrived." I said maliciously.

"In any case, if she's working somewhere, then we need to come up with a special plan." Yukinoshita said.

"Even if it's not a dangerous store like this idiot seems to believe, the fact that she's working until dawn is troubling. We need to find out where she's going and stop her."

"Yeah, but if we do manage to stop her, she might start a new job somewhere else, y'know?" said Yuigahama.

Komachi nodded in agreement. "Out of the frying pan and into the water."

"…you mean into the fire," said Yukinoshita.

This is bad. At this rate Komachi will become Yuigahama 2.0 in the future.

"In other words, our only option is to simultaneously treat the symptoms and eradicate the root source. But of course. Kawasaki Taishi-kun is the younger brother of Kawasaki Saki‐san, a student of our school. This is to say nothing of how the bulk of his worries concerned her. I believe it is within the Service Club's line of work." concluded Yukinoshita.

Taishi bowed enthusiastically, like an engine in high gear.

"Th‐thank you!" he shouted jubilantly.

"Sorry for bothering you! I promise to do my best!"

Didn't all club activities are suspended for the midterms?

Well, it isn't the official club to begin with so it is exempted I guess.

After school, I went to the clubroom where Yukinoshita was waiting imperiously.

"Then let's begin."

* * *

"Totsuka, you don't have to force yourself to be here." I mean, it was extremely painful having to put up with Yukinoshita's tyranny. No doubt he was only here because she had given him the death glare.

But Totsuka shook his head with a smile. "No, it's okay. I heard about what happened too. Plus, I'm interested in whatever you and the others do, Hachiman… I'd like to go out with you guys if I'm not getting in the way."

"I did some thinking and I believe that Kawasaki‐san should solve her problems by her own hand," Yukinoshita declared.

"There is little risk if she picked herself up with her own strength as opposed to being forced to do so by someone else, and there is almost no chance of relapse either."

"That makes sense, I guess," I agreed.

"Okay, so what are we _actually_ going to do?" I asked.

"Have you heard of animal therapy?"

"Who's providing the animal?" I asked.

"About that… does no one here own a cat?" Yukinoshita asked.

Why cat?

"I have a dog, is that okay?" Yuigahama pointed her little finger and her index finger up and made a hand sign with her thumb, middle finger and ring finger.

"Cats are more likable," Yukinoshita insisted.

Although I have no comment about 'likable' part but there's still not enough reason to why it must be a cat.

"I don't really get the difference…" I mumbled.

"None in particular." Yukinoshita neatly avoided my gaze. "In any case, dogs are a no‐go."

"So does that mean you don't like dogs?"

"I never said anything of the sort, I believe. Please stop jumping to conclusions." Yukinoshita said testily.

The fact that you didn't tell the reasons why dogs are no-go already gave me an idea that you aren't on the good terms with them for some personal reasons of yours which isn't related to the plan at all.

"No way, Yukinon. You hate dogs? How could you?! Don't you like cute animals?!"

Dogs aren't always cute y'know?

"…you feel that way because you love dogs, Yuigahama‐san."

This is annoying. Better hurry up and complete the plan.

"We own a cat. Is ours all right?" I said.

"Yes."

With Yukinoshita's approval, I rang Komachi.

"Yeeeees, this is Komachi!"

"Oh, Komachi. You at home right now?"

"Yep, I am. What of it?"

"It's about the cat. Sorry, but could you take it to our school?"

"Huh? Why? Ka‐kun's heavy, so I don't wanna."

Ka‐kun is the name of our cat. He used to be called Kamakura, but because that was too much of a mouthful it got shortened at some point.

"Er, you see, Yukinoshita said to bring him."

"If I recall right she is the one who volunteer herself to help Taishi-kun, right?"

"Correct."

"I'll be right there." The phone suddenly cut off with a beep.

* * *

(Twenty minutes passed)

"I apologise for calling you out here," Yukinoshita said.

"No, no, I'm happy to do it for you, Yukino‐san," Komachi answered smilingly as she opened the lid of her carry bag.

Kamakura was enshrined inside. He scowled at me openly with a "Huh? Whatchu lookin' at, punk?" sort of look on his face.

A MERE CAT SHOULDN'T GET SO ELATED!

I raised the almost-invisible aura around my palm while reach for Kamakura caused him to tremble in fears and obediently behave himself.

As expected of animals, their danger sensing is better than that of humans.

"Onii-chan. Ka-kun looks kinda cold, isn't he?"

"Maybe it's because this is the first time being brought to school and meet both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita."

"So, what are you gonna with him?" I held Kamakura by the scruff of his trembling neck.

"We'll put him in a cardboard box and leave him in front of Kawasaki‐san. I'm sure Kawasaki‐san will pick him up if her heart is moved." explained Yukinoshita.

What if that Kawasomething don't like cats?

Knowing Yukinoshita, she wouldn't listen unless there's a proof about that Kawasomething don't like cats. Plus, I didn't want to trouble myself

"Now then, I'll bring some cardboard." I motioned to give my cat to Yuigahama, who was right next to me. But she took a step back in alarm.

Now what?

"Could it be… you're not good with cats?"

"H‐huh?! O‐of course I'm good with cats! In fact, I love 'em! I‐I mean, c'mere, little kitty. Meow meow." Her voice was shaking. Not that there was really any reason for her to be afraid.

It's settle. Yukinoshita love cats but unwelcome dogs while Yuigahama love dogs but unwelcome cats.

And I unwelcome bugs and especially mortals.

"Komachi, I'll leave him to you." I handed Kamakura over to Komachi. As I did so, Kamakura suddenly let out a purr as if he was in a good mood.

"Let's divide the duties," Yukinoshita proposed, taking charge. She made Totsuka lie in wait in front of the staffroom, while Yuigahama was stationed by the side of the bicycle parking area. Komachi was on patrol. And I was ordered to carry the cardboard box around and run around.

When you think about it, the others had their jobs, but I had nothing to do until Kawasaki Saki was spotted. While I was on standby, I went off to buy a torch from the nearby store since that cat broke it yesterday. Then, I returned to my station.

"Meow." I heard Kamakura's familiar meowing.

"Meow." I heard a girl's unfamiliar meowing.

I checked my surroundings reflexively, but there was no other girl besides Yukinoshita in the vicinity.

Look like the plan do has effectiveness. If use it against Yukinoshita I mean.

As I'm about to walk away from that spot, my phone shivering.

It was an unknown caller.

"Hello?!"

"Oh, is this onii‐san? I asked for your number from Hikigaya‐san."

"It's Hikigaya-senpai, you Alzheimer brat."

I ended the call right then and there, but another call came in no time. Even

without seeing his face, I knew he was the persistent sort, so I gave in.

"Hey, why did you hang up?!"

"What do you want?"

"It's just that I heard about the cat and, well, nee‐chan has a cat allergy."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Sorry, I only just heard."

"Geez, I get it, I get it. Thanks for filling us in. Later."

Look like I got the proof now.

I then approach Yukinoshita while she was busy talking with my cat.

"…what are you doing?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Yukinoshita answered innocently.

"Nothing, just you were talking to the cat just now."

"More importantly, I'm quite certain I ordered you to be on standby, but it seems following a simple instruction is beyond- Kyaa!"

If you want to know what happened to her then I will tell you.

While Yukinoshita covered her embarrassment with her insult I placed the torch in front of her left pupil with distance between them less than a half of centimeters and then shone at her mercilessly.

All stated actions are last for 3 seconds.

"My eye… What was that for!?"

"I have no time to listen to your shits when I have to inform you an important matter."

"What is it?"

"I just got a call from Taishi and it turns out Kawasaki has a cat allergy. So I don't reckon she'd pick the cat up even if we left it here."

"…huh. That's a spanner in the works," Yukinoshita said as she stroked Kamakura's head sadly in parting.

When I contacted the others to tell them that we'd given up, Yuigahama, Totsuka and Komachi returned.

"Onii‐chan, you got a call from Kawasaki‐kun?" Komachi asked.

"Er, yeah." Then I said, "Don't go giving phone numbers away to strangers. What if something dangerous happens? Be careful when you handle personal information."

"Hikigaya‐kun's personal details aren't such a big deal," Yukinoshita teased me, but only half‐jokingly.

Do you want your right eye to become blinded as well?

"It's not for me, it's for Komachi. You hear me? Don't you give your number away lightly, okay? Especially to boys."

"No way, you saw right through me?" Komachi deflected my warning with a laugh. Well, my little sister was one of those "spare me the details" types. That didn't stop her from being far superior to me at these sorts of things.

Anyway, animal therapy operation had failed.

"…you get along well as siblings. I'm somewhat jealous." Yukinoshita hesitated.

"Huh? Oh, people say that a lot when they're an only child. It's not such a great thing."

"No, I… never mind." Yukinoshita trailed off, which was rare for her. Usually, she declared whatever was on her mind, even at the expense of hurting others.

So she does have family issues as I suspected.

* * *

"Now then, what are we gonna do? We gotta think of something."

"Okay then… so um, how about you tell Hiratsuka‐sensei about it? I think she might be too close to her parents to tell them her problems. But if she were talking to another adult, she might be able to confide her problems, maybe?" said Totsuka.

"Compared to other teachers, Hiratsuka‐sensei is very in touch with her students. There is no better person for the job." declared Yukinoshita.

'Very in touch with her students' huh? I highly doubt a teacher who threaten her student with her fist could be considered that way.

Also, that teacher has her weakness which almost everyone know but overlook it.

But as I couldn't come up with a proper plan myself, plus this plan is make sense compared to the previous one so it can't be helped.

I explained the gist of the Kawasaki Saki situation in my text message.

Hiratsuka-sensei's phone address, which I had absolutely no use or desire for.

"Hikigaya, I understand the situation. The fact that a student of our school is working at a part‐time job past midnight is a serious matter. We need to deal with this quickly before it escalates any further. I'll handle it." said Hiratsuka-sensei with a serious face.

Right after the conversation ended, Kawasaki Saki appeared at the entrance.

She dragged her feet lazily and occasionally let out a wide yawn. She slung her schoolbag over her shoulder listlessly as if she didn't give a crap about anything. Her elbows were swinging back and forth idly.

"Hold it right there, Kawasaki," Hiratsuka‐sensei called out authoritatively to her back. The sound of her voice shook the ground roughly. At that, Kawasaki turned around, her eyes narrowing half‐way as if she was glaring. As she turned around, she stooped over in a smooth motion.

"…you want something? I don't give a shit." Kawasaki said belligerently in a husky.

"Kawasaki, I hear you've been coming home late these days ‐ that you've been coming back in the early hours of the morning. Just what are you doing and where?"

"Did someone tell you that?"

"My client information is strictly confidential. Now answer my question."

"Nothing much. Does it really matter where I go? Not like I'm getting in anyone's way."

"But you _might_ in the future. You won't be a high school student forever. Don't you see there are people watching out for you? Like your parents and me."

Losing patience, Hiratsuka‐sensei grabbed Kawasaki by the arm. "Have you never considered how your parents are feeling?" she demanded seriously, clinging as if she would never let go.

"Sensei…" Kawasaki whispered, touching Hiratsuka‐sensei's hand and looking straight into her eyes.

Then‐

"Like I know how my parents feel. And anyway, there's no way you could know since you've never been a parent either, sensei. Shouldn't you only say that stuff after you get married and have kids yourself?"

"Uuuuurk!"

See? She has weakness.

"Sensei, you should worry about your own future before you worry about mine. Like getting married and stuff."

Hiratsuka‐sensei's body keeled over at the continued pummelling. Her knees were impact reached her hips, her shoulders and all the way up to her voice box. She croaked, but no words came out. Her eyes were watering.

Hiratsuka-sensei turned around stiffly like she was a zombie. She sniffed. "I'm going home…" she said in a thin, trembling voice as she rubbed her eyes with the sides of her thumbs and she began making her way unsteadily towards the car park.

Your sacrifices won't be in vain, Hiratsuka-sensei.

You held her long enough for me to memorize her _ki_.

* * *

Anyway, the time was already close to 7:30 pm. It was around the time when the city became bustling with nightly activity.

"Inside Chiba's central business district, only two restaurants with 'Angel' in their names operate until the early hours of the morning which are 'Maid Café Angel' and 'Angel Ladder'. Which place will we going to check first?" I said.

"Then I think 'Maid Café Angel' will do. 'Café' sounded like a fun place after all. Right, Yukinon?" said Yuigahama.

"If Yuigahama-san said so then it might be right."

OK.

"Good. Then I will go check on that 'Angel Ladder' place instead." I said.

"Eh? Wait? You won't go together with us, Hikki?"

"This is the quicker way to accomplish our goal don't you think?"

"I hate to admit it but what you said is true."

"Then it's settled."

* * *

(08.30 p.m.)

"Hello Hikki. Do you find out anything?"

"Kawasaki is here as expected."

"Did you spot her?"

"Right."

Spot her _ki_ to be exact.

"What about you?"

Then Yuigahama's voice was replaced by the delicate yet cold one.

"Kawasaki‐san does not appear to be in this shop. Her name wasn't on the shift schedule. Considering how she received a call at her own home, we can rule out the possibility that she was using a false name."

"Then 'Angel Ladder' is the last resort for today."

"Unarguably. Then Yuigahama-san and I will get dressed so I hope you prepare your dress as well."

"Whatever."

Now what I need to do is find some private place to change uniform.

'I sound like superman' thought Hachiman.

It's not a hard task for me who is a god of creation to create a suitable cloth for wearing in such place; toilet.

After observing people who are customers of 'Angel Ladder' for a while I get many suitable cloth designs.

The problem is that all of them make my movement rusty. Hah. It can't be help. The least meddlesome one would do.

I wore jeans and a colored shirt with a black stand‐up collar, along with a pair of long nose leather shoes.

After come out from the toilet and wait for those two for a while I heard the sound of Yuigahama stomping into view. She looked around restlessly and took out her cell phone.

Did she not realize we were right next to her?

"Yuigahama," I called out to her, causing her to stiffen in reaction. She looked back over her shoulder with fear written across her face. Seriously, she was _just_ looking at us one second ago.

"H‐Hikki?! Oh, it's Hikki. For a moment there, I didn't recognise you… s‐some outfit, huh?"

"Quiet you. Don't laugh."

"I‐I'm not laughing at all! I was just, like, shocked at how different you are from normal…" She stared at me as she made noises of incredulity. Then she nodded knowingly.

"Did Komachi‐chan pick those clothes out for you?"

"Nope."

Yuigahama wear a crimson red dress traced a circuitous line around her neckline. Her hair was tied up into a bun.

Just as I was thinking only one more person needed to show up, I heard a voice behind me.

"I apologise. Was I late?" said the girl who in a jet black dress.

Her flare skirt, which went down to her knees, showed off her shapely legs. And what was even more bewitching was her fine, silky black hair. It was tied up in a single loose ponytail and fell down to her chest, looking like an ornament. The fabric of her dress exuded an air of unadulterated radiance, complementing the beauty of her pale skin, as white as virgin snow.

"It's time to work." declared Yukinoshita.

"Before we go, Hikigaya-kun. Your clothing may make you seem harmless but your rotten eyes tell another story." Yukinoshita snickered.

"Your clothing may make you seem harmless but your rotten mouths and flat chest tell another story." I retorted.

Before she could retort back Yuigahama interrupted.

"Y‐you see, it's the first time I've worn these kinda clothes. Like whoa, who _are_ you, Yukinon?!"

"What an exaggeration. I only have them in case the opportunity arises."

"Most people would never have that opportunity." I pointed out.

"Well then, shall we go?" Yukinoshita pressed the elevator button. The light turned on with a ding and the door opened noiselessly.

Through the glass elevator I could see a sweeping view of Tokyo bay. The nighttime scenery of Makuhari was dotted with brilliant lights: cruising ships, cars rushing through the bayside city with their tail lights blinking, high‐rise buildings.

When we arrived at the top floor, the door opened once again. A gentle, soothing light lay ahead. A lounge bar was spread out in front of us, obscured in darkness because of the dim candle lighting.

If you were a staff here then you could gain lots of money in short amount of times. (Only if you have customers I mean)

As I was lost in my thought the girls almost went ahead of me.

They would definitely ditch me if Yukinoshita isn't busy on fixing Yuigahama.

Then I observed around and spotted Kawasaki in bartender uniform, follow by Yukinoshita and Yuigahama approaching her.

Normally I would return to home at this very moment but I'm here for work so I follow those two.

"We found you, Kawasaki Saki‐san," Yukinoshita declared.

The tone of Kawasaki's face changed. "Yukinoshita…" Her expression was that of someone encountering a familiar foe. It was quite clearly antagonistic.

While I doubted the two of them had ever interacted with each other, Yukinoshita was a well‐known face in our school. I figured there were people who did not think kindly of Yukinoshita from how she appeared and what her personality was like.

"Good evening." Whether she was aware of Kawasaki's feelings or not, Yukinoshita uttered the standard night‐time greeting coolly. The two of them exchanged gazes.

Kawasaki's eyes were narrowed harshly as she poured a drink for Yuigahama.

Being with Yukinoshita, someone from her own school, meant that they could only see right through each other's transparent appearances.

"Yo, sup…?" Yuigahama said lamely, as if succumbing to the pressure.

"Yuigahama… I didn't know you for a second. So is this guy a Sobu High person too?"

"Uh, yeah," said Yuigahama. "He's Hikki from our class. Hikigaya Hachiman."

When I nodded my head in confirmation, Kawasaki sighed and smiled resignedly.

"I see. So you caught me out."

She shrugged as if she didn't have anything to hide in particular. Folding her arms, she fell back against the wall. That action indicated that perhaps having her cover blown bothered her more than she let on. She gave off a listless atmosphere, just like she did at school, and after she let out a weary sigh, she glanced at us.

"…you want a drink?"

"I'll have a Perrier." Yukinoshita said in response.

"I‐I'll have the same thing!" said Yuigahama.

"I'll have Cider." I said.

Naturally I would order Rum but considered its bottle is nowhere to be seen.

If you asked me why I am familiar with these then you could said that there's a certain airhead little chef in Hikigaya Household who mistake them for the oil while cooking sometimes and I'm the one who taste them. Although it taste good when you have it pure, but you might find their taste quite unpleasant when mixed them with food of her cooking level.

After she done her serving, Kawasaki shot question to Yukinoshita.

"So what did you come here for? Don't tell me you're on a date with that thing?"

"Goodness no. If you're talking about this thing next to me, your humor was in poor taste."

Are you two thirst for a fight?

"So are you. Much like Yuigahama when she tried to gather information during the previous request."

I decided to cut to the chase and shifted my gaze to Kawasaki.

"I heard you've been coming home late these days. Is it because of this part‐time job of yours? Your little bro's worried about you."

At that, Kawasaki smiled with a faint look of ridicule on her face, except it was hindered by her annoyance. "You came all the way here just to say that? Good job. You know, do you seriously think I'd stop just because some guy I don't know or care about said that to me?"

It's Yukinoshita's idea, not mine.

"Amazing. Even Hikki's classmates don't know or care about him…" Yuigahama picked a strange moment to show her admiration.

Kawasaki suddenly spoke up again.

"Oh, so the reason I was thinking things had gotten a little more irritating lately was because of you guys. Taishi said something to you? I don't know how he tried to spin it, but I'll have a word with him, so don't worry." She paused.

"You see, Taishi's got nothing to do with this."

Kawasaki glared openly at me. She pretty much said keep your nose out of my business. But Yukinoshita was not the sort of person to back down after meeting adversity.

"There _is_ a reason for you to stop." Yukinoshita shifted her gaze from Kawasaki to the wristwatch on her left hand, checking the time.

"10:40 p.m.… if you were Cinderella, you'd have one hour left before your magic runs out."

"If my magic were to run out, only a happy ending awaits me, don't you think?"

"I wonder about that, My Little Mermaid. I believe a bad end lies ahead of you."

The nature of their exchange discouraged anyone from intervening, as if matching the overall atmosphere in the bar.

"…hey, Hikki. What are those two talking about?"

"The Labour Standards Act forbids minors to work past ten o'clock at night. By working even at this hour, Kawasaki was making use of the magic known as an illegal ID. And that magic would run out if Yukinoshita had any say about it."

"So you have no inclination to quit?" Yukinoshita pressed her.

"Hm? Nope," Kawasaki said nonchalantly as she wiped a sake bottle with a cloth.

Then she paused. "Well, even if I did decide to quit here, I could always get a job somewhere else."

Figured.

Yukinoshita stirred her drink agitatedly, as if she were slightly peeved by Kawasaki's attitude.

In this unsettling, hostile atmosphere, Yuigahama opened her mouth nervously.

"Um, you know… Kawasaki‐san, why do you have to work _here_? I mean, like, I take a part‐time job too when I don't have any money, but it's not like I lie about my age and work at night…"

"No reason… I just need the money." The sake bottle on the table made a small scraping sound as she placed it on the table.

"It's not like I'm working because I want money to play around with. Don't put me in the same group as you people."

Please don't put me in the same group as them as well.

"Like I said, you guys definitely don't get it. Make me stronger? Lift my spirits? Okay, then. You can cough up money for me. Can you guys shoulder the burden my parents are incapable of?"

"Th‐that's…" Yuigahama uttered with difficulty.

Yuigahama contestant is defeated. Now it's Yukinoshita contestant's turn.

"That's quite enough, If you mouth off any more…" Yukinoshita said in a frigid tone.

"Hey, isn't your dad a member of the prefectural diet? There's no way some well‐off snob like you can understand me…" Kawasaki said in a quiet, whispering tone. There was a note of defeatism in her voice.

With that, Yukinoshita's identity is revealed.

As soon as Kawasaki's speeches ended, there was a sharp clatter as a glass fell down. When I looked to the side, a puddle of Perrier was spreading from where the champagne glass had fallen over sideways.

Yukinoshita was biting her lip, her gaze pointed downwards and unable to muster any thoughts.

Yukinoshita contestant is defeated I guess.

She gave a start. "Huh? O‐oh, I apologise," Yukinoshita said without any expression as she calmly wiped the table with a moistened hand towel.

I guessed that for Yukinoshita, that unusual reaction was an instant taboo.

Then I heard the sound of someone slamming the table.

"Hold on! Yukinon's family has nothing to do with this!" Yuigahama spoke unusually roughly as she glared at Kawasaki. It was no joke or attempt at getting along." Yuigahama was pissed.

Kawasaki lowered her tone and said.

"…then my family has nothing to do with it either."

Unfortunately for Yuigahama contestant. Although she trying her hardest she still couldn't make a comeback.

"You might have a point but that's not the issue here! Yukinon is‐"

"Yuigahama‐san. Please calm yourself. I merely tipped my glass over. It is nothing to concern yourself with, so don't worry." Yukinoshita gently restrained Yuigahama, whose whole body was leaning past the counter. She kept her voice cooler than normal and it sounded very frigid indeed.

Come to think of it. Yukinoshita is the one that eager to complete this request.

Now her identity is revealed to be the daughter of a prestigious family.

'Prestigious'. When you combine this word with 'family' you will get 'family of problems'.

So that's mean this request reminded her of her personal problems and want to prove that she could solve her own by solving this request.

To me, this is just prove that she is powerless even further.

"Let's just go home already. Honestly, I can't keep my eyes open here. Soon as I finish drinking this I'm going home. Furthermore, it doesn't seem like _you_ could complete that request within today too." I said as I paid for my drink.

"You…" Yukinoshita sighed in disgust and was about to say something to me when Yuigahama stopped her.

"Now now. Yukinon, shall we go home now?"

"…very well, then let us be off."

Miraculously enough, Yukinoshita followed my lead, as if she realized herself that she was acting strangely. As she quietly placed a number of cash notes on the table without even checking the bill, she stood up. Yuigahama stood up from her chair, following Yukinoshita in suit.

I called out to her back. "Yuigahama, I'll text you later."

After I saw the two of them off, I tilted my glass and turned back to Kawasaki.

Once I quenched a bit of my thirst, I began to speak.

"Kawasaki. Give me some of your time tomorrow morning. I'll be at McDonald at half past five. Got it?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I want to talk to you a little about Taishi."

"…what?"

"We'll talk about that tomorrow. Later."

* * *

(5.00 a.m. at McDonald)

The automated door made a sound as it opened, and Kawasaki Saki appeared, scraping her feet listlessly.

"What do you want?" she asked much more irately than usual, possibly because she hadn't gotten much sleep.

She was so pissed off the thought of lying prostrate on the ground in front of her crossed my mind for a brief moment, but I dispelled the thought and acted as casually as I could.

"Everyone'll be here soon. So just wait a little longer."

"Everyone?"

As a puzzled Kawasaki looked on at me the automated door made a sound as it opened once again, signaling the arrival of Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, Komachi and Taishi.

Just after I'd parted ways from those two, I sent Yuigahama a brief text. I instructed her to stay the night at Yukinoshita's place, contact her parents and come to the McDonalds with Yukinoshita at five in the morning. That was all I wrote those three points to communicate a simple, pragmatic message.

And for Komachi. I asked her to bring the request owner here.

"You guys again?" Kawasaki sighed deeply in exasperation.

"Taishi… what are you doing here at this hour?" Kawasaki glared at Taishi with a mixture of surprise and anger coloring her face as soon as she spotted him.

But Taishi remained unperturbed.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that, nee‐chan. What have you been doing up to this hour in the morning?"

"It's none of your business…" Kawasaki severed the conversation right then and there.

"It _is_ my business, I'm your family…" Taishi insisted.

"…I told you that you don't need to know," Kawasaki answered, her voice weakening. But even so, her will not to speak remained.

Don't think that I would let you slipped by so easily like when your opponent is Yukinoshita.

"Kawasaki, let me guess why you're working and why you need money." I said.

Kawasaki glared at me. Yukinoshita and Yuigahama turned to me with keen interest.

Kawasaki Saki became a delinquent in her second year of high school, according to Kawasaki Taishi. It would certainly seem that way from Kawasaki Taishi's point of view. But you could not say the same from Kawasaki Saki's perspective.

From Kawasaki Saki's point of view, she started her part‐time job when Kawasaki Taishi entered his third year of middle school. In that case, her reason fell in that time frame.

"Taishi, did something change when you entered your third year?"

"Er, uh… wasn't that around when I started attending cram school?" Taishi wracked his head for various other memories, but that was revealing enough. As if she had guessed what I was about to say next, Kawasaki bit her lip in frustration.

"I get it, it was to pay for her little bro's tuition fees‐" Yuigahama chimed in

"No. The tuition fees themselves were already settled by the time Taishi started going to cram school in April. The enrolment and teaching material fees are already paid by that time. That means the Kawasaki family took those expenses into consideration beforehand. On the other hand, you could say it was a situation where only Taishi's tuition fees were settled."

"I see what you're getting at." Yukinoshita turned her gaze at Kawasaki with complete comprehension and just a small amount of sympathy.

"Indeed, it's not just the little brother whose tuition fees must be accounted for."

"It's like what Taishi said. His nee‐chan used to be straight‐laced and kind.

Basically, she's still that way," I stated in conclusion.

Kawasaki's shoulders sagged listlessly.

"Nee‐chan…"

"…that's why I said you didn't need to know." Kawasaki knocked her brother on the head comfortingly.

"Still, I can't quit my job over all this. I intend to go to university. I don't want to cause you or our parents any trouble over that, Taishi."

She was clearly keeping her decision to herself, and her iron‐clad will once again drove Taishi into silence.

I guess the request is done.

"Um, can I just say something?" A carefree voice broke the silence.

It was Komachi. Kawasaki turned to her exasperatedly.

"What?"

"Okay, so. Both our parents have been working for ages, and so, like, when I was little I'd go home and no one would be there. Whenever I announced I was back no one ever greeted me. So then, I got so sick of coming home to a house like that I ran away from home for five days. That time it wasn't my parents who came to pick me up, it was Onii-chan. So from then on, my bro's been coming home earlier than me. So I'm grateful to my brother for that."

You actually being grateful for something I've never done?

"The reason Hikigaya‐kun came home early was because he never had any friends from that time, I believe?" Yukinoshita jabbed in.

"Even if I have some I would still go home early because Komachi is far better than them." I said proudly caused everyone went muted for a moment.

"Well, yeah, I'm well aware of that," Komachi admitted nonchalantly, "but I thought saying it like this would make my Komachi points go up."

That prompted Yuigahama to speak up. "You really are Hikki's sister," she said wearily.

"So what are you even getting at?" Kawasaki demanded irritably.

Komachi looked Kawasaki straight in the eyes with her usual cheerful smile, completely undeterred.

"Even though my brother is so hopeless, he definitely wouldn't do anything to worry me, that's what I'm getting at. Even the little things he does help me out and it makes me feel happy. Oh, that just made my Komachi points go up." She grinned.

Hopeless? I don't want to hear that word from an airhead little sister such as yourself y'know?

I guess I could let her slipped by as she offered her help in this request a lot.

"So basically, just like how you don't want to be a nuisance to your family, Saki-san, Taishi‐kun doesn't want to cause trouble to you either, y'know? I'd be happy as a younger sibling if you could understand that little point." said Komachi.

"…well, something like that, I guess," Taishi added lamely. He turned away, his face red.

Kawasaki stood up and stroked Taishi's head gently. Rather than her usual languid expression, she smiled ever so gently.

But this doesn't mean Kawasaki would quit her job, would she?

Fortunately that her reasons are now revealed and there's way for her to not rely on part-time job. Which is…

"Kawasaki. You know what a scholarship is?"

* * *

(5:30 a.m.)

The Kawasakis left the McDonald with peace.

Yukinoshita stood in the thick of the morning mist. "Is that what it means to be siblings, I wonder…?" A sigh slipped out of her.

"It's depends a lot on who's involved. At least you could also say they're your closest strangers."

"Your closest stranger… I see. I understand that all too well." Yukinoshita nodded, keeping her face down.

"Yukinon?" Yuigahama peered tentatively at Yukinoshita's face, puzzled by her appearance.

At that, Yukinoshita whipped her head up and flashed Yuigahama a smile.

"Now then, we should get going too. It'll be time for school in three hours."

"Oh, okay…"

With that both of them left the McDonald.

I unfastened my bicycle key at that moment too.

"Yeah. Komachi, wake up."

I poked her cheek lightly, causing her to mumble something incomprehensible and open her eyes drowsily. She stood up and dragged her feet like a zombie, plopping herself behind my bicycle.

After I pedaling for a while, Komachi suddenly talk to me.

"Well, you know, good for you. You got to meet her properly."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You know, the candy person. I should've said something when we all met up before. But oh well, congrats, onii‐chan. You got to meet a cute girl like Yui‐san because you fractured a bone."

With that my eye suddenly widen cause me to lose balance a bit and being scolded by Komachi for that.

So Yuigahama was the candy person?

And the owner of that dog was the girl Komachi referred to as the candy person.

Then this might be the true form of my relationship with her.

* * *

Our group consisted of Totsuka, Hayama and me. Or at least, that was how it should have been.

If Hayama had picked this place without even being aware of how good it was, then that was a good thing about him: he had an excellent sixth sense. Once again, even if he _had_ picked it knowing a huge crowd would gather around here, his level of attention towards the needs of other people was frankly astonishing.

More than any other exhibition, the work of a machine maker was fun to look at despite it is not as great as that of the 3rd Universe.

After I finish watching, I caught sight of a familiar dumpling ball hairstyle.

The girl was sitting on the curb stone, hugging her knees and pressing away at her cell phone. For a moment, I deliberated about calling out to her. But in my hesitation, she ended up noticing me instead.

"Oh, Hikki, you're late! Everyone's gone already, y'know?"

"Oh, yeah. My bad, so, just where _did e_ veryone go?"

"Saize."

"Aren't you going?"

"Huh?! Oh, y'see, I was kinda waiting for you, Hikki. Like… I'd feel bad if you were left behind, y'know."

"Being nice, aren't you?"

"Huh?! Um, what?! Th‐that's not true at all!" Yuigahama waved her arms wildly, her face bright red, perhaps because of the setting sun.

Yuigahama was a nice girl I thought. That was why I had to make _that_ matter clear as soon as possible.

"You know, you really don't have to worry about me. I saved your dog by coincidence, and plus I'd probably be a loner in high school even if that accident never happened. There's no need to worry yourself sick over it. That's what I've always said myself."

"Y‐you remembered, Hikki?"

"No, I don't remember it, actually. It's just that there was this one time you came over to my house to thank me. Komachi told me about it."

"Oh, right… Komachi‐chan told you…"

"Well, you don't have to worry about me from now on. I was a loner from the beginning and that accident had nothing to do with it. You don't have to feel sorry for me or act out of obligation."

"Um, you see, how do I put it? That's not really how it is. You know? I mean, it really isn't like that…"

As she went on laughing, she looked down pointedly, her face contorting with pain.

I couldn't make out her expression after she hung her head. And yet she spoke so feebly, her voice trembling slightly.

"It's not ‐ not like that… not like that at all…" she murmured.

If harshness and cruelness are reality's shadows, then niceness and kindness are lie's shadows.

So kindness is a lie.

"Um, well, look," Yuigahama began.

She whipped her head up and glared at me. Her eyes were blurred with tears, and yet still she stared me down resolutely without averting her gaze.

"…you're an idiot."

And with that, Yuigahama turned and ran. But after a couple of meters, her footsteps began to drag and she slowed down to a somewhat plodding walk.

Without a single glance at her, I proceed forward to find the private place where I couldn't be noticed in order to use instantaneous transmission technique.

Yuigahama might have gone to Saize where all the others were waiting. But that had nothing to do with me.

 _I hate being with people._

 _And I hate nice girls._

 _They follow you wherever you go and yet they're forever out of reach, like the moon beaming down at you from the night sky. The distance between you and them is insurmountable._

 _Even though you didn't intend to remember them in the first place their presences are took places in your brain so easily._

 _The longer you have them remain in your brain, the easier you would turned into a fool._

 _That's what kindness is._

 _I nearly always forget that those who are kind to me are also kind to others._

 _I've already lived through it all once. A practiced loner is once bitten, twice shy._

 _Forever having expectations._

 _Forever getting the wrong ideas._

 _At some point I just gave up clinging to false hopes._

 _And so I will forever hate nice girls._

If our relationship was actually what I thought it was, then this would be the end of our bond.

This may sounded harsh and cruel but truth and reality are the only things I'll never overlook it no matter what.

The reason why Yuigahama kept wandering around me.

The reason why Yukinoshita kept acting like a stuck-up milady.

All these reasons are revealed.

I have learnt a lot of truths recently, haven't I?

(Swift)

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 7 for you readers.** **Hope this story wasn't being forgotten yet.**

 **Some informations in this chapter (only power level):**

 **Hikigaya Zachiman (as Hikigaya Hachiman in this chapter):**

 **180700000000 (godly human)**

 **28 (godly human, normal state suppressed)**

 **8001 (palm aura against Kamakura)**

 **1998 (speed boosted against Yukinoshita Yukino)**

 **Hikigaya Komachi**

 **3-4**

 **Kawasaki Taishi**

 **4**

 **Kawasaki Saki**

 **9-14**

 **Yukinoshita Yukino**

 **5-8**

 **Yuigahama Yui**

 **6**

 **Totsuka Saika**

 **7**

 **Hiratsuka Shizuka**

 **17 (normal state)**

 **Hayama Hayato**

 **10-12**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The begin of Zachiman's summer vacation

* * *

(Gowasu POV)

It is not as easy as I expected. Even though Zamasu didn't do anything intolerable yet his mindset about humans still unacceptable. But he doing a little better compared to when he still not merged as at least he found some of humans worth to protect such as his half-human's family and that white hair boy. Source: GodTube.

Since even GodTube couldn't expose anyone's thoughts so this is not enough to ensure that his icy heart is melted.

From what I watched from GodTube, after Zamasu's fusion form turned into human fusee he took almost 3 weeks to withhold himself from harming humans around him.

But as expected of Zamasu. He still remember my order and won't dare to turn against it as he hardly skip his training (which he always do it to keep his emotion in check).

Because of his training caused his human fusee get stronger and capable of adapting godly _ki_ as his own.

If only he could melt the ice in his heart as quick as become stronger through training, then he didn't need to even live as a human which postpone his studying of become a Supreme Kai.

His training is reflect the amount emotions that dwell up in his heart.

The larger amount of emotions boiling in his heart, the stronger his human fusee became.

And the fact that his human fusee is now become this strong really worrying me.

By the way, because I have been spent a lot of time checking on Zamasu make me thirsty.

And the tea is run out of at this timing really torturing me.

As I'm about to brew some tea I heard someone called out my name.

"Gowasu. You have guests."

That voice. Could it be _them_?

I open the door just to greet two people I thought they are.

On my left revealed a figure of thin and pink skinned humanoid elephant with wide ears, sharp blue sclera eyes and a pair of short tusks, wearing a god of destruction's cloth complete with a black and orange collar with white lining on both edges and a triangular symbol on it. He also wears golden bangles and arm rings.

On my right revealed a figure of short humanoid with pale blue skin and white hair in a long platted pigtails with a small forelock. She carries her Angel Attendant's Staff in her right hand. Also, she has a large light blue ring around her neck and her attire consists of purple robes, a black cuirass, and a pink sash.

With _ki_ confirmed I could tell that they are really them.

Universe 10's god of destruction, Rumsshi and his attendant, Cus.

"Please welcome, Rumsshi-sama ,Cus-san." I greeted.

Rumsshi-sama then greet me back.

"Long time no see, Gowasu. By the way, where is your student?"

"Well, you see, he is training on the earth of the Universe 6 right now."

Rumsshi-sama is confused for a moment.

Before Rumsshi-sama could reply, Cus-san spoke up.

"Eh? Shouldn't he is powerful enough that even the supreme kai themselves couldn't defeat him? But even if he want to become stronger then Rumsshi-sama and I would be a better options, aren't we?"

"But aren't we already have our hands full with the duty of god of destruction?" said Rumsshi.

"You barely destroy anything for the sake of Universe's balance, Rumsshi-sama. What you usually destroy are moons and meteors which their presences almost have no effect on that balance at all." Cus whined.

"But all lives have meaning so I find it too painful to destroy them. That's why I only destroy the planets which has no living things." said Rumsshi.

"That's why many of mortals in our universe are hardly evolve, Rumsshi-sama. One more thing, if King of all visit here all of sudden and he is not please by your work, then would you actually use that as an excuse?" said Cus.

Not only me, but Rumsshi-sama as well. Both of us sweating like there are no tomorrow.

"I –I understand now. Even though it is difficult but I will try to." said Rumsshi.

"Glad you do, Rumsshi-sama." said Cus.

They are lively as ever. Lively enough to forget me by themselves.

Let's get back to the topic.

"Ahem. Anyway, what is your business, Rumsshi-sama?" I said.

"Oh right. Because it's been a long time since our last meeting of universe management."

"Ok, please come in."

While drinking tea, we have decide to destroy the total of 38 planets in the east galaxy.

After that we spent our time watching GodTube caused Cus-san quietly mumble "Aren't you two too relax?"

While watching GodTube, Cus notice that the last video I've watched contain the detail of Zamasu during his time on earth and command all of us to watch it together.

"Hmm. So that's how it is. Your student is so headstrong about human races so you decide to do this." said Rumsshi.

"I know it is a ridiculous way to use the power of potaras but I couldn't think of any other way." I said.

"I don't think it is a bad idea but please don't ditch your work just to observe him, Gowasu-sama." said Cus.

"I'm aware of that." I said.

"But your expression tell another story y'know?" said Cus worriedly.

"It can't be help. Once Rumsshi-sama finish his work I'll take you to the earth to visit him okay?" said Cus.

Oh yeah. How dense I am. I should have thought about this sooner.

"But only if you do your work properly until then ok?" said Cus as she winked at me.

That wink could gain a lot of views in GodTube.

"I understand." I said

"Then we're taking a leave now. See you later, Gowasu." said Rumsshi as he left with Cus.

"Yes."

(Gowasu POV ended)

* * *

After the workplace tour ended, the service club is now back to the club with two members.

"No Yuigahama again?" groaned Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Does it look like she playing hide-and-seek to you?" I said.

"It is possible if your role is a seeker in that game." Yukinoshita retorted with smirk.

"So you buy that, I assumed? Whatever her reasons for not showing up are it's not like her appearance is needed while she was absent." I retorted.

"Normally our thoughts would be mutual at this topic but at this time I couldn't say that our thoughts still mutual." Yukinoshita said with gloomy sound.

As Simsimi's catchphrase said.

I have no respond.

Because of that, Hiratsuka-sensei spoke up as if to get our attentions at her after being ignored.

"Hey guys. Listen, I want to present the three‐way battle royale as a new rule for the battle you attend to."

"The battle where you force me and manipulate Yukinoshita to join?" I retorted.

"Why you- Ouch!"

Then she fell off of the chair she sat on without having neither her speech nor her attack fully reach me.

As you could predict, the culprit is me.

Next time please take a seat far from me if you don't want to get hurt, Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Do you have any explain to this violent action of you, Hikigaya?"

"Sorry, look like my foot slipped. Now it's time for you to explain about the reason why you suddenly brought up the change of whatever rules you come up with."

Hiratsuka-sensei then recomposed herself and replied.

"W-Well, seeing you two worked hard enough that there's someone like Yuigahama join your club so I think this rule would be much more appropriate than the previous one. Since it's a three‐way battle royale, naturally there will be alliances too. Not only will you guys be fending each other off, you'd also do well to lend each other your strength."

Not when there is no third member in this club anymore.

"So what you are saying is that Hikigaya‐kun will always be fighting with a disadvantage." said Yukinoshita.

"Except that I never join this time-wasting fight to begin with. Besides, even if I join there's still one member short for this rule, isn't it?" I said.

Hiratsuka-sensei then grin at my statement and said.

"Then you two could just recruit a third member in. It's not like Yuigahama would come any time soon."

"It's not like she is quitting-" said Yukinoshita.

"That make no difference if she wouldn't come so you have until Monday to find a replacement possessing the motivation and dedication to be in this club." said Hiratsuka-sensei.

Did someone like that existed?

"Today's club activities are over. Time to think about getting the job done." Hiratsuka‐sensei said as she pushed Yukinoshita and me out of the room.

Now we're even I guess.

Yukinoshita called out to her back.

"Hiratsuka‐sensei. I want to confirm one thing, and that is whether we are permitted to fill the vacancy with anyone, are we not?"

"Indeed, Yukinoshita." And with single, short statement, Hiratsuka‐sensei left.

After Hiratsuka-sensei is nowhere to be seen, Yukinoshita smiling.

"Since we are permitted to fill the vacancy with anyone, then Yuigahama-san will do, won't she?" asked Yukinoshita.

"What if Yuigahama reject?" I asked.

"In any case, I'll try to come up with a way to get Yuigahama‐san to return to her usual self. I only realized this just now, but I have grown fond of her over these last two months." Yukinoshita said shyly.

I looked at her in awe.

"What is it?" She asked.

Look like I wrote too much 'disgusting' on my face.

"I just thought that you might be able to get her back by telling her what you have realized earlier. But just imagine that you would actually do that is too funny that my face contort that expression on its own." I defended.

Yukinoshita averted her face from me and began to walk away.

* * *

(Clubroom)

Today was the deadline of Hiratsuka-sensei tyranny request and look like Yukinoshita managed to get Yuigahama to come back to the club again. But look like Yuigahama still not decided to rejoin as Yukinoshita seemed not satisfied with the results and Yuigahama remained silent all time since I come into the room instead of greeting with her usual annoying 'Yahallo'.

"Well Hikigaya-kun, it's looks like you're really the reason why Yuigahama keep absent from the club. Care to explain why?" Yukinoshita asked.

"After you explained how you get Yuigahama back here and why did you assumed it was me who caused that." I said.

Yukinoshita's expression is then changed into the same one during Kawasomething's request when Yuigahama mentioned something like dogs for a moment.

"I-I just talked to her and happen to realized that you're the reason." She said while averted her face away from Yuigahama and me.

Talk? You could talk to people on your own? I thought you only could insult others on your own.

And why did you avert your face from me? Did your conversion with her is so embarrassing or something?

Or...

She's really utter it to Yuigahama just like what I my self-defense answer said the day Hiratsuka-sensei threw both of us out of the room.

"Now I filled the conditions so explained what did you do to Yuigahama-san?" She demanded as she hold the phone in her hand in dialing position.

Does she think that the reason is some kind of violation that needed to report to the police or something?

"So Yuigahama didn't tell you, I see. To be honest I don't understand myself of what did I do that caused her to keep absent." I said.

"That's not even the answers." Yukinoshita said while narrowing her eyes at me.

"All I do is just let her know that I finally realized that the dog I saved about a year ago was hers and that she should move on." I concluded.

"Move on?" Yukinoshita asked quizzically.

"She didn't need to force herself to be with me due to feeling guilty any further. Even though it is appreciable but I don't want any of it to begin with." I explained.

Yukinoshita then leave her phone on the table and look at Yuigahama.

"So that's why Yuigahama-san stop coming to the club since you are the member here. But that doesn't mean you should skip club due to that reason, Yuigahama-san." said Yukinoshita.

"It can't be helped. Even though I denied that it isn't due to guilt or something like that but Hikki still not understand at all. Also, To be honest, I don't want everything to ended just like this. I just..." said Yuigahama.

"Then why not start over again? Neither of you are in the wrong. Regardless of who saved whom, you're equally victims, are you not? So you two can make a proper, fresh start… it is not beyond the two of you." said Yukinoshita.

What does she mean by 'in the wrong'?

"I must report to Hiratsuka‐sensei that we have filled the member vacancy. After that, we can celebrate your comeback along with your birthday, Yuigahama-san." Yukinoshita said as if remembering something.

With that, the upcoming events are only celebrations for Yuigahama's comeback and birthday (Without birthday present from me of course).

That aside, Even though it seemed like Service Club is back to normal but there's something fishy about the certain member. The club president. The way she said back then during Yuigahama's comeback is as if she is well-informed about the accident between Yuigahama and I. Maybe Yuigahama spilled all the beans to her. Really, she opened up herself too much.

* * *

(Summer Vacation)

Komachi took the cup with both hands and chugged it down with relish. Letting out a deep sigh of satisfaction, she put the cup down.

"You know, onii-chan. I studied really, really hard. Since I worked so hard, I thought it'd be nice to give myself a reward." said Komachi.

You just disturbed my meditation because of this stupid stuff?

"Then why don't you get that yourself? Does that 'reward' of your need my permission? I hope it is not something like 'boyfriend' or something along those lines, Komachi." I said.

Komachi's face then turned in awe and said.

"I didn't mean that. Just going out with my onii-chan in Chiba is enough. Ah, my Komachi points are pretty high right now!"

It could be higher if you continue your work and humming 'onii-chan' instead.

Then again, why Chiba?

Judging from Komachi's expression, she would try her best to seal the reasons why.

This is so meddlesome. It would be a waste of time trying to get that out of her.

"You're so annoying. I don't mind going, but change your clothes. I hope you're not dumb enough to not understand what I mean." I said.

It's not like she didn't have any clothing on her but still unacceptable.

"I'll get ready, then. You should change into clothes that are easy to move around in too, onii-chan." said Komachi.

(Chiba Station)

"Oi, what's with all this baggage?" I asked Komachi, pointing at the bag I was holding as

we walked along.

"It's-a-se-cret!" said Komachi.

Meddlesome as I mentioned, right? I want to kill her so badly.

Then someone I didn't expect to see during this summer break showed up herself and said.

"Let's hear why you didn't pick up my calls."

I have a feeling that Komachi have something to do with this unmarried teacher.

"I thought you might dial wrong numbers consecutively. Many of my classmates and teachers from the middle schools do that so often after all." I said.

"Doesn't that happen only once and everyone made sure that they wouldn't dial your number after that?" Komachi said quizzically.

I kinda regret having this brat as a little sister.

"I wasn't expecting a decent excuse to begin with anyway." Hiratsuka-sensei said and sighed.

Nope. You do expect it, otherwise you wouldn't ask me after all.

"Whatever. Since you couldn't contact me so you somehow get to contact Komachi to drag me out here, I assume?" I said assumingly.

Both Hiratsuka-sensei and Komachi suddenly flinched at my statement.

Checkmate.

"Your perceptiveness really saved my time, Hikigaya." Hiratsuka-sensei said wryly.

"Your way of greeting is more like you already know I would be here instead of just met me coincidentally. Furthermore, the fact that Komachi asked for the reward for her hard works out of blue was suspicious already." I concluded irritatingly.

After my conclusion ended, the rest of Service Club members and Saika come and then Hiratsuka-sensei threw me into her car and drove me and the others to the Chiba Village.

But for a blink of an eye during the trip, I sensed two enormous ki and another weak one at the destination of the trip and they quickly disappear.

Was that my imagination? Whatever, since I was (being forced to) heading to the place where I sensed them so I could check on my doubts anytime soon anyway.

"Excuse me… why are Hayama-kun and the others included in this, may I ask?" Yukinoshita asked Hiratsuka-sensei.

Indeed. Being around with this blonde of all people would spoil the air I need to breath.

"Hm? Oh, you're asking me. It looked like we were understaffed, so I put up a recruitment notice on the school bulletin board. You guys probably didn't see it, though." said Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Yeah I didn't see it. And I don't think I want to too." I retorted.

"This probably one of those rare retorts of yours that benefit me." said Hiratsuka-sensei while smirking.

Tsk. Whatever. Look like I took my penalty too lightly as I only thought that summer vacation could give me a break from it. In fact there's no greater punishment (which provided by the certain unmarried hag) than this.

After we put our bags in the main building, we were directed to a place called the "Meeting

Square". Almost a hundred elementary schoolers awaited us there. Was this place a freaking zoo?

"All right, kids. It took you all three minutes to stop talking."

Even though that voice belong to some teachers but I couldn't help but imagine that those words came out of zookeepers' mouths.

Once the speech was over and done with, the plans for the rest of the trip were presented.

"Last, but not least, these are the nice boys and girls who will be helping you kids out. Let's give them a proper hello to start with. Pleased to meet you."

I don't know who said it but I want to puke on his or her face right now.

As if on cue, Hayama took a brisk step forward.

"We'll be helping you all out for the next three days. Don't be afraid to tell us anytime you need something. Let's make this a summer camp to remember, okay? We look forward to spending time with you all."

Count me out of this!

Everyone burst into applause. The elementary schoolgirls squealed and giggled over him. The teachers clapped silently as well.

With Hayama being here I don't think there's anything left for me to do. It seemed that Hachiman's lazy nature is sometimes agreeable.

"Man, those elementary schoolers are way young. We high schoolers are, like, old farts now." Tobe moaned.

"Hey, Tobe, could you quit that? It's like I'm some old hag." Miura sent him a warning shot.

These people are annoying.

"But you know, back when I was in elementary school, high schoolers looked really grown up to me." Saika said wistfully.

"High schooler feel grown up from my perspective, y'know? Besides my brother." said Komachi.

"In the end it was just a feeling, not reality. Yuigahama is a living proof of that." I defended.

"Hikki. You are meanie!" said Yuigahama.

"I might not be able to see how you are at home, but you seem grown up at school, Hachiman. You're really calm and composed, you know?" Saika giggled.

"Thanks for the compliment, Saika. I really appreciate it." I thanked him properly.

"He only looks that way because he's not talking to anyone. In truth, he is a lonesome and

miserable soul." said Yukinoshita.

"Not as miserable as your chest." I retorted caused her to glare at me coldly.

"Ah, I get it. So that girl's Hikitani-kun's little sister, huh? I didn't think she resembled

to him more than Totsuka." Hayama said as he stepped in front of Komachi.

"I'm Hikitani-kun's classmate Hayama Hayato. Pleased to meet you, Komachi-chan." said Hayama.

"Um, hi. Nice to meet you too. Thanks for helping out my brother." Komachi recoiled in surprise.

It is pain to admit it but he really did help me forming a group during workplace tour.

"Hayato-kun, there's no way she could be Sai-chan's little sister. She looks more like she's related to Yukinon." said Yuigahama.

Do you have a death wish?

Hayama shook his head at Yuigahama's words. "Nah, I know Yukinoshita-san doesn't have a little sister."

"Oh, is that ri… huh? Why do you know that, Hayato-kun?"

Probably the first time I'm actually thinking the same as her.

"Why, you ask…?" Hayama sent Yukinoshita a sideway glance.

Judging from his reaction, there's some reasons he couldn't explain, more like it was a personal information.

I don't mind anyway so I move forward without waiting for his answer.

After walking for a while without paying any attention to my surroundings, Komachi sidled up closer to me.

"Onii-chan, this is bad news!"

"What is?"

"If you compete against that pretty boy, your odds of winning are zero, onii-chan!"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Then a surprise attack came at me.

"This might indeed be bad news… you give off extreme uke vibes, not to mention I feel you'd be a tsundere uke, so if Hayama-kun ever came after you, you'd submit to him right away." a glasses woman from Hayama's group explained.

"I have absolutely no idea about who the hell are you and what you're talking about so please shut up and stay away from me at least 8 meters if possible."

"You're unbelievable Hikki, she's our classmate, Hina-chan. I'm sure you at least know that she's in our class." Yuigahama said.

"No, I don't. And I don't want to know either." I replied.

Everyone looked at me in awe.

"You're really don't grow up, onii-chan." Komachi said.

"Said that once you grown up to high school level, Komachi." I said.

"You're meanie onii-chan." Komachi whined.

What a waste of time talking with them.

Then there's someone sent me a message voice direct to my mind.

'Come and see me tonight.'

The one who do this is clearly not my fusee. I have a feeling that this might have something to do with my doubt during trip.

With that I disappeared from the group and observed all of the areas around here to see if those living things with enormous ki are around here. If only they couldn't hide their ki things would be easier for me.

* * *

After I finish my observation (without finding any of those living things) I returned to the place where Komachi is.

This scent. Curry?

If I think about it this is almost time for dinner.

As I reached the place I spotted that Yukinoshita just walking out of that place then I spotted another human that similar to minisize of Yukinoshita wandering there alone.

"Do you like curry?" Hayama called out to mini Yukinoshita.

Seeing that, Yukinoshita sighed softly.

Hmm. Look like that girl's situation just screamed 'trouble' as the group of girls near her watch two of them with those eyes filled with desires of bullying.

At this rate they would give her negative judgments right at the end of conversation where she make a wrong move.

In the other word, Hayama is about to make her peace ruined more than it already is by his approaching.

"…not particularly. Curry's not my thing." she answered and retreated.

She did well for an elementary schooler. With this there's no point for them for judging her anymore.

Mini Yukinoshita came out of there and proceed in my way, stood a metre away from me, stopping right between Yukinoshita and me. She kept enough distance to watch both of us from the corner of her eyes.

Hayama eyed her with a troubled smile on his face, but soon enough he was back with the other elementary schoolers and asked.

"Okay, guys, you've done all the hard work, so you may as well put in some seasoning now!

Anything you want to put in?"

" I think fruits would be good! Like peaches and stuff!"

There's no need to question about who gave that reply.

Whoever give off that reply would not only because her cooking skill is despair but also her brain too. None other than Yuigahama.

"Once a fool, always a fool." I blurted out.

"Honestly, what a bunch of fools…" said a girl's voice.

Even though it is Yukinoshita-like speech but that definitely not her voice.

Then I move my eyes toward the voice's owner just to find the certain elementary schooler.

'Mini Yukinoshita' isn't reflect just her appearance, but her personality as well huh?

"Well, the majority of people are like that. Nice you picked up on that quickly." I said.

"You're also part of the majority." Yukinoshita interjected.

"I'm a part of neither majority nor minority." I retorted.

"You're saying as if you aren't a human."

In fact I'm not.

"You're saying as if I pique your interest."

"There's no way I-"

I then interjected her.

"There's a dog behind you."

After that Yukinoshita trembled in fear and then quickly avert her eyes searching for the non-existed dog. I smirked and said

"Look like you're also part of the majority as well."

This cause her to glare at me brought my lip to smirk even more.

Then the mini Yukinoshita interrupted us.

"Name."

"Huh? What about names?" I asked her back.

"I'm asking for your name. That's normally how you'd interpret it." Mini Yukinoshita said.

Normal my ass.

"Introduce yourself before you ask others for their names." Yukinoshita demanded.

"Tsurumi Rumi." Mini Yukinoshita said.

People these days. Are they lazy that much that they have to name their children using their family name?

"I'm Yukinoshita Yukino, and this person is-"

"Hikigaya Hachiman."

"That's rude. Interrupted my conversation. And here I thought I would save your time of introducing yourself."

"Then save that of Yuigahama for Yuigahama instead." I said as I pointed at Yuigahama who was approaching us.

Yukinoshita sighed before obey my statement.

"And this is Yuigahama Yui." She pointed her finger at Yuigahama.

"Oh right. I'm Yuigahama Yui. Tsurumi Rumi-chan, was it? Nice to meet you." said Yuigahama.

But Tsurumi only mustered a nod at Yuigahama's greeting.

"Somehow , I get the feeling those two are different. Different from those guys. I'm different too. From those guys." she spoke up hesitantly.

"What do you mean by different?" Yuigahama asked confusingly.

"Everyone around me is a brat. I'm better off alone." Tsurumi replied.

"B-but I think your elementary school friends and memories are important." Yuigahama said.

How are they important when you humans don't learn from them?

"I don't really need stuff like memories. when I enter middle school, I can make friends with

people who come in from other schools." Tsurumi replied.

Too naive. Can't blame her since in the end of the day she is just an elementary schooler.

"Sorry to say this, but that's not people you go to elementary school with now will progress to the same middle school as you. Next time, the history will merely repeat itself." Yukinoshita said.

"I knew it. I was doing really dumb things." Tsurumi muttered.

"What happened?" Yuigahama asked.

"People got shunned by the group a bunch of times but it stopped eventually and we talked to them again after that, it was something like a fad. Someone always suggested it and everyone would end up going along with it. Then, one of the popular and pretty talkative girls got shunned, and I kept my distance from her too, but before I knew it, I was next. It's not like I did anything wrong. It's because I blurted a lot of stuff to that girl, you see. I wonder if this'll happen in middle school too." Tsurumi explained and sobbed.

At least you've learnt your mistakes. You do better than majority people.

After the conversation ended, Tsurumi return silently to her group.

Then I return to where Komachi is just to be scolded by her, Yuigahama and Hiratsuka-sensei for my unannounced absence earlier.

* * *

(After dinner)

"I wonder if she'll be okay." Yuigahama asked me worriedly.

Doesn't this is something you should ask that 'she' herself?

Then Hiratsuka-sensei chimed in.

"Hmph. Something on your mind?" she asked.

"Well, there's a student who's kinda isolated from the others." Hayama answered.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for her." Miura chimed in.

"People who don't like being alone exist, so are the people who like being alone." I blurted out nonchalantly.

My statement caused two blondies loss at words. It is to be expected since there's at least two living proofs here.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Hiratsuka-sensei asked.

"I'd like to do something to help her if I can." Hayama answered.

The problem is you can't and you never will as long as you treated that girl like others.

"It's impossible for you. That's how it was, right?" Yukinoshita said coldly.

"But this time, it'll be different." Hayama said.

"I wonder about that." Yukinoshita shrugged coldly.

For some reasons I find Yukinoshita's replies refreshing.

"What about you, Yukinoshita?" Hiratsuka-sensei asked.

"There's one thing I'd like to confirm if this girl's circumstances also be considered part of our club activities?" said Yukinoshita.

"I assigned you as volunteer staff at this outdoor school as part of your club activities. In theory, this matter should fit in that category too." Hiratsuka-sensei replied.

"If that girl seeks help, we will make use of every means at our disposal." Yukinoshita declared.

Then forget it. She opened up herself to us more than the others yet she still not asked us any favors.

In other word, she won't seek help from us even if she want to.

"So is she looking for help, you think?" Hiratsuka-sensei asked.

"I do not know." said Yukinoshita.

"You know, Yukinon, I don't think that girl can talk about it even if she wants to. Rumi-chan

said herself that a lot of people got shunned. She was in on it herself at the time. I guess she

wouldn't be able to stand it if she was the only one who asked for help. I don't think Rumi-chan is the only one in the wrong – everyone's like that… even if they want to talk it out and get along, they just can't find the right moment. But they still feel guilty." Yuigahama explained to Yukinoshita.

Did you hear that? Yuigahama of all people lectured Yukinoshita! If this was a video clip on YouTube I wonder how many view will it gets.

"Good. Now then, I'll leave it to you guys to think about what to do. I'm getting some sleep." Hiratsuka-sensei said and retreated.

"Come on, she's pretty cute, so she should hang out with the other cute girls, don'cha think? Like, a word here, a word there, and you're best buds. No sweat, yeah?" said Miura.

"Yeah, Yumiko. You're right!" said megaphone high schooler.

"Heh, I know, right?" said Miura cockily.

Unfortunately that the fact where you and Yukinoshita are like water and oil is enough to prove you wrong.

"Y-you can only do that because you're Yumiko." Yuigahama said.

Yuigahama sure is smart today.

"Yumiko's saying is right but it might difficult getting her to speak up under these circumstances." Hayama explained causing Miura to back down obediently.

"It's quite all right. She'll be fine if she lives for her hobbies. Once you devote yourself to your hobbies, you end up going to events and your friendship circle expands, you know? I'm sure she'll find a place she can truly call home. She'll realise that school is not the end of the world. And then she'll learn to have fun doing other things. I made friends through BL! There's no such thing as a girl who hates them! So Yukinoshita-san, please be my-" The glasses girl said and went wild only to have her saying interrupted by her group leader.

"Yumiko, go grab some tea with Hina." Hayama cut in.

Miura stood up and grabbed glasses girl's arm.

"Come on, Ebina, let's go."

"Ahhh! But I was in the middle of converting her!"

You better not. I don't think Yukinoshita would join her but if she do she would ended up as disgusting as Zaimokuza which I will not be able to withstand.

"I wonder if she was trying to recommend me something…"

"You're better off not knowing, Yukinon." Yuigahama answered her.

If Yuigahama keep this up I would be unable to refer her as an airhead anymore.

"Unless we think of a way to make everyone get along, will we ever solve the root of the

problem?" Hayama asked.

Humans. Get along? Pffft.

"Pffft. As if. Pffft." I laughed quietly cause Hayama to shift his gaze at my direction.

"That is impossible. There is not one possibility of it happening." Yukinoshita answered coldly.

"Hey, Yukinoshita-san! What's up with you?" Miura said annoyingly.

"What do you mean?" Yukinoshita responded.

"I'm talking about your attitude. Everyone pushing themselves to get along here but you just have to say that shit? I really don't like you one bit but I'm putting up with you because this is supposed to be a fun trip." Miura groaned.

"Oh my, you had a surprisingly high opinion of me. I also loathe you." Yukinoshita responded.

"Y-you two keep it down." Yuigahama tried to ease their furious banter.

"But from what I've seen of her, Rumi-chan seems to have a pretty blunt personality, so even if we put her in a group of other elementary schoolgirls, it'll be hard for her to blend in. Don't you think she'd be able to get along with the show off-types if she were a little older?" Komachi spoke up.

"Yeah, she does give off a kind of cold." Hayama agreed.

"Cold? Isn't she just sitting on her high horse? It's her condescending attitude that got her shunned. Like a certain someone we know." Miura laughed scornfully.

I stood up from the bench and left.

"Hikitani-kun. Where are you going?" Hayama asked.

Why does he have to detect me at this time?

"I decided to stop wasting anymore time on this boring discussion so I'll leave first."

"Ha? How could you say that Hayato's discussion boring even though you barely help him?" Miura scolded at me.

"I'm really tired listening to these stupid idealistic opinions. Also, one of your statements is already prove that his idea goes to shit. I believe you said something like 'Everyone pushing themselves to get along here but you just have to say that shit? I really don't like you one bit but I'm putting up with you because this is supposed to be a fun trip', right?" I said coldly.

"What if it's true?" Miura glaring at me.

"What you have said is exactly the same as what Hayama's discussion and look at you and Yukinoshita now. This is a prove that his suggestion fail miserably before it even start. So it's like your speech itself reject his plan. No matter how you do you couldn't change this fact, Miura." I said coldly.

"I-I..." Miura's face turned pale and started to cry.

"Knowing that the plan would fail then there's no need for me to stay so good night. Especially when the discussion topic itself changed into insulting the girl who we supposed to help." I concluded coldly and left.

Everyone on the bench went silent. To be more precisely, almost silent as I heard Saika asked Komachi if I always this scary in an inaudible tone.

Sorry about that but that girl's whining annoy me so much that I couldn't suppressed that desire.

* * *

Normally at a time like this I would train myself and get some sleep after finished it.

But today is different. As that mysterious message said, I came out to the forest to meet the one who sent it to me.

There's a ki that suddenly showed up and disappeared repeatedly.

Mocking with me huh?

As I walking to where that ki appeared I noticed Yukinoshita gazing up at the sky.

Is she the one? Nope. The ki I felt from her is different.

Paid no attention to her, I walk to the destination while avoiding her.

But I fucked up as I stepped on the dried branches, making the voice that drew her attention to my direction.

"Who is it?" asked Yukinoshita.

Paid no attention to her, I walk to the destination while avoiding her.

"Who is it?" asked Yukinoshita again.

Paid no attention to her, I walk to the destination while avoiding her.

"Didn't you hear me?" Yukinoshita asked in annoying tone.

This is so meddlesome.

"Learn to be a stalker, don't you Yukinoshita?" I answered, turned my face toward her.

"Who would stalk someone who was a stranger to them?" She answered.

"So you're saying you stalked me specifically?" I asked.

"I'm not stalking you. I just asking who are you but you didn't hear it." She defended.

"Then do you know who I am now?" I asked.

"I wonder about that." She replied teasingly.

What a waste of time.

Paid no attention to her, I walk to the destination while avoiding her.

But this time she came in and blocked my way.

"What is it now?" I asked.

"What are you doing up at this hour? You should go back to your eternity slumber." said Yukinoshita.

"I can asked the same to you." I replied.

"I had something of a run-in with Miura-san." She replied annoyingly while glared at me.

"Judging from your tone and your glaring, it has something to do with me, I assume?" I asked back.

"Thanks to your speeches during this past evening she blamed me for her loss against you." She answered.

Miura couldn't face me directly so she went for Yukinoshita instead huh? All talk but no bite.

"She's never learn her lesson, has she?" I said.

"I demolished her argument in half an hour and made her cry. I did something very

unbecoming." She said.

"So naturally, you ended up feeling bad and came out here."

"Indeed. I never thought for a moment that she'd cry. Yuigahama-san is comforting her as we speak."

"Crying was all it takes to make you feel guilty?"

"That girl, we need to do something about her."

"Did you just repeat Hayama's speech or something?"

"When it comes to something like today's main topic we could never just get our minds off of it."

"You're saying like you know him very well."

"We went to the same elementary school, that's all. Our parents know each other as well. His father is the legal advisor for our company. His mother's a doctor, by the way."

So that's how is it.

"Was it wise to tell me those personal informations to me?"

"It was as long as I don't tell you more than this."

"Whatever."

"Back to the topic, Don't you think she resembles Yuigahama-san? I think Yuigahama-san might have gone through something like this before."

"Judging from the fact that she was oddly smarter than Hayama and Miura during the discussion I guess it might be true."

"Even so… I'm glad I came here today. I thought it was impossible."

"You sure talk a lot tonight."

Yukinoshita sighed as if she just talking to the pain in her ass.

"We should be heading back now."

"See you later."

"Indeed. Good night."

I waited until our distance is long enough that she couldn't detect my presence.

* * *

As Yukinoshita's presence is no longer detectable within the radiant of 800 meters from where I am, I walked to the destination where that enormous ki appeared.

As I was close by, I observed my surrounding just to find Tsurumi sitting near the lake.

First Yukinoshita, now Tsurumi. Just how many girls I have to deal with during this night?

Wait. Even though it is fainted but the ki around her really similar to the one that lead me here.

There's no going back. I'm just so curious about it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We're just met less than a day ago and you forgot who am I already?" Tsurumi retorted.

"Very funny. I find it hard to believe that the current you are the same Tsurumi Rumi who I've met back then." I answered.

"If I am not Tsurumi Rumi, then who am I?" She asked.

"A living things that neither humans nor gods. The ki I sensed from you is concrete proof." I answered.

Tsurumi then performed a thinking posture and said.

"Hmm… That's quite perceptive for a mere human to know. Perhaps you're not a mere human, do you? Hikigaya Zachiman?"

She knew me that far?

"Answer me this. How do you even know that name of mine?" I demanded.

"You're so demanding. I will tell you but under the conditions." She declared.

"Conditions?" I asked confused.

"You and I shall fight each other until either of us is knocked out and does not stand up within 10 minutes. For each of your attack that landed on me successfully during the fight, I will answer one of your questions. It is not a bad deal, right?" She explained.

Why did she have to make things more complicated than it already is?

"It's not like I force you to but keep the fact that the unclear identity me could be considered as a threat to your little sister in your mind before you make a decision." She added.

She got me (Hachiman).

"Fine. I accept. It's been a long time since I've faced such an opponent on this planet who exceeded the punching bag level." I said.

"But is this all of the conditions? What if you are knocked and unable to say anything after that?" I asked.

"I suppose you can take that as another condition. So for me to answer the rest of questions would be depending on the fight. Which means the match began."

With that I lifted both my arms in my usual combat style pose and let the left leg take the lead, raised my ki to about 50% of my current full power internally to prepare for the battle.

The battle began with Tsurumi greeted me with small but intense single ki blast. I destroyed it with my invisible eye blast. Once the ki blast is destroyed Tsurumi shot a punch at me with incredible speed. I blocked her punch, caught her approaching arm and threw her away.

"This is the end." I declared as I intended to chopped her back.

But what happened next is she blocked my chopping with ki blast instead, caused both of us to release our aura to increase the strength to our attacks.

This feeling. It is the same as one of the two enormous ki that I felt back then during my traveling to Chiba Village.

Then we were both pushed back by our clashing.

"Not yet. Here I come." said Tsurumi as she about to attack again.

She shot another punch to me and I blocked it but something different from her first attempt.

Her fist that I blocked suddenly increased its power enormously and pushed me from the middle of forest to the bottom of the nearby river together with herself.

"Don't get so pretentious!" I screamed as I pushed her away with enormous ki blast released from both of my hands.

"That was close." said Tsurumi as she wiped her sweat off of her face.

Tsk. She barely took any damage from it huh?

Then how about this?

I fired several small but powerful ki blasts from both of my hands to Tsurumi's direction.

Even though I thought that the size of ki blasts are small enough to be hardly visible but she could push all of them away without having a single one hit her.

Then she disappeared before me.

Where's she?

"Acked!" I screamed as I was sent flying to the sky.

Then I realized that she reappeared at my back and kicked me considered from her pose.

At this rate I would unable to land any attack on her even with my current full power.

With that I pushed myself to break my current limit and approached her.

Tsurumi seemed surprised by my approaching and being caught off guard.

Still, Tsurumi is surely fast as she barely dodged me caused the water splitted due to my approaching.

Just how strong is she?

But one more thing that confused me is what have happened to me when I pushed myself?

It's more like I'm not being myself yet being myself.

Tsk. Whatever. I'll find the reason later. Now I have to defeat Tsurumi at all cost.

With that the battle continued.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 8 for you readers.** **Hope this story wasn't being forgotten yet.**

 **To readers who expect Haruno's presence in this chapter: Please wait until the chapter 9 comes out.**

 **Next chapter's fight will be written in the different POV.**

 **Power level during the night duel:**

 **Hikigaya Zachiman (as Hikigaya Hachiman in this chapter):**

 **28 (godly human, normal state suppressed)**

 **800,000,000,000 (godly human, full power)**

 **1,380,000,000,000 (limit break)**

 **Tsurumi Rumi :**

 **1 (normal state)**

 **1,300,000,000,000 (being equipped, suppressed against Hachiman)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The conclusion of Zachiman's summer vacation

* * *

 **(Yukinoshita Yukino POV)**

After parting away from Hikigaya I'm about to beeline to women bedroom but being distracted by the certain sounds.

What are these sounds? Someone are fighting? At this late night?

Come to think of it, I haven't notice Hikigaya's movements since our departure and his appearance disappeared without left any voice.

Just thinking about it makes me fear for my chastity.

As for now I'm curious about those sounds so I mustered up my courage and go checking them.

I hope there's no dogs or wolves around here.

As I approaching the lake, the water splitted and I dodged them all.

Something dashed out from the water.

It has a figure of teared cloth man with hair in the style of a mohawk, dashed to a figure of a little girl that similar to Tsurumi Rumi in the middle of night sky.

After that they start to fight, in the middle of sky.

Once they started fighting I could hear their battle sounds clearly as if they were fighting in front of me.

They countered each other at the speed which I believed that exceed human's level.

The mohawk guy instantaneously shot purple beams at the girl while the girl constantly pushed those beams away, made them fell from the sky to every beneath area, caused the forest and lake shook violently from explosion.

But those two paid no attention to anything beneath them as they started bawling at each other while disappearing and reappearing all the way in the sky.

Even though there's no beam firing, forest and lake still shaking equally violently.

What's this? The impact of their fight?

No. What I want know now is what exactly did I just watching?

Tsurumi Rumi can fly? And she is one of those two supernatural beings that engaged in fight right now? One more thing, who was that mohawk man?

This could be something I couldn't get the answer from anyone I went for asking.

Rather than get the answer, I would be ridiculed or being put in the same species as that Hikigaya's flunky, Zai-something.

I better went back to sleep if I don't want to be a target of their battle's impact.

Exactly when I'm about to reach my destination, the voice of their battle ended after a final water blast ceased.

Luckily that my poor in direction won't occur at this timing, otherwise I have to bid farewell to the next episode of Pan-san forever.

 **(Yukinoshita Yukino POV End)**

* * *

I lost, aren't I? Being put down by her overwhelming force only once and I'm ended up drowning. I hate to admit it but she's clearly stronger than me, or even stronger than my fused form. If that girl is actually mortal then why shouldn't god label them as dangerous creatures already?

As I opened my eyes I found that a female human-like face is about an inch away from mine.

"Wait! What do you think you're doing?" I asked Tsurumi while scooting away from her.

"That was a rude way to thank a person who just saved you from drowning y'know?" Tsurumi said while pouting at me.

 _Like hell I would figure it out that you are the one who save me you little brat._

"Fine. Thank you for saving me." I said.

"As promised, You're allowed to ask me two questions according to the rules." Tsurumi said.

"Only two?"

"Yes. And now you've got only one question left."

Hey, Stop messing around with me!

But she played this way then that's mean I have three chances to ask her in the beginning.

 _Damn it. I let my guard down even in verbal game._

Holding my grudges back, I bluntly asked her.

"Just who are you? I won't believe that any mortals of this planet can clad themselves in the power that on my level or higher."

"This is the real Tsurumi Rumi, the body I mean. But the source of her power and the one that control her, is me." Tsurumi said and pointing at the newcomers then fell asleep.

After Tsurumi fell asleep, three figures revealing themselves.

They are Universe 10's Supreme Kai, god of destruction and angel.

"Oh I see. Tsurumi Rumi's ki which neither god's nor mortal's was yours after all. Cus-san."

"Yes." Cus-san replied as she winked at me.

Scary. She nearly killed me yet still be able to act so childish.

"It's look like you doing well and become stronger while living on the earth, Zamasu." said Gowasu-sama.

"That's because I constantly trained myself all the time, Gowasu-sama. By the way, what bring you three here?" I asked.

"Rumsshi-sama wanted to meet you and see if you're qualified to be his disciple instead of mine." said Gowasu-sama.

"Was that a reason for Cus-san's doing?" I asked.

"Yes. Even though I didn't order her to do it, let alone come up with that idea. Cus did all of that on her own." Rumsshi-sama said.

"Geez, Rumsshi-sama. Why didn't you defend me?" Cus-san whined as she hit Rumsshi-sama with her angel attendant's staff numerous times caused him to groan like an elephant being shot by a rifle.

"Well, no denying it since it's more fun that way." Cus-san said, winked and sticked out her tongue at me.

Her childishness is rival that of king of all.

"By the way Cus-san, I have no idea that you could possess any creatures. I'm surprised." I said.

"Geez, don't lump this cute little Cus-chan with those scary ghosts. Unlike possession, I knocked her unconscious and enhanced my power into her in order to prevent her from gaining her consciousness and took over her body through the enormous power I enhanced to her. Rather than possess, I recommended you call it 'equip'." Cus-san said while pouting.

That just dictate the body's owner to hand over the body to you by force, isn't it? What a scary angel she is?

"That's explain why I'm lost. Even though I cut the fact that I'm fighting in human form the result still be the same." I admitted my lost.

"In human form? No, when you're about to be defeated without land a single hit on me you transforming and successfully land 3 attacks in total on me before the battle over." Cus-san said.

What? I did that?

"You didn't realize it, Zamasu? While fighting Cus-san you transformed yourself into your own pure god appearance." Gowasu-sama said.

"I do?" I asked.

"Hmm. Look like there's still much more about mysteries in your body. You have to be more careful from now on, if you let that appearance to come in play in front of humans it would ruin your life, understand?" Gowasu-sama concluded.

"Yes." I accepted.

Then Rumsshi-sama joined the conversation.

"Once you master your new self you might be qualified to be my apprentice."

"Thank you for an offer but I don't think my current self, especially my power would make me a good one." I declined politely.

But Rumsshi-sama chose to convince me further instead of backing down.

"This is deplorable even though Cus took a liking of you already as she eventually give you CP-"

Then a cold voice interrupted Rumsshi-sama, it was a certain blushing angel's voice.

"Ra~mu~shi~sa~ma." Cus-san sang coldly.

"Y-Yes?" Rumsshi-sama said in fear.

Rumsshi-sama get beaten black and blue by the 1000 watts smiling little angel.

CP? Did he mean Corporal Punishment? Just how scary Cus-san could be?

"By the way. Was it a good idea that you three left Universe 10 this long period of time?" I asked.

"I don't think we have left too long since we've just left from Universe 10 for 3 hours." Cus-san answered.

Wait. Just 3 hours? But the ki I detected at the very first time should have been on this planet longer than 5 hours. Even Cus-san needed at least 1 hour to arrive from Universe 10 to Universe 6.

"What's wrong?" Gowasu-sama asked.

"Eh? No. I just thought that if only you warned me about this I would've searching for you sooner so you didn't have to stay away from Universe 10 this long." I said.

I knew that I received a warning back then but since my doubt that Cus-san wasn't one of those ki that I detected during trip.

"Well, if we do things won't be interesting so we won't warn you and hide even our ki until I equip the human named Tsurumi Rumi." Cus-san replied and went back to the Universe 10 along with her two superiors.

I'm sure of it. Cus-san wasn't the owner of that ki. Her ki just familiar but not exactly the same.

I must discovered the person of my doubt any time soon.

But before that I have to take Tsurumi Rumi back to the place she needed to stay and repaired my cloth before someone notice my absence.

Cus-san. Doesn't these duties suppose to be in your responsibility?

* * *

Who would have thought that brought Tsurumi back to her place would be an extremely hard task. Not only I have to be careful enough to not wake her up, but also have to deal with the certain major problem. The problem that I don't know where is her room, and even if I do I couldn't bring her back properly because she is a little girl. I'm not lolicon.

After trying several ways I ended up brought her to Hiratsuka-sensei's room.

Even that task is completed but I'm still not out of trouble as it is already dawn.

As a result, I was caught by Saika.

"Good morning, Hachiman. You're awake so early." Saika greeted.

I'm glad that you thought that way.

"Let's say I don't feel like want to sleep any longer because I'm not getting used to this place yet. Anyway, good morning to you too." I said.

It is not the entire lie as I have to be cautious about my transformation so I can't let myself fall asleep during this trip.

"Oh by the way Hachiman, I haven't had any chance to ask you for that before but now I would like to ask you for it." Saika said.

Oh my half self, please stop your imagination before you ended up do something you would regret forever.

"Go ahead." I granted him my permission.

"Sure. I would like to have your mail address, Hachiman." Saika replied.

Oh my half self, it is just a mail address so please hold your tears back.

I gave away that mail address to him and hold my euphoria half self back from getting killed.

* * *

I hate to admit it but earthling's cooking is indeed more delicious than that of god.

I guess the reason is because gods didn't care about the taste that much. We just focus on having our stomachs filled while humans focus on having their tongues satisfied.

It's not like I'm addicted to their cooking but once I have a bite I was impressed by the tastes and I ended up lost in my world.

And now…

"Ouch. Hikki, what're you doing? My palm. It hurt." Yuigahama cried.

Noticing the hand reached out for me grossly, I pierced it with the chopsticks in my hand.

"I should've been the one who ask what were you doing. Reached out your hand at me with that disgusting smile on your face." I retorted.

"Eh? I just..." Yuigahama nervously said.

"Just interrupted my peaceful meal. That's why I granted you penalty." I cut her off.

"Even so, doesn't that too much for the penalty? It hurt." Yuigahama said, acting like a kid getting an injection.

"Do you forget that Komachi is also here? Your action could spoil her behavior than it already is, y'know? Your received penalty is the light one to pay if my little sister being spoiled for the rest of her life because of you." I answered.

After that I could hear that everyone at the table except Saika shouted "Siscon" at my direction.

Saika then laughed wryly and compliment of how caring I am.

At least someone understand me.

"If it wasn't because of Totsuka's compliment your eyes would be perfect for the monster role in the test of courage preparations, Hikigaya." Hiratsuka-sensei broke the silence.

So that's mean keeping my eyes remain lifeless and wandering around during that event was enough to be counted as doing work in my case, right?

* * *

After I finished my meal and a little works I walked randomly while analyzing my doubt with my eyes closed.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the scene that male earthling teenagers wouldn't ignore.

"How cold!"

"This feels great!"

When I cast my eyes in that particular direction, Yuigahama and Komachi were frolicking in the river in swimsuits.

"Oh, onii-chan. Hey, hey! Over here!"

"…huh? Hikki?"

I deadpaned at them.

"What are you doing? And why swimsuits?" I asked as I walked toward them.

Komachi cupped her hands and then-

"Down the sink she goes!"

As soon as Komachi splashed the certain amount of water at me, I raised my right hand up and use kiai to reflect it back to Komachi.

I know that it was harsh on her but she needed to learn some lessons for her own good, otherwise she would ended up as stupid as Yuigahama.

"Gyaa." Komachi screamed caused Yuigahama to go and save her from drowning.

"Just what are you doing, Komachi?" I asked with a fake concern.

It took several seconds for Komachi to recover and get herself out of confusion.

You're naive.

"Hiratsuka-sensei said we could play around in the river… wait, why are you here, Hikki?" Yuigahama answered my question on Komachi's behalf.

"Walking in sleep and unfortunately coincidentally meet you here." I answered.

"Geez. The 'unfortunately' part isn't unnecessary, is it? You're just like Yukinon. Hikki, you jerk." Yuigahama moaned.

"You have a point."

Just like Yukinoshita, huh? That sentence alone really made my blood rushed up to the veins of my head. How irritating.

"Anyway, Komachi. You needed to go back and took care of yourself before you caught a cold due to your playing." I demanded.

"Eh? No, I'm still fi- Achoo!" Komachi refused me but being cut off by her sneezing.

"See? Even though you didn't want to but since I was your brother so there's no way I would let your sickness became worse than it already is. But if you didn't want to leave just yet then rest under some trees around here." I said as I carried Komachi to one of the trees around the lake.

"Whoa Hikki, I didn't know you were the caring type." Yuigahama said in astonishment.

Hachiman may be the one but Zamasu is on the other hand as I force her to stop playing around using her playing.

"That's because you never have the experience of a big brother before." I answered.

"That's might be the case. By the way, how do I look?" Yuigahama asked shyly.

"At least your beauty is surpass that of the dogs." I complimented nonchalantly.

"Geez, even your compliment is as mean as you are, Hikki." Yuigahama pouted as she started to launch the water several times at me like how Komachi do.

Even though the water is cool but I have to refuse playing with it as I already covered by them several times last night.

So I dodged all of them with high speed jumping.

But then Yuigahama stopped and her expression turned into a shock one.

It didn't take so long to figure out what caused Yuigahama's expression to change.

Two new women with their long black hairs completely drenched appeared at the side of the lake.

Yukinoshita and Hiratsuka-sensei both glared at Yuigahama with their gazes filled with irritation.

Even though Yukinoshita's swimsuit is eye-catching while Hiratsuka-sensei's isn't bad at all but their current faces are saying different stories.

However, even if their moods didn't spoil their beauties, the world's true beauty is still the most beautiful of all.

Because in the end of the day, they are just mere humans.

"Yuigahama-san." Yukinoshita said with tone filled with anger.

"You've got some nerve, Yuigahama." Hiratsuka-sensei said with cold smile plastered her face.

To be honest I didn't want to involve myself with them at this situation but I have no choice.

"Hiratsuka-sensei. Sorry for the interruption but could you please take Komachi to her room? She just caught a cold from playing water earlier." I asked.

As soon as she noticed a sneezing Komachi, Hiratsuka-sensei dropped her anger for a moment and took Komachi away with 'Roger' catchphrase.

Even though Hiratsuka-sensei's anger part was gone but Yukinoshita's part wasn't as Yuigahama keep apologizing to her.

Even though Yuigahama's puppy eyes couldn't alleviate ice queen's anger.

But Yukinoshita's anger is finally ceased as she surrendered to Saika (who coincidentally come and notice her) and Yuigahama's twin puppy eyes.

As I witnessed ice queen's defeated, I heard someone stepped closer to my back.

"I wo-"

I flicked the foot of the person behind me and quickly dodged with instantaneous movement.

*Saaaa…*

Once the sound of water splashing ended, Miura found her whole self fell into the lake while the glasses girl being left stunned.

You couldn't take a revenge on me with that naive ambush, Miura.

Thanks to mob character ability Hachiman possessed, no one notice my absence. Plus, Miura's embarassing scene took all the attentions.

When I about to leave the lake I encountered the certain lonely elementary schoolgirl.

The silence continued for a while, but then Tsurumi spoke up as if she had gotten tired of waiting.

"Why are you by yourself?"

"I didn't bring a swimsuit. And you?"

"We have free time right now. I went back to my room once breakfast was over, but no one was there."

The silence continued for a while, but then Yuigahama spoke up while she and Yukinoshita approached the both of us.

"Do you want to play with us too, Rumi-chan?"

Tsurumi gave her refusal to Yuigahama through her face expression.

"I-I see…" Yuigahama hung her head.

"That's what I told you." Yukinoshita called out to her.

Tsurumi turned to me

"Hey, you know, Hachiman."

"Honorific please."

"Huh? Your name's Hachiman, isn't it?"

"Whatever."

I couldn't tell her that my name is actually Zachiman, could I?

"Hachiman, are you still friends with anyone in elementary school?"

"Nope. Better give no damn about that topic as you won't meet up with a single one of them after they graduate."

"Th-that's only how it is for you, Hikki!" Yuigahama insisted.

"I've never met up with anyone either," Yukinoshita said without blinking.

Yuigahama sighed in resignation and then turned to Tsurumi.

"Rumi-chan, these two are just special cases, you know?"

"I don't want to hear that from an airhead such as yourself." I muttered.

"I'm right here and I can hear you!" Yuigahama scolded.

"It's not like I intended to keep it from you in the first place." I answered.

"Geez, you're the worst, Hikki. Anyway, Rumi-chan. I admitted that getting along with everyone can really tire you out, but having even a little better than having none, don't you agree?" Yuigahama said.

"But my mom doesn't get it. She's always asking me how I'm getting along with my friends. She said, 'Take lots of photos at the outdoor ed camp!' and so this camera. I wonder if all these bad things will change when I'm a high schooler. I know that things are hard on me and I don't like that. It makes me sound pathetic. It makes me feel inferior for being left out. But there's nothing you can do about it." Tsurumi answered.

"Why?" Yukinoshita questioned her.

"I got abandoned. I can't get along with them anymore. Even if I did, I don't know when it'll start again. If the same thing were to happen, I guess I'm better off this way. I just don't want to be pathetic" Tsurumi replied.

"If you don't want to be pathetic, just make your decision clear. Before test of courage ended if possible." I said as I walked away, ignored every surroundings.

* * *

After everything for the test of courage are almost fully prepared (without me wearing any costumes of course), the unfinished discussion is brought up.

"So then, what shall be done?" Yukinoshita questioned.

"Rumi-chan might just have to talk with everyone, I guess. We'll make a situation where that can happen." Hayama spoke up.

Did you foget that that idea already fucked up yesterday?

"But if you do that, the others might be horrible to Rumi-chan." Yuigahama said

"Then they can talk to each other one at a time." Hayama continued.

That would be nothing but wasting time over and over.

"It's the same thing. They might be nice to her face, but it'll start again behind her back. Girls

are scarier than you'll ever realise, Hayato-kun." Glasses girl said caused Hayama to shut up.

"What, seriously? That's freaky!" Miura said amusingly.

This is so boring.

As I about to leave, almost fully recovered Komachi notice me.

"Where are you going, Onii-chan?" Komachi asked.

After that, others keep saying something like I should at least staying here listen to their craps if I won't suggest something rather than just ignored the discussion and escaping.

"I didn't escaping, I just going to help that girl with my own method." I said.

"Rejected." Yukinoshita shut me down.

"Come up with a proper solution yourself before rejecting mine, Yukinoshita." I retorted.

Yukinoshita is slightly taken aback.

"But that doesn't mean your solution is acceptable either." Yukinoshita retorted.

"Do you think you're in the position to be picky about the solution when you yourself don't deny that you couldn't come up with any idea?" I said.

"Like I said, that doesn't mean your solution is acceptable either." Yukinoshita said.

"That's because you people took things too lightly. Because you saw this discussion as small as kids' problem that's why you still provides a total of zero method up until now. I admitted that the solution I've come up with would be unacceptable but that doesn't mean it won't work whatsoever either." I answered back.

Yukinoshita then gave up her rejection and said.

"Giving all you've said, let's hear your solution, Hikigaya-kun."

"As they say, your worst enemy could be your best friend. Humans tend to show their true colours and only thinking about saving themselves even if it's mean they have to make some sacrifices. I highly doubt that you could get along with someone once their ugly side is revealed. That's how we can tear them from group into lone individuals and put an end to the fight." I explained.

"Hikitani-kun, you have a nasty side to you." Hayama said.

"Humans are nasty creatures. It is a trivial fact." I retorted.

"By the way, That won't solve the problem, will it?" Hayama asked.

"The one who have the right to decide whether to solve that girl's problem or not is that girl and that girl alone. So if you want to get rid of that problem ignoring her decision, the only option left for us is to delete it. That was what my solution for." I said.

Humans are foolish, primitive life forms, who use their god-given wisdom purely for their own gains.

"So that's the way you think. Maybe you could actually piqued _her_ interest." Hayama said.

Her?

"Okay. We'll go with this. However, I'm betting that they'll band together and deal with the problem as a group. I want to believe that they're nice kids at heart." Hayama said smiling.

"So there's some kind of nice kids that cast others away like garbages, I see." I said sarcastically and left.

"Wait Hikitani-kun. Where are you going?" Hayama asked.

"My plan doesn't required any helps from you. But if you want to, then playing bystander. Since that was your favourite task so you wouldn't disagree, right?" I replied.

"I've had enough. Who do you think you are? Not only you come up with a cruel plan but also insult Hayato over and over again." Miura whined at me.

"Who am I, you ask? As far as I know, I am Hikigaya Hachiman. I don't mind if you want to become a bystander in my plan since there's nothing you can do other than that." I replied with smirk.

"You...You..."

With that Miura started crying while grittted her teeth.

As most of people in this room being busied from comforting her, I took my leave.

After leaving for a while, someone follow me to the storage room.

"Hikki. At least told us about your plan before leaving." Yuigahama asked.

"That's right, Hikigaya-kun. I've to make sure you don't do anything weird to Tsurumi-san." Yukinoshita insisted.

"I'll just spice up the test of courage a bit with these things." I replied as I showed them 'these things' caused them to be dumbfound.

* * *

The test of courage is already started for a while. And now here they are, Tsurumi and the group.

I, wore an astronaut costume (with helmet to blur my voice of course), popped out of my hiding with a shovel in my hand.

Tsurumi's group actually surprised at my appearance but quickly reverted to normal, probably because my costume is too lame to scare them.

"Nice try. But we knew that you are one of the high schoolers."

"You're wearing such a lame cloth!"

"Put some more effort into it!"

"This test of courage isn't scary at all!"

"You might be high schoolers, but you're so dumb!"

These cocky little mice.

Now I have the reason to put the step 1 of my plan into motion.

By flicking my free wrist, I created an exploding wave at the ground where these brats stepped on.

What happened next is all five of them fell into the pit that too deep for them to climb up by themselves.

I walked to the pit and looked at these brats' faces filled with shock and confuse.

"Help us, please." one of them asked me for help, then the rest of them asked me the same thing follow by one another.

"Help? Why should I help someone that make fun of me earlier?" I replied coldly.

"Hey, but you're the high schooler, you're suppose to help us unless you want to be scolded by teacher." one of them barked at me.

"Don't lump me with the other high schoolers. I, for one, didn't mind if any of you ended up dying in this pit as I'm going to bury all of you right here and now." I said coldly as I started burying them with the shovel in my hand.

After the word 'die' and 'bury' reached their ears, something has changed.

Except Tsurumi, all of these brats' faces turned into the ones that fit for the test of courage; utterly fear.

Then they keep apologizing for their insults at me earlier.

Now it's time to put the step 2 of my plan into motion.

"Even though you apologize to me doesn't mean you really mean it. I'll do it like this. I'll let two of you out of here alive while the rest stay here being buried. You can decide among yourselves who will be the sacrifice. But remember that you don't have all days to decide as I won't stop bury all of you until the decision came out. And don't even think about shouting for help as I could harvest all of your head with this shovel y'know?" I said coldly as I continue buried them.

Then the sacrificing begun.

"Tsurumi, you stay here…"

"…yeah, you should."

Tsurumi nodded unpleasantly at that.

"Required two more corpses." I said coldly.

"…if only Yuka didn't say that stuff earlier."

"It's Yuka's fault."

"Yeah…"

As I expected, without Tsurumi as a choice for sacrificing, sacrifice each other is inevitable.

"No way! Hitomi was the first to open her big mouth!"

"I didn't say anything! I didn't do anything wrong! Mori-chan was the one with the bad attitude!"

"Huh? Me? How does what I act like normally have anything to do with this? Hitomi started it

and after that it was Yuka. Why's it my fault?"

"Just quit it already. Let's all apologise."

As if I would let you.

"You mean 'Let's all become corpes'?" I joked coldly and increased the burying speed caused the pit became third quarter-filled.

"Should we call a teacher?" one of them mutter quietly.

I played deaf at what they say.

"It's no used. I can't contact anyone."

Of course you couldn't. I already spread my ki in nano level to spoil all electronics around here.

"It has to be Yuka."

"Yuka, stay here."

"I think that's a good idea too."

"Sorry, but we have no choice."

With that, the second sacrifice is made.

"One more corpse is required." I said coldly as I continued burying them.

Even though the pit is nine tenths filled, they still couldn't decide who will be the third sacrifice. But my objective is fulfilled as all of them couldn't even looking in each other's eyes anymore and went silent.

It's time for the last step of my plan to be put into motion.

"Tsk. Be grateful that I felt like want to go to the toilet at this time so your lives are extended a little longer." I lied to them and left.

I walked toward the bystanders and took off my helmet.

"For a moment I thought you would kill them literally, Hikki." Yuigahama said.

"Even though you did mention how bad your plan was but this is more than what I first imagine." Yukinoshita said.

"Hachiman is so crafty yet scary." Saika said.

"Onii-chan, you're really a meanie." Komachi said.

"You're the worst." Miura said.

"That's horrible, Hikitani-kun." orange megaphone said.

"By the way, Hikitani-kun. What about the children?" Hayama asked.

"You can go and save them if you want. I'm too tired to do it." I sighed lazily and canceling ki spreading.

After that everyone except Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and I go to dig those kids up.

The kids (except Tsurumi) that finally get out of the pit felt happy that they are saved.

But after that they avert their eyes from each other as if they were strangers.

Only Tsurumi that looked at them with care.

"You're aiming for this?" Yukinoshita asked.

"Yeah. I crushed the relationships around Tsurumi Rumi." I said.

"I wonder if crushing them is okay." Yuigahama asked.

"It is. If their bonds are unnatural, it would be over in a single hit. If those girls really are true friends like Hayama says, they won't be turned out this way. But that's probably not the case." I explained.

"Indeed. Only like-minded people would gather around someone who would take delight and comfort in tricking someone else." Yukinoshita said.

"Even though all of them supposed to avert their eyes from each other because their evil sides are revealed to each other, only Tsurumi trying to look at them despite knowing that all of them were bogus. If she didn't pity at knowing that they will taste the same pain as a loner which she has experienced up until now from now on then she maybe the real one in the term of friend." I pointed out what happened.

As both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama paid attention, I left.

I didn't want to stay here long enough for them to grow some brains and ask me how I set up the trap for those brats that magnificently.

* * *

As I finished changing my cloth in the room, Hayama also come back at the same time.

"Hikitani-kun, I didn't know you already come back." He greeted with his usual fake smile.

"Is there a problem?" I retorted.

"No, not at all. It just today's event brought me back some memories a long time ago, I did nothing when a similar scene played out in front of me. Things would probably have turned out better if Yukinoshita-san had been like her sister." Hayama said with dejected tone.

"Sister?" I questioned.

Normally I would shoo him away verbally but I ended up curious about the fact that the ice queen has sister.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that you've never met her sister yet. By the way, I wonder how things would've turned out if we went to the same elementary school, Hikitani-kun." Hayama changed the topic.

I should've shoo him earlier!

"You and I will never meet again in the middle school, high school and probably university." I answered.

"I think a lot of things would've been ended up differently. Even so, I probably wouldn't have gotten along with you, Hikigaya-kun." He said.

"Don't worry. Because I don't think it is possible even in my wildest dream." I said.

"You know I was joking, right?" He chuckled.

"Yeah I know that. I headed out first." I replied uninterestingly.

Yeah you joking. Joking about your latest sentence, I mean.

Walking for a while, I bumped into Tsurumi.

As soon as she realized it was me who she bumped into, she walked past me.

"No reward for you, I see." A female's voice said jokingly.

I turned my head toward the voice owner's direction and found Yukinoshita who had her clothes completely changed.

"No extra punishment work from Hiratsuka-sensei for slacking off is the reward in my case." I said.

"Even if no one will ever praise you, you'd be forgiven if one good thing came of it." Yukinoshita smiled at me.

Even though I didn't feel the malice from that smile but I couldn't let my guard down considered it is something came out of Yukinoshita.

Then my phone shivering. It said 'you've got mail'.

 **To: Hikigaya Hachiman**

 **Cc:**

 **From: Hiratsuka Shizuka**

 **Meet me near the campfire immediately and I'm not taking no for an answer.**

" *Sigh* What does that woman want now? Sorry but I'll take my leave first." I complained.

With that I left Yukinoshita alone and beelined to the campfire.

My head. She actually chopped it. With her as-tough-as-iron hand.

"I've heard how you solved that girl's situation. Even though the outcome is impressive but your solution is still intolerable insane. What will you do if they actually complete your given conditions?" Hiratsuka-sensei barked at me.

"If that's the case then so be it. But I've never plan to wait until they complete all the conditions anyway." I said.

"You're really the worst. Did you know that my heart almost dead upon learning of what have you done?" She whined.

"Sorry about that, sensei." I said.

"First Tsurumi mystically appeared in front of my room, now your attempt murdered solution. Make sure you're not cause any more trouble okay?" She said.

I'm glad you didn't ask me about Tsurumi's mystical appearance, otherwise I would be in trouble.

But it is to be expected anyway. Who on earth would believe it?

I better beelined to the bathroom to wash myself and get some sleep.

* * *

(The next day)

"You guys all did well. The training camp lasts until you reach home. Be careful on your way

back. All right, you're dismissed." said Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Onii-chan, how are we gonna get home?" asked Komachi.

I'd like to say going back using my technique but I can't.

"We'll take the bus on the Tokyo-Chiba line." I replied.

"Aye aye, sir! If we're taking the Tokyo-Chiba line, won't Yukino-san come home with us too?" said Komachi.

With a low, quiet hum as if it were driving along incognito at a measured pace, the side of a black hired car appeared before of us.

That car back then.

As I was peering closely at the car, the dandy driver got out of the car, bowed to us courteously and opened the back seat door with a well-rehearsed movement.

Then came out a lady with glossy black hair and smooth, translucent white skin.

Who's this?

"Hiiii, Yukino-chan!" The lady greeted.

Yukino-chan? Isn't that Yukinoshita's first name?

Come to think of it, Hayama ever mentioned that she has a sister. Could it be…

"Nee‐san…" said Yukinoshita.

Figured.

Hayama once said that it would be better if Yukinoshita was like her sister without telling me the reason.

Maybe I would be able to discover that reason myself today.

"Yukino-chan, you said you were gonna come home over the summer vacation but you never came back at all. Your big sis was so worried and came to pick you up!" older Yukinoshita said.

"Hey hey, Yukino‐chan, is that your boyfriend? Are you going out with him?" older Yukinoshita asked the younger one while pointing at me.

Why me? Oh right, Hayama's group and Saika already took their leaves made me the only male in her sight.

"Absolutely not. We're schoolmates." Yukinoshita said.

"Now now! No need to be shy!" older Yukinoshita said.

"As she has stated, Your sister and I are just schoolmates, Yukinoshita-san." I said.

The older Yukinoshita shifted her gaze at me as if analyzing my body.

Then Hiratsuka-sensei interrupted her.

"Haruno, don't you think you need to introduce yourself to him first?"

"Okay Shizuka-chan. I'm Yukino‐chan's sister Haruno, Play nice with Yukino‐chan,

okay?" older Yukinoshita said to me.

Figured. Thanks to Hiratsuka-sensei.

"I'm Hikigaya." I replied.

"Hikigaya…" older Yukinoshita paused only a moment to think, again, quickly sizing me up

from head to toe and said.

"I see…"

I see? What do you see?

"I'll call you Hikigaya‐kun, then. Great, nice to meet you." older Yukinoshita said cheerfully..

What is this? This unpleasant feelings.

Then the older Yukinoshita started whispering in my ear.

"Yukino‐chan's a sensitive girl so you'd better watch out for her, Hikigaya‐kun."

"DON'T YOU DARE INVADE MY PERSONAL SPACE SO CASUALLY, HUMAN!" I instinctively scolded at her caused everyone almost shat their pants.

Realizing what I have done, I apologized to her.

"Oh sorry, that was uncalled for."

"It's fine. It's fine. I apologized too if something I do earlier make you hate me." older Yukinoshita said.

"I guess that 'something' is your false assumption about me and your little sister are in such a relationship." I replied.

The older Yukinoshita paused for a moment and said.

"You're hilarious, Hikigaya‐kun! Wanna go out for tea with me if you're free? I have to make sure you're good enough to be Yukino‐chan's boyfriend."

The younger Yukinoshita is about to bark at her sister but being interrupted by Komachi.

"Yahallo Yukino-san's sister. My name is Hikigaya Komachi, the cute little sister of that gomii-chan over there. Nice to meet you." said Komachi while pointing at me.

This brat.

"Wow wow, Hikigaya-kun's little sister, nice to meet you too." older Yukinoshita said.

With that, both of them ended up chatting ignoring my presence.

"Your sister's really something." I blurted out to Yukinoshita.

Yukinoshita nodded and said.

"Everyone says that when they meet her. An attractive face and figure, a top student, accomplished in both literary and martial arts, a woman of many talents, not to mention a kind and gentle personality. I doubt any human being could match her perfection. Everyone showers her with praise."

I doubt you and I are on the same page at this conversation.

"If that's all your sister got then I wouldn't say that about her." I remarked.

Yukinoshita looked at me with a hint of confusion.

"I was saying about how well-refined her mask is. All of her actions are focused on fulfilling people's common expectations and needs as if she was the ideal woman herself. But ideal could never be the reality which explained that all of her actions aren't real. " I concluded.

It also because the fact that humans are foolish, primitive lifeforms, who use their god-given wisdom purely for their own gains.

"Your eyes aren't rotten for nothing, I see." Yukinoshita praised.

"Yes. They can define people's hidden sides as well as types of vehicle that hit me in the past too." I retorted.

With that Yukinoshita flinched.

It is to be expected since she was the one who is in _that_ car so it might left her a bitter taste.

"Let's go home Yukino-chan. Mother is waiting for our return." said older Yukinoshita.

Yukinoshita then went to the black car with her sister, frowned.

Before the Yukinoshitas took the leave, the older Yukinoshita said.

"Sorry Komachi-chan that I have to decline your request regarding Yukino-chan today. And Gahama-chan. Hikigaya-kun is Yukino-chan's so stay out of him okay?"

"Like I said, I'm just his classmate. And that's not my name." Yuigahama said, blushing hard.

Then stop calling me Hikki, will you?

Hayama. I don't know why you want Yukinoshita to be like her sister but I think she didn't need to. Because I don't want to stick around with the like of the older one.

Well, it's not like I would meet both of them for the rest of this summer anytime soon anyway.

But I definitely figure out the person whom I first thought it was Cus-san during the recent summer trip before the summer vacation ended.

That's my conclusion.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 9 for you readers. Sorry for keep you waiting for extremely long times.**

 **Hope this story wasn't being forgotten yet.**

 **Some informations in this chapter (only power level):**

 **Hikigaya Hachiman:**

 **800,000,000,000 (godly human, full power)**

 **1800 (suppressed during the second day of the trip)**

 **Zamasu (Transformed during fight):**

 **1,380,000,000,000 (first limit break)**

 **18,300,000,000,000 (full power, unmastered state)**

 **Tsurumi Rumi**

 **1 (normal state)**

 **1,300,000,000,000 (being equipped, against Hikigaya Hachiman)**

 **30,100,000,000,000 (being equipped, against Zamasu)**

 **Gowasu**

 **1,700,000,000 (normal state)**

 **Rumsshi**

 **750,000,000,000,000 (suppressed)**

 **Cus**

 **1,200,000,000,000,000 (suppressed)**

 **Hikigaya Komachi**

 **3-4**

 **Yukinoshita Yukino**

 **5-8**

 **Yuigahama Yui**

 **6**

 **Totsuka Saika**

 **7**

 **Hiratsuka Shizuka**

 **17**

 **Hayama Hayato**

 **10-12**

 **Miura Yumiko**

 **8-9**

 **Yukinoshita Haruno**

 **11-16**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Neither Hachiman nor Zamasu prefer human-related works.

* * *

"Huh? It's Hikigaya-kun."

The owner of the voice that calling me wore a refreshing Yukata sporting a design with lilies and autumn foliage, sit in the area literally drawn by the rope.

Yukinoshita Yukino's older sister.

Yukinoshita Haruno.

Any mere male humans would took this encounter as a fortune event of their lives.

But to me, this encounter is nothing more than a misfortune event.

How is this happened in the first place?

Well, I guess it really was a mistake to accept the invitation from a certain girl.

Yes, that girl dumped her dog at my house for some reason and invite me to this fireworks festival as thanks.

Seriously, can't I just choose my reward then? But it's not like I want anything from her to begin with. Neither humans nor gods would have that kind of desire for dogs, do they?

Knowing my sly little sister who care about my love life on my behalf she would take advantage of that and force me to accept her invitation seeing that this would be the opportunity for her to make my life more like that of others hopeful high school boys according to her point of view.

This is all Yuigahama's fault.

But even though Yuigahama wouldn't invite me I believe Komachi would try to set me up with her in some other ways anyway.

Well, this also mean I could have much more time for searching for that mysterious ki owner from the outside of my house than any ordinary summer days without worrying Komachi due to my absence even though I have to endure the ill-omen called Yuigahama until the end of the festival in exchange.

I wish no more misfortunes today but it's looked like my wish is not only being ignored but also granted me the misfortune to encounter with elder Yukinoshita of all things.

"Geez Hikigaya-kun. It's rude to space out in front of the beautiful Onee-san, y'know? Come here, you two." Elder Yukinoshita waved at me and Yuigahama and her guidance allowed us entry.

"I'm here as a proxy for my father and I was getting bored with all the reception I had to do. I'm so glad you showed up, Hikigaya-kun." Elder Yukinoshita said.

I don't want to know.

"I guess you could call these VIP seats. You wouldn't be able to get in normally." Elder Yukinoshita continued.

I didn't ask.

"Whoa, a celebrity…" said Yuigahama being impressed and dumbfounded.

"You know what my father does, right? He's rather influential when it comes to these kinds of municipal events." Elder Yukinoshita continued.

Like I said, I didn't ask you anything.

"I'm sorry to break this to you, but I'm not in the slightest bit knew. Or to be more precisely, I'm not in the slightest bit interested in it." I replied.

"You really are something, Hikigaya-kun. This might be the first time I received such a reply. But it is to be expected from the person who saw through my mask during his first encounter with me." Elder Yukinoshita praised.

Flattery won't get you anywhere.

But now I want to get myself anywhere that the owner of that mysterious ki I sensed back then is there.

I couldn't help but sighed at my stress.

Suddenly, elder Yukinoshita whispered close to my ears.

"By the way, having an affair isn't very admirable, y'know?"

 _And invading other's personal space considered admirable?_

She shifted her gaze from me to Yuigahama as soon as she finished the sentence.

"What are you talking about? I have no such thing y'know?" I replied.

"So you're serious? Then I can't forgive you even more." Elder Yukinoshita continued and reached for my ears.

"I'm not in the slightest bit serious either." I said as I stopped her reaching hand using my two fingers.

Elder Yukinoshita amazed for a moment but retreated her hand anyway.

"U-Um!"

After being ignored the entire time, Yuigahama spoke to elder Yukinoshita.

"Umm. You're Something-gahama-chan?" said elder Yukinoshita.

"I-It's Yuigahama." Yuigahama corrected her.

"Ah, that's right. Sorry, sorry." Elder Yukinoshita apologized.

Thanks to Yuigahama hook elder Yukinoshita in her conversation so I gained even more time to analyze my doubt.

There's no guarantee that the person who own that ki would staying around here for this long so I can't possibly rely on ki sense.

Even though I searched for it on GodTube I still couldn't find anything. Not to mention that it is hard to keep this searching from Komachi.

The ki that familiar with Cus-san could be none other but angel. But I don't see the reason why the angels (Aside from Cus-san for one) would do that for.

Maybe Cus-san only act and say like that just to confuse me for fun.

But Gowasu-sama and Rumsshi-sama seemed not pretend to look dubious either.

If Cus-san really planned to confuse me then she succeed.

Then someone interrupted my analyzing.

"Hikigaya-kun. It's okay to ignore women other than Yukino-chan for her sake but you don't have to doze off y'know?" Elder Yukinoshita pouted at me while Yuigahama laughed wryly at me.

This is annoying.

"Nope. I wasn't doze off for the sake of that cold girl who want to dominate others by fears." I replied.

"Even though straightforward is wonderful thing but you're still so rude, Hikigaya-kun. Is that what you think of a girl that cute?" Elder Yukinoshita asked.

"If that girl could be considered cute then I highly doubted that uncute things could possibly exist in this world." I retorted.

"Following that logic, my mother who is way scarier than me could be considered uncute, right?" Elder Yukinoshita retorted.

"If a creature like that actually exist then you might be right." I retorted.

"My mother's the type of person who decides on everything and forces people to follow her, so we end up having to make compromises. And Yukino-chan is poor at following that. That's why it was a big shock to all of us when she said she wanted to live on her own after she entered high school." Elder Yukinoshita explained.

"So Yukinon started living alone after getting into high school?" Yuigahama asked.

"She wasn't the type of child to say selfish things like that so our father was so happy that he supported that decision of hers. Our mother opposed it to the end and I'm sure she still doesn't acknowledge it even now." Elder Yukinoshita answered.

"Nothing strange. Assuming what you've said are all true then." I said.

Elder Yukinoshita then changed the topic to lighten up the atmosphere.

"So, were you two on a date? If so, I'm sorry for distrubing you."

"O-Oh no, it's not like that." said Yuigahama.

"A little suspicious if you're getting that embarrassed. But if it really is a date then Yukino-chan wasn't chosen again, huh?" said elder Yukinoshita with teasing tone slowly changed into dejected one.

Just like my sly little sister Komachi, she also care for her sibling's pathetic lonely life too (except that Komachi is too desperate when compared to elder Yukinoshita).

But that doesn't mean you should hook your sibling with some random opposite sex humans.

"How nice of you to care about your little sister who only thinking of you as a problem this much, Yukinoshita-san." I knew it's rude for a compliment but blurted it out anyway.

"You can just called me 'Haruno' or 'Onee-san' instead y'know?" Elder Yukinoshita said.

You care _that_ one, huh?

"You can let Yuigahama have that offering instead. I'm fine with addressing you this way more."

"You're so stubborn. How cute."

You're the one that being stubborn here! Just how long do I have to be your playmate here?

"Judging from the fact that you and Hiratsuka-sensei addressing each other by first names, you're probably once a student from our school, right?" I asked.

"That's right. But now I go to a nearby national university for sciences and technology although I really wanted to go somewhere better, but my parents told me otherwise."

Yuigahama then blurted out her thought.

"Both of you sisters are doing the sciences, huh?"

As soon as that sentence reached elder Yukinoshita's ears, three of us went silent.

"So Yukino-chan's aiming to go to a national or public university for the sciences, huh? She's no different from back then, huh? Always trying to match with me, always trying to take after me." elder Yukinoshita murmured, frowning.

Both of Yukinoshitas didn't resemble to each other at first glance so if there's an unspoken sentence in her murmuring then 'and always messed up' would be the correct one, I thought.

"Haruno-san, do you hate Yukinon?" Yuigahama asked

"Oh, what are you saying? Of course not. I love Yukino-chan very much. How could I not find my little sister cute when she's always chasing after me?" Elder Yukinoshita answered.

Chase after, huh? That prove my thought being true even further.

Suddenly, elder Yukinoshita wished to hear something that concerned about her sister.

"How about you, Yuigahama-chan? Do you like Yukino-chan?"

"I-I really like her! She's so cool, so honest, and so reliable. Oh, but she can be so weird and cute sometimes and like, when she gets sleepy, I get this funny feeling. Also, she's kind of hard to understand, but she's really kind. I'm saying some weird stuff, aren't I?"

"That's what everyone says at first. But they all end up doing the same thing. They get jealous of Yukino-chan, hate her, reject her, and then start ostracizing her. I hope that you'll be different from them."

Hope, huh? It is something that both of me still doubt that it is the right thing to do to clinging on them up until now.

Should I trust humans?

Do they worth my trust?

Not only Zamasu, but also Hikigaya Hachiman that doubt about it for their entire lives.

"I won't do something like that." said Yuigahama with serious tone.

"Hikigaya-kun, you understand what I'm trying to say, right?" elder Yukinoshita asked.

"I'll leave it to your imagination." I answered.

"Now it's your turn, Hikigaya-kun. Do you like Yukino-chan?" Elder Yukinoshita asked.

Did I look like a member of your sister's harem?

"I'm sorry to break this to you, but I have absolutely no idea about it myself." I replied.

Elder Yukinoshita made an amiable laugh and then shifted her attention back to the festival.

After the festival ended, elder Yukinoshita offered both Yuigahama and I a ride if we want.

And that was the time elder Yukinoshita realized that her sister never told us (or only me) any details about the car incident. So she asked me to not think over it on her sister's behalf which I accepted it (but rejected her offer to give us a ride) just to shoo her away.

Out of courtesy, I walked Yuigahama home.

In the middle of walking, I sensed something weird come from Yuigahama.

 _This feeling. The same ki as I felt back then._

I've never thought it would reveal itself like this.

"Ah. You two finally alone. I thought I might've to stay on this planet on tomorrow too." Yuigahama (being possessed, I assume) said.

Didn't even try to pretend to be normal, huh?

I adjusted myself in a battle form and said.

"Who are you? And what is your business with me?"

"The thing is I want to apologize you about the mind message you've received during your trip." Yuigahama said.

Eh? What the hell is this?

"At that time Champa-sama sneaked out his place without me knowing to the earth so I intended to give him that message. But I mistake your ki as his at that time too so sorry that it trouble you up until now." Yuigahama said and bowed at me.

"Champa-sama? And possess-like technique which is the same as Cus-san? So you're Universe 6's angel, Vados-san. Correct?" I asked.

"Correct. And then again, I'm sorry for trouble you."

"*Sigh* It might be very cocky of me but please send this girl to her home before you leave, okay? I would be labelled as rapist or kidnapper if I carried her sleeping body to her home."

"Very well. But please refrain from raising your ki until today was over okay? It would be hard to find Champa-sama's ki if you do. He even took my staff with him and sneaked out of his planet to the earth to dine and dash again. See you later."

With that, Yuigahama (Vados) left.

…

*Sigh* I felt so stupid for worrying about it for this long.

* * *

Summer vacation finally over. Which mean I have to go to school and spending that 'jail' activities again.

It is normal for me for having low drive for human-related works and activities, but this time I felt like having zero drive for that 'jail' activities for some unknown (or probably unacceptable) reasons.

As I walked down the hallway, I felt someone gazing at me.

To check whether it is my imagination or not, I observed my surroundings and found that she is probably the one that gazing at me earlier as she still not averted her face away yet. Not to mention that other people besides her didn't seem to notice my existence.

Yukinoshita Yukino.

I knew that her existence is nearby, but I'm never expected her to be the one that gazing at me.

When I took a step on the stairs which Yukinoshita stood on top of, she noticed it and spoke up.

"It's been a long time, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." I replied nonchalantly.

Yukinoshita climbed the stairs with the same pace as me as if she was adjusting hers to mine.

For some reasons, I felt uncomfortable with it.

"Hikigaya-kun. I heard you met Nee-san."

"It is an unpleasant coincidence to say the least."

Even I myself felt that my words aren't just for answering her question as my tone wasn't like how it used to be.

At the splitting point where our distances shrunk, Yukinoshita stopped and tried to say something but I interrupted her without making any eye contact with her.

"See you later in the club if you're planning on start it today."

With that, I left her and went to the classroom.

I expected her to throw something like annoying retorts at me from the back but all she threw at me is none other than a moment of staring before getting herself to her respective classroom instead.

After I took my seat, my head is thinking of a certain fact.

The fact that Yukinoshita Yukino obediently retreated without any retorts at my sentence.

Even though that fact isn't an everyday event but I felt neither impressed nor honored for witnessed it at all.

If you asked me why, then the reason is that was also what I expected from her reaction too.

Normally, she would neither keep staring at me of all people nor forget to insult me for creeping her out by staring back.

Her strange behavior is being explained by her question regarding her sister.

She might realize that I caught her lying about not knowing me even before our officially meet.

For someone who declared that she won't lie, she couldn't stand it if she would be treated as a liar by anyone she lied to.

In the end of the day, Yukinoshita Yukino is still a mere human that tell lies.

To think that we have yet again disappointed by humans who we arbitrarily pinned our hope on them really made us feel disgusting.

From now on, I should learn not to overestimate humans even more.

 _It is an unpleasant coincidence to say the least._

That cold tone single answer is not only referring to my encounter with the older Yukinoshita but also to that of Yukinoshita herself too.

With a single sigh, I came back from my own thoughts to the reality just to notice something.

Even I couldn't believe what was happening.

No, I'm not talking about Yukinoshita this time.

I'm talking about how fast the homeroom is. It was over right after I'm back to the reality.

On top of that, why is my name is nominated to be a male representative for the planning committee?

Curiously, I walked the whiteboard where my early question is stated on it.

"Oh Hikigaya, you finally came back to reality. Well, as you can see, we made you the committee chairman. Do you need an explanation?" said Hiratsuka-sensei as if she read my early thought.

Isn't that obvious?

"Yes. I. Do. Need. Your. Explanation." I replied mechanically.

"No one volunteered themselves and it's almost time for the next class, so doesn't it obvious that you who is the top student tied with Yukinoshita is the most appropriate candidate in this situation?" Hiratsuka-sensei replied.

I could feel my presence being stared for a moment which most of them are stared at me out of their disbeliefs.

It's not like I expecting convinced reactions from garbage classmates of mine.

"Fine. But don't you blame me if anything bad happen after this." I said.

"If it does happen then you can have your other uncooperative classmates take the blame instead. By the way, I surprised that you accept it with such explanation." She said.

"Not really, it just easier than make you change your decision since you might require a man who want to be your husband as a condition which is exceed my ability to find one." I said.

"Shocking Bullet Punch." She exclaimed as she pointed her fist at me.

I reflected her fist to the whiteboard caused her to groan in pain. Seriously, she has never learned that violence won't work on me.

Grudgingly, Hiratsuka-sensei left the room caused the class to be delayed.

But something bugged me.

What about our class's female representative for the planning committee?

Why is it undecided while the male representative is dictated to be me?

Woman. Come back here. We need to talk.

But maybe we didn't need to as I already accept it.

Damn it.

* * *

During class after school, the class officer came to ask for our class's female representative for the planning committee.

Any garbage girls would make no difference I guess.

As soon as the class ended, I proceed to conference room where I have to do my new 'work' assigned by that dictator teacher.

When I entered the room, some idiots with red-haired gang leader already filled the room with annoying speeches.

 _How unlucky I could be today?_

Soon enough, the meeting started.

"Okay, let's start the Cultural Festival planning committee meeting. I'm the student council president, Shiromeguri Meguri. I'll be extremely happy if we can manage another Cultural Festival this year without issue by cooperating with each other. So let's do our best, everyone! Yeah! In any case, let's electing the planning committee chairman." said by a 3rd year high school girl.

If she didn't announce her name I might mistake her for Yuigahama's older sister.

Good thing that she's straightforward, otherwise I'd ended up fall asleep.

"Okay, is there anyone who wants to try for the position?" Student council president asked.

I suggested you picked one of them instead of asking for a volunteer, student council president.

I glanced around the room to check if someone is about to volunteer themselves but as I thought; no one show any signal about want to try.

My gaze then fell at someone I familiar with.

Isn't that Yukinoshita? Well, it has to be expected that someone like her would be chosen as her class representative planning committee.

But it's look like the Yukinoshita who intended to stand above others didn't seem to want that position.

Look like I've witnessed another non-everyday event today.

As soon as she notice Yukinoshita, student council president asked her.

"Oh. Aren't you Yukinoshita-san?"

"Yes, I am." Yukinoshita replied.

"Would you become a chairman? You know, the cultural festival where your sister took care of was a big succession. So I think you-"

"I'll stayed as a committee member." Yukinoshita cut student council president off caused her to make a frowning face.

Figured.

As soon as Yukinoshita's refusal has been declared, someone who was three seats away from me spoke up.

"If no one wants to do it, then, I don't mind doing it."

Although she's volunteer herself, both her tone and facial expression told a different story.

"Really? Yay! Okay, could you introduce yourself?" Student council president exclaimed happily.

Student council president. Did you really think that this is the wise choice? It's true that she's the only one who volunteer herself but that doesn't mean she's qualified to be.

But I better keep quiet if I don't want any more troubles being thrown at me more than I already have.

"I'm Sagami Minami from class 2-F. I'm a little interested in and I want to grow through this Cultural Festival or something. I'm not too good at putting myself out there, but you know, that's the thing I want to change about myself. How should I say it? It's sort of like a chance to skill up, so I want to try my best." said red-haired volunteer.

Can someone give me a plastic bag right now?

Upon listening to her half-hearted speech, I felt like I'd throw up at any moment.

Well, look like I had to hold my vomit back considered everyone still busy clapping their hands to her speech.

Student council president granted Sagami a permission to have a planning committee chairman position.

Are you serious about this, student council president?

As I thought, out of every planning committees here, the chairman was the worst of all.

She can barely able to do anything besides making command yet she wouldn't mind to learn how to do.

Look like even though I didn't cause any trouble by myself, the cultural festival would be collapsed anyway.

* * *

How chaotic this cultural festival can be, especially the certain part of it that written on the blackboard in front of me.

 **The Little Prince: Hayama**

 **The Narrator: Hikigaya**

"Do you need some explanations?" said the glasses girl with creepy smile.

"Absolutely not happening." I objected.

As soon as I reply, the glasses girl said loudly.

"Eh!? But Haya x Hachi fanzines are totally must-buy, no, must-gay you know!?"

"Like I give a damn about that shit. By the way, who the hell are you?" I said caused her body collapsed in shocked.

"Eh? For real? You don't know her, Hikitani-kun? She's our classmate named Ebina Hina." Hayama replied on that girl's behalf.

"Is that so? Anyway, I'm already become a festival committee so it's out of question for me to take that role to begin with." I replied and left.

I hate to admit it but for a moment I truly grateful at Hiratsuka-sensei's decision.

Not so long after I left the room, someone called out me using the nickname she granted it to me.

"Hikki, are you going to club?" Yuigahama called out me.

"Unfortunately, as long as I'm still a festival committee, I would be too busy to have times to go to the club." I replied.

"Eh? You're _that_ busy? That's rare even for you." Yuigahama asked in disbelief.

This girl…

"Are you imply that I'm more the lazy type? Although it isn't totally wrong but did you really think someone whose rank is tied with Yukinoshita would take works easy?" I reasoned.

"Well, that make senses." said Yuigahama.

"Give her notice that I won't be able to attend club for a while if she wished to know the reason of my absence. See you later." I concluded.

With that red-haired as a festival committee president, I'm sure I wouldn't have any time for club.

And I'm also confident that this also apply to every other festival committees (Beside that red-hair) too.

Look like I couldn't keep the promise I made with Yukinoshita today thanks to Hiratsuka-sensei.

After being apart from Yuigahama, I went to the committee early just to ensure that I'm not late.

You might want know the reason why I'm getting eager for (human-related) works which really unlike me.

I don't plan to do my best. I'd just do my part until it is enough to call 'doing work' so Hiratsuka-sensei would have no right to judge me as slacking off on my duty (Although I already skip the club already but she has no right to judge me that way too since she is the one that forced me to take the committee role).

* * *

(A few days later)

According to Yuigahama (her blabbing to be exact), president of the planning committee requested Yukinoshita to help her with her volunteered duty during the day I'm not attending the club, leading Yukinoshita to become the vice president of the planning committee.

I hate to admit it but I think this idea is better than having that red-haired president handle the planning alone since without Yukinoshita, that president would lead the cultural festival to anything but success.

President took a fleeting look at the members gathered in the conference room and started with an opening.

"Now then, we'll begin the regular meeting."

It would be more interesting if what will begin right now is appointing new president instead.

"Okay, public advertising, you're up first." said red-haired president.

The head of the section stood up, ready to report their current state of progress.

"We've completed 70% of our posting schedule, and as for the posters, we're about halfway done."

"Really? Sounds like we're on track." President nodded in satisfaction.

'Sound like' huh? This person is really hopeless.

"No. It's a little late. The Cultural Festival is in three weeks. If we take into consideration that our visitors need time to adjust their schedules, there will be problems if we haven't already completed all of that. Have you finished negotiating for the locations of the posters as well as uploads to the homepage?" Yukinoshita said.

"Not yet."

"Please hurry. Putting aside the working individuals, middle school students looking to test here and their guardians tend to frequently check the homepage."

"Y-Yes."

The head of advertising sank into his seat as soon as he finished his reply.

"Sagami-san, please continue." Yukinoshita urged president.

Oh. So that was her name, huh? Thanks for reminding me that, Yukinoshita.

"Ah, okay. Then, volunteer management, please." Sagami asked.

"Yes. At the present, there are ten volunteer organizations." The head of the volunteers reported with reservation.

Sagami nodded and said.

"They increased, huh? I wonder if it's because of the local awards. Next is…"

"Are those only within the school? Have you confirmed with those locally? Please investigate the records from last year and try contacting them. As long we're adopting the position of connecting with the local community, we have to avoid seeing a decline in participating organizations. Also, have you finished allocating the stage timeslots? How about the coordination regarding the expectations on the number of visitors and the backstage staff? Please compile everything in a timetable and submit it." Yukinoshita interjected.

After that, Yukinoshita started handling the proceedings of the meeting on her own.

Instead of helping Sagami, Yukinoshita just wonderfully proved that the president is unneeded as vice president is all everyone needed.

Realizing that she had taken the role of advancing the meeting, Yukinoshita directed her gaze to Sagami.

"Chairwoman."

"U-Um, we'll be counting on you all tomorrow as well. Good work." Sagami declared.

Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to represent today's best joke: 'Good work'.

* * *

(The next day)

"Why did Nee-san come here?" asked younger Yukinoshita, using both a severe and questioning tone.

"Yukinoshita-san, I'm sure you don't know since you weren't enrolled yet, but Haru-san during her third year was in the volunteer band. She was really amazing! So I just thought I could invite her. How does that sound?" said student council president.

Student council president. It is not like this school banned others to come to school during cultural festival so I'm not sure that there's no chance for Yukinoshita to be able to know this.

Anyway, this _might_ be a good idea after all.

Assuming that this person will help us out by then.

Not so long, elder Yukinoshita noticed me and gave me a greeting.

"Oh? It's Hikigaya-kun! Yahallo!"

"Good evening. Please feel free to finish your conversation as soon as possible." I replied.

Elder Yukinoshita made a long 'Hmm' sound before returned her gaze to her sister.

"Hey, Yukino-chan, I can come, right?"

"Just do whatever you want. I'm not the one with the right to decide anyway."

"Huh? Really? I thought for sure you were the chairwoman. You didn't get recommended by everyone?"

Did you forget that your sister still have an ability to refuse?

"So who's the chairman?" elder Yukinoshita asked.

Speaking of devils, the person in question showed up.

"Sorry, I kinda showed up to class and ended up late!"

"Haru-san, this girl's the chairman, Sagami Minami-san." said student council president.

Looking at Sagami, elder Yukinoshita said.

"The Cultural Festival planning committee chairman is late? On top of that, you showed up to class instead?"

You can have my praise, Yukinoshita Haruno.

Sagami is now desperately looking for an excuse.

Then, elder Yukinoshita smiled and said.

"Yeah, a chairman _has_ got to be that way, right!? As someone who can enjoy the Cultural Festival to its fullest, that's absolutely perfect for a chairman!"

Give me back my praise.

"T-Thank you very much." Sagami said.

As always, you're hopeless Sagami.

Did you really think a person who leaded the cultural festival to succession would let you off the hook that easily?

In other words, this is a trap.

"Anyway, I have something I want to ask you, chairwoman-chan. Like, I really want to participate in a volunteer organization. So. I talked it over with Yukino-chan, but she's a little bit reluctant about it." said elder Yukinoshita.

"I don't see why not. We're short on volunteer organizations anyway, and if an OG student participates, then we can appeal with the connecting with the local community? Or whatever." Sagami approved and elder Yukinoshita thanked her.

This bitch is getting cocky, isn't she?

Sagami clapped her hands together.

"Oh I see. Ah, how about you call those friends of yours to show up too?"

"Oh, good idea! Do you mind if I call them now?"

"Sure, sure."

After what happen earlier, Sagami, who has elder Yukinoshita as her back-up, keep worsen the situation continually without fails as many committees started slacking off caused the remainders gained more works than they already have.

Unfortunately for me that I also one of the remainders.

"Are you making sure to work?" asked elder Yukinoshita.

"Yes, only for the parts in my responsibility." I replied.

"I'm surprised. Hikigaya-kun, I totally thought you weren't the type of boy to do these kinds of things."

"I wasn't until a certain teacher virtually forced me into it."

"It was Shizuka-chan's doing, heh?"

"I wonder if she do the same to your sister too."

"I bet this is Yukino-chan's own will since her older sister, in other word, me, was the chairwoman back then. Those are enough as reasons for her to do it."

After that she left me doing my works alone.

Give me back my one minute, woman!

* * *

The conference room, now deserted, felt considerably wider than it had been before thanks to that garbage president's shitty campaign.

And here they came, the two regular sentences of the conference room.

"Is it just me, or are there less people here?"

"Yeah, it seems like everyone's busy with other things."

In order to cheer the remaining committees up, student council president said.

"B-But I'm sure more people will show up tomorrow!"

It would be more preferable if you're be able to at least bring one of those slacking garbage back here, right?

Soon enough, someone entered the room.

Unfortunately it was Hayama, not one of those slacking committees.

Uninterested, I continued my damn works.

"I don't have a total grasp on the entire situation. We grunts are already busy enough with our sections." asked Hayama.

Can't you tell that I'm busy?

"Your section?" asked Hayama again.

"I'm an assistant historian," I answered.

"Ah, that fits you." said Hayama.

You know? No one would call you a deaf-mute for not saying it, you damn insect.

Hayama turned around and said.

"Everyone here are in trouble I guess. But from what I can see, it looks like Yukinoshita-san's doing most of the work,"

"Yes, it's more efficient that way." Yukinoshita said.

"But it's going to all come down soon. That's why, I'll help out," Hayama said.

"But leaving it to an outsider is …"

"I'll act as their representative."

Hearing that, student council president approved immediately.

"In that case, okay. I'll be happy if we could leave that to you." said student council president.

"How about it?" asked Hayama.

"Yukinoshita-san, it's also important to rely on others." said student council president.

Before Yukinoshita could come up with a reply, I butted in.

"Relying is important. But what more important is what is your description for the word 'relying' compared to others'. E.g. those guys who keep giving me more works. They might make excuses about what they doing to me is some sort of 'relying' and take some rest. How unforgivable. For those who take it easy: Go rest for eternity."

"That's horrible." said student council president.

Not as horrible as your decision about entrust planning committee president to such a bitch, student council president-san.

"I'll help you out too," Hayama made a strained smile.

"Certainly, it looks like the workload is starting to affect even the historians, so I'll rethink over the assignments. Also, since Shiromeguri-senpai believes so as well, I'll gladly accept that proposal. I'm sorry." Yukinoshita said.

* * *

(The next day)

The number of people who show up at the conference room decreasing even more. But this time it was festival committee vice president, Yukinoshita Yukino herself that absent.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 10 for you readers. Sorry for keep you waiting for extremely long times.**

 **Hope this story wasn't being forgotten yet.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: How group works should be handled (Hikigaya Zachiman's Edition)

* * *

"Sorry for the inconvenience but Yukinoshita took her day off due to sickness." Hiratsuka-sensei informed this news all of the remaining members we have left.

"Why do I not surprise about this?" I quietly murmured.

Luckily no one heard my words. So lucky.

About Yukinoshita's health, it is to be expected that it turned out this way. No matter how much physical strength and wisdom you are, as long as you're a human you couldn't finish all of those numerous shit of works alone without having your health sacrificed.

This fact should be considered as a common sense fact yet not only none of those absent junks ever mind to come back and help us out but the number of the remaining members who decide to join those junks also keep increasing day after day.

This year's cultural festival is done for I guess.

Bzzzzzz…

Something shivering in my trouser.

It's my phone. And the name 'Yuigahama Yui' is showed on my phone screen.

I cut the line off immediately.

Can't you tell that I'm busy?

About 5 seconds after my phone stop shivering, it rang again.

This girl again.

"Can't you tell that I'm busy?" I asked her annoyingly.

"Sorry, but it can't be help. I didn't meet Yukinon today so I think you might know something." Yuigahama replied.

Who am I? Her bodyguard?

"Why me? Why don't you ask her classmates or her homeroom teacher instead?" I asked.

"Well, how do I put it. Because it is meddleso- no I just don't want to draw their attentions to me, that's all." She replied.

Meddlesome, huh? This girl's bitchness is higher than I expected to be.

"It can't be help. It's not like I tried to keep this news from you but Hiratsuka-sensei just informed me that Yukinoshita is absent due to sickness a moment ago." I replied.

"Eh? Then at least why didn't you either call me or email me about this?" She complained.

"Do you actually think I'm allowed to do? Let alone having time to do it. If Hiratsuka-sensei caught me doing that stuff I'm sure she would penalize me afterward." I replied.

The moment I finish replying Hiratsuka-sensei approach me.

"That's right Hikigaya. You will be penalized. And your penalty is you will be forced to leave the work for today in order to go check up on Yukinoshita." Hiratsuka-sensei announced loudly with smile.

You sadist teacher.

"Thank you Hiratsuka-sensei. Come on Hikki, let's visit Yukinon. Don't worry, I know where she live." Yuigahama said happily.

Hiratsuka-sensei. You raised your voice for that purpose, huh?

"If I found out that you didn't check up on Yukinoshita then prepared to be promoted into a new vice president the next day and took all of burden on your back alone. No one would protest it if you become her substitution since you are at the same rank as her." Hiratsuka-sensei threatened me.

"How did this person even get the teacher license?"

Mouth. Please learn to shut yourself up.

"Stop wasting your time here and go to check Yukinoshita already."

"Okay. Then please excuse me."

Well, at least I could consider this penalty as an opportunity to take a break from this shit workload even just for one day.

* * *

(Yukinoshita's apartment)

Well, she's a rich girl alright. If I haven't learned that beforehand my mouth might be hanging by now.

And now I let Yuigahama be the one who contact Yukinoshita. Knowing Yukinoshita, she might ended up calling the police officers in order to arrest me if I was the one who took this role.

"Yes?" said familiar yet weak voice.

Oh. So Yukinoshita still alive, isn't she?

"Yukinon. It's Yui. Are you okay?" Yuigahama replied.

"Indeed. I'm fine, so ..." Yukinoshita replied.

So we should leave? Oh no you don't.

"Open up already. We won't take no for an answer this time." I commanded.

"Why are you here?" Yukinoshita asked.

"According to an order the superior, we need to talk." I answered.

After hearing that, she open up the entrance and door to us. So surprisingly obedient for her.

"You see. We heard you took a day off, so we were wondering if you were alright." Yuigahama said worriedly.

"You're too worried. I'm just taking one day off. I was pretty tired, but I can deal with this." Yukinoshita said.

But your _ki_ tell me that one day off isn't enough for you.

"That isn't the only problem here, right?" Surprisingly, Yuigahama uttered something wise.

"You don't need to take everything on yourself." Yuigahama continued.

"I know. That's why I delegated work and made it less of a burden-" Yukinoshita answered.

"No, you didn't. And I'm a little mad, y'know? At both you and Hikki." Yuigahama cut her off.

What did you mad at me? Because I treated you as an airhead or something?

"As for you, Hikki. Why didn't you help Yukinon when she is in trouble?" Yuigahama scolded me.

"To help her mean I need to disqualify that red hair bitch from a president position or rewind the time back and prevent older Yukinoshita to meet with that bitch president. And I believed that even you could tell that both are impossible tasks." I retorted.

"Just say that you had to did your job and took care of paperwork you were assigned to would enough right?" Yukinoshita said.

"Endless extra paperworks to be exact." I corrected her.

I won't tell her that all the jobs on my part are all done. All left unfinished are all works that were others' unless I want to do more works.

"We've still got time. Plus, I'm work here at home too, so there's not much of a delay. You don't need to worry, Yuigahama-san." Yukinoshita concluded.

The fact that you work here without having your sickness cured would only extend the delay. Knowing you, regardless of realizing this fact or not, you would still commit the same thing.

"That's just wrong." Yuigahama murmured.

"Relying, helping and supporting each other. They weren't wrong but they weren't completely right either. No matter how you do, there's exist one or more person who has to work more than most people do. You will rely on people or not isn't my concern. But your way of doing thing would only work on an individual work, not a group work like cultural festival." I said.

"Are you saying that someone like you know a way that work on a group work?" Yukinoshita retorted.

"Be it individual or group, fulfilled the work of your own part is enough. Also, the group work isn't only yours and so is the work's responsibility." I concluded.

"That was called 'irresponsible', Hikigaya-kun. Disg- It's hurt. What are you doing all of sudden?" said Yukinoshita but was cut off by having herself lifted up due to being grabbed on the forehead.

"Wait, Hikki! What are you doing?" said Yuigahama.

"And your action up until now is just a struggling to prove to your sister that you could handle this work better than her. As a result, you worn out without having any tasks finished as you can see from the fact that you don't even have enough stamina to break free from my grab. Rather than being responsible, you're just wasting your time and efforts. No, I mean everyone's." I said as I stun her for a moment before healing her and then throw her at Yuigahama's direction.

"That was just my way to bless her to get well soon. Now I'm taking a leave. See you." I walked out..

What a waste. I just ended up recover her energy using Kaioshin apprentice's healing technique. There's no guarantee that she would perform her work well next time but it's better than having that garbage of a cultural festival president getting cockier than she already is.

* * *

(The next day)

Apparently Sagomi- no Sagami was originally the one who was supposed to take control, but she was chatting in front of the whiteboard with her friends who were nominated as secretaries.

"Sagami-san, Yukinoshita-san. Everyone's here now." Student council president spoke up, unable to stay complacent.

Sagami's chatter stopped and then looked at Yukinoshita.

"Yukinoshita-san?" said Sagami.

Yukinoshita jerked her face upwards, but she quickly assessed the situation.

"We will now begin the committee meeting. As reported by Shiromeguri-senpai, we will be discussing the slogan of the Cultural Festival today." Yukinoshita propelled.

"I think it might be too hard to say our ideas out loud. Why don't we write them down on paper? Explanations can be for afterwards." said Hayama.

"I suppose so… We'll take a moment to do so." agreed Yukinoshita.

Every member was passed a piece of white paper. Every person had a sheet, but you couldn't say the same for ideas.

Several minutes passed and now the slogans written on the collected papers were jotted down onto the whiteboard.

 **Friendship – Effort – Victory**

Since when did the cultural festival turned into sport event?

 **Of one mind**

Tell that word to other committee as well, Vice president.

 **ONE FOR ALL**

Is cultural festival some kind of sukiyaki?

"Stuff like that is kinda nice. One person for everyone's sake. I actually like that stuff a lot." Hayama complimented at the latest slogan.

"Hmm… Push the entire burden on one person and get rid of him. One person for everyone's sake. Quite fit to be a slogan don't you think?" I commented with stoic face.

"Hikigaya… you—" Hayama's expression looked as if he were struck suddenly, but his gaze gradually grew sharper. He adjusted his body towards me and directly faced me.

We might've looked like we were glaring at each other.

The chatter around us stopped for a moment.

Since our voices were quiet, our surroundings at most only stayed at whispers of us.

Several seconds later, Sagami talked with her secretary nominated friends and stood up.

"Okay, this is the last one. This is from us." said Sagami as she start writing on the whiteboard.

 **Bonds ~The Cultural Festival of Helping Each Other Out~**

"Pfff…" My mouth and lung are unsupervised cooperating on their own caused me to laugh unconsciously when hearing those words come out of Sagomi's mouth. Even though I had managed to cover it but a certain amount of my laughing voice already made it way to my surroundings' ears.

Damn it. My laugh still continue and my stomach start to get hurt by it.

* * *

(Hiratsuka Shizuka POV)

Even though Hikigaya's reaction is creep but I can understand his feeling toward Sagami's slogan. This slogan was nothing but a beautiful surface that hide the disgusting truth beneath it. Knowing Hikigaya who hate works yet being forced to do even the extra ones, he would surely find this slogan as some kind of disgusting joke as you can see from his reaction.

"What's that? Did I say something weird?" Sagami kept up her smile, but her cheeks were twitching and she was visibly upset.

"No, not really Pfff..." Hikigaya trying to avoid conversation with her but his leaked laughter ruin it.

Just how much did you disgust that slogan, Hikigaya? I could tell that you weren't unable to hold back your laughter but you let it leaked purposely.

"Are you sure you don't want to say something?" Sagami continued.

"No. Well, not really. Pfff..." Hikigaya replied.

"Well, is that so? If you don't like it, suggest one yourself." Sagami said lightly while glared at Hikigaya in displeasure.

After hearing that, Hikigaya's gaze and facial expression turned into those of sadist's.

"[Kids ~Look Closer and you will find that some of them slacking off: Cultural Festival~] or something along those lines." Hikigaya said monotonously.

No one said a word. Neither Sagami nor Shiromeguri nor Hayama said anything; they were just dumbfounded. This was the situation they would call being found speechless.

The committee fell silent.

Even Yukinoshita had her mouth hanging open.

Hikigaya. Did you just do what I thought you would?

The silent was destroyed by a laughing voice from my former student.

"Ahahaha! What an idiot! We have an idiot here! Just amazing! Oh god, my stomach hurts."

"Haruno, you're laughing too much." I stopped Haruno's laughter.

"I think it's a pretty good idea. As long it's interesting, it's okay!" Haruno commented after ceased her laughter.

"Hikigaya… Explain…" I said.

"Well, at first glance you may have thought that people are supporting each other, but if you look closely people are leaning on each other so they could find a way to slacking off just like most of our committee, am I wrong? That's why for this Cultural Festival, for this planning committee, I think it's very fitting." Hikigaya explained mechanically.

This boy. Did he realize that he just indirectly asked everyone here to destroy him right here and now?

"Then what does this 'Kids' word has something to do with the slogan?" I asked him.

"Even though all the committee are high school students but most of them have their brains rival those of the kids. Even though the committee slacking off and have fun the cultural festival still end in succession. How can you make it ended in succession that way? Do you really think it would be possible for us just because someone stated that it work on her period? That's absurd, just use your common sense and brains if you ever have them. Why leave doubts as doubts? Rather than end in succession, it would be end in failure." Hikigaya explained with hint of malicious in his voice then clapping his hands together.

"But I'm _genuinely_ impressed, in a way. I believe that there's no any recorded cultural festivals in the history of this school that messed up to this extent, not even the worst one in the past. This is just really interesting and I'm totally look forward to it. Don't you agree, President Sagami?" Hikigaya commented like a pure evil villain.

Now I couldn't tell whether he just relieves his tantrum through explanations or his tongue is that wicked to begin with.

The gaze of every members focused on Sagami after Hikigaya finished his speech.

But only a several seconds later, Yukinoshita who sit beside Sagami break the silent through her laughter (Although she manages to use the paperwork to cover it).

Is this Yukinoshita resonation or something?

Moments later, Yukinoshita let out a short sigh and lifted her face, smiling.

"Hikigaya-kun. Rejected."

Hikigaya responses by shrugging his shoulder lightly.

"Sagami-san. Let's stop here for today. It doesn't look like we'll come up with anything worthwhile at this rate." Yukinoshita asked Sagami as she reverted into her business mode.

"Huh? But…"

"It would be a poor decision to waste away a day on this. Every member of the committee should think of a slogan and we'll decide on one tomorrow. As for the remaining work, if every member participates for the remaining days, we should be able to sufficiently take back the lost time, It looks like there aren't any objections."

No dissatisfaction was raised to her intensity. In this miniscule instant, she was able to get everyone's consent to mandatory participation.

Sagami was no exception.

"Okay, right. Then let's give it our all tomorrow too. Thank you for your hard work."

After she gave her command, everyone stood up from their seats.

Today's meeting may have stopped, but I couldn't say the same for the insults that being thrown toward Hikigaya.

(End of Hiratsuka Shizuka POV)

* * *

Just as I was about to exit the conference room, Yukinoshita was at the front of the door.

"Are you okay with this?"

"With what?"

"I think it'd be better if you cleared up the misunderstanding. People started to think that you want to slacking off yourself."

"It won't be better and it never will."

"You won't know until you do."

"Either to follow those misconceptions or to admit that they were slacking off themselves up until now. Which would they prefer?"

"They would prefer the first one so it's pointless to clear up misunderstanding with them."

I nodded.

"You make excuses for the most pointless things but never when it comes to things that matter." said Yukinoshita.

"There's no point in making excuses. People act on their own the more important something is." I answered.

"I suppose so. That might be true. Things like excuses are meaningless." said Yukinoshita before asked me a new question.

"More importantly, what was that earlier? That hopeless slogan you brought up. It was absolutely tasteless."

"Yours isn't even a slogan phrase. More like an order." I retorted.

"You're still disappointingly the same, huh…"

"Humans don't change that quickly and easily."

"You were particularly strange from the start."

"The more reason I don't need to change then."

"When I watch you, I start to think trying to force change is stupid."

"Congratulation on your evolution of thinking then." I said as I leave.

Before I could take a second step away from Yukinoshita, I heard her faint voice saying something like 'See you tomorrow.'

I turned back and saw something I've never seen before: Yukinoshita wave her hand at me.

"See you tomorrow." I replied as I continue my leave.

The slogan of the Cultural Festival was chosen in the committee the following day.

* * *

This year's slogan for the Cultural Festival was as follows:

 **Chiba's Specialties, Dancing and Festivals! If We're All Fellow Fools, Let's Dance and Sing a Song!**

Given how bad of an intelligence these guys actually possess, this level of slogan could be considered a masterpiece to them.

The passionate meeting had yet to die as the committee members were still debating with each other.

To shift their motivation towards work, Yukinoshita softly whispered into Sagami's ears.

"Sagami-san. We should change the slogan next."

"Ah, okay… Then, everyone, please change the slogan with the one that we decided on."

For now, the Cultural Festival planning committee restarted into action with Sagami's call.

Choosing the slogan must've been some form of tradition that deepened the unity between everyone as they were overflowing with motivation.

Just one day after my provocation reached everyone's brains, Cultural Festival planning processions are visibly grown.

As I still lost in my thought, someone interrupt me.

"Hey there, working hard over here?"

Of all people, why does it has to be elder Yukinoshita.

"I'll leave it to your imagination then." I responded.

"Then you're not working at all." She guessed.

"No need to do the works that already complete." I retorted.

"Then you just have to say it from the beginning Hikigaya-kun. By the way, time for a quiz! What can effectively cause a group to unify the most?" She asked with a snobbish smile.

"Miracles, perhaps?" I replied.

"Don't be coy. You totally know the answer. The right answer is a defined enemy existence." She said with smile while her eyes grew cold.

Hmm… Did you somehow irritate that I mention you in my provocation yesterday or something?

"Well, I guess our enemy here is kind of small though." elder Yukinoshita said while looking down at me.

 _Get lost. You're annoying._

"But now that everyone's getting festive and excited, I guess it's a good thing." She continued.

All because they didn't want things to turn out like what I say yesterday.

"That's fine. If a scoundrel like you is actually being diligent, then that'll rile them up in one way or another. They won't grow if the enemy doesn't keep it together, after all. Strife is the key to the advancement of technology." She continued.

Technology is meaningless as long as humans still lack of justices.

But with her humorous gesture, her opened eyes were looking over at Yukinoshita.

"Could it be-"

I'm about to say something but was cut off by avoiding a finger that approach my lip.

"I don't like perceptive kids, okay?" elder Yukinoshita said.

No problem since I don't like you too.

"Assistant, do your work."

Colder than usual, Yukinoshita called out to me.

"Dispose of the documents for the slogan change. Then, send a notification to every group regarding the slogan change." She demanded.

"Isn't this too sudden?" I asked.

"There are times when I get a flash of brilliance too. Wisdom is something that arises in conjunction with that, after all. Besides, you've just mentioned it yourself that you've completed your previous works so there won't be any problems, right? Oh, also, while you're at it, gather the exhibition written applications and upload them to the server. Anyway, get it done today." She answered.

Flash of a brilliance, my ass. You started collecting the unfinished works the moment you heard that I've completed my previous works from my conversation with your sister, aren't you?

"Since you give me such a short time mean you'd accept the works that finished by me during the deadline even if they're containing some mistakes. Accept it?" I warned.

"There's still time left after the deadline before making use of your work so as long as you made it in time I could check up and fix your works in no time too." She replied.

Tch.

At this time, elder Yukinoshita is about to say something but her sister cut her off.

"Nee-san. I'm going to review the budget, so if you're going to do something, then let's go and do that."

Elder Yukinoshita is stunned by her sister's command but reverted to her usual spunkiness and leave with her sister to do work.

Maybe I shouldn't have to recover her energy after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 11 for you readers. Sorry for keep you waiting for extremely long times due to being extremely busy.** **This story will definitely continue so I hope that it wouldn't being forgotten yet.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Birth of Bael in Sobu High.

* * *

As the Cultural Festival approached closer day by day, Sobu High began heating up like boiling water.

But it is to be expected since it took them so long to (maybe) realize that their sloth behavior is about to fucked up Cultural Festival and they will have to take responsibilities if the worst scenario is happened.

I went inside the conference room and people were continuously flowing into the room.

When things went well, an urgent problem arose. Regardless, the problems were promptly resolved one after the other and the Cultural Festival planning committee was operating smoothly.

Amongst them all, Yukinoshita's role was huge. Not to mention that her sister always tease her as praises whenever she doing her work well much to her dismay.

Even though she gained more than enough compliments from many committee, student council president still give her compliment as well.

After this work done, she will use all of these compliments to polish her pride and prove her nonsense nobleness for sure.

"This is how a planning committee should be! Ahh, I feel so gratified right now. Tomorrow's going to be so fun… right?"

Everyone nodded to the older Yukinoshita's words. Everyone was satisfied. They were aware that they fulfilled their obligation as the Cultural Festival planning committee.

That's why no one (except me of course) saw what lied behind her words.

It was something that rejected the earlier planning committee. But it was also something that criticized the one who led it, Sagami.

Only those obligated to the people with warped personalities would be able to notice.

It was only a little longer until the opening of the festival full of stupidities.

At long last, tomorrow was the Cultural Festival.

The clock on my wrist indicated 9:57.

It was almost time to start the opening act.

I pressed the intercom button and it signaled. The microphone had a pick-up delay from the moment the button was pressed, so I waited two seconds before speaking.

[3 minutes to start. 3 minutes to start.]

Within the second, there was a static noise in my earphones.

[This is Yukinoshita. All staff, report in. We'll be going as scheduled. Report any problems immediately.]

Once she finished speaking with her calm voice, the transmission was cut off with a buzz.

Since those problems aren't my concern so I went standby mode until the time I need to countdown.

(Some minutes passed)

A minute until show time and the gym sank into a sea of silence.

Everyone was living in the same moment.

I pressed the button of the intercom.

[Ten seconds. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five . Four. Three. Two. One]

Instantly, the stage erupted with lights dazzling to the naked eye.

"Hey, you guys! You guys culturing out there!?"

"Yeah!"

Student council president made a sudden appearance onstage and was met with the bellows of the audience.

"Chiba's Specialties, Dance and—!?"

"Festivals!"

"If we're all fellow fools, let's dance and—!?"

"Sing a song!"

Stupid slogan and stupid creatures are fitting very well, don't you think?

In response to student council president's mysterious call and response, the students went ballistic. And without delay, dancing music exploded.

I hate to admit it but they're doing good. But that doesn't mean they could keep the good work until the end. Especially the most important part of today's opening act.

[This is the PA. The song will be wrapping up soon.]

A report came from the PA system.

[Understood. Chairman Sagami, standby.]

Yukinoshita who listened to the report gave one of her own after. That cue should've also been transmitted to the host, Student council president, as well.

The dance team exit to the left of the stage and Student council president on the right called out.

"Next, we'll have a word from the chairman of the Cultural Festival planning committee."

Here it come.

Sagami had a stiff expression as she walked to the center of the stage. Once she managed to raise her stiff arm, she spoke into the microphone.

In that moment, you could hear that weird sound is howled out from the speaker cause the audience burst into laughter.

See what I mean earlier? I know that she will messed up her part, which is the most important one.

Student council president gripped her microphone and covered for her.

"Okay, one more time. Planning committee chairman, your words please!"

Her voice caused Sagami to restart into action and she opened the cue card she had been squeezing the entire time. Her fingertips easily slipped against the card. The cue card dropped with a puff, gaining more laughter from the crowd.

Not only she just messed up her role, but also wasted too much time.

As the time keeper, I signaled to her to wrap up her speech by rotating my arms in a circle since she had gone over the expected time but that idiot didn't notice it.

[Hikigaya-kun. Signal to wrap it up.]

Yukinoshita's voice mixed with static spoke to me. I glanced at the PA system room on the second floor and Yukinoshita was looking at me with crossed arms.

[I've been doing it for a while now. She might've not notice it.]

[I see. I may have made a mistake with your assignment.]

Thirst for fight, aren't you?

[Then that's mean I'm allowed to quit this assignment, right?]

[Oh no you don't. There must be some reason about the problem of your assignment and you need to fix it. By the way, more importantly, where are you? In the audience?]

[Go find the ophthalmologist for yourself first, won't you?]

I reflexively answered back. It was possible my beginning words may not have gotten picked up by the intercom.

[Um, vice-chair? Everyone's listening…]

And that was a mistake on your assignment, Yukinoshita.

[We'll continue with the schedule as planned. Everyone should keep that in mind.]

After a lengthy pause, she stated and ceased all communication henceforth.

The opening ceremony finally ended with the chairman's opening speech and we moved on to the next stage.

It was an opening full of poor prospects.

Time keeper at first, now receptionist. Seriously, can't they at least give me any role that didn't need any communication skill for me?

"Everyone really did put a lot of time into it, don't you think?" Yuigahama said as she took a pipe chair leaning against the wall.

"I guess so." I answered nonchalantly.

I'm bored. Please let me relax myself.

"You see, I'm going to wait for Yukinon. I think she's trying her best to talk to us and get closer to us. That's why I'm going to wait for her." Yuigahama said, breaking the silent.

Damn you.

But comes to think of it, this was a discussion topic you could expect from Yuigahama.

Yuigahama would definitely wait because she had been trying to get closer all this time while Yukinoshita fully understood this and was trying to respond back by trying to take a step forward herself.

"But I won't wait for people that aren't going anywhere." Yuigahama continued.

"That's up to you." I responded..

"I won't wait but I'll go instead." Yuigahama finished.

I gave a dumbfounded glare and Yuigahama returned a shy smile. Both of us let out a small sigh and averted our gazes.

"Oh, I forgot. You didn't eat lunch yet, right?" Yuigahama said, break the silent again.

She shuffled through the bag and took out a paper pack. She then took out something from inside that pack. It was like, bread or something. A plump, rectangular loaf of bread.

It was plastered with fresh cream mixed, dressed in chocolate syrup with colorful, chocolate sprinkles. But it was essentially bread. A plump, rectangular loaf of bread even. Then again, this was just a loaf of bread. Cooking? More like a loaf of bread.

"Tada! Honey toast!"

I looked at it and felt all of my appetites disappeared.

"It's not that big of a deal. They have this at Pasela in Chiba too."

"I have no idea. By the way, I already ate my lunch so I'll passed."

That was a lie. But lunch isn't something necessary for me to begin with.

"Your response is too slow!" Yuigahama whined as she ate her Honey Toast while pouting.

It's your Honey Toast's fault, not mine.

* * *

The Cultural Festival reached the second day.

The second day, today, was open to the general public which meant a large volume of visitors cause troubles to be increased accordingly just for the rehearsal-like atmosphere and the in-house excitement.

Today's main task was to capture the sight of every class exhibition and how the visitors were feeling, photos that would preserve the excitement of this year's Cultural Festival.

In other word, my current role is photography.

Even though I'm a photography, my performance is more like dine & dash: In order to finish this job without wasting time asking for permission (Because it's annoying and slow) to take photos, I shot and dashed with high speed without anyone noticing me thanks to instantaneous movement technique and social invisibility.

Once I was finally able to collect a certain amount of photos, I sensed someone approaching me with high speed.

"Onii-chan!"

"Ohh, Komachi."

When I turned around, Komachi was hugging me. For her to be so affectionate with me, it wasn't such a bad feeling as the older brother.

Just because you're cute doesn't mean you're allowed to do something as recklessly as this.

"A hug after our long-awaited reunion… This might just be full of Komachi points."

"Keep in mind that Komachi points won't keep anyone from getting hurt by the action you perform in order to earn them so be more careful of your acts next time. By the way, did you come by yourself?"

"Yep. I'm really only here to see you, onii-chan. That was worth a lot of Komachi points. Well, actually, inviting my friends when they're so nervous about the upcoming test season would've been a little awkward."

Speaking of which, I had completely forgotten due to how dumb she was, but this was Komachi we're talking about; right now, she's a test-taking student. Sobu High also happened to be her number one choice too.

Well, if it's just to come see the school you wanted to get into, then the Cultural Festival would definitely serve as encouragement. But at the same time, it could also place a lot of pressure on you. But she still went out of her way to come with those implications in mind. Komachi looked around restlessly as if finding the area unusual.

"Where's Yui-san and Yukino-san?"

"I think Yuigahama's back at the class. No clue about Yukinoshita."

"Why aren't you at class, onii-chan? Don't have a place there?"

"I don't. Especially when I work." I answered.

"Onii-chan, is working." Komachi muttered emotively.

"You don't know how happy I am. But, wait, that's weird. It's like my onii-chan's going far away, so I don't know how to explain this complicated feeling." Komachi uttered as if she was my parents.

I, too, don't know how to explain this complicated feeling. About you being cute yet super gross at the same time.

"Well, you know, I say working, but it's really just one of those underling jobs where I run around. Basically, it's a job that anyone can do in my place."

"Oh, that makes sense."

Damn brat.

"I know. It makes sense to me too."

Komachi and I took our time going down the hallway.

In the considerable crowd, Komachi went a few steps further to look at the class decorations and student uniforms and looked surprised at their energy.

She let out an impressed gasp.

"High schools really are different, huh?"

Except the matter of common sense in my opinion.

"Well, middle schools don't have Cultural Festivals."

"Right, right. We just have chorus contests."

Komachi did an exaggerated stretch, placed her hand on her brow and looked into the distance. Or so I thought, but she was crossing her arms and thinking.

"I'm gonna go look around. I'll see you later, onii-chan." Before she even finished speaking, she jogged to the bend in the hallway and ascended up the stairs.

I had to say though. My little sister was quite the strange girl.

Komachi was a girl who made sure to stay in line with her surroundings, but she was also surprisingly fond of doing things alone. She was a hybrid loner model of the next generation.

Well, brothers and sisters had a lot going on with them.

As I about to resume my job, I spot someone familiar. It was Yukinoshita. And it looked like her gaze had captured my figure too.

She made a slightly shocked expression, but her gaze became cold. Why? With a suspicious glint in her eyes, she briskly walked over.

"It looks like you're alone today."

"To be more precisely, at first I was, then I weren't thanks to Komachi came to greet me, and now I am again."

"I see, so Komachi-san came by too. You aren't going around together?"

"She kind of ran off somewhere. Maybe she's just being considerate since I'm working."

"…Working?" Yukinoshita tilted her head with a puzzled look.

"You can't tell..?"

"That's why I'm asking." said Yukinoshita, nonchalantly.

Well, I couldn't blame her since she just notice me after Komachi left me, so I'm being seen not working in her eyes.

"Well then historian, do your work. Or could it be you need someone to watch you so you don't slack off?" said Yukinoshita.

This girl.

"No thanks. But if it is someone who would gladly replace my job as a historian I will think about it." I retorted and left to do my work.

* * *

(Behind the stage)

"Where's Sagami-san? I wanted to meet with her one last time before the ending ceremony." said Yukinoshita.

"I tried giving her a call but it seems like she's either out of range or her battery is dead." said student council president.

After that she made consecutive calls for helps.

Soon enough, the executive members of the student council mustered all their efforts and ran out to search for Sagami.

If we consider checks right before the ceremony and its preparations, there wasn't very much time left.

Yukinoshita crossed her arms and gravely closed her eyes cause Yuigahama to confuse and ask her.

"What's up, Yukinon?"

"Do you know where Sagami-san is?" asked Yukinoshita.

Yuigahama shook her head.

"I wonder? I haven't seen her. Are you in trouble if she isn't here?" asked Yuigahama.

"Yes. It's Sagami-san's job to give a speech, express her thoughts on the festival, and present the awards. Sagami-san's the only one who knows the voting results for the excellence and community awards. At worst, we'll need a substitute or moving the award announcements to another day. But there's no point if we don't announce the community award today." replied Yukinoshita.

So we couldn't avoid searching for Sagami. What a pain in the ass.

And right now student council president come back with a sad news: Mission failed.

As the situation seems hopeless, Hayama then quickly moved into action.

"Vice Chair, I want to request a change to the program. Could we add one more song to it? We don't have the time, so a verbal agreement should be good enough, right?"

"Can you do that?" asked Yukinoshita.

"Yeah… Yumiko. Can you play the guitar and sing for one more song?" replied Hayama.

"Eh, one more? Are you serious? No, no, no, no way. Really! I'm, like, gonna explode as it is right now!" Miura whined.

"Please?" Hayama pleaded.

"If we can ask you to bear with it for us, that would be a big help to us." Yukinoshita asked Miura.

"Ugh. You must be joking. But remember that I'm not doing this for you or anything, you got that?" Miura sighed in resignation and shot up her face at Yukinoshita.

"Tobe, Oooka, Yamato. Standby, guys." Miura dragged three idiots and headed for the stage.

Hayama then breathed out "You have my gratitude" and said.

"But at most, we can only get you ten minutes. You'll need to find her by then."

"I'll try looking too." said Yuigahama and tried to go out.

"If blindly looking is work then why didn't Sagami has been founded by now?" I interrupted.

Except searching for that scum via ki sense which no one besides me could do.

But since no one ask for my help, not to mention I don't even care about Cultural Festival, so I keep myself out of this.

Yukinoshita placed her hand on her mouth, looking like she was thinking of something.

"Hikigaya-kun." asked Yukinoshita.

"What?" I asked.

"If we can buy you ten more minutes, do you think you could find her?" asked Yukinoshita.

"Low possibility." I replied.

"I see, but you didn't say it's impossible. That's more than enough." said Yukinoshita.

"Who said I will help you find her?" I said.

"Please onii-chan." Komachi suddenly appeared and begged me.

"Wait a minute! How could you get in here?" I asked.

"Hiratsuka-sensei guided me here." Komachi replied.

THAT HAG.

"At first I thought I will surprise you by doing this but it seems my idea is come in handy more than I expected don't you think Hikigaya?" said Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Hikigaya-kun. Will you help us?" asked Yukinoshita, smirking.

I begrudgingly smiled and said "Very well, I accept."

With that I left after given her one warning.

"Of course, what happens after I complete my role isn't my concern. Got it?"

* * *

If even student council members couldn't find that trash then either student council members lack of finding skills or that trash decided to hide herself on her own will.

Judging from lack of news about that trash, this case must be that she hid herself on purpose. And that purpose is wanting someone to look for her.

Then her hidden place must be somewhere that no one would notice easily.

Heh. It is really a problem fit for a loner to solve.

Let's see. Because she wanted someone to search for her and find her that she was still on campus. It was also a place that was easily noticeable. Thus, she shouldn't be occupying a vacant classroom, let alone have it locked and closed off.

There was one more point.

It should be a place that she could be by herself. Hiding away in a congested area would mean she really would never be found. If she was aware of her own worthlessness, then she should have factored in that being in a group would mean she would disappear.

She couldn't go to a place that wasn't physically reachable. Mentally, she shouldn't be at a place that was too far off.

Then where else was left?

There were still too many options.

Then I will filter them with ki sense.

Hmm… There's still more than one place left.

But there's only one place that have only single ki there: the top of the special building (the roof).

Even so, that doesn't mean it was her, plus the reason she could hide herself from our sights might be that she has people watch out for her.

It can't be help. First I'll need to visit the roof using teleport technique, then teleport to some other place.

(Swift)

Now I'm floating on the sky above the roof and look down at a certain lowlife; Sagami Minami.

I've founded her. But that doesn't mean I could bring her back to the Cultural Festival.

*Sigh*

It can't be help. I only have 8 minutes left to complete my (forced) task.

I landed on the floor near the door of the rooftop caused a noise which alerted Sagami.

Sagami was leaning on the fence as she was looking my way.

Her expression was surprised which transitioned to disappointment.

This trash want to get on my nerve, doesn't she?

"The ending ceremony's about to start so go back." I said.

"It's not like I'm the one that needs to do it. Besides, hasn't the ending ceremony already started?" She retorted.

If you have any doubt then go and see it for yourself, you bitch.

"Nope. Miura, Yukinoshita, and the others managing to push it back until you go back." I replied, held back my irritation.

"Then just have Yukinoshita-san do it. I mean, she can do everything." She retorted again.

"Except that the voting results you're holding onto are need to be presented." I replied.

"Well, you guys could have just, like, recalculated the total results again. If everyone helped out, then it'd be done in no time. Or just take the voting results with you!" She shouted.

None of your suggestions could be done since they insisted to have you back, not just the paper you hold.

Should I teleport this bitch to the ceremony directly?

No. It's not worth at all, not to mention that the risk of drawing more trouble to me is undoubtedly high. Better go with different plan.

Although it is an uncivilized method to me but I might have to knock her unconscious here without being noticed and bring her to them.

Before I'm going to do what I have decided, someone open the door behind me.

"We've been looking for you."

Appearing from the door was Hayama Hayato. Following behind him were Sagami's two friends she associated with in the Planning Committee. It looked like they were brought along by Hayama and Sagami seems satisfied at this.

As if living up to her expectations, Hayama approached her step by step.

"We were really worried since we couldn't get in touch with you. We went around asking and some first years saw you go up the stairs."

But in contrast to Hayama who had finally found his way here, Sagami's attitude remained obstinate.

"Sorry, but..."

"Why don't we hurry and go back? Everyone's waiting. Okay?"

"Yeah!"

"We were really worried!"

Is it okay for me to puke all over their faces?

Hayama was well aware that we had no time but keep convincing her anyway.

With those three calling for her, Sagami's attitude began to weaken. She grasped the hands of her friends and shared their warmth together.

But that still wasn't enough.

"But even if I go back now…"

"That's not true, everyone's waiting for you."

"Let's go back together, okay?"

"That's right. Everyone's trying their best for you too, Sagami-san."

"But, like, I've been a huge bother to everyone, so I just can't look them all in the eye…"

Sagami's eyes watered and she sobbed with her friends surrounding her. Everyone tried to give her sooth her with words, but Sagami's feet refused to move.

This despicable bitch. She just thirst for consolations.

Hayama was still trying to encourage Sagami, offering her kind words while taking one step closer.

"It's fine, so let's go back."

"I'm just the worst." Sagami uttered those self-inflicting words and his legs stopped again.

If being the worst is what you wish for then I will grant you that wish to the point that you might want to commit suicide as a result.

"You're right. You really are the worst." I said with extremely cold voice.

My cold voice draw all of their attentions to me.

Ladies and gentleman. Please take a good listen to me.

"Besides being pampered by others and being cared by them, you wish for nothing. Like now, you just want them to say 'that's not true at all' to you. It's obvious a person like that won't be treated as the Chairperson. I'm glad you finally realized it. Congratulation." I said sarcastically.

"What are you saying?" Sagami asked with trembling voice.

This is too soon to trembling y'know?

"You don't know? Then I'll take my congratulation back. You might not know but I'm pretty sure everyone's already realized. You probably wanted to be like Yukinoshita that people would look up to, seek out, and rely on. So you instantly give out titles in order to increase your own worth by giving yourself the label of Chairwoman and wanted to make sure of your superiority by labeling others and looking down on them. And you use the word 'growth' to make excuses that you do all shits based on it. Since even someone like me who doesn't know a single thing about you can understand so the same would goes for others." I said.

"Don't put me together with the likes of you." Sagami said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Why do I have to do that when you're already worse than me?" I said, smirked.

With extremely venomous voice, I continued.

"Not only in the term of responsibility, but you also worse than me in the terms of wiseness too. Think about it. For someone that always irresponsible such as you, did you really think that people will search for you out of caring and worrying? That's impossible, just use your common sense. Furthermore, even though I don't give a damn about you, yet I was the first one to find you. Doesn't this prove that no one actually seriously looking for you at all?"

Sagami turned pale. The anger and hatred she had kept buried the entire time was replaced with shock and despair that distorted her expression. Also, her tear gland is about to burst.

"I hope you finally realized of how low your worth could b-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Hayama attempted to grab me by the collar, which failed due to I dodged him.

"Hikigaya, shut up for a bit." Hayama said angrily.

"Then you better take this bitch back before I launched some more." I demanded, smirked.

With that, Hayama and girls who tagged along with him take the crying Sagami back in an instant.

Look like my choice of words is too soft to make that bitch commit suicide.

While leaving, girls insulted me while Hayama left a question to me.

"Why is that the only way you know how to do things?"

Is it too hard for you to figure this out?

That's because none of your damn mortals could ever do or say anything when you need to.

Anyway, since there's no one here so I can relieve my stress.

I formed a huge ki ball and launched it to the sky, caused one of the cloud to be disappeared.

Ah. It's feel so good.

After that, I heard the voice of explosion from the direction I fired the ki ball.

Hmm? Did something get in my ki ball's way?

Now let's analyze.

On the sky of the same direction, there's a draining ki wandering around.

It is a mortal ki and also an evil one.

Serve it right, I guess.

I returned back to the ceremony and found that it already ended.

* * *

And for the atmosphere after the ending of ceremony, Sagami's crying voice and insults toward me from staff are only things that could be here at that time.

Heh. I better leave before any troubles come at me.

But my decision comes too late as older Yukinoshita tapped my shoulders.

"Gosh, you're just awesome, Hikigaya-kun. I heard about what happened from everyone, you know. That heroism of yours really gets me going. It actually might be kind of a waste on Yukino-chan."

"The only wasteful thing around here is the time spent talking with you, nee-san. Hurry up and go home," said Yukinoshita.

"Don't worry about it since no one own me. If none of you have any other businesses with me or any other saying then I'll take my leave." I replied.

"Well, I do have business with you so you have to stay for a little longer. Any objection?" said Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Very well. Outsiders, please leave." I said.

"Mou. Hikigaya-kun." older Yukinoshita pouted.

"Isn't this your rare opportunity to stay with your sister and tease her a little longer." I suggested, much to younger Yukinoshita dismay.

"Come to think of it, it is an unarguable impressive idea. Very well, I accept." She accepted.

After Yukinoshita siblings left, Hiratsuka-sensei start her business.

"How should I say this? The slogan was one thing and Sagami was another, but I really think you contributed quite a bit to the end result. You caused the Planning Committee to start acting, and you also managed a scapegoat for Sagami. But I honestly can't praise you. Helping others isn't a good reason to hurt yourself. Even if you're used to the pain as well. You need to realize already that there are people who will find it painful to see you hurt like this. That's the end of your lecture."

"Even if I said that my actions were all to bring that bitch back here within 10 minutes and nothing more I don't think you would believe it anyway. So all I could do is to keep your lectures in mind I guess." I replied.

"Since you're still a staff so don't forget your work. Also, don't forget to attend the club since you're still a member there." She replied and left.

Force me to work until the very end huh?

Also, she does have a good memory of me being a prisoner, don't you think?

Maybe she is an ex-warden or something along those lines in the past.

* * *

After finishing all the works, I proceeded to the classroom to grab my stuff and return home.

Before I could reach my destination, I found the younger Yukinoshita stood in front of the door of the classroom as if waiting for someone.

There's no sign of my classmates or her big sister around here. Does she wait for Yuigahama?

Whether I took too much of my sweet time analyzing her objective or she just didn't want to waste any more time, Yukinoshita spoke up.

"Ara, Just not attending club lately and you forget how to greet people, Mr. get hated by everyone in the campus?"

Does she has a death wish?

"Said someone who just forget my name due to the same reason as mine." I retorted.

"What about the party? You don't go?" She asked.

"Why do I have to attend the party I don't get invited to, let alone the one I don't even know about it." I retorted.

"Well then, how you feel about being hated by everyone." She asked further with a teasing tone.

(Subconscious conversation)

Hachiman: Alright~~ Should we kill her now?

Zamasu: No. Not yet. Let's just say that we should do it if we plan to demolish the entire humanities. This girl alone doesn't worth it.

Hachiman: Why do I feel like our speeches are switched?

Zamasu: If we kill Yukinoshita, the bait we've been using to heighten our battle power will be gone.

Hachiman: You're saying that we should take our time, let her boost our ki emotionally to some point before decide on how to punish her properly? But you do know that I'm not serious about killing her right?

Zamasu: Of course I know that. You're just annoy with her and so am I.

Hachiman: Then the only choice is that we have to annoy her back.

(Subconscious conversation ended within 3 seconds)

"I feel like became a school idol for some reason." I sarcastically replied.

Yukinoshita made a disbelieving expression on her face upon my reply.

"Rather than school idol, I think you're more like school Bael instead." Yukinoshita replied.

"Is that supposed to be a name for my debut?" I asked, caused Yukinoshita to let out a sigh.

"You're really strange. But I'm not hate of how you accept your weaknesses for some reason. Even so, I still find it impossible for us to be friends." said Yukinoshita, left my question unanswered.

"Don't sweat it. For two people who never know each other before get a chance to meet due to a tyrant teacher couldn't be friends to begin with anyway." I answered.

"You're not wrong. At that time I didn't know you." said Yukinoshita.

At that time?

Before I could ask her about it, she said while closing her right eye and smiling at me.

"But I know you now. At least I catch some glimpse of it."

My eyes widened, probably because the amount of my confusion is increased.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" I asked.

I don't think all of her business is just to talk with m-

"I want to talk with you about one or two topics." She replied.

For real?

"First, I have to make sure you do realize that our club will start again after the Cultural Festival ended." She reminded me.

"And what about second topic?" I asked.

As soon as my question is fully uttered, an object similar to human's leg approaching my waist with high speed.

I dodged it with a speed that faster than the approaching leg and found out that it was Yukinoshita's leg that tried to kick me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For daringly caught my forehead when I was sick and set up Nee-san to annoy me even further. I'll have you taste a punishment." She said and started to attack me again.

This bitch really needed to be educated some lessons.

"In that case, I have to warn you about something as apologize." I replied as I dodged her fist.

After I successfully dodged her fist, I reached out my right index finger to her chin and lifted her up just like that.

"You could never conquered me on something like Physical Strength and Martial Art." I warned.

What happened after I finished my recent sentence is I flicked my right index finger caused Yukinoshita to be thrown away and hit the floor quite hard.

"I have no idea that you've been hiding that strength the whole time. But I'm not giving up yet. Just you wait." said Yukinoshita, begrudgingly.

"Very well, I'll accept that instead of apologizing. Let's see if you're worth enough for me to use more than one finger." I replied.

Yukinoshita then walked away from me and bumped into Yuigahama due to her frustration towards me speed her up caused both of them to hit the floor at the same time and knocked unconscious as a result.

These girls are way too weak. Well, who could blame them since everyone (except me) might have their stamina depleted after working on today.

As a thanks for their hard works, I brought them both to the infirmary myself.

Luckily there's a nurse left at this time so I don't have to stay with them myself.

Of course I convinced the nurse that I accidentally found them unconscious on the floor and brought them here.

* * *

After I left the infirmary and took my stuff, I felt an incredible ki wandering around school.

Its power level is extremely higher than that of any common earthlings here.

But what more important is it's resemble to the one that got hit by my stress-relieved ki when I'm still on the rooftop.

It searching for me huh?

Since I don't want to waste time so much, I teleported to the source of that ki myself.

(Swift)

A rooftop eh? Whoever that searching for me must be a wise one.

I checking my surroundings just to notice that there's someone wearing cloak standing on the same spot as Sagami when I found her.

The person in cloak greeted me with a hint of anger in the voice as soon as we both noticing each other.

"Oya oya. What a surprising way to make an appearance. You can have my praise."

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 12 for you readers. Sorry for keep you waiting this long** **. As you see that I include a little brawling in this chapter, but next chapter will definitely include a fight. For some more information about this story. Sport Festival and Oregairu 1st season OVA stuff are skipped. But if there's some readers that looking forward to read both of them in my version I might either write them as flashbacks in the future or separated stories. Well then see you next chapter reader-sans.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Truths are something you have to see them through your very eyes, not listen them through your ears.

* * *

(Fighting scene in Narrator POV)

"Oya oya. What a surprising way to make an appearance. You can have my praise." said anonymous hoodie wearer.

"Rather than your praise, I prefer to hear your self-introduction." said dead-eyed boy named Hikigaya.

"It was rare that anyone has been stupid enough to make this big a fool out of me, Frost of all people." anonymous hoodie wearer said while took off the hoodie, slowly revealed his appearance.

The appearance under the hoodie is an injured male alien with blue, white and black skin.

" _Human? But judging from his appearance and the amount of ki he definitely not an earthling."_ Hikigaya thought.

 **(A/N: Frost's current posture is the same as Frieza's after he survived from Toppo's Energy of Destruction)**

With a strong whip of his tail, he angrily shouted.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS. I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER SLOWLY UNTIL YOUR DEATH ARRIVED."

" _What a loud mouth puny human."_ a god named Zamasu that reside in Hikigaya thought quietly.

"What can you do covered in wounds?" asked Hikigaya.

Frost then laughed maliciously and form a massive ki ball.

"What can I do, you asked? I guess it is something like destroying you along with this planet. Now you have no where to run. Be regret for shooting me earlier!"

Before Frost could land his ki ball on Hachiman, he get crushed by two big Katchin blocks from both of his right and left direction.

It was Zamasu's doing. While listening to Frost's complains he already prepare for create Katchin block without Frost noticing it and sandwiched Frost with it from both stated directions.

But Frost still not done for yet as he raised his ki and destroyed Katchin blocks that sandwiched him and charged at Hikigaya.

Frost attempted to launch several punches at Hikigaya but only one that hit successfully due to Zamasu holding back a little.

Once Frost's attack hit Hikigaya, Frost get kicked in the stomach.

"At this rate I'm going to get arrested." Frost muttered quietly but unfortunate for him that Hikigaya heard him.

"That's explain why an alien like you popped out of nowhere here. Judging from your evil ki you must be some sort of space criminal. Then I'll have to dispose you here for the sake of justice." said Zamasu in Hikigaya while forming an energy blade on his right hand and approached Frost.

"Don't get cocky." Frost muttered while grinning.

Energy blade on Hikigaya's right hand suddenly disappeared and Hikigaya himself start getting drowsy as his eyes keep on closing.

"Y-You..." said Hikigaya.

"The fist that hit you is containing a needle that make whoever touch it getting drowsy." Frost explained.

"I wonder if you could dodge my next attack at this state. Now taste my poison needle." said Frost as he raised his left fist up.

"You've never learn, don't you?" responded Hikigaya.

Hikigaya's eyes suddenly opened and Frost is being blown away.

Due to Frost's overconfident make him overlook Hikigaya's move and get hit by invisible eye blast.

" _It pains me to admit it, but my bad habit of used to get drowsy save me this time. Thanks to that I'm being able to fool this alien and deliver him a surprise attack."_ Hikigaya thought.

But the fact that Frost fight with Hikigaya and Zamasu using foul play make Zamasu extremely angry at him.

Zamasu then paralyze Frost through telekinesis and create several Katchin blocks and use them to attack him mercilessly.

Once Frost consciousness is gone, Zamasu use all the Katchin blocks he create to form a huge Katchin Matryoshka and lock Frost in it.

After that, Hikigaya use almost of his energy to fire the Katchin Matryoshka to the space before his resistance against the effect of Frost's needle run out completely.

 _Tch. If it weren't for a promise I make with Gowasu-sama you wouldn't stay alive today, Frost._

With that final thought, Hikigaya and Zamasu then fell asleep on the rooftop for one full hour.

Luckily that Frost's drowsy needle isn't that dangerous as it was made solely to create an opening to defeat his opponent.

(Fighting scene in Narrator POV ended with fighting time duration of one minute)

* * *

To think that human would go this far for a victory. As I thought, humans are despicable beings.

However, despite their ugliness Gowasu-sama still decided to watch over them. I really don't understand, now and then.

Is it because they're inferior to us god? Is it because they're our creations?

(Subconscious conversation)

Hachiman: Neither of them are the reasons you looking for, I guess.

Zamasu: I know that well.

Hachiman: Maybe because out of all gods' creations, humans are the only ones that reached their ultimate evolution and civilization.

Zamasu: You're saying like gods' overlook humans' injustice all the time.

Hachiman: No comment.

Zamasu: If gods approve humans based on only their evolution and civilization alone then why does justice even exists in the first place? Regardless of knowing or not, humans tend to put their selfish over justice and disguise themselves as laws. Despite knowing that, rather than gave them proper punishment for repeated the same mistakes over and over, gods forgave them over and over instead. I couldn't understand why.

Hachiman: 'Humans may realize their mistakes someday' would be all I could say.

Zamasu: This is really rare for you to make an excuse for humanity's sake when you claim that you loathe them so much.

Hachiman: I just did what I could. Now humanity couldn't claim that I do nothing or betray them when you're fed up with them and passed them a final judgment or something along those lines.

Zamasu: Even though you hate them, you still care for them. Do you know why you are like that?

Hachiman: If even a god like you don't know then there's no need to ask me.

Zamasu: That's a strange way to say 'I have no idea either'.

Hachiman: What strange here is all of your questions earlier? Normally you said that answers based on humans' philosophies aren't worth hearing.

Zamasu: The reason why gods forgive humans and the reason why you care about humanity while loathing them at the same time _might_ be the same I guess.

Hachiman: Oh please. It's feel like my daily life here would decide the fate of entire humanity. What a burden.

Zamasu: Half-correct.

Hachiman: Half-correct? What do you mean by that?

Zamasu: You're just one of the decision factors here. I think I will have the fate of humanity lied on Service Club.

Hachiman: Wait. Why suddenly?

Zamasu: It matched perfectly with the club's duty, don't you think? If things go well then it would be their greatest success. That Yukinoshita brat might be on cloud nine y'know?

Hachiman: What I know is that you plan to teach her a lesson through this and destroy her along with humanity if she failed.

Zamasu: If it really ended in failure then humanity are worthless and bound to be eradicated in the first place.

Hachiman: Sorry humanity. I couldn't argue with that.

Zamasu: Make sure you won't make humanity realize about this test I assign. Since if they aware of this, I would only assume that they fed me with nothing but lies and pass the judgment on them immediately. If you still think that humanity has enough worthiness then all you can do is believe in them. You of all people should understand how important this test is more than anyone else.

Hachiman: It pains me to admit that you're right. Regardless of it is right or wrong to do so, Personally I've always curious about it and want to know.

Zamasu: Don't be ashamed. It's an honor to act on justice. After all, truths are something you have to see them through your very eyes, not listen them through your ears.

Hachiman: And you better not brainwashing me after you claim that you do it for the sake of justice.

Zamasu: Justices are absolute. I won't taint it like how ugly humans taint the beauty of the world.

(Subconscious conversation ended as they gain their consciousness back due to Frost's needle completely ran out of its effect)

* * *

(The next day)

Luckily that no one noticed that fight. Komachi is busy chatting with older Yukinoshita and Hiratsuka-sensei at that time so it put me some relieves. Otherwise I've to come up with numerous excuses and explanations.

Talking about explanations, I'm more relieved that no one need them for explaining my actions during cultural festival time. Otherwise my life will be more troublesome than it already is.

If you were me and listen carefully to my classmates, or that certain orange-haired humanoid megaphone to be specific you will know what I mean.

That's right. Most of junk-brain students here claim that I'm a villain of the cultural festival based on my actions at face value.

Since their brains were made of junk so I don't think lowlifes such as them would understand my reasoning, let alone ask for it.

All they would do is either make fun of me or reminding each other of how evil am I.

Truths are something you have to see them through your very eyes, not listen them through your ears. This show how puny intelligent humans have. Especially that talkative megaphone human who never got my name correct.

At least there's Saika who doesn't give a damn about my villain reputation decided to keep in touch with me since then.

If only every humans would be like him my deal with Gowasu-sama might ended well. Unfortunately that the case would exists only in my wildest dream.

Even though I want to spare this feminine boy when I deemed humanity disqualified but for the sake of justice I mustn't let him live.

* * *

(Clubroom)

Today Service Club is a bit silence. Want to know why?

As you know that excludes me, the rest of the members are black-haired cat and pink-haired dog.

When the dog and I arrived to the clubroom, the dog get attacked by a sniper cat (with elbow as a bullet).

The thing is, the cat still mad at me for defeating her and want to revenge me so she cooperated with the dog to assign a trap together. The dog choose her feline friend over me (as if I could be a choice) and give the cat a hand.

But they failed miserably. One, the dog's action is obviously suspicious as she asked for me to proceed into the clubroom first but didn't give me any proper reasons why, plus her pupils run wild while uttering those nonsensical reasons. Two, the cat's ki inside the room keep rising. I don't think that reading books or brewing tea needs this much energy to do.

So I tricked her by saying 'By the way, I smell something burnt from inside, if Yukinoshita is waiting for us there she might already collapsed from inhaling too much smoke' in quiet tone and pretend to cover my nose. The dog didn't think twice and dashed into the clubroom and get kicked by the cat she tried to save. After that, the dog cried and unconsciously spilled the truths while arguing with the cat.

With that the dog and the cat have their faces turned into an expression of those who know that they're fucked up and being trapped.

Seriously Yuigahama, you're beyond gullible. Never even doubt why you couldn't smell it when I can.

So the club getting quieter than usual due to these two are in the middle of reconciliation.

Finally they made up with each other as they celebrate it (as well as an apology for me) with Yukinoshita's tea.

But I could tell that Yukinoshita still won't regret for her actions towards me as the tea she poured for me is still in the middle of boiling while hers and Yuigahama's already drinkable due to mine is filled in the special cup that keep the heat longer than theirs.

A few minutes later, the door is knocked and opened after the president's approval, revealed the two boys; A prince statue and a megaphone of Class 2-F.

"Do you need something?" asked Yukinoshita.

"Well, you see, he needs some advice, so I brought him here." said Hayama while glancing at Tobe.

Did I spell his name wrong? Nah.

"Nah, forget it dude. I can't talk about this with Hikitani-kun. You gotta be a batshit to trust him." Tobe refused.

The nerve. Hayama, did you bring this rude creature here just to annoy me or something?

"Tobecchi, what's wrong with you?" said Yuigahama with a slight hint of anger in her tone.

As if you who nickname people with and without the name holders' permission, have the right to say.

"Hikigaya-kun is in the wrong, so I couldn't say I blame him. Sorry but could you leave?" said Yukinoshita.

I don't really get what she means entirely but if it means I don't have to be involved with the request then it's fine by me.

"Alright then." I replied as I planned to leave, but get interrupted by the president.

"Stop right there, where do you think you're going? The ones I asked to leave are them."

These two?

"With this ill-manner you are, I doubt I should accept any requests from someone like that." explained Yukinoshita.

Woman. You should say that from the start. Trying to get revenge for Yuigahama, aren't you?

"You're getting on my nerves." Yuigahama said at them.

But all of you here getting on my nerves, y'know?

After hearing the refusal, customer guider suggested they're going back to the drawing board but the customer himself suddenly apologized for his ill-manner and insisted us to help him. It's not like I could blame him since this might be the first time that Yuigahama and Yukinoshita agreed on turning down our customer's request. But I'm kinda curious about his request as why he need helps from someone that badly as he still comes all the way here to asked for it despite he himself didn't want to meet me so much.

And the answer for my doubt is…

"The thing is I want to ask Ebina-san out without getting turned down." said Tobe.

Just a greedy request in the end. Give me back my concerns!

And now the chaos begins as Yuigahama is succumbed into her love for this stuff and started to beg for her clubmates to help Tobe out. Tobe himself also begged me on his own style; remember to put honorific after my name but still couldn't get my name right. Being formal to me when I'd become your power would only increase my annoyance further.

But if I still refused him this guy might haunted me to no end until I surrendered. So I accept his request in the end while Yukinoshita is already accept it due to Yuigahama's puppy eyes curse.

"By the way, did you prepare for the risks you'd receive?" I asked.

"Risks? What's risks?" asked Yuigahama.

"Risk: The possibility of danger or loss." Yukinoshita and I explained in unison.

"Geez! I know its definition. Stop joking with me you two." complained Yuigahama.

Except that I honestly think that what you want was the definition.

"In case he got shot down, everyone will know it within the next day and people will keep whispering about it. If the latter is someone you're on the good terms with then your friendship with her will colla-" I explained but get interrupted by Hayama.

"Alright. Alright. We can handle all that stuff. By the way, I have some practice to do so I'll take my leave first." said Hayama.

You should leave the moment we accept his request, you damn moron.

Leave that prince statue alone and get back to Tobe's request.

Since he want to ask Ebina girl out then there's two basic methods to solve the problem.

Maximize Tobe's selling points and appealed them to Ebina.

Maximize Tobe's part(s) that match with Ebina's taste in boys and appealed them to Ebina.

But these methods are very easy to figure them out. If these methods worked then there's no need to come all the way to ask the Service Club for help.

As expected, both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama tried finding the materials to maximize from Tobe but failed since compared to Ebina, Tobe has no any exceptional selling points (except him being a loud monster), and he only match Ebina's taste in boys only as a character in BL pairings and nothing more.

So it ended up that Yukinoshita and Yuigahama decided to plant those materials in Tobe during the upcoming trip and maximize them later.

Is this a deceiving game or something?

Tobe felt like his confession acceptance being assured and took his leave.

After a few minutes passed, the door is knocked again. This time it was a BL girl.

The moment she came, she said that her request is involved with Tobecchi caused Yuigahama to get excited all of sudden, as if thinking that her request would be similar to that of Tobe.

To respond to Yuigahama's excitement, the BL girl releasing her BL shit storm at us without even breathing.

And did I mention that she has some nerves to ask me to be play subottom with boys in her cliche.

Someone please give me a permission to punch this BL fly.

At least it's a good thing that my tea is finally drinkable, otherwise I wouldn't be able to stay calm any further.

"Even if you pay me with your life I won't do it. So cease your BL talk or don't expect me to help you." I said.

"Well you see, as a matter of fact. Things in my cliche, especially boys', aren't the same anymore and I don't like it. I want everyone to be like they were before. Well, I'm counting on you all, especially you Hikitani-kun." said Ebina and left.

Why the hell did she come here?

"What was that about?" asked Yukinoshita.

"No comment. I think it was her way to ask us to make boys in her group get along or something." I said as I about to leave.

"Wait Hikki/Hikigaya-kun. Where are you going?" asked Yuigahama and Yukinoshita.

I pointed at the clock to remind them that it is already this late.

Yukinoshita quickly packed her stuff and leave.

For a person who claimed that herself is a perfect girl, unpunctual action is unforgivable I guess.

Yuigahama who is like Yukinoshita's follower, quickly packed her stuff and caught up with Yukinoshita.

Leave me to be the one who took care of the key.

* * *

(Kyoto)

There were already a crowd of tourists and students past the visitor entrance. I finally made it to the entrance, but there were still numerous classes waiting in line at the entrance.

I lined up quietly and spaced out until a voice called out to me.

"Hikki!"

Yuigahama, who wasn't in line, came up to my side.

"What is it? Go line up or else you'll get pushed out of the line. That's just how life works." I said.

"You're exaggerating. Anyway, this doesn't look like it'll be going anywhere any time soon. I actually came across something more interesting so let's go there." said Yuigahama.

Since they were your words, I believed you mean 'more interesting for you alone'.

"Maybe later."

As if Yuigahama didn't like what I said, she glared at me with a puffed expression and mumbled.

"Did you forget about our job?"

"I want to forget about the job during our trip at least." I honestly answered her.

"I already called over Tobecchi and Hina so hurry, hurry!" said Yuigahama and grabbed my blazer.

 _Release me!_

I was dragged along by the sleeve and the destination we arrived at was a small shrine located to the side from the main visitor entrance.

Once you walked past the main gate, this shrine would immediately enter your field of vision but when compared with the main temple, it didn't leave too much of an impact which seemed to have been why it was ignored. I felt this wasn't all that rare around here. But that is to be expected since I'm technically a god for once.

As Yuigahama said so, Ebina and Tobe were already firing questions at the present old man for an explanation. By the way, Miura (Did I get her name right?) and Hayama were there as well.

"Why are they here too?" I asked in a small voice so they couldn't hear and Yuigahama quietly moved her lips to my ears.

As I recalled, even though Hayama is the one who guide Tobe to seek helps from Service Club but he and Miura keep on intervened with Tobe's request by purposely separated Tobe and Ebina since the beginning of the trip.

And Ebina herself also trying to separate herself from Tobe on her own too. Which means she herself didn't want Tobe's request to be fulfilled.

Yuigahama and Tobe himself are too dumb to notice this, let alone doubt about their actions.

The rest of Hayama's cliche members also have the same level of stupidities as those two.

"If I just called those two, it'd be kinda weird." Yuigahama explained.

"It's not a wrong start to think like that I guess." I hinted, even though I know that it's meaningless to give her that.

Indeed, if it was just those two, they'd start getting abnormally conscious of things. Tobe would become too much of a nervous wreck and Ebina would especially become more alert.

But unfortunately, Ebina already realized it and don't play along.

"C'mon, c'mon, let's go." said Yuigahama. _Not even doubt my words. She's really a never learned type._

Yuigahama kept pressing on and after taking off our shoes, we paid 100 yen. You're really taking our money?

"Yumiko and Hayato can go on first. The rest of us will follow behind you."

"We don't have too much time, so it'd be better if we keep the interval between turns short."

In response to Yuigahama's suggestion, Hayama gave an answer full of common sense.

Seeing that we skipped the line entirely and came here instead, that was the right choice.

"Yeah, you're right."

Ebina was in agreement with Hayama's opinion.

"Yeah, this shouldn't take too much time so we don't needa worry too much. Right, Ebina. Hayato too."

Ebina folded her arms and tilted her head, but Tobe laughed suddenly as he brushed up his long hair.

"Right. But, it'd be a good idea to be quick just in case."

After Hayama answered with a bitter smile, Miura grabbed his arms.

"Well then, let's hurry and go Hayato. It looks totally interesting anyway. We'll be going first then."

So proclaimed Miura as she accompanied Hayama down the stairs.

"Oh crap, if it's this dark, I can't help but get super pumped up for this."

"Pitch black... Hayato and Hikitani were supposed to go in there together…"

Woman. Darkness might blind my eyes, but not my ears.

Disgusted by her words and saw no progress in keeping her and Tobe together, I teleported myself to somewhere else randomly.

And the place I teleported to is basically a garden style that primarily used rocks and other minerals without any water.

So I suppose the white sand was supposed to represent the water. Hmmm, I see. So it's something like that, the rock acts as the center of a ripple on the surface of the water, probably.

Regardless of whose ki that brought me here, I might thank that person internally for this peaceful place.

This is the perfect place for meditating.

(Sometimes later)

"Oh, what a coincidence."

When I turned towards the person behind me, the person sitting there was Yukinoshita Yukino.

"You came here too huh?" I asked.

"That's right." She replied and sat down.

On closer inspection, she was clearly with company; a tidy group of girls who sat next to her.

The dubious looks they gave me made me feel a little uncomfortable… Well, I can't deny that any form of interaction between Yukinoshita and me was a rare event in itself; truly an odd event.

But, from what I've seen, Yukinoshita was more of an eccentric herself normally.

"Tora-no-ko Watashi is another name for this garden. I was just wondering which part represented the tiger."

So that's the reason why you came huh?

Wait. Did that mean it was her ki that brought me here? Nah, she just came so it isn't hers.

"Ah, Yukinon."

At some point, Yuigahama was right next to us. When she noticed Yukinoshita, Yuigahama was about to sit in the space between me and her.

Yukinoshita stood up with a wry smile when she saw her.

"Let's move somewhere else, shall we? It's already a second times I visited here today." said Yukinoshita

So that was your ki after all.

( **A/N: Hachiman just teleported himself here after Yukino first left for a minute. And for sometimes passed, Yukino decided to visit this place again and found Hachiman who still in the middle of meditating. Yui, who was ditched by Hachiman, start searching for him and hit the jackpot as the first place she landed her eyes on is this place.** )

We exited the Houjou structure and wandered around the garden park. I followed the two from behind.

"How's the request coming along?" asked Yukinoshita.

"It's turning out to be pretty hard. Especially when Hikki ditch me." answered Yuigahama.

"Because it's hard enough to drive me away from it." I retorted.

Yuigahama explained the situation briefly when asked. After she heard the story, Yukinoshita insulted me for my behavior at first and then casted her eyes downward with an apologetic face.

"I see. I'm really sorry having to leave everything up to you, _Yuigahama-san_." said Yukinoshita, emphasized Yuigahama's name.

"Not at all. No worries at all." Yuigahama replied.

Yuigahama shook both of her hands in front of her chest. Yukinoshita smiled with a look of relief after she saw that.

"This might not be enough to call it a substitute, but I did do some thinking on my side. Places in Kyoto that girls would like. I thought they could serve as references for tomorrow's free activity." said Yukinoshita as she revealed a paper that listed the name of many places in Kyoto.

"That's Yukinon for you. Ah, then, why don't we go there together tomorrow too?"

"Anyway, putting aside the following for now, as long I can make some recommendations, I think they'll end up making it part of their sightseeing route. If something happens, we can just meet up too."

So plan a date course through some suggestions, huh? Well, as long we're close by and something goes wrong, they could contact us and we might be able to do something.

"It's not the most foolproof plan, but we don't really have anything else we can do."

For Tobe's request, I agreed. But for Ebina's request, there's no need to do anything due to objective uncleared.

Plus, none of us say that we have accepted her request.

"I'll be going back then."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow too."

After we parted ways with Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and I met up with Hayama and the others. There were still other places we had to visit.

We walked up a shallow hill from Ryouanji Temple to Kinkakuji Temple. We walked past Ritsumeikan University and took the street that went back and forth.

It turned out that we ended up staying a long time at Kinkakuji Temple.

Eventually, it was past five in the evening. It was time to wait for the bus and return to the inn.

*Sigh*

Zero request process.

Short time meditation.

As expected, this trip wasted a lot of my precious day time

Look like I have to count on night time if I want some peace.

 **(A/N: Since Hachiman wasn't wandering around at the night, so Yukino who was drawn into Pan-san don't need his accompaniment and Hiratsuka-sensei complete her objectives without bribing her disciples)**

* * *

It was morning on the third day of the field trip.

Today was the day everyone could move how they wanted. Since you weren't limited to just your classmates or your group, you could spend the entire day with other people like your clubmates. Couples could even get together to spend their day fawning over each other too.

It seems that you could also visit Osaka and Nara which meant that you weren't restricted to just Kyoto. As long as we were given autonomous freedom, anything was okay. Being alone was okay too.

But this time, being alone is backfired as I'm here alone at the banquet hall on the second floor alone without any idea of what's going on here.

Of course I could figured out that there's no one here with ki sense but at least this place should have some clue about the unknown incident left for me.

Of course I could figured the truth out by ask Yuigahama or someone directly but I choose to not embarrass myself in front of humans for having no idea due to being a loner.

As I was looking for clues, an oppressive voice spoke down on me.

"Oh, look who do we have here, it's Hikio."

No matter how many times I heard this voice, I couldn't stop my annoyances from rising.

It was the arrogant voice that belong to Miura who stand at the door of banquet hall.

I pretended to not hear her and keep my searching. It would be better to not beg this baboon for an explanation.

"Like, you know, what exactly are you guys trying to pull?" She asked again.

Leave. Me. Alone. Human.

"You listening?" She asked again.

"I'm listening. But I don't feel any need to answer your questions." I replied.

Before she could retorted, I raised my hand and said.

"Let's have a deal. I will answer five of your questions but you have to answer five of mine."

"Hah?! What are you talking about? Why do I have to make such a stupid deal with you?" Miura barked.

"To answer your first question, I'm talking about a deal that help us smooth our conversation. And for your second question, it is the only way to make me answer your question. Warning: You only have three question left." I replied with smirk.

Miura gritted her teeth to stop her mouth from spend her remaining chances.

"Fine then. Now answer me, what exactly are you guys trying to pull?" Miura asked.

"It seems you aren't confident in what you know. To answer your question, you can describe it as something like make Tobe become more appeal than he already is. For more informations, please contact Yuigahama or Yukinoshita." I replied.

Miura gritted her teeth again, as if she's dissatisfied with my answer.

Come on, I truly hardly do anything in action.

"I can tell that much just by looking. But do you ever realize that you guys' doing really bothersome?" She asked.

"It's not on my concern. Besides, it's not like you'll be directly affected in any way." I replied.

"It'll affect us from here on you moron!" Miura angrily said.

I remained stoic and raised my hand.

"You have only one question left. But I still have four left." I warned.

"Say you, if you're going out with Yui, then you should understand what the deal is with Ebina, right?" asked Miura.

"I never recalled ever going out with Yuigahama so I don't understand what you're talking about? You really need to fix your way of wording. Now you ran out of your chance." I said.

Miura made an 'oh crap' face and start to gritted her teeth again. Seriously, I really pity your teeth.

"It can't be help. I'll let you rephrase it only once and pretend that I didn't answer your last question." I granted her a chance.

Miura curled her hand into a fist. Look like I toying her too much.

"I'm talking about Yui once you actually talk to her. Gross." said Miura.

She's really upset to the point that bad word leaked her mouth at a time like this.

"Unfortunately for you that I still having no idea about that BL girl's deal, not like I give a damn about it in the first place. Care to explain?" I replied.

"Then I will take that as a question from you. Yui, you see, is the kind of girl that pays attention to her surroundings, you know? She's been able to speak her mind a bit more recently though. Ebina's the same way. She's the same way, but kind of the opposite or something. She tries to fit in without reading the atmosphere. That's why it can be dangerous. Ebina can be pretty crafty too. When Ebina's quiet, she's a real hit with the guys and plenty of those guys want me to introduce them to her. She always refused to meet with them though. At first, I thought she was just being shy so I tried pushing recommendations onto her only to get 'Ah, sure, whatever' as an answer. Ebina doesn't really talk about herself and I don't really ask about her either. But, I'm sure she hates it. You know, right now, I'm having lots of fun. But if Ebina leaves, then we might not be able to stay as we are right now. We might not be able to do stupid things together anymore. So could you butt out and not do anything unnecessary?" Miura explained.

Truths are something you have to see them through your very eyes, not listen them through your ears.

I could only take her words as a clue for Ebina's request, not an entire reason.

"You already ask the last question so the extra question can be answered or not I will decided later after you finish all the remaining three of mine." I said.

Miura nodded. She really desperate to know the answer, anything but 'no' answer to be more precise.

"First, do all of your cliche members minus Yuigahama know that Tobe have feelings for Ebina?" I asked.

"Yes, they are." She replied.

"Second, Tell me about how each of your cliche members planned to handle this matter." I asked.

"Tobe decided to make his feelings reached Ebina while Ebina herself pretend not to notice them as much as possible. Ooka and Yamato believed that thing would go well. You already know mine and Yui's. For Hayato, he will eventually solved this I believed." She replied.

Load of clues here.

"Last, do you have any idea about why there's no one but you here?" I asked.

Miura cocked her head and said in her usual manner tone.

"Hah? You don't know that for real? Today's breakfast is cancelled so everyone go out to buy breakfast themselves. And the reason I was here is I saw someone suspicious came here and it happened to be you."

Cancelled breakfast. What a stupid reason.

"Thank for answering my last question. But as for your extra question, Hayama stated that he will do something about it." I replied.

"What's that? You should say that from the start. It's fine if Hayato say so." said Miura.

You really think so?

I'm being the one to leave the room first, so I requested her one thing before disappear to somewhere else.

"If you're going to meet him anytime soon then delivered my message to him: Playtime is about to over."

And the place I teleported to is some sort of Ramen's shop.

What a good timing. Ramen as a breakfast sounded good too. By the way, whose ki that brought me here this time?

Soon enough, someone familiar come out of the shop, alone.

That cigarette in her mouth and white lab coat she wore. It was Hiratsuka-sensei this time huh?

Maybe I should try flight technique next time.

* * *

Yuigahama texted me that she and Yukinoshita agreed that bamboo forest will be the place where Tobe will asked Ebina out. Yukinoshita's part of her message said she claimed that since I'm not likely to be the one with proper taste in romantic atmosphere so my opinions are unneeded. Plus, she demanded me to be there to witness the results of their hard works and waited to hear my excuses for ditching Tobe's request.

I texted back, saying I don't mind to let them choose the place and become a witness of their works results, but I didn't ditch Tobe's request, I just constructed plan B in case their works ended in failure.

I can now imagine that once Yukinoshita see my reply she'll think that I'm just being lazy.

But then I received one more of Yuigahama's messages, and it said that somehow Hayama wanted to meet me at the riverbank.

Hoh? Look like Miura really does her job.

I meddling with my phone for a moment and then get ready to meet Hayama.

As I walked to the riverbank, I found Hayama is waiting with gloomy expression.

Do you lost your wallet or something?

But you should know that I'm not coming all the way here to console any brat's heart.

"Do you run out of excuses to separate those two or something?" I asked.

Hayama flinched at my question. But replied to me anyway, with a strained laugh.

"That really wasn't my intention though."

I believed. A mere prince statue like you shouldn't have any of them from the start.

"Are you trying to imply that you're a puppet?" I asked.

"Let's get back to the topic. You had Yumiko to deliver a message to me to have a talk with me right?" said Hayama.

"At least you still have enough brain cells left to figure out this much." I praised.

"To be honest, I just happy with the ways things are right now. I really like the time that I spend together with Tobe, Hina and everyone else. That's why." said Hayama.

Dots started to connect together. So Ebina's real intention is to keep Tobe from having a chance to confess to her. With that way, things won't have to change.

But Tobe think that even if he confessed, his cliche won't get affected that much. And the rest of boys in his cliches minus Hayama probably think that things would turned out the same.

"If your relationship collapsed just from this alone, then it would be too fragile to be that kind of relationship you thought it was." I reasoned.

"Maybe you're right. But the things you lose won't come back. We might be able to just pretend it never happened. We're quite good at that." said Hayama.

"I believe that you are good at that. As expected from someone who never learned his mistakes and repeated them over and over. Start from chain mails request, Chiba village and now this. Rather than make your relationship with them develop into a stronger one, you do nothing but pretend that everything is alright. When the problem that your speciality, pretending, couldn't solve it you shove it to somewhere else. After experiences you faced so far it's look like 'Forced the unsolvable problem to Service Club' was the only thing you've learned." I retorted.

"Hikigaya, you can describe my group's relationship to be a worthless all you want but it is all we have. So I wonder what will you do if you were me." said Hayama.

Hikigaya Hachiman might let his guard down and lend you a hand because of this. But Zamasu won't show mercy at this.

"Stupid question. Unlike you, I won't play make believe games. Because that game will always ended miserably, just like what you aware of. I would rather dispose them than keep playing it. And it's not like you don't know how to solve this problem, you're just too coward to make a move, like an honor statue who everyone blindly admire but statue itself couldn't even moving. In other word, you know how to solve the problems but decided to ignore them. There's no need for Service Club to act." I replied.

"But you already accepted Hina's request. So why don't you-" Hayama panicked and I interrupted him.

"It's true that three of us accepted Tobe's request. But none of us ever said we accepted Ebina's. Now please excuse me."

After leaving Hayama at the riverbank, BL girl popped out in front of me from the direction of riverbank. She probably listened to what Hayama and I talking there all the time. Her eyes were red and her voice was strangely soft, small and quavering.

"Hikitani-kun, why won't you help me? Due to my hobbies this probably be the first and only group where I get accepted. I can do fun things together with them all the time. You should know that Tobecchi's request will probably split the group down the middle and we will have nothing but awkwardness left afterward. Do you want others to be a loner and an outcast like you, is that it? Aren't you happier now that you have your clubmates to hang out with?"

Your true color finally revealed itself.

"Playtime is over Ebina. You're really a crafty girl like Miura said. You just admitted that you are the same as Hayama. Taking advantage of your cliche members' innocent and kindness in order to gain social stand. You make them believe that all of you are friends at hearts. But in reality, all of you are friends just in face value and not bothers to make it clear, nor trying to develop your relationship. In other word, you deceived your so-call friends all the time just to gain social stand and avoid loner status. You didn't care for them. All you care is your social stand."

As soon as I finish my sentence, Ebina trying to slap me. I successfully avoided it as always.

" **Don't say like you know everything about me! I do care about them! That's the truth!"** shouted Ebina.

"Truths are something you have to see them through your very eyes, not listen them through your ears. If you really care for them then prove it right before everyone's eyes. But knowing you, all you could do would be nothing but to feed your so-called friends white lies. Tobe can have my condolence." I challenged her.

I dumped the sniffling BL girl alone. After that latest conversation for a while, I could hear someone shouted "You're the worst!" from the direction I just left.

It is already this late huh? Yuigahama would soon call her to the bamboo forest trail I guess.

* * *

(Bamboo forest)

The time has comes. Tobe's request is proceed to final stage. With his cliche and Service Club as witnesses.

"Ebina-san. P-Please g-go o-out w.." Tobe began his confession.

"Sorry Tobecchi but I'm not interested in romantic things right now and I just want to keep status quo. And now we're going to lose everything because of this confession. Even though Hayato-kun promised me that he'd do something and I went to the Service Club myself to ask them for helps as insurance but in the end I have to prepare for the worst." cried Ebina.

"Aren't you satisfied, Hikitani? I told Tobecchi the truth just as you wish. After this incident my cliche will surely collapsed thanks to you!" Ebina shouted one last time and briskly walk away.

The rest of Hayama's cliche members and all of my clubmates have their gazes fixed on me.

Without any hesitations, I asked the stunned Tobe

"How does it feel to hear her cruel honesty right before your ears?"

Tobe, who recovered from stunning state, took a deep breath and yelled.

"Ebina Hina. I still love her and I'm not going to give up!"

Can't you keep your echoes down for once?

"But seriously, first Sagami-san and now my Ebina-san. I couldn't really tell if you're a caring bro or just a cruel dude. By the way, thanks for letting me hear her honesty, Hikitani-bro." exclaimed Tobe and then he left with the rest of his cliche.

I would appreciate it if you get my name right.

It would be natural that Tobe would feel disappointed after that confession but it's looks like he's fine, at least better state than I expected. Almost like Hayama took all of Tobe's disappointed feelings as he looks gloomiest of his cliche.

Hayama gazed at me before he left. Those eyes that gazed at me are like the ones that gazing on the most merciless person in the world.

Truths are something you have to see them through your very eyes, not listen them through your ears.

Of all the idiots in that cliche (minus Yuigahama), looks like Tobe is the only one who doesn't seek for a relationship that born solely for show.

"Hikigaya-kun. I think you owe us explanations about this." said Yukinoshita and Yuigahama nodded.

I sent a voice file to Yuigahama's phone and said.

"It's a long explanation. You can figure it out from listening to the MP3 file I just sent to Yuigahama's phone. But if you want me to conclude it then I could only say that Tobe's request is completed despite its doesn't go well like others. Leave all the rest of your doubt to be answered after you finish listening that file." I replied and left.

That voice file. I secretly recorded my conversation with Hayama and Ebina without them notice it before come to witness the results of their work.

* * *

(The last day of the trip)

I was waiting for Shinkansen. But before its come, two figures come to me instead.

"Even though the trip ended, your loneliness never it seemed." greeted Yukinoshita, while Yuigahama greeted me with her usual weird Yahallo.

But today is different; both of them obviously gloomy.

Did you guys lost your wallet or something?

"Both of us have listened to the file you mentioned yesterday. And finally understand what you meant back then. So… congratulation." said Yukinoshita.

Congratulation?

I think I just sense some self-degradation behind those words. Nah, it must be my imagination.

After saying that, Yukinoshita's forehead hair hanging and covered her eyes. Then she walked away.

"You know, Hikki. I also come to understand your actions during the whole trip. But I still think that you're a bit too cruel yesterday." said Yuigahama.

"You're really a nice girl. You still pitying them after you've learned that they just toy you and Yukinoshita. One asked for your help while the rest keep ruining your work." I said.

"It can't be help. I'm their friend after all. But you know, you also cruel at me and Yukinon as well." said Yuigahama, with sadness in her tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why did you don't tell us anything beforehand? We could've planned it together. Don't you think we could've come up with the better plan than that cruel one?" asked Yuigahama, this time with slightly broken voice.

"Due to club's motto, clients need to solve their problems on their own in the end. So no matter how you plan, it will lead to where Ebina has to crush her relationships with her cliche on her own in the end." I explained.

Tears running down on Yuigahama's face, which is then covered by her hair like Yukinoshita.

"I see. I totally forgot it. But you need to think more of how others feel next time okay?" said Yuigahama.

Yuigahama then walked away and quietly mumbled.

"Maybe to him, our helps are unnecessary after all Yukinon."

Truths are something you have to see them through your very eyes, not listen them through your ears.

Humans. Don't forget that the test that measure your worthiness is already started.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 13 for you readers. Sorry for keep you waiting this long. I guess many of you might already figured out who the hoodie was from his 'Oya' quote and him possessed evil ki. By the way, did I just hurt Ebina too much? Well then see you next chapter reader-sans.**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Welcome to Awkward Club.

* * *

(Yuigahama POV)

It's real. I didn't even want to admit it but I couldn't decline it this time.

It's not like I've never experienced something like this before.

All of you might wonder what the topic am I talking about.

It is the matter regarding my (one-sided) friend: Hikigaya Hachiman.

In the past, I also experienced being rejected or ignored by my friends and get prevented from forming friendship with them. But after several tries while kept myself from giving up for several years I finally get the ability to befriend with anyone with ease and instant.

At the moment I succeeded in making friends I could feel myself proceeded closer to my dream: Able to befriend with everyone and all of us get along forever.

Now I'm a high schooler. I met two people that I have to put more effort in making use of my ability than normal: Hikki and Yukinon.

Yukinon, aka Yukinoshita Yukino, is one of the loners among my schoolmates but with number one in academic and probably beauty. People who met her mostly thought of her as a cold girl if they looked past her beauty and academic ability. But I know that deep inside her she is good at heart (since she helped me a lot since we met face to face) and wants friend(s). Since she's a loner so it's understandable that she needs very much time to decide to reach her hand to form friendship with others, so I stopped waiting for her to reach me and decided to reach her (through my own stubbornness) as deep as possible instead. Our friendship keep on growing as the time passed.

But another one, Hikki, is the real difficult to reach.

Many of people might ask why I'm so fixated on befriend with him.

Despite his appearance and rudeness, he's a good person inside.

If it weren't because of him, my precious dog might die from car crashing.

After he left hospital I waiting for him to search for me as I'm the owner of the dog he saved but he didn't.

It's true that I could've reach for him myself but seeing that he's nothing like people I've tried to befriend before so normal approach won't do. Despite his poor looks and attitude, he does nothing but keep himself from interacting with others to the point that Hayato-kun who loves to befriend people didn't approach him. Not sure if Hayato-kun forget to do for real or on purpose.

One day the idea comes to my mind. I remembered that his sister accepted my sweet that I brought for him during the time he's in the hospital so I decided to take the same move as that time.

 **(A/N: She still not realize that all of her sweet that she prepared for him are all eaten by Komachi)**

I decided to bake cookies for him without involving my friends as I have a feeling that they might worsen the situation. But there's still a problem: I'm not confident whether my handmade cookie will match his liking or not. (Even though people would see me as a bubbly girl with bubble brain but I'm still aware of my cooking skill).

I tried to ask Hiratsuka-sensei for help but she's quite unapproachable type. No, I just felt that it's dangerous to meet her at the office as I could hear her moaning about wanting to get married almost every time I visit her. But getting help from friends also have a risk that would worsen my efforts so I gathered as much as courage I have and asked her for help, which ended up as she sent me to asked it from Service Club.

Following her suggestion, I have met them face to face. The famous Yukinon and the boy I have waited to befriend with for a long time, Hikki.

I have a strange feeling at that time; I have to ask him to give me confidence to bake cookies for him.

But thanks for that I could learn about him better and smoother than before.

I was right about him being a good person and grow fond of him as the time passed by.

Despite the cruelty of the methods, he saved me from the angry Yumiko, helped Sai-chan when he needed, nullified the problems caused by chain mails, giving Kawasaki-san better way to get to university, get rid of people who were Rumi-chan's friendship forming hindrances, provoked committee in order to stop their lazy acts, brought Sagamin back to the ceremony and showed Tobecchi about Hina-chan's thought of him.

 **(A/N: Let's say that she forgot about Zaimokuza)**

Most of his achievements results in his reputation got worse than it already is but I still convinced myself that there's not much choice left which forces him to do so.

But after what happened with Tobecchi's request I couldn't convince myself that way anymore.

It's very clear to me. I thought that Hikki slowly opened his heart like Yukinon despite it doesn't look like it is but I'm wrong.

My cookies and efforts up until now only prevented the wall between me and him from multiplying at best. He still treated me and Yukinon like the first time we met as he didn't see us as the people who close with him enough to cooperate with.

Even though I know that I was partly blame on this; Although I'm in the same group as Hina-chan I didn't realize that the group would be in trouble if Tobecchi confessed to her, yet I selfishly shipped them together and convinced Hikki and Yukinon to help Tobecchi achieved his goal. It was my optimistic nature that blind me from doubt on something this big.

Hikki know about the truth behind the relationship forming between members in Hayato-kun's group but choose to destroy it entirely instead of informing either me or Yukinon firsthand to form a better plan. And that was the time I realize that we would only get in his way and nothing more.

Shouldn't someone who is good at heart remorseful? If it's true then why Hikki is this heartless.

Just thinking of this matter alone make me couldn't help but have a feeling like the one when I was firstly rejected to form friendship with friends but this time is in whole new level.

I don't feel like I could make any further progress at all.

Even though my fondness of him still remained but I couldn't say the same to my relationship with him.

(Yuigahama POV ended)

* * *

(Yukinoshita POV)

After listened to the file that Hikigaya sent to Yuigahama I understand his motives but somehow I felt that there's something we don't understand.

I know that the success possibility is really low as from my gathered informations about them via Yuigahama, not even once that Ebina show any romantic interest on Tobe during the entire trip.

Since the plan planned by Yuigahama and I won't progress to succession all I could do is hoping that Hikigaya could help us solve this request.

I know that despite his released uncooperative aura he still able to do something that I couldn't (which I grudgingly admitted that it's true).

His ways of solving problem are unpredictable for me but this time it is beyond that.

He made Ebina crushed her clique's image of expectation badly with her own hand caused the clique to collapsed.

At first I don't understand but after knowing the truth I can understand his motive behind his method.

But what I don't understand is why do I feel so irritated and hurt.

At last I find out the root of my irritation and hurt feeling.

Hikigaya once again traded his reputation for success and don't see me or Yuigahama as people worth to cooperate with, let alone worth enough to share information with firsthand.

If only he spill the beans before the confession start I might be able to solve this request without hurting Yuigahama.

Hikigaya. Why do you have to hurt both of us this harsh?

As a club president I have to question myself; although my abilities are all inferior to him but is it a good thing to let him do such thing anytime he want?

(Yukinoshita POV ended)

* * *

(The next day)

Last night Komachi acted so happy when I arrived home safely. Hikigaya Hachiman might on euphoria back then but Zamasu feel that something strange instead. As Zamasu doubt, Komachi is just eager to hear my wonderful memories from Kyoto and my progress on my clubmates, not my safety. I know it since she's never this happy when she learned that I finally get out of hospital.

As you could've expected from my little sister, she almost fell asleep when listening to my memory during Kyoto trip. But she tried her best to listen them until the end. Not because she love me like my siscon half thought. It is because she waiting to hear her main dish; my progression with my clubmates.

I just told her that there's a request from that orange-haired megaphone we needed to do and failed in the end during the trip so it's better to have Yukinoshita and Yuigahama to endure the feelings of the failures themselves.

Unexpectedly, Komachi's little sister of Hikigaya Hachiman mode activated as she suspected my words and asked me why didn't I comfort them, considering that I do it a lot in the past so it is a perfect chance to use that ability and make a huge process on both of them.

I told her that for someone as prideful as Yukinoshita would never accept pity from anyone especially me. And as for Yuigahama, she's busy comforting Yukinoshita as she is the only one that allowed to do so.

Seeing that she won't get the entire truth out of me she stop but keep making the face that say 'Lie as you want but I will keep finding the truth someday' since then.

Currently, I pedaled my bike to the school after drop my displeased face little sister at her school.

After I arrived the school I accidentally eavesdropping my under-classmen.

"Hey girls, I have a plan to ruin that obnoxious soccer club manager's school life, want to know?"

"For real? I want to know badly. How?"

"Y'know. The current student council president, aka Shiromeguri-senpai is a 3rd year student, right? So imagine what will happened."

"Um… if I was right she will have to stepped down this year and school will have to elect new student council president."

"That's right! And all we have to do is nominate _her_."

"W-wait a minute. Are you kidding me? How can nominate her will ruin her school life?"

"Girl. Thinking about it. Although she's a soccer club manager but it doesn't mean she has skills. In fact, she doesn't have any. The reason why she became soccer club manager is _solely_ to get closer to Hayama-senpai. Once she became a student council president she'll definitely embarrass herself for the rest of her life for sure."

"But do you think she'll be able to get elected that smoothly? There's still many upperclassmen that might participate the election. There's no way a freshman could beat them."

"Even if the result turn out like that she'll definitely being condemned for not knowing her place or feeling down for disappointing us. Heck, she has so many enemies so she won't be able to find out the true culprit. But for real, I'm pretty sure that none of our upperclassmen will participate the election, at least this year. I've heard that this year our upperclassmen are mostly uncooperative and not the volunteer type from the cultural festival time. Even the committee president taking the position just for making herself superior than others. So if I calculated correctly, the chance that upperclassmen will participate is almost zero."

"Oh I get it now. As expected of class representative, you're really smart. But how can we do it without getting caught later?"

"Don't worry. Almost every girls are her enemies so everything will be fine if we cooperate with them."

That's all of the conversations I heard from eavesdropping.

Seriously, I don't think that their class picked up class representative based on one's responsibility, much like based on amount of one's envious.

Well, I better get going to the class before my arrival get marked as late.

* * *

(Classroom: Lunch break)

Classroom is quieter than usual. No wonder why. Most of people in the class still not know why and how Hayama's group is scattered.

Well, to be more precisely, the stated group is split in three; Yuigahama, group of three idiots (Tobe,Ooka,Yamato) and group of three peace seekers (Hayama,Miura,Ebina).

Even though they managed to reform the group but not only they aren't able to unite into one like before but one of the formed group has awkward atmosphere almost all the time. They stayed together but hardly uttered the word and have three different looks on their faces; Hayama with apologetic expression, Miura with disappointing expression and Ebina with painful expression.

For Ebina's case, Tobe kept on comforting her since then. Whether Tobe's approaches worked on her or not but something is certain; Tobe's approaches reminded her of the memories where she shattered status quo she created with her friends to pieces and crushed the bond of her group by her own hand.

For Miura and Hayama, it's probably because Hayama didn't live up to Miura's expectations so they're obviously not as close as they used to be.

I purposely walked to where Ebina sitting alone.

" 'First and only group where I get accepted' you say. You're not wrong about that. Even now you still being accepted, aren't you?" I asked.

Ebina shot me a glare which I originally thought it was limited to Yukinoshita and said.

"But this isn't what I wish for! The current group is formed solely for Hayato-kun to make up for his failure. I'm here to punish him. I don't think someone like you would be able to understand the feeling of punishing someone who failed you even though you're the one that selfishly relied on him."

"It is as you say. I don't understand it and I don't think I have to. But I do know the place where once you get accepted you can control the situation better than your current group." I suggested.

"Don't joke with me. If there's such place you would already get it for yourself. Or are you saying you either get kicked out or quit your club for me?" She retorted.

"As if Yukinoshita would endure you. The place I talking about is student council." I said.

Ebina stunned for a while and all she replied was "What?"

"The current student council president is 3rd year student, which mean she will stepped down and you are allowed to replace her this year once you win the election. Compared to your group, at least the current one, student council is undoubtedly better. Plus, the current student council president is kind enough to help you grow into her proper successor. It's not a bad idea, right?" I explained.

"But that can be true only if I win the election. There's no guarantee that I could win." She rejected.

"Already gives up? When the opponent you've to face there is just your underclassman?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Right now, all of the participant beside you is just one 1st year student. Is your passion to get the place you wish for weak enough to lose to only one underclassman? So much of an upperclassman you are." I provoked her.

"Then why don't you get it for yourself?" She asked.

"Knowing my club advisor, she won't allow me to do so." I replied.

That single teacher will definitely take it as an attempt to get away from the club for sure.

"But why you're telling me this? Could it be…" She asked.

"It's better than having some no name underclassman as a student council president. Plus, I hate overload works so that's that." I replied.

"Did you actually think I would do the work there?" She asked.

"What will you do about works doesn't concern me. But it does remind me of something about you. Didn't your group of friends collapsed because you do nothing and keep relying on others? Keep on being dependent and you'll never be able to stop your recent trauma from repeating over and over." I replied coldly caused her to close her eyes and grit her teeth in agony.

"I don't know what you're planning to do but you're attempt to manipulate me. That's not a mistake for sure." She mumbled.

"Even though it's true you couldn't do anything about it. There's some traps that even humans who could see it from miles away considered them worth enough to fall into exist in this world." I replied with smirk caused her to go complete silent.

Lunch time almost over so there's no need to stay with her any longer.

It's not like I want to help Ebina but as a half god filled with justice such as myself I definitely can't let that morning brat and all of her accomplices reaches their ultimate goal without doing something, at least not on my watch.

* * *

(Clubroom)

Yuigahama and Yukinoshita were loudly chatting with each other until I opened the door. Two of them making the faces like I interrupted something but who cares about that. My training schedule is already ruined since I was forced to join this club.

Today clubroom's atmosphere is extremely awkward. Even though there's Yuigahama who usually keeps talking is still couldn't decide whether it's proper time to resume the conversation or not.

"You came, huh?" asked Yukinoshita.

"You're saying like it's okay if I don't." I retorted.

"Speaking of which, everyone appears to be fine almost like usual." Yuigahama chimed in.

"I'm not surprised. Keeping things looked indifferent is their specialty after all." I replied.

"Then that's great." said Yukinoshita.

"Originally I was quite scared, but it's looks like the situation isn't bad enough to be worried. Everyone looked so… normal." said Yuigahama as if tried to keep us from worrying.

Even you couldn't glue them to become one I don't think everything is actually normal.

"It's normal that everything turned out like this. That's all." I said, wished for them to drop this topic already.

"Normal, you say? Was that how your rotten eyes tell you? You…" said Yukinoshita without finished her sentence and started to lower her head and acted in agony.

What's wrong? Insulting me but get hurt from it by yourself?

*Knock knock*

Hmm? Client at a time like this?

"Sorry to interrupt. Eh? What's happened?" said Hiratsuka-sensei, confused.

It's not a client. But if it is this woman who came here it must because she has some works for us for sure.

"Nothing special. By the way, what help do you need?" I asked.

Hearing that, Hiratsuka-sensei moved out from the entrance.

"I guess it's okay for me to come in. Then sorry to interrupt." said somebody behind the entrance.

Student council president? And a first year student?

As if the seal of her cheerful self broken, Yuigahama greeted the flaxen hair underclassman.

"Oh, Iroha-chan."

"Oh, how are you Yui-senpai?" replied underclassman.

"Oh. You know Isshiki-san? Good, there's some things I want to discuss with you guys." Student council president asked Yuigahama.

Isshiki Iroha, huh?

Isshiki, who was left out since student council president turned her attention to Yuigahama, smiling at me as if she wanted me to think of her as a cutie.

You're just a sly creature at best. Don't get cocky.

But why is she coming along with student council president. Could it be...

"The thing is, Isshiki-san here is a student council candidate." said student council president.

As expected. But it is so unexpected that the one who were chosen as student council president's successor is this sly creature of all people. Is humanity already this hopeless?

"Oh did you just think that I'm inappropriate?" asked Isshiki.

What's make you think you're appropriate?

"You're overthinking, I guess." I replied.

"Everyone always says that about me, I know~. They say I'm dumb and how I am very slow, something like that~." Isshiki replied with her voice tainted with ulterior motives.

From Hikipedia, this is a habit of those who juggling guys' hearts as if they were playthings. Really irritating.

"You should be glad that they didn't mention that you're sly to the core straight at your face." I replied, irritated at her tainted voice.

"You've a point there. They didn't say that at my face even on- wait! Did you just say that I'm sly to the core?!" whined Isshiki, somewhat delayed.

"Look like you're not lie about you being dumb and slow since you're certainly are earlier." I replied.

"Oh, that was the test huh? I thought that you ar- wait! Even if it's like that it's still don't change the fact that you're saying that I'm sly to the core earlier at all!" whined Isshiki.

"Seeing you're dumb enough to not realize that by yourself, I decided to tell it straight at your face. That's all." I replied.

"Geez. Now you're not only call me sly, but also call me dumb too?" whined Isshiki.

"I do call you sly. But you're the one that mentioned your dumbness in front of everyone here, remember?" I said.

Realizing that she forgot her objective since she started interacting with me, Isshiki apologized everyone by lowering her head but pouting at my direction.

*Sigh*

"Let's get to the point. Although Isshiki-san has become the student council president candidate but she hopes to lose since she was forced to become one through nomination." said student council president.

Is this idol issue or something?

But come to think of it. Isshiki is a female underclassman like the ones I was eavesdropping this morning, and she was forced to become a student council president candidate through nomination.

What's left is that her status is matched or not.

"Maybe it's because I was envied by others, so I appear to stand out? I am the soccer club manager, and I've a really good relationship with Hayama-senpai and others upperclassmen. It looks like that's usually my impression on others~. Also, I was always told I'm very suitable for the position~." said Isshiki, full of cockiness.

Status confirmed. She really is the victim of those despicable underclassmen I eavesdropped this morning.

But now knowing that the victim is this sly brat really make me lose motivation to help.

You're being mentioned as a dumb girl all the time but then you're being mentioned as a suitable for the student council president position and yet you're not doubt them. I'm not your babysitter so I passed.

"Even if this is a prank, this person really put a lot of effort. I remember a candidate must have at least thirty supporters." said Yukinoshita.

"So much. Must be difficult to gather them all." said Yuigahama.

"I will take care of those students who started this mess. However, our teachers don't really care about this, so there is no way to cancel the nomination." said Hiratsuka-sensei.

Are you saying that you will send at least thirty students flying through your fist after this problem is solved? Are you sure you're not teaching P.E.?

"Just lose the election if you don't want to become one that much. But it's not like you would win except by default in the first place." I said.

"That's the problem Hikigaya-kun. She's gonna win by default due to being an only candidate." said student council president.

She got a point there. But as Yukinoshita say, a candidate must have at least thirty supporters. So anyone who want to become one will need some times to collect their supporters.

Which mean until the day of election comes, there's still a possibility that the new candidate will appear.

But as that culprit said this morning, upperclassmen like us really have no intention to participate so it's natural to decide that there won't be any more candidate beside this brat.

"Heh? It's really unlike you, student council president. Even you who keep convincing the slacking committee to get back to their business during cultural festival, give up on hoping for new candidate to appear?" I asked.

"It's not like that. I just…" replied student council president.

"Although I didn't believe that there'd be anyone other than this underclassman who will participate willingly but there's a certain possibility that I don't think it is a wise idea for you to ignore it." I said.

"A certain possibility?" asked Yuigahama.

"It's normal for people who really outstanding and decided to participate will get at least thirty supporters for themselves with ease. But what about those who aren't outstanding yet want to participate?" I questioned.

Upon hearing that, student council president, together with Yuigahama and Isshiki widening their eyes.

"Those people will have to take quite a long time to gain enough supporters and we should wait for them. Really Hikigaya, finally you could think of something in positive way for once." answered Hiratsuka-sensei, smiling.

"I did say 'willingly', aren't I? Maybe there will be new candidate who participate with the same reason as Isshiki's or being ordered to do so, right?" I said.

"I wish I didn't praise you earlier." said Hiratsuka-sensei, disappointed.

"But then it's mean all we have to do is make a preparation in case that Hikigaya-kun's suggestion to wait is fruitless." said Yukinoshita, fired up.

I'm not surprised at this. She might've thought that the possibility of my method is low so her method would overcome mine.

It's just like Exodia vs Final Countdown.

*Knock knock*

"Come in." said Yukinoshita.

"Sorry for interrupt." said the person who knocked the door earlier, which revealed to be a second year student.

"There you are president. You forgot your cell phone again." said the second year student.

"Oh thank you very much. But you don't have to even come here to deliver it to me. You could have just keep it for me. Really, you're really pushing yourself for a secretary even when you going to quit it soon." replied student council president.

What a great secretary you are.

"Actually I planned to do that but there's breaking news which I think that president will be happy to hear so I decided to report you as soon as possible." replied secretary.

"Hmm. What's news?" asked student council president.

"Recently, there's one more student that want to become student council president candidate." replied secretary.

Everyone beside me and secretary widened their eyes upon that and glanced at me.

What?

"This time is second year student from class 2-F. Her name is Ebina Hina. The number of her supporters is on par with Isshiki-san's." said secretary.

I felt my lips curved up a little. She really have done it huh?

"What?! How come Hina-chan participate? I have no idea at all." exclaimed Yuigahama, surprised.

It's obvious, isn't it? Back then in the classroom, I waited for her to be left completely alone and offered her that choice so that's that. Furthermore, even though during Tobe's request, she never told you anything about her thoughts so it's normal for her to do the same.

It's because of the conflict between their ways of thought; Yuigahama Yui keep her group to get along with each other as much as possible and truly believe that the peaceful atmosphere of her group is the true form of her group's relationship while Ebina Hina knew that her group's true form relationship is built upon each member's expectation of the rest but choose to ignore it and live through group's status quo.

"Isshiki. From now on you're allowed to lose the election if you want. What will you do?" I asked.

"Eh? Um… Please give me one day to consider about it." replied Isshiki.

After that, student council president and her secretary, together with Isshiki, excuses themselves and leave.

When the room is contained only Service Club members and club advisor, Yukinoshita spoke up.

"There was something that I just remembered."

"Ah? What is it?"

Without answering me, Yukinoshita faced Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Has there been a clear winner so far?"

"Winner?"

When asked, Hiratsuka-sensei blinked. Yuigahama and I did as well. The word "winner" that was brought up suddenly caused us to tilt our head in confusion.  
But, thinking about it for a little made me realize what she was talking about.  
To us, the winner in this case would refer to the match we had been involved in a while back.

Which of us could solve the most troubles or in other words, who we could serve the most. And the winner had the right to make the loser do whatever they wanted. Stupid, right?

It was something I was thrown into the moment I joined this club.

"Um… winner?"

Yuigahama peeked at us as she asked.

Speaking of which, this contest did have a new rule added to it.

"It's a match of who can serve people the best, in other words, who can solve the problems of others the most. It doesn't matter who you ask for help in accomplishing the objective. If you win, the other person has to do whatever you want them to."

When I explained it in simple terms, Yuigahama spoke, half surprised and half confused.

"There was something like that…"

It looked like Hiratsuka-sensei didn't explain it to her. Well, I could guess at why she didn't do so.

She originally use this rule to make both Yukinoshita and I to be serious with the club activities which has an effect on Yukinoshita but being forgotten as the time passed by. What did she think to revive that idiot rule at this timing?

"R-Right…"

She crossed her arms and groaned while twisting her head.

"I-I wonder huh~. W-Well, you know, you guys have been working together for a lot of the requests and all~. Yep. Everyone's doing a nice job, yep."

Yukinoshita's cold expression didn't falter as she continued to look at Hiratsuka-sensei in silence.

" *Sigh* Aside from the first task, you guys have been doing things in places that I wasn't aware of. Strictly speaking, I'm a little reluctant to give you a proper judgment right now. It's just my bias and my own personal judgment. Those two are factors in what I will have to say. So essentially, it'll be judgments based on you three alone."

"I don't mind… You two are fine with that too, right?"

Yukinoshita looked at us with a side glance.

I'm too bored to refuse it so I'm go along with it. Yuigahama looked like she wasn't exactly sure what was going on but nodded anyway.

Having confirmed our responses, Hiratsuka-sensei nodded again and said.

"If we're talking about just the results alone, then Hikigaya is one step further. If we consider the process and what happens afterwards, then Yukinoshita is ahead. Anyhow, there were also other things that wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Yuigahama's contribution."

Although it's sound reasonable but I know that you're planned to hook three of us together further through that speech.

"…So, that means the match hasn't been decided yet." said Yukinoshita.

"That's what it comes down to."

Hiratsuka-sensei answered to which Yukinoshita continued to press for more.

"If the match is still ongoing, then there won't be a problem with our opinions being divided this time, correct?"

"…Um, what do you mean?"

Yuigahama's shoulders slightly shrunk in anxiety.

Do I have to beat the definition of 'divide' into her head this time?

"It means that him and I aren't required to do things the same way."

It was exactly as Yukinoshita said. In the first place, we weren't obligated to work with each other. There wasn't one time where we worked together well. I thought that was just how we were.

"Well, that seems right. There isn't any point in trying to cooperate out of necessity." I agreed.

"…Yes."

Yukinoshita replied with a short answer.

"Guess there's no helping it. You guys should do as you please then. So until the problem is solved, what about the club?" asked Hiratsuka-sensei.

Once asked, Yukinoshita answered instantly without hesitation as if she already knew what she was going to do with the club.

"You have the freedom to come to the club if you like."

"Well, that's the correct decision." agreed Hiratsuka-sensei.

Then it's mean that I didn't have to come here without quitting the club.

I picked up my bag and left the seat that was always on the other end of the table.

"I'll be heading home then."

"Ah, w-wait a second!"

Yuigahama stood up with the chair clattering noisily. I stopped Yuigahama who looked like she was going to head my way.

"You should think about what you should do too."

"Eh…"

Yuigahama stood there motionless.

There was a sigh directed at my back before I reach the doorknob.

"Come to think of it, I started to think that we doing something like cooperating is just a weird dream of mine." said Yukinoshita with a sad smile on her face.

"Better than having a nightmare, isn't it?" I said while closing the door.

* * *

As I continued to walk away from clubroom, someone approached me from behind.

"Hikigaya." Hiratsuka-sensei sped up her pace and stood next to me.

"I imagine it'd be pointless to ask you but did something happen?"

"I couldn't give you any other answer than it's an impact caused by mission fail during Kyoto trip."

"I see. Well, that's fine. I didn't think you'd be honest enough to answer anyway."

Before I could say anything, Hiratsuka-sensei spoke first.

"You are kind after all… There were a lot of people you saved too."

"You know that it is due to club activity."

I thought that was different. Kindness or saving people were things that were not meant for me. I wasn't a human capable of that. I just doing for justice's sake.

Hiratsuka-sensei continued.

"I may look like this, but I'm the type to play favorites."

"Is that what a teacher should be doing?"

"It's my very own praising policy, you see."

"That's kind of hard to see."

I shrugged.

"Of course, I make sure to scold just as much."

I started to take a step away from her, she lectured me one last time.

"With the way you handle things, when you meet someone you really want to save, you won't be able to at all."

I know it. My motivation is to serve justice solely, not saving people (humans).

Anyway, I finally free from Service Club. Not because Yukinoshita give a permission that I don't need to attend. It's because that club was replaced by Awkward Club.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 14 for you readers. Sorry for keep you waiting this long. Anyone who care about Ebina Hina, please don't kill me for turn her into Zachiman's scarred puppet. By the way, Happy Birthday Yuigahama Yui. Well then see you next chapter reader-sans.**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Disappearance of Hikigaya Hachiman part 1

* * *

(Hiratsuka Shizuka POV)

Service Club is on the verge of collapse. And I, who is responsible for making two of the current members engaged in competition in order to stimulate them to do self-improved seriously, having no idea about their awkwardness, at least before I talk to the latest student council president candidate a.k.a. Ebina Hina privately after Hikigaya left.

That girl told me that Hikigaya is the one that suggests her to do this. I asked her if she knew that he has ulterior motivation. She told me that she aware of it but she accepted to do it.

At that time I confused. I mean she just does it because Hikigaya told her to do?

When I'm still in the middle of confusion her sniffing voice snapped me back to reality. She explained further that she requested the Service Club to prevent Tobe from confessing to her but made sure that her choice of words will be understood by only Hikigaya as she trusted that he would understand her situation the most, but during her school trip to Kyoto Hikigaya violated her friendship with her clique verbally and said she didn't care about them for real as she wished for her friends to be some sort of morons that  
has to be fooled or live within her lies forever for her own sake, caused her to forcefully give her genuine answer to Tobe which contrast to her expectations entirely and her beloved clique splits in three as a result.

My confusion about Service Club's situation is solved. To be more precisely, my prediction about him did everything in his own way and did it on alone without telling others is confirmed.

My confusion about Ebina grew even further. If that so then it should be impossible for her to accept any of his suggestions.

With both of her fists clenched, Ebina said that she didn't want to accept it but couldn't deny as she couldn't bear the pain in her heart. The pain caused by Hayama forced himself skip his club to stay with her as apologizing for not being able to protect the clique and how her clique couldn't be able to return to how it used to be.

Her clique is no longer what she want anymore. Furthermore, her friends will continue to suffer for her and she hate it. And the solution that could get her out of her hell is suggested by the one that made her crush her clique.

It must pained her enough to accept it but she didn't do it for herself alone, but for the sake of free her friends from suffering for her sake too.

If she became a student council president, she'll have a good reason to not hang out with her clique which she considered herself being a burden to them, Hayama could attend his club without worrying about her and she might be able to make friends with other members in student council.

Despite these merits she would get, she still thinks that her clique before it collapsed is not replaceable.

Ebina explained that she asked her friends to help her one last time: helping her gather her supporters for nominate her to be a student council president candidate (mostly done by Hayama).

Back then would probably be the first time I let my female student crying on my chest.

Even so, I felt that there's still something left unexplained.

It would be too good for a mere coincidence that the Service Club will have the client with student council president candidate request.

The most suspicious person behind all of this is none other than Hikigaya Hachiman.

I texted him about the matter involves student council president candidate and asked him if he knew or did something about it.

He replied that he just coincidentally heard about Isshiki's bullying plan this morning and planned to use Ebina to interfere it. He even emphasized that he didn't act as a member of the club, but act under justice.

I asked why he didn't inform anyone in the club about the culprit if he knew who that person is. His reply is that he isn't Isshiki's babysitter so he'll only take care of the scheme alone.

He manipulated people one after another and grew more heartless as the time passed by. Is he Donquixote Doflamingo 2.0?

*Ring ring*

My phone rang.

And the caller is someone I predicted that she will call me soon considering her sister's current situation.

"Yahallo Shizuka-chan."

"You seems lively as always huh, Haruno? What's the matter?"

Haruno paused a moment before answering.

"Y'know, my little sister brought me souvenirs from Kyoto trip. That's my Yukino-chan. But something is odd. It's so natural for her to that but this time is different. As you know that she love to put a facade of the icy strong girl to anybody especially me despite knowing it's useless against my eyes but this time her facade has dejected emotion plastered on it as well. I wonder what happened to her during the trip. Any idea Shizuka-chan?" asked Haruno.

What a great timing. I just learned everything only a short amount of time and now I have to share it with her right now?

"There's a request during her Kyoto trip and she failed to fulfill it so she must felt dejected considered how much she hate losing." I replied.

I don't think I should tell her everything yet. Haruno is a siscon to some extent so once she learned that Hikigaya has something to do with will definitely make her confront him. The two people who are equal on the terms of dangerousness meeting each other isn't a good sign at all.

Also, Hikigaya isn't someone who could be physically disciplined with.

I could tell from my previous attempts. He outmatched me whose martial art skill is above decent level in both physical strength and speed which made all my attempts backfired. Not to mention that Yukinoshita also get beaten without left any scratches on him despite her being someone whose martial art skill is on a decent level.

"Hmm... You're not telling me the entire truth, right? It's true that there must be some requests that even Yukino-chan couldn't solve alone. But now she has two clubmates with her. Considered that the cultural festival ended in success because three of them so I'm sure she would have ask her clubmates for help if cornered. Gahama-chan might not be any help but that boy will definitely be a great support. Yet it's failed. It's either I'm overestimate that boy or something interesting happened. Right? Right?"

Both of them are truly equally dangerous.

God. Don't blame me for this.

"*Sigh* Alright, you win Haruno. I'll tell you everything I know about."

(Hiratsuka Shizuka POV Ended)

* * *

(Subconscious conversation)

Zamasu: Thank you for your cooperation. With this, a plan to reveal humans' worthiness will be a step closer.

Hachiman: No need to thanks me as I feel like doing something bad up until now.

Zamasu: That's because you're still a human to feel that way. Seriously, you don't feel bad for stuff you've done during cultural festival but regret for what you're doing during Kyoto trip and student council request?

Hachiman: It's our doing, not mine alone. Also, it's like we bullying them too much.

Zamasu: I don't think it's a bullying. It's called snapping them into reality. After many achievements they create a bubble of their expectations of us. The evidence is that blonde moron use us to solve its friend's stupid request recently and planned to have us keep his superficial relationship from leaking into the members' eyes. Also, the club president still drowned in the bubble of her biases and not get herself in her place. So we will have to destroy all sorts of bubbles and make it clear that the sample of humans are worth to live or not. If not then the entire humanity existences are all meaningless and deemed as something needed to be perished.

Hachiman: Then again, how will you determine if what you called worthiness existed or not?

Zamasu: My master said that their worth is that they learned from the mistakes. But from my experience so far, they never learned. Even though they're like that they always have been forgiven by gods over and over. My master always forgives them and watch over them, telling me that I need to wait for them. So I decided that if there's no any sign of learning at all they need to be gone, no question asked.

Hachiman: What will you do if humans do learn them then?

Zamasu: I won't mind to continue my human observations. But remember that in my viewpoint, repeat the same mistakes is the same as never learned.

Hachiman: Then the only way to save the humanity is counting on the almost zero possibility of humans I guess. Look like there's nothing else I could do.

Zamasu: There's still trainings left for you to do.

Hachiman: Very funny.

(Subconscious conversation ended)

* * *

(Hikigaya Komachi POV)

My doubts are right in the worst way possible.

I'm aware that my brother is a pessimistic and distrustful person but never to be this extent.

Come to think about it, his genuine smile never leaked out even once since his injuries from the latest car accident cured. It's just like he's turned into a different person since then. My optimistic side keep convincing me that since his head also took damage that time so it's not strange if he'll change a bit and might lead him to decide to improve himself. I used to believe that side of mine but this time I have to save it for later. He does changed, but in the worse way.

From hating society evolving to hating humanity.

The balance of his niceness and heartlessness started to change the flow.

All of this happened after he changed the way of speaking. From '俺' to '私'.

I used to thought it was a good sign for him to improve without knowing that it could be another way for him to indirectly describe others as uncivilized creatures.

Today I planned to find out what did he do during his Kyoto trip as he refused to tell me so I decided to get back to home early than my brother. To collect as much informations as I could to figure out everything myself.

And look like my determination is blessed today as Haruno-san contact me.

During the cultural festival we did exchange our numbers. It's a win-win since this way we could scout each other's sibling better.

After having conversations with her I finally get almost every truth I want, yet I wanted to regret knowing all of this.

Not only he treated his friends like deadweights but also make use of others as if they were tools (which is something he supposed to hate).

His reasoning and stubbornness aren't something I could handle them alone anymore.

If confronted him alone won't do then I need someone to do it with me.

Since her sister is being taken bad care by my brother so she agreed to team up with me in confronting him.

Onii-chan. It's low in Komachi points to do this but Haruno-san and I will make you spill the bean forcefully.

* * *

(Several Hours passed)

Now he makes me mad. At this late he still not at home, not even picking up my lines, not to mention that he actually avoid GPS locating. Even father and mother already came back.

Although our parents don't approve me of coming home late (especially father), they don't care much about their son's missing.

Honestly, doesn't the car accident raise their caring toward Onii-chan up even a bit?

For god's sake, it's already 10 p.m. you know? Even Haruno-san already left due to her strict schedule.

Father said that he might gets out of his cycle of unemployed champion's life and starts finding part-time job for himself like his childhood friend's eldest daughter does. Also, he mentioned that he wish Onii-chan to meet with his childhood friend's eldest daughter sometime.

'Eldest daughter' and 'part-time job' really reminded me of Taishi's big sister so I asked him if that childhood friend of his named Kawasaki.

And it's appear that I was right judging from his eyes widen at my answer.

Father, upon hearing that both of them already met each other, starts to plan on how to make both of them work together so Onii-chan will grown up and thanks the heaven for minimize the world to the point both of them met each other.

Hikigaya Omachi (比企谷大町) really wish for minimizing the world.

But he gets depressed later after learning from me that he still the same as ever.

Did I ever mentioned on how he look like? Father is a tall lean man with black hair, a short beard and mustache. His hair is messy like my brother but a little bit longer and his eyes are blue just like me. Although his eyes aren't rotten but the shape are more like hawk's rather than a human's to begin with.

Mother, on the other hand, saying that she already told him that her son's hatred for works won't vanish over such a reason, but can't believe that he repeats the same mistakes that Kawasaki girl causes, especially when he is the one that solve it. After that, she said that her son need to be punished so hard for making his whole family worried about him like this unless it isn't his intention. She declares it firmly with a tone that sent chill to all other family members, like a matriarch.

My mother really isn't Hikigaya Kuja (比企谷九蛇) for nothing. As for her look, she is like an adult version of me but with grey eyes which shared with my brother.

But seriously you guys, don't you need to go find my brother? I know you guys are so tired from your work but this matter is regarding your son y'know?

So you guys are gonna do like what Taishi's parents do to their eldest daughter?

*Sigh* It's not like I could do anything either. There's no way Onii-chan will stay in any of his friends' place without telling me, not to mention that he always gets kicked out from attempting alone since the elementary school.

(Hikigaya Komachi POV ended)

* * *

(Yukinoshita Haruno POV)

This is really a rare case. I, Yukinoshita Haruno, couldn't meet someone she want to.

Hikigaya Hachiman. He is one of the few people that could beat Yukino-chan on her field and give no damn about handle things peacefully or flawlessly unlike a certain social master boy.

I would like to meet him in person once more, personally.

Although I'm impressed on how he handles problems but his way of handle people could harm Yukino-chan.

I know that sister of mine needs someone of the same generation (beside Hayato) to kick her in the butt but Hikigaya-kun's kick seems to be too powerful for her.

According to Shizuka-chan, Yukino-chan's determinations and spirits seems to get kicked out as well.

As for her big sister, I shouldn't let my little sister lose her determinations and spirits more than she already lost.

So I teamed up with Komachi-chan to ask him to pull his punch.

But I never expect him to not coming home at the day I decide to meet him.

Is this boy even has human's regularity?

You can avoid me today Hikigaya-kun, but I wonder if you could avoid me forever.

(Yukinoshita Haruno POV ended)

* * *

(Several hours before)

I sensed ten non-earthling powerful kis from the certain place so I teleport myself to that place to check things out.

First that cunning alien, now this?

Through skimming around, this is some sort of café. But the presences of those kis' owners are nowhere to be seen. Cheeky bastards.

"Huh? Hikigaya?"

Huh? Someone called out to me?

Impossible. There's no ki of anyone who I know around here. Don't tell me they're capable of hiding their kis too.

I turned around and face the one who called out to me.

"Whoa! It's been ages! Did I just draw an ultra rare card?" said the brown hair girl who has a perm with a short bob curly hairstyle, wearing composes of a white dress shirt, a light blue sweater with two dark blue lines at the top, and a red tie under a navy blue blazer.

Who care about your goddamn card?!

By the way, now I know why I'm being spotted.

This person, Orimoto Kaori, indeed the people I know but I couldn't say the same for her ki. A former classmate that should stay buried in the darkest deep of my half human's junior high memories.

Of all people I have to run into, why is it has to be her?

Although another person with the same uniform as her there isn't on my concern

"Wait, you go to Sobu High?" asked Orimoto.

"Right." I answered. Now gets lost.

"Smart guy, huh? News to me! Well, you were practically mute so I'm sure it's news to everybody." She replied.

The nerve. I bet it's still news to them even if I weren't mute back then.

"By the way, did you get yourself girlfriend yet?" She asked.

Can I kill her right now?

"Nope." I replied. So now please gets lost. Or is it, please go blow yourself up.

"Figures. I knew just from the fact that you're look the same as before." She agreed and laughed with her friend.

These. Cocky. Little. Lowlives.

*Crack Crack*

This inner voice, what is this?

"Aghh…"

I let my voice out.

"Hmm? What's the matter Hikigaya? Your voice is… erm. Wait, what's that? your face..."

Orimoto and her friend ceased their laughers and their faces started to distort the expressions from confusion to fears.

"Hahhh…" I accidentally released kiai and flying right to the sky.

Oops! I blew them away. I hope they aren't too fragile to get themselves killed upon a mere kiai.

Oh. Almost forgot to flight.

But what's wrong with them. I know that my eyes can terrify people but Orimoto who were fine just a while ago also being terrified too isn't normal.

Curiously, I materializes the mirror to check my face.

"What's on earth is it? My face. Did I become monstrosity half Hachiman half Zamasu?" I said to myself.

 **(A/N: His current face is similar to this story's covered image)**

"Look like you're in trouble, aren't you Zamasu?" said familiar voice.

I turned around.

Master Gowasu?! And that's God of Destruction Lord Rumsshi and his angel attendant Cus.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 15 (rewrited) for you readers. Well then see you next time reader-sans.**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Disappearance of Hikigaya Hachiman part 2

* * *

(Classroom, Yuigahama Yui POV)

It's been only a day since Iroha-chan's request is made. Yes, the request made on the same day that the Service Club is officially torn apart.

As I continued to think, Hiratsuka-sensei had already walked into class and began attendance.

"Hikigaya."

Silence.

"Hikigaya?"

I turned my head towards Hikki's seat. Hikki's not here yet? He's probably late again.

After the modern Japanese class over, my phone ringing.

I slowly opened my phone to see who was calling me: Komachi Hikigaya.

Huh? Why is Komachi-chan calling me now? I picked up the phone and answered.

"Komachi! Yahallo-" I greeted.

"Yui-san! Is Onii-chan in class right now?" asked Komachi-chan.

Huh? Why did she ask me that? Of course he i- wait. His seat always blank today, not to mention I didn't see him coming into the classroom. Which mean he's not here the whole time?! So he didn't come to school today at all.

"Hikki's not in class. I thought you would kno- "

"No, I don't. In fact, I don't even know where he is since yesterday. He didn't even come back home yesterday." I was so startled by Komachi-chan's statement.

That's totally suspicious. Don't tell me he's involving with some sort of accident.

"Even GPS couldn't locate him and now my parents stop waiting for him and already started finding him since the morning." said Komachi-chan, sobbed.

What should I do? Maybe I could ask Yukinon for help.

* * *

(Clubroom)

"As you said Yuigahama-san, it's truly suspicious. Even though there's possibility option for staying overnight with any of his friend but Hikigaya-kun has no friends so this option won't happen. Even Komachi-san doesn't know where he is then we won't be able to do anything about his location. And it would be absurd to create wanted poster with bounty for Hikigaya-kun as he's not a full-fledged criminal yet despite his questionable looks. Only an option left; leave this task to his parents and police. We couldn't do anything besides waiting or hope that any of us will accidentally run into him someday." said Yukinon.

No way. Even Yukinon couldn't do anything besides that. There must be some better ways to solve this problem.

If only Hikki were around…

Ah right. He is a missing person at this time.

When he isn't around, none of us could even do a thing.

As I still lost in my thought, Hiratsuka-sensei barged in.

"So Hikigaya is missing for real, isn't he? And here I prepare a massive punch for punish him for skipping my class." said Hiratsuka-sensei.

Uh sensei. If you're still clenching your fist like that our possibilities about finding Hikki will only get lower and lower y'know?

"Sensei, knock." said Yukinon.

"Forget about it. For the topic you two talking about, somehow it's happened for real. During lunch break, Haruno, who was invited to Hikigaya Household in order to let her meet Hikigaya by Hikigaya's little sister, asked me if Hikigaya still in the school and wanted to have a chat with him since Hikigaya that boy didn't even come home that day. Feeling suspicious, I dialed his parents' numbers and found out that Hikigaya is missing. I hope he didn't gets himself troubled or become a monk as he once state in my paper." said Hiratsuka-sensei.

I agreed.

"Oh I almost forgot. Even though Ebina has became a candidate for student council president but that doesn't mean Isshiki's request is truly complete. Will you pick the same way as Hikigaya by supporting Ebina so Isshiki will lose or support Isshiki so she won't lose her face in the competition? You two have to come up with a conclusion as soon as possible, especially when Hikigaya isn't around to object you. By the way, your customer Zaimokuza here want your help, doing your best, girls." said Hiratsuka-sensei as she left.

Zaimokuza? Don't tell me…

"Eh? It's just Lady Yuigahama and Milady Yukinoshita here for today. Well then, please read my newest manuscripts and let me know how do you find my works. I wish for your advices for the whole day today." said Zaimo- urm Chuuni.

His name even screwed up my tongue so better call him Chuuni.

Anyway, somebody help me. Anything but those manuscripts.

(Yuigahama Yui POV ended)

* * *

(Yukinoshita Yukino POV)

Hikigaya-kun. You hide yourself on purpose, didn't you? I'll make you pay for making me and Yuigahama-san not only have to rag our head to find you for your little sister's sake but also have to suffer with this idiot writer while you're away.

(Yukinoshita Yukino POV ended)

* * *

(A day later, Yukinoshita Haruno POV)

For real. He is seriously disappeared. Now that boy really planted curiosities in my head.

Hikigaya-kun. I don't know who you are but I bet you're an interesting fellow, aren't you? You should be honored that there's not many people I actually don't understand who they are and what they thinking.

But I want to let you know one thing, I have never let someone whom I labeled as interesting fellow go so easily, especially when that person already meddling with my Yukino-chan.

Honestly, you're such an enigma Hikigaya-kun.

Oops! As if I have the right to say that myself.

I hope he's doing fine, otherwise I would lose someone who could be my playmate.

(Yukinoshita Haruno POV ended)

* * *

(A day later, Service Club room, Totsuka Saika POV)

*Knock knock*

"Come in." said the voice I assumed to be Yukinoshita-san.

After her approval, I slide the door opened.

"Pardon for intrusion." I said.

"Oh Sai-chan, Yahallo." greeted Yuigahama-san.

"Good afternoon Totsuka-kun." greeted Yukinoshita-san.

"Yahallo Yuigahama-san, good afternoon Yukinoshita-san." I greeted.

"So, how can we help you Totsuka-kun?" asked Yukinoshita-san.

"Well, I've been training tennis all the time since my last request and now I'm run out of ideas for what else should I do for tennis training. I mean I've already do all sorts of training but it's not enough for me so I decided to come here to ask if any of you have any training ideas." I said.

"In that case Totsuka-kun, I would like you to enlist me about what did you do in your training so I could suggest new training ideas for you." said Yukinoshita.

"What about me Yukinon?" asked Yuigahama-san.

"Oh my mistakes. I mean I would like you to enlist me about what did you do in your training so Yuigahama and I could suggest new training ideas for you Totsuka-kun." rephrased Yukinoshita-san.

"Geez Yukinon. You shouldn't forget me that easily y'know?" complained Yuigahama-san.

As lively as ever except for one thing.

"Come to think about it. Did Hachiman absent again?" I asked.

Yukinoshita-san and Yuigahama-san flinched at my question.

Eh? Did I say something bad?

Yukinoshita-san and Yuigahama-san quietly discussing on something before answered.

"To answer your question, it seems that way Totsuka-kun. But if you asked for reasons then I'm afraid we couldn't answer you that since we're unable to contact him since the first day he absent, not even Hiratsuka-sensei herself could." answered Yukinoshita-san, which Yuigahama-san also nodded at that.

I stunned for a brief second. That's unfortunate since I think it would be more fun if Hachiman tagged along.

But judging from Yukinoshita-san and Yuigahama-san's strange behaviors earlier, they might be honest with not be able to contact him but I don't think I could say the same about them not knowing the reasons. I bet they're at least aware of but I decided not to prying in this matter if they don't want me to know.

"Is that so? That's unfortunate. Maybe next time he could tagged along." I replied.

For a second time, Yukinoshita-san and Yuigahama-san flinched at my statement.

I cocked my head in confusion.

"Did I say something bad?" I decided to ask them right away.

"No, not at all. I mean Chuuni also asked both me and Yukinon to help him with his manuscripts so we're afraid that we might not be able to help you training if he comes for our help again." explained Yuigahama-san.

"Chuuni?" I asked.

"It's a nickname Yuigahama-san give to Hikigaya-kun's friend who tagged along with him during your first request remember?" replied Yukinoshita-san.

"Oh, Zaimokuza-kun. Well, if it's him then why don't we let him tagged along the next time he comes too? Also, his manuscripts sounded fun so I might help you guys with his request too." I said.

Yuigahama-san and Yukinoshita-san glanced at each other before approving my suggestion.

These two really are weirder than when Hachiman still around them.

(Totsuka Saika POV ended)

* * *

(A day later, Clubroom, Yukinoshita Yukino POV)

"Do you come up with the decision about Isshiki's request yet, Yukinoshita?" asked Hiratsuka-sensei.

It's not like I didn't come up with the answer yet but I felt so irresponsible for coming up with such answer although it's matched the club's motto.

"This request is concerned both Isshiki-san and Ebina-san so I will have to talk with them out." I replied.

Hiratsuka-sensei's eyes widened as if she has seen the ghost.

"Did something wrong Sensei?" I asked.

"Eh? Oh. Not at all. I just surprised. Although your decision is not wrong but I didn't expect that you're the one who comes up with such an idea. To be honest I wouldn't be if Yuigahama is the one who say something like that." replied Hiratsuka-sensei.

How rude. Even someone like me also have that side, unlike a certain someone that stay missing until today.

Speaking about Hikigaya-kun's missing, Yuigahama-san worried about that issue so much that Hiratsuka-sensei's request about Isshiki-san and Ebina-san didn't across her mind.

Totsuka-kun and Zai-something-kun's request also make both me and Yuigahama-san busy as well so when that certain guy comes back I'll make sure he suffered like how Yuigahama-san and I already are.

"Yahallo." greeted Yuigahama-san as she slide the door opened.

"Good afternoon Yuigahama-san. I need you to do some favor for me. Do you mind?" I asked.

Yuigahama-san stunned for a brief second before replied to my question.

"Oh sure thing Yukinon. What do you want me to do?"

"It is regarding Isshiki-san's request. The thing is…"

(Yukinoshita Yukino POV ended)

* * *

(2 days later, Yuigahama POV)

Today makes a week anniversary for Hikki's disappearances.

Sai-chan and Chuuni came for the Service Club to help them training lately.

Although Sai-chan appears to appreciate of our help but even I could tell that Yukinon and I's help still not meet his satisfaction. Why you asked? He seems to be more cheerful when Hikki tagged along, not to mention that what we help him in training are just regular things people do.

As for Chuuni, he came to Service Club so frequently for asking Yukinon and I's help with his light novel manuscripts every single day since Hikki's second day of disappearance much to Yukinon's irritation. Even though he did improve compared to the first time we met Yukinon still find them suffocating to read. Not to mention that he sometimes uttered his wish for Hikki to read his improved manuscripts and complimented him if possible (which happened after he recovered by Sai-chan's encouragements after his durability against Yukinon's insults is depleted). Although his durability against Yukinon's insults has limits but I couldn't say the same to his will of wanting us with his manuscripts (which Yukinon once stated that maybe his will is boundless).

As for the task Hiratsuka-sensei gave me and Yukinon about Iroha-chan's request. Yukinon asked me to arrange both Hina-chan and Iroha-chan to meet each other and explain what we knew about the purpose of this student council president to both of them and let them decide on what they have to do once they learned all of these truth together. It appeared that Hina-chan decided to take Iroha-chan into student council as her secretary so that Iroha-chan won't look so bad when lose if she won the student council president election. Although Yukinon personally disapprove of this solution but she couldn't turn back at her words. Well, only one day left before the election and Hina-chan will officially become a student council president if there's no new student council president candidates that join the election.

For Hikki's disappearances, his family already asked the police to help them find him but no progression at all.

Komachi-chan lost her smile since then.

Hikki's parents now keeping on coming home earlier and earlier than before according to Komachi-chan. Probably don't want to repeat their mistakes on their lost son on their daughter.

Hikki. Did you know how much damage people around you keep taking these days through their worries about your disappearance?

(Yuigahama Yui POV ended)

* * *

(Five minutes later, Narrator POV)

Hikigaya Omachi, Hikigaya Kuja, Hikigaya Komachi, Kamakura, Hiratsuka Shizuka, Yukinoshita Yukino, Yuigahama Yui, Zaimokuza Yoshiteru, Totsuka Saika, Hayama Hayato, Miura Yumiko, Ebina Hina, Tobe Kakeru, Ooka, Yamato, Kawasaki Taishi, Kawasaki Saki, Tsurumi Rumi, Yuka, Hitomi, Yokko, Mori, Yukinoshita Haruno, Sagami Minami, Haruka, Yukko, Shiromeguri Meguri, Isshiki Iroha and some other earthlings suffered from a mysterious headache at the same time and all of them lose their consciousnesses as a result.

(One hour later)

Three figures appeared on the roof of the Hikigaya Household's house, floated.

"Didn't Lord Champa already sneaking out of his place and trying the food from earth once?" asked a man figure.

"Your memories weren't wrong. But he didn't try that much. It appeared that he swallowed the whole green paste from something called sushi and jumped off of the earth due to its spiciness." replied the female figure.

"Although Wasabi isn't taste so bad but its spiciness isn't something everyone can endure. Normally we only use them in small doses for culinary." said male figure.

"That's why I'm going to destroy the earth a week ago. But Vados said that it was my fault for not asking anyone how to eat it first so I stopped. And now I'm going to try that sushi thing again so I hope it's delicious or else I'll destroy the earth for sure." said the cat figure.

"You really are your brother's brother Lord Champa. Eat the mortal's food for free and put their fate on their culinary." said female figure.

"Shut up Vados. Now Hachiman. I escorted you to the earth as promised so give me 1000 sushi in return." said the cat figure.

At that time, the moonlight shone at the three figures, revealed to be Hikigaya Hachiman, God of Destruction Champa and the angel attendant Vados.

"Fine. But please paying for your food this time. I don't have money after all." said Hachiman.

"Hachiman-san is right. The gods shouldn't perform dine and dash so often and casually so I guess you need to give him money my lord." said Vados.

"The hell?! I don't have any with me right now Vados." said Lord Champa.

After that, Vados take out a box of gold from her staff.

"Wait a minute Vados. Isn't that my treasures?" asked Lord Champa.

"It's just a tip of the iceberg after all my lord. Normally you didn't spend them on anything so there's nothing bad about it. So Hachiman-san, take this box of gold with you and please buy Lord Champa 1000 sushi sets." said Vados.

Hachiman sighed.

"Very well. But please wait in patient until I contact both of you as I have to find the the appraiser in order to exchange these golds for money before buying them okay?" said Hachiman.

"Roger that." replied Vados as she tied Lord Champa as if he was a mummy in order to restrain him before Hachiman comes back.

After get their sushis, Lord Champa and Vados left the earth.

In the same time, those who suffered from mysterious headache, started to recovered one by one.

(Narrator POV ended)

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 16 for you readers. Sorry for keep you waiting this long. Next chapter will explain all of the reasons behind Hachiman's disappearance.** **But the mysterious headache that occurs on this chapter will be explained after the end of Tournament of Power so please wait until then.** **Well then see you next chapter reader-sans.**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Emergency Summon

* * *

 **(A/N: The Tournament of Power Arc will be all written as flashbacks. Well then please enjoy the first chapter of the arc)**

(Flashback: During the first day of Hikigaya Hachiman's disappearance from earth)

"What's on earth is it? My face. Did I become monstrosity half Hachiman half Zamasu?" I said to myself.

"Look like you're in trouble, aren't you Zamasu?" said familiar voice.

I turned around.

Master Gowasu?! And that's God of Destruction Lord Rumsshi and his angel attendant Cus.

But what surprise me the most is who the hell are these ten mortals that tagged along with Master Gowasu.

"Hmm. Look like you having trouble defusing, aren't you? Then allow us to help you. Come on Vados." said Cus-san.

"Yes, Nee-chan." replied Vados-san.

Nee-chan? Seriously?

After saying that, Vados-san and Cus-san point their staffs at me.

(Hikigaya Zachiman POV ended)

* * *

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV)

I can feel it. The body is completely my own. And what standing in front of me is undoubtedly Zamasu.

So our fusion is undone.

Before I could even say a thing, a purple palm covered my mouth while another purple arm locked me with a force that I couldn't shake it off.

Wh-What?!

I glanced at Zamasu but he's got himself into the similar situation as mine (he is captured by his God of Destruction while I got captured by my own).

"Well then see you." said Lord Rumsshi as he and the rest of others except Lord Champa and Vados left.

"There's not much time for loitering around here so let's go." said Lord Champa as he and Vados took their leave with me still being captured.

Oi! Where did you guys gonna take me to?!

* * *

(Champa's planet)

"What are you doing Lord Champa? Kidnapping me all of sudden." I asked.

"Shut up. Our universe is in peril now so stop whining and behave yourself." replied Lord Champa.

Our universe in peril?!

"To be more precisely, our universe is one of the universes that in peril Hachiman-san." replied Vados.

That doesn't help so much y'know? But for gods to label it as peril then this isn't a laughing matter for sure so I have to keep calm until hearing the whole story, as if whining and panicking would solve anything.

"Even though you're defused with Zamasu you still capable of flight, right? Then please fly to the palace together with us. We will discuss the matter you wish to know there." said Vados.

As if I could do anything other than listen to them.

As I arrived to the palace, Vados started her explanation while Lord Champa excuse himself to the dining room.

"As Lord Champa and I have mentioned, our universe is in peril. Because our universe is going to be erased by the ones who conquered all of 12 universes, Omni-kings."

Omni-kings?

"You might knowing from Zamasu already that the earth and earthlings from our universe is revived by Lord Champa's twin brother a.k.a. Lord Beerus the 7th universe's God of Destruction. It actually started from Lord Champa and Lord Beerus hold up a mortal martial art tournament in order to compete over Super Dragon Balls which Lord Beerus won them and uses them to restore 6th universe's earth and earthlings for Lord Champa."

I know that much.

"But what does that and Omni-kings related anyway?" I asked.

"You can assumes that Omni-king is the employer of every Supreme Kais and Gods of destruction so it would be natural for the boss to check up his employees. And you should've known already that what sort of work that Gods of destruction supposed to do, right?" replied Vados.

Yes, I do. To keep the balance of the universes, each one of them must have the ones who responsible for creating and the ones who responsible for destroying. And the ones who responsible for destroying are none other than Gods of destruction. But the certain two Gods of destruction run the martial art tournament instead of destroying as their positions assigned them to. So their employer a.k.a. Omni-king has to check up on them since their doing is considered slacking off during work.

"A-Are you saying that this is the reason why our universe is in peril? Is this the punishment for our god of destruction being slacking off?" I asked.

After that, I heard someone sneezing from the direction where Lord Champa having his meal.

"One of the partial reasons to be exact. Omni-king is merciful enough to forgive the Gods of destruction siblings and left them a warning instead of firing them off or punished them. However, the mortal martial art tournament is somehow impressing Omni-king so much that he considered holding up a mortal martial art tournament which included every other universes as well. And that tournament is about to start four days from now on." explained Vados.

"So in other words, you need me to participate as a candidate for our universe. Even though I'm on the level where the fellow earthlings couldn't ever dream to reach but I doubt I have enough experiences as a warrior so don't you think I would slow all of you down?" I replied.

"You have a point there. But don't worry since this time is more convenient compared to the previous one that organized in the alternate timeline." said Vados.

"The previous one? Alternate timeline?" I asked.

"Well, how should I explain this. You can take the alternate timeline as the same as parallel world for convenient in conversation." said Vados.

Ah. That's better compared to the previous one.

"Although Omni-king considers to hold up the tournament but he still has his duty to do since he also a god himself. As the day passed by, he got borer and borer at how poor the universes he created are hardly developed and decided to get rid some of them. Oh, did someone ever mention it to you that Omni-king has an ability to erase anything he wishes in the blink of an eye?" said Vados.

What?!

"Let's say it's natural for someone who reigned over everything like Omni-king. And since he announced that our universe has to participate so there's no any other choice but to obey him, especially when he decided on something since he usually no longer the negotiating type after that." explained Vados.

"By 'usually', does it mean..." I said.

"Omni-king already decided to erase some of the exist universes but then the unexpected guests show up at his palace. They're two Omni-kings and the Great Priest from the future parallel world (A/N: The anime's timeline). Both of future Omni-kings already hold the mortal martial art tournament in their timeline and they find it extremely fun to the point that they want more of it but they didn't want to bother the participants in their timeline too much so they have Great Priest take them to the past where the tournament still not even begin to announce and asked for their counterpart a.k.a. our timeline's Omni-king to hold it up again." said Vados.

"Then why does that be able to put our universe into peril?" I asked.

"As I said before that Omni-king decided to erase some of the existed universes. But then his alternate future selves came by so his decision about universes' erasure is being remodeled. Which turned out to be that he will hold the tournament and take the opportunity to erase every universes that lose in the tournament." explained Vados.

Oh, I see.

"So Lord Champa kidnapped me here so that I could participate. But why me? I'm afraid that my inexperience might not come in handy though." I said.

"Maybe. But right now we need ten members to participate in the tournament according to Omni-king's commands." replied Vados.

"Then can you please explain all the rules this tournament has?" I asked.

"Well yes. As far as I know is weapons, healing medicines, killings, outside attacking and Bukujutsu are prohibited. All you have to do is knock your opponent off of the fighting stage. Normally only mortals are allowed to participate but this time god apprentices are allowed to participate as well. You have 125 tak or 1 hour for fight. And the participants have to be approved through power-test suggested by Great Priest otherwise they are prohibited from participating. Actually we already got ten warriors but only nine of them passed the power-test so we summon you as a tenth member." said Vados.

Oi. Kidnap and summon are two different words and meanings y'know?

"By the way, I apologized for Lord Champa's way of inviting you here as he's appear to be out of character since we got summoned to Omni-king's palace and terrified by three presences of Omni-king. Omni-king is feared by every single gods despite his unmatched appearance, only one would bring Lord Champa sweated bullet but with three of them together makes him barely kept his sanity since then so please forgive him." said Vados as she bowed at me.

Oi. Oi. Stop.

"P-Please raises your head Vados. It's okay. I will participate. I didn't ask you to go this far for just apologizing on Lord Champa's behavior though." I said.

Vados raises her head and pointed her staff at me.

"Thank you for understanding. Well, let's not wait anymore time and get your power tested." said Vados.

On a second thought, I prefer her to apologize like that a little longer.

"Shouldn't any preparations for the power tested are needed? It's too sudden, isn't it?" I asked.

"All you have to do is defeat our universe's power-test warrior and you'll be officially approved as a participant. Normally there's no such condition but Great Priest suggests it as an insurance for the battle to meet Omni-kings' expectations even more. The rules are the same as the upcoming tournament but the time limit will be three minutes in total and the power-test warrior will be replaced with the stronger one every time they defeated the examinee, if not they still gets to be recovered after the battle ended. All of them are dead warriors that Great Priest promised to them that they will get resurrected if they could beat at least one of the participants who need power-test for participate in the tournament. Unfortunately for our universe that Dr. Rota who was the former tenth member, lose the battle. Although there's no rules about once gets defeated couldn't have a second chance but in Dr. Rota's case, he is being eaten whole and die in process so neither his second chance nor the power-test warrior's resurrection occurred according to Great Priest's judgment. Although our Supreme Kai apprentice is allowed to participate according to the condition but the rules of the tournament are too strict for him that he barely do anything in fight and decided not to participate. So Great Priest decided to replace the power-test warrior with the new one. That about sum it up." said Vados.

Life risk as well. But with Lord Champa being like that I'd get destroyed in progress if refused anyway.

"Alright." I uttered in defeat.

"Well then please be careful." said Vados as her staff sucked me in.

H-Hey! Wait!

 **(A/N: What happened next is just like how Goku and Vegeta got sent to the dimension which they trained to achieve Super Saiyan Blue)**

* * *

(Power-test dimension)

What with this place? It's looks like some kind of city.

 **(A/N: The fighting stage is resemble to Prison Planet's Slum Area)  
**  
Oi. Give me a break. If this is a fighting stage she talking about then how will I know where I could toss off my opponent out of the bound without flight.

If I jumped it won't be different than a rabbit jump out of the bush just to be hunted.

But what worse is that I have to finish this damn power-test in three minutes.

*Bang*

Huh?

Instinctively, I dodged ki bullets that shot at my direction.

Phew. That was close.

Then I could sense the huge ki began to minimizing.

Oh no you don't. I won't let you out of my hook after I caught a glimpse of your presence you coward culprit.

I teleported to the culprit whereabout and found it.

Although my landing isn't nice as I stepped on the culprit's tail and it shook me off.

"How the hell did you get behind me?!" asked the culprit.

When I look closely at this culprit. He's so huge. There's a gem stuck on his head with a halo ring floating above it and there's bull-like horns on the left and right of his head too. He's wearing some kind of cloth which I assumed to be his battle suit with cape. His hands are similar to earthlings' but his feet only have three fingers each. And don't forget that he also has a huge long tail which stepped on by me earlier.

"A silence treatment huh? But if you're here then you must be the one I have to defeat in order to complete my resurrection. Unfortunately that it is me you have to deal with. You also even stepped on the great King Cold's tail so the more reason I have to squeeze the life out of you." declared the culprit.

Cold? Why do I feel like I've already fight someone with similar naming?

Whatever. This isn't a time for that doubt. Here's come.

"This time I won't making a mistake like when I face that damn Super Saiyan brat. Now prepare to die." said Cold as he collected energy into huge sphere that could engulf the whole city and throw it at me while he's standing on the highest building in the city.

Shit. I couldn't approach him like this. If I do, the city that is the fighting stage will be destroyed and the result will end as a draw. But if I countered back, it might kill him as a result.

Although Cold's power is remarkable, but mine still far higher.

So I uses my right hand to stop the sphere and raises my power which you can notice from the aura I releases.

But something not right. The energy sphere that throwing at me shouldn't be this heavy.

Don't tell me that...

"Take this you little brat. Unlike my sons, I can use up to seven Supernovas at a time despite the shrinking speed. Now be destroyed along with the city." said Cold.

So that's it. To make sure of my defeat, he purposely drew out such attack and keep pushing me down as far as possible by repeating the same technique at my direction. Damn it. I didn't think of it at all.

Then I will betting on it. Will I fall out first? Or will my plan work first?

I accumulated my ki at the hand that pushing the seven Supernovas and manipulate my ki for the proper uses.

Because of that my aura that overflowing around me are forming itself at my right hand and become an energy hand.

My energy hand grows extremely huge and clashing with seven Supernovas.

The Supernovas then get scattered afterward before they explode. Before the explosion, I launched my energy hand at Cold and captured him in progress. And as the same time, my falling stopped.

"Curse you! Release me you maggot!" shouted Cold.

"I hate to admit it but thanks to you that I found a way to guarantee my victory." I replied.

"What?!" said Cold.

All I have to do is push you as far as possible.

"Hahh..." I shouted as I kept pushing my energy hand that captured Cold away from the city as long as I can.

A moment later, I was teleport to somewhere else.

Oh right this place. It's Lord Champa's palace.

"Congratulation Hachiman-san. You're pass." said Vados.

"It's really a pain in the ass to handle a psychopath opponent." I said.

"You have spent 2 minutes and 8 seconds in the power-test and win. Good job. Although you're the slowest of the ten members if judging from the speed alone. Well, can't blame you though since the enemies they've face is much weaker than the King Cold after all." remarked Vados.

Can't you just stop teasing people for once?

"I wonder what kind of power-test warrior that my teammates up against." I said.

"It's Demon Beast Yakon from 7th Universe just like King Cold. Yakon was defeated and gets sent to the hell by a mortal named Son Goku who was also the one that Omni-king promised to hold the upcoming mortal martial art tournament. Also, the reason why Dr. Rota gets eaten because he couldn't cast his magic in time. Although his physical abilities are considered strong even among his race but it's still far inferior to Yakon after all." answered Vados.

"To be honest. Knowing that doesn't put me at ease at all. After my battle with Cold I couldn't help but think that I wouldn't be able to live up to your expectations." I said.

"Don't worry. We still have time left so I'll train you if you want. You can count on Lord Champa's martial art mentor such as myself on that. Anything else?" replied Vados.

"Does magic materialization allowed in the tournament?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it. According to fath- I mean Great Priest, since it is magic related so he will allowed it for the sake of Omni-kings' entertainment to some extent. Object like rock or raw material that create for throwing will do. But it's safe to only uses this technique for clothing." said Vados.

Upon hearing that I modified my clothes using the stated technique.

Begrudgingly that I have to admit my poor sense at cloth designing but it's better than fighting in Sobu High student uniform, right?

Right now I wears a black shirt with long sleeves underneath a black and white battle armor. Also, there's grey wristlets and the grey headband too.

 **(A/N: If you couldn't imagine what kind of cloth Hachiman comes up with then imagine Bardock: Xeno's outfit with duotone colorized)**

"It's might be out of character for me but I want to pay a visit to my teammates." I said.

"You can teleport to where they are if you want. After all I believe that you have met an alien named Frost before, right? Lord Champa is so desperate in finding the members that he ruined your efforts for imprison him and enlisted him as a member, not to mention that it's Frost-san who begrudgingly recommend you. Well then please excuse me since it's Lord Champa's exercise time and I have to force him to do it." said Vados as she left.

I've got mixed feelings about this.

Is he planning on paying me back during the tournament or it's just he recommended me solely for the sake of our universe?

Well, I guess I'll be able to catch a glimpse of his intentions once paying him a visit.

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV ended)

* * *

(Sacred world of Kais, Zamasu POV)

 **(A/N: Zamasu during this chapter will be slightly out of character due to the current situation especially the fact that there's three Omni-kings in his timeline so please bear with him)**

"So that was what happened. But didn't we already get ten warriors already. Don't tell me…" I said.

Power-test warrior. Did one of our selected mortals lose?

"Unfortunately, Methiop lose the battle twice. Furthermore, the second power-test warrior is said to be much stronger than Methiop and now that warrior is revived so the next warrior will be much stronger than the previous one which means it's likely that Methiop practically has no chance left. So we need you to participate in his place since god's apprentice such as yourself is allowed anyway." replied Lord Rumsshi.

That rekt mortal. He still proved himself worthless even in a time like this.

Fine. It's not like I would be able to entirely entrust something like the fate of our universe in their hands anyway.

I turned my gaze at the mortal named Methiop.

"You are Methiop, aren't you?" I asked with a hint of fury in my voice.

"Y-Yes, Zamasu-sama." replied Methiop.

"I have it in my mind to punish you for daring to failing in power-test warrior test when the universe is in peril but I'll overlook it this time." I said.

"Thank you very much." thanked Methiop.

"But you have to do me a favor and tell me what kind of power-test warriors you've go through." I demanded.

Hearing that, Master Gowasu replied on Methiop's behalf.

"The first power-test warrior that assigned for our universe is a Saiyan named Bardock from 7th Universe. According to everyone that fought with him, this Bardock guy is in his Great Ape state which is considered the Saiyan's best form. Methiop is the tenth person to fight him for approval of participating but he lost even though his power is about an average among his teammates that win the battle with ease, saying that the Saiyan turned golden and caught him off guard. Result in that the Saiyan gets resurrected and the power-test warrior is replaced by an artificial mortal, Android 19. When Methiop asked for a second chance, he could neither sense Android 19's energy nor notice Android 19's presence due to the artificial energy is undetectable. It turned out that because of the stated reasons and the fighting stage is full of hideouts making Methiop barely able to do anything except letting his energy absorbed by Android 19's ability over and over again which result in Methiop's second lost. For the third power-test warrior, according to Cus it appeared that the information about this warrior will not be revealed until a new participant asked for power-test."

"So then it's mean I need to keep my guard up during the fight. But until I could confirm something that in my mind I won't carelessly take on the power-test." I said.

"Then what do you want to confirm?" asked Lord Rumsshi.

"Among the mortals that exist in all other participating seven universes, who is the strongest?" I asked.

"Oh. I got it. You aim for finding the way to handling the greatest threat in the tournament, don't you?" said Master Gowasu which I nodded in response.

"Come to think of it, I've heard that there's a rumor saying that there's a universe which a mortal that stronger than the God of Destruction exists. And unfortunately that it isn't our universe I'm talking about." said Cus-san.

That can't be. How will I surpassed that damn mortal?

…

Wait. If I remembered correctly, Methiop lost to someone who is much weaker than himself.

He lost to a Saiyan. That's it. Saiyan.

...

As if our universe has Saiyans. All of my century of working as a god didn't witness even one.

But there's no rules about using warrior from different universe, right?

As if they will fight for us.

If I could gets the Super Dragon Balls things would have been easier.

But it's too late. It has been used so-

Hmm…

If only I could travel to the future…

"Master Gowasu. Is there any way I could go to the future?" I asked.

"Eh? There's a way only if you are Supreme Kai or being promoted into the position temporarily. But why Zamasu? In case you don't know but meddling with time is a taboo. You might cause a universe to meet its doom if you're making a mistake." replied Master Gowasu.

I don't know about that. But still…

"At this moment our universe is on the verge of being erased anyway so I guess it's worth a try Master Gowasu." I said.

"If you're insist I will give it a try but you still need to tell me what you're planning to do." said Master Gowasu.

"I'll tell you that after I confirm something via Godgle so please wait until then." I said.

"Fine. But whatever you do, keep it in mind that you don't have so much time to waste." said Master Gowasu.

(Zamasu POV ended)

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 17 for you readers. Sorry for keep you waiting this long. And I'm sure some of you readers might realize why there's some unfamiliar conditions and rules about tournament of power. Also, I guess it's not wrong to assume that King Cold is stronger than Yakon according to their official power level since Babidi once state that Yakon's power level is 800 kili which means 40 million on scouter scale and King Cold is state to be around Frieza's level (120 million scouter scale). As for Bardock being able to defeat Methiop despite the massive difference in power will be explained next chapter (though I'm sure some of you could figure out the reason already). By the way, I would like to ask you readers that should I added the power level information at the ending of each chapter whenever there's a fight occurred during the tournament of power. Well then see you next chapter reader-sans.**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Preparations

* * *

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV)

After meet Frost, who recommend me to Lord Champa, I've made acquaintances with all of my teammates and decided (being forced to do is more precisely) to have an internal sparring match to sort the team members from strongest to weakest based on base form power level.

And I was placed in second from top.

 **(A/N: Hit Hachiman (pure mortal ki) Kale Magetta Frost (Final Form) Caulifla Cabba = Saonel = Pirina Botamo)**

"Damn it. I have no idea that even in this universe still has someone this strong like you beside Hit." said Caulifla.

"There's Magetta and Frost too y'know? Not to mention that your protegee is also surpassed you." I corrected her.

"Kale states that herself is just lucky though. Magetta is weak to insults so anyone could surpass him anytime. Also, if Frost is no match for Cabba in Super Saiyan then it means I could defeat Frost though Super Saiyan too. But you didn't even go all out yet you defeated me, the Saiyan prodigy, like I was a child as if you were Hit despite the fact that I'm in my base form. That's frustrating." complained Caulifla.

If women can get pregnant with each other then I could say that Caulifla must be Yukinoshita Yukino and Miura Yumiko's child. Of all people that stand above her, why is it always me that she picking a fight with?

Also, it's so weird that the prodigy like her didn't have a thought that her protegee might hide her true power crossed her mind even once.

Or it is just because Kale is professional enough to hide it from Caulifla.

"Oi. Stop ignoring me Mr. Second. Now fight me seriously." demanded Caulifla.

For once I regret I didn't knock her out unconscious but my intuition tell me that it's a dangerous idea if beating her in front of someone.

After that I heard someone sighed.

"Seriously, can't you be like other Saiyans and restrained yourself for once Caulifla-san? Sometimes I doubt that you're the Saiyan from 7th universe instead of this." said Vados.

"Come on. How do you expect me to stand still after that power sorting of yours? I swear I will surpass not just him, Hit or Frost but those 7th universe's Saiyans too. And I will become the strongest person in the—" said Caulifla as she got smacked by Vados's staff mid-sentence.

This girl. Her goal and selfishness are making Yukinoshita and Miura look like the amateurs.

"We finally got ten approved warriors so please don't worn each other out. If you want rematch that much then I will let you two fight but as training partners. I'll let Kale-san and Cabba-san join in as well." suggested Vados.

Wait. What do you mean by 'you two'?

And then here we go again. I was sucked into Vados's staff along with Caulifla, Kale and Cabba. After that, four of us appear in a mysterious place which I assume it was the place for training provided by Vados.

Angel attendant staff. Is it a real life 4D pocket?

* * *

(Post Training)

Cabba, Caulifla, Kale and me dropped out from Vados's staff.

It's looks like it was a time limit set considered that the staff drop us out on its own while its owner, Vados, isn't around.

Caulifla looks like she still didn't have enough and ordered both Kale and Cabba to leave the scene.

Seriously woman. Can't you treat gods and god's apprentice properly for once?

"Damn it all. Even with my advanced Super Saiyan form archive through my prodigious couldn't even get to you even having Cabba restore my power so many times." complained Caulifla.

Being an elite or prodigy doesn't make you become stronger with ease. Taking Yukinoshita for example; gifted enough to master any sports and probably martial arts in few tries yet failed to grow her stamina and probably her bosom up until now.

I guess the reason Vados have Cabba tagged along is because she anticipates that Caulifla will fucked up in the training and it's probably the good opportunity for Cabba to train his power restoration ability. As crafty as ever.

I bet you're surprised about Cabba having such ability. Well it's my bad for not mentioned about this before and not even mention about him having Potaras on his ears all the time.

Cabba is currently a Supreme Kai Apprentice since the time where Dr. Rota still alive.

According to the tournament's rules that they didn't prohibit god's apprentice to participate, Fuwa-sama officially made Cabba his second pupil temporarily and have him participate the tournament like that.

Power restoration ability is unarguably needed in that tournament yet Fuwa-sama's first pupil appears to be won't last long in real tournament so that's that.

"I don't have any much clue about this Super Saiyan thing but the 'advanced' part is definitely wrong. After sparring with you in the stated form, you're considerably weaker than your regular Super Saiyan form." I remarked to Caulifla.

"B-But doesn't my power increased?" asked Caulifla.

"Increases in power is meaningless as long as decreasing in speed tagged along with. Also, that form is appear to drain your stamina rapidly which is the reason you run out of your breath quickly so I recommend you shouldn't rely on that form. Not to mention that the regular Super Saiyan also consume your stamina even though the consumption rate is too low to be noticeable. But for Saiyans it might be the best way for becomes stronger in this short period of time so at least don't aim for something as stupid as that brand new failed Super Saiyan transformation of yours." I explained.

"Heh. Well, just for this time I'll see you as a mentor. But I wonder why Kale couldn't transform into Super Saiyan even though Cabba and I could with ease." said Caulifla.

Where's all your earlier prides go? This makes me rethink that she might resemble neither Miura nor Yukinoshita at all.

"From my understanding and what Cabba and Vados told me, Super Saiyan is originally appear to be archived through intense anger after the users have their hearts calmed. But that was how the ones from 7th universe originally do and they found a way to tap into it without anger requirements. According to Vados once state that Saiyans from 6th universe is developing on a different way from the ones from 7th universe and the fact that Cabba also archived that form in few attempts, it appeared that ours already got what it takes to become Super Saiyans except temptations that's why you and Cabba are look like a fast learners compared to the ones from 7th universe. But in Kale's case, she is probably either not having what it takes like the rest of you or choose not to press on it for some reasons." I explained.

"What reasons then?" asked Caulifla.

"Only your protegee that knowing about it. Well, from what I see I think Kale is still one step ahead of you despite her claims it as luck's doing. Just saying that we should let her focus on training without relying the transformation. We don't have much time left so that's that." I replied.

"Although I didn't like how we should give up on let Kale performed a Super Saiyan but this could be better than causing a stress for her. More importantly, I smelled someone cooking. I better hurried before it's left empty." said Caulifla.

If it's left empty I won't hesitate to suspect you, you black hole stomach Saiyan woman.

In case that happened I will do my imagine training on having her as my personal sandbag for extra training.

But I will do it anyway judging from what she has done to my clothes.

Even if I tell anyone that what was happened is just a training but with my clothes shredded like this they will assume that I just being raped by Caulifla.

Damn you. Look like I have to redesign my clothes otherwise I'll get naked during the real fight in the upcoming tournament.

It is so out of character for me to abandon my 'energy saving' concept **(A/N: Which can be translated as 'slothful nature')** but I didn't want to be erased either.

After all I have people I want to protect and probably a wish that I want to fulfill.

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV ended)

* * *

(Zamasu POV)

"Did you figure out something Zamasu?" asked Master Gowasu.

"More or less Master Gowasu. According to my research on Godgle, a Saiyan race like Bardock is able to power up dramatically through recovering from the death. Furthermore, among the fellow Saiyans, he's the only one that inherited Kanassan's ability to see into the future." I explained.

"So you're saying that this Bardock guy took advantage of our recovery system provided for him by lowering his power while fighting our warriors so that his defeat would be considered nearly death which fulfilled the condition for his ability to increase his power dramatically. After he power up, he lowered his power level on purpose on his next fight and repeated the same scheme over and over again. When we sent him the tenth warrior, he decided to go all out. With the ability to see the future inherited from Kanassan and that golden transformation of his could close the gap between him and Methiop and obtain the victory over our tenth warrior in the end. Am I right?" said Master Gowasu.

"Yes. That golden transformation is called 'Super Saiyan' and it's appear to multiply one's power level many folds. Also, Saiyans are appears to be good at mimicry and adaptation so he probably mastered Kanassan's ability and use it to see his opponent's movements in the short future. When combined these two abilities together it makes Bardock became formidable as an opponent and that's why Methiop lose." I replied.

"Then what about Android 19's case?" asked Master Gowasu.

"From what I heard it's looks like the fighting stage's landscape is set to give the power-test warrior advantages over our warriors so if the landscape is filled with hideouts then Methiop is definitely being given the hard time to even find Android 19 since the Android 's energy is programmed into insensible type and the Android itself is capable of absorbing ki so clearing the landscape through ki blasts is only result in increasing Android 19's power. I guess Methiop has his ki mostly stolen by Android 19 and get tossed out of the fighting stage. Even it's understandable to why he lost to the two stated power-test warriors but to me it's mostly due to his carelessness and overconfidence. What an idiot life form." I replied.

"Well, mortals are still learning…" said Master Gowasu.

I believe there's not much time to slap enough education into them especially when the universe is on the verge of getting erased.

Still… they're all chosen by Lord Rumsshi so I guess they should at least has some needed talents.

" *Sigh* It's not like I could object you and Lord Rumsshi's idea since all of the selected mortals are clearly stronger than any god's apprentice beside me. Would you mind if I want to see what they capable of with my own eyes?" I asked.

"How will you do that then?" asked Master Gowasu.

"Similar to the power-test system, with Cus-san's help, I will be their only opponent. I needed to see how will they snatch the victory away from me from the landscape similar to the real fighting stage." I explained.

"If you insisted then fine. I'll contact all of your teammates and Cus-san immediately." said Master Gowasu.

* * *

(10 minutes later, post Zamasu's test)

*Inhale* I can feel it. The veins in my body almost popped. And now my mouth is moved on my own.

"DOES ALL YOU MORTALS CAN DO IS GET BEATEN?! I do respect teamwork systems but what you do is merely GETTING BEATEN IN GROUPS! HAVE YOU MORTALS EVER LEARNED TO CRAFT ANY STRATEGY?!" I scolded my 'currently dogeza' teammates with Master Gowasu and Cus-san immediately hide themselves behind Lord Rumsshi.

"B-But the result is obvious since you're far stronger than us. There's no way we could take you down." uttered Lilibeu.

"Take 'me' down, you say? I made a clear statement that all of you have to snatch the victory away from me. I've never saying about defeating me directly. Is 'pushed your opponent out of the fighting stage' only the rules you all could remember? Just why did I test all of you at the same time?" I scolded.

Upon hearing that, Obuni seemed to realize something and said.

"Yes, you're right Zamasu-sama. If we're not aimed for defeating you through outnumbering and focus on keeping our comrades' number from decreasing until the times up then we could snatch the victory away from you."

After that, the rest of mortals here have their eyes widen before looking down as if they were ashamed by their mistakes.

Good.

"Hmph. At least you realize that before messing up in the real fights. Now you all can stand up. It's not like keeping you here any longer would save the universe." I said.

After the mortals stand up, I brought out Universal Serial Crystal Ball which records some data from Godgle.

"Here mortals, feast your eyes on this." I said as the crystal displaying something.

All of my mortal teammates, Master Gowasu, Lord Rumsshi and Cus-san surrounding the crystal and watch what display on the crystal.

"Isn't this from 7th universe…" said Master Gowasu.

"There's no such rules that forbid us to use fighting technique from other universes. Well then mortals, the flyers have to polish your speed as much as possible so that you could save as much as possible teammates of yours, the non-flyers have to master the technique you saw earlier within tomorrow. I expect you won't fail me this time, got it?" I said.

"Y-yes, Zamasu-sama." said all the mortal teammates as they bowed at me and left to do their assignment.

"I thought you would give them some sort of severe punishment but you actually help them out, don't you Zamasu?" commented Master Gowasu.

"This is for our universe. Please don't sweat it." I replied.

"Hohoho. You're not just a former prodigy north King Kai for nothing." commented Lord Rumsshi as Cus-san nodded.

"With your strategy our universe might survived don't you think?" said Cus-san.

"With the mortal who stronger than a God of Destruction and another mortal who was my former fusee still around you shouldn't decided the outcome just yet." I replied.

"Mou. You party pooper. At least be more optimistic. Hmph." complained Cus-san as she and Lord Rumsshi headed back to Rumsshi's planet.

That mortal named Methiop is already done for for being optimistic so I won't make a same mistake as him.

"Well then Zamasu. What about traveling to the future you asked for? What do you planning?" asked Master Gowasu.

Oh right.

"As you know that there's not much time left before the tournament of power, but I do want to train some more for at least a thousand years." I said.

Master Gowasu thinking for a moment and realize my intentions.

"Oh so that's why you asked for traveling time. You want me to take you to the future and training there for a thousand years and bring you back to the present time once you finish training, right?" said Master Gowasu which I nodded in response.

"Hmm… Well I can use the Time Ring to do that for you once I promoted you into Supreme Kai temporarily. But you need to make sure that your actions will not affect any event that occurred during your training period. Otherwise the period you're in will be placed in the parallel world which separate from the present and I wouldn't be able to take you back without waiting until Supreme Kai of Time find the exact period you're in and even if we managed to bring you back it would be too late for you to participate the tournament of power, not to mention that the Supreme Kai of Time won't let you get away unpunished after violating the time flow. Got it?" explained Master Gowasu.

It's that troublesome, isn't it? But for the sake of justice and universe, I shall risking it.

"I understood. I shall complete my task and bring 10th universe victory. Master Gowasu, please train those mortals on my behalf whilst I'm off to train." I said.

"Very well, then waiting for me getting the Time Ring." said Master Gowasu.

After that, Master Gowasu temporarily promotes me into Supreme Kai and takes me to two years later in the future (which I demoted to his apprentice once he's finished escorting me).

To be honest, training isn't my only objective. Another objective is to obtain Super Dragon Balls.

With this the preparation for 10th universe's victory will be ready.

(Zamasu POV ended)

* * *

(One day later, Gowasu POV)

Alright. Today is the day I have to bring Zamasu back to the present time.

I wonder how strong he became right now.

His words and attitudes towards mortals are as harsh as ever.

But since the universe is in peril so he might not be able to be lenient on them even if he want to.

Although the mortals are getting scolded by him yesterday, they didn't get so angry at Zamasu. In fact, they are glad that Zamasu guides them that way.

Zamasu trains them physically so I decided to train them mentally.

Right now I could say that all of our mortal warriors are ready for fight both physically and mentally.

Let's not waste anymore time. I really can't wait to share this great news with Zamasu.

I commanded the Time Ring to take me to the 1,002 years in the future.

* * *

(10th universe of the 1,002 years in the future)

I can sense Zamasu's ki. I wonder if this is the same Zamasu I'm looking for.

After analyzing the ki, the ki is massively higher than before and there's no spiritually different so it's him alright.

I proceeded to Zamasu's whereabout and what I see shocking me so much.

Although the ki is Zamasu but the body is clearly not his.

"Z-Zamasu?! Is that you?! What happened?!" I asked.

"Master Gowasu. Well, sorry for not informing you about this. There's a reason why I'm asking you to escort me to the 2 years in the future. The thing is that period of time, I'm anticipated that Super Dragon Balls would be usable and it is as I expected. I've spent 5 years on collecting them to grant myself this body and training afterward. The result is as you can tell from my power level." explained Zamasu.

Unbelievable. He's go that far for just struggling.

Hmm? That humanoid body with tail. Isn't it Saiyan? And how can his Saiyan body survive in vacuum and didn't seem to aging? Don't tell me…

"Zamasu. You use Super Dragon Balls more than once, right?" I asked.

"Well, sorry about that, Master Gowasu." replied the voice I'm familiar with.

W-What? There's another Zamasu? Is he Zamasu from the parallel world?

"Relax Master Gowasu. I've duplicated my soul and have my newborn soul take control of the Saiyan body through Super Dragon Balls. And both of me are training partners up until now. But begrudgingly that my Saiyan self developed farther than me so I think we should have him participate instead of me." replied the Zamasu I assumed the original one.

He must regather the Super Dragon Balls to grant his Saiyan self an ability to survive in vacuum and regather them again to have his Saiyan self obtain eternal youth. What a crafty apprentice.

But for him to become this strong in less than a millennium, that's a former prodigy King Kai for you. Or it is just because this is a power of Saiyan who trains for almost the millennium.

"You should let me know about this cheeky plan of yours. If what you're saying is true then your Saiyan self is none other than a mere god who possesses a Saiyan's body, not Supreme Kai Apprentice. At this rate you can't participate in the tournament unless you have to go through Supreme Kai Apprentice Ritual once again. Let's head back as soon as possible Zamasu." I commanded which both Zamasu nodded.

But I haven't brought enough Time Ring to take both Zamasu back in one go.

I promoted the original Zamasu to Supreme Kai once again and have him travel back to the present time together before traveling back to do the same to Saiyan Zamasu.

Supreme Kai Apprentice Ritual takes 20 hours to complete so there's only one day left for Zamasu to gets approval.

But what's more troublesome is that I've to explain what happened with Zamasu to others which I definitely had to choose words wisely and not left any hints of Zamasu using Super Dragon Balls to anyone.

(Gowasu POV ended)

* * *

(Original Zamasu POV)

"Um… Zamasu-sama. Who's that?" asked Obuni.

"He is a life form who was created upon half of my soul and we training with each other for almost the millennium in the future. Just called him 'Zamasu Black' for convenient. Considering that his power alone is far greater than mine so he will be participating on my behalf. After he obtain the title of Supreme Kai Apprentice and approval for participating in the tournament he will be your teammate." I explained proudly.

Can't let anyone other than Master Gowasu know that I use Super Dragon Balls otherwise it will invite more troubles.

But I'm pretty sure that angels and Great Priest will at least caught a glimpse of it.

"Let's not wasting any more time. Come, Zamasu Black. I will start the ritual right now." said Master Gowasu as my Saiyan self followed him.

"Now let's see how much improvement you mortals gained while I'm away." I said.

After that, just like this world's yesterday, we engaged in mock battle.

The result is passable but not the best. At least for mortal's standard, they do improved.

It's left that I give them further advice and train them myself until the ritual that another me engaged to finish.

* * *

(After the Supreme Kai Apprentice Ritual ended)

Another me waste no any more time and start his power-test.

He took 2 minutes 5 seconds to defeat the power-test warriors.

Strange. I know that he would win but why does it took him so long.

"What's wrong? Even you still took it so long to win." I asked.

"It can't be help. The fighting stage is surrounded by strange wave that I couldn't extract much strength while staying in that dimension. Also, the opponent has the same abilities as Majin Buu even though the looks alone could tell that it's not Majin Buu plus this one's brain is so much sharp so that's that." said another me.

"The opponent who shares the ability with Majin Buu yet more intelligent than him. Just what kind of monster the Great Priest brought as a power-test warrior." I said.

"Hmm… there's an information about what you curious about coming to my staff just now. It said that the opponent that another you facing with is evil counterpart of Android 21. She is new type bio-Android created from cells of many scientists and warriors including Majin Buu who you're talking about. She was completed and destroyed in the parallel world which Great Priest brought her here with help of the Supreme Kai of Time. Also, the strange wave you're talking about is suppressing wave that can affect the strong especially strong mortals cause their power to be sealed. But another you is a mortal only for the body so the wave's effects appear to be unable to fully sealed his power." said Cus-san.

Even so, I still think that Great Priest is merciless about the current power-test warrior. If another me got absorbed then no one knows what will she capable of anymore.

Anyway, this means Universe 10 team is ready.

(Original Zamasu POV ended)

* * *

(7th Universe, Narrator POV)

Current approved warriors: Son Goku, Vegeta, Son Gohan, Master Roshi, Piccolo.

"How could this be? Not only Buu fall asleep but Krillin-san and Tien-san got themselves suffered by heart virus. Now we're down to five warriors." uttered Shin.

"That's Majin Buu. I'll kicking him wake up." said Lord Beerus.

"Said someone who sleeps for several years at a time." remarked Whis.

"Can't Monaka participate?" asked Goku.

"How many time do I have to tell you that Monaka's power can only be restored once a year after having his power unleashed? So blame yourself for having him finish Hit during the last tournament." lied Lord Beerus, which Whis is seen covering his mouth.

"Son-kun, if you still have the heart virus medicines or the bottle of it that Future Trunks given you during your first met with him then brought it to me. Also, bring Gohan here too. We might be able to produce enough amount of medicines for both of them." said Bulma.

"How is producing medicines at a time like this would help anything better? They still require many days to recovered. Plus, I just destroyed the Hyperbolic Time Chamber yesterday which mean you couldn't heal them in time." asked Vegeta.

"I promised to knack your Saiyan brain later for making an unnecessary destruction like that later. If only you spare it, we would not only have both Krillin and Tien to get healed in time but also be able to wake Buu up in time too." said Bulma.

"Like God of Destruction, like mortal." teased Whis, much to both Vegeta and Lord Beerus's dismay.

"With medicines I'm sure that we could get Android 18 to participate for her husband's sake. Also, if my memory serves right Krillin is practically Android 17 brother-in-law so you might be able to get him to participate too." explained Bulma.

"Wow. Is that so? then leave it to me." said Goku as he go back to the house finding the medicines before bringing Gohan back from King Kai planet where he takes him and Piccolo to train with Kibito who waiting for them there along with North King Kai while Bulma contact Android 18 and Chiaotzu to inform them about heart virus medicines and she will contact them again if the medicines are ready.

"Even if this plan succeed we still only have seven warriors. Any more idea?" asked Lord Beerus.

"I guess we need Kibito to participate for us." suggested Shin.

"I object. We don't need any careless idiots other than Kakarrot." objected Vegeta.

"While it's harsh for the reason but it's true. Get killed by that scum demon king in an instant is the proof that he's not capable of." remarked Lord Beerus.

"You couldn't expect the Supreme Kai apprentice to stand up against Demon King, could you? But careless is something that unarguably slowing the team down. If our warriors could fight as a team, that's it." said Whis.

"I'm back everyone. How many warriors do we get?" said Master Roshi followed by Elder Kai.

"It is as if you were a different person, gramp. Never thought that there's an earthling who is this strong exists beside Androids." Lord Beerus commented Master Roshi's strength.

"Hmph. Not only did he forget what he has done to me but also forget that it's thanked to my ability that this old fossil gets this strong. What an amnesia god." Elder Kai talked back to Lord Beerus while having his face averted from Lord Beerus.

"Uh. Hello. I still can hear you." Lord Beerus said to Elder Kai.

"Eh? I-I w-wasn't saying a-anything." said Elder Kai while sweating bullet.

"Whatever. There's time left. I'm counting on you for unlock the potential of another warrior for us." said Lord Beerus.

"Who does he think he is? Using me as if I was a teenager." Never learned his lesson, Elder Kai talking back to Lord Beerus.

"Uh-hem. I can HEAR you. Dialed down a few decibels if you're gonna talks to yourself, you know." said Lord Beerus as he going to destroy the Elder Kai but was stopped by Pilaf and the gang who came to serves him macarons, calming him down.

"As you wished, I brought Gohan and heart virus medicine bottle for you Bulma." said Goku with Gohan and Piccolo behind him.

"Alright. Let's do it Bulma-san." said Gohan which Bulma nodded.

"Sure. But before that, Piccolo, did you know where's the Android 17 lived? I need to contact him to have him join the tournament." asked Bulma.

"I myself don't know but Dende might do. We will talking through telepathy so please wait." said Piccolo as he started contacting Dende through telepathy with Bulma join in.

As Piccolo expected, Dende do know Android 17's whereabout and suggested that three of them will negotiate with Android 17 through telepathy.

Android 17 refused at first but upon learning that his brother-in-law, Krillin, is suffering from the heart virus and now Bulma is currently working to help Krillin he agreed to join only if they will protect the beasts on the island he works at on his behalf which Bulma suggested that she'll have Goten and Trunks in charge on that duty as well as to keep the two Saiyan brats from participating the tournament.

After that, Piccolo noticed Supreme Kai Shin.

"Supreme Kai. I've mastered the power restoration ability as you asked me for already." said Piccolo.

"Well done. Although we're only granted you the title of my apprentice just for the tournament of power only." said Shin.

The day after, Bulma and Gohan successfully produced the heart virus medicines. Bulma uses the medicines to hire Android 18 to fight alongside with the rest of team. Also, she delivered the medicines to Chiaotzu for healing Tien as well.

Lord Beerus ordered Elder Kai to unlock Android 18's potentials before have her have a power-test.

Gohan, Piccolo and Android 17 having a power-test right away and get approval for participating the tournament.

Piccolo is surprised by how Android 17 defeated the power-test warrior much faster than him and asked him how does he get this strong in which the latter replied that he was training with Cell juniors who revived after Super Perfect Cell's defeated all this time.

Still, Piccolo is hardly buy it but Bulma point out that it's possible which she explained that after Krillin discussed with her about how Android 18 keeps her body petite even when she is pregnant with his child so she restudied Android 17's blueprint and found that the removal of Infinite Energy Model Android's self-destruction device can cause a random effect on the host, that's why Android 18 can have her body remain petite despite her pregnancy.

As for Android 17, the effect of the removal of self-destruction device probably making him stronger than the Cell juniors at that time, combined with the fact that Androids could get stronger easier than others thanks to their infinite energy so it's possible for Android 17 to be able to come this far.

"Back to the topic, we needed three more warriors. Any ideas?" asked Lord Beerus.

"How about Yamcha?" suggested Bulma.

"You mean the man that lose to a Saibaman during my first earth invasion? I dare say that reviving Nappa as a member would be a better idea than this." objected Vegeta.

Before Bulma could say anything, Goku interjected.

"Vegeta is right. There's revival."

"What do you mean? You didn't mean you'll actually revive that Nappa or something through Dragon Balls, right?" asked Bulma.

"I'm not using Dragon Balls. You see. During my time in the otherworld I've met someone so strong from that place. Though he's dead just like me at that time." said Goku.

"And?" asked Vegeta.

"I'll ask Fortuneteller Baba to revive him back for one day just like when she doing that with you and me." replied Goku.

"I didn't know that the otherworld has that kind of fighter. If there's any guy who is as strong as the guy you talking about still in the otherworld then makes sure you bring two more of them along." said Vegeta.

After that, Goku left to the otherworld and negotiating with Pikkon which he agreed to join. But unfortunately that other fighters than Pikkon are already reborn.

"There's no many choices left. I guess I have to rely on them again." thought Goku.

25 hours later, Android 18 potential unlock is complete and easily gets approval from power-test system. At the same time, Goku arrived together with Fortuneteller Baba and three warriors who has angel halo floating on their heads.

Except Fortuneteller Baba, Goku and the rest were all in beaten form.

Beside Goku, the three warriors revealed to be Pikkon, First Form Frieza and Imperfect Cell.

"F-Frieza?! Cell?!" said Piccolo.

"Oi Kakarrot. Who said you should bring these two here?" said Vegeta.

"It can't be help. They're the only fighters left that I could think of." replied Goku.

"And they agreed to participate willingly?" asked Bulma.

"Well, umm. I promised Frieza that we will used the Dragon Balls to fully resurrect him if we win the tournament while Cell makes a deal that he'll have King Yemma transfers him to Grand King Kai's planet for eternal training without any punishment." said Goku.

"Are you an idiot?" yelled Bulma.

"Compared to the universe's erasure, this is just a small problem, don't you think?" said Whis, which no objection being announced.

"Why did you have to gone that far for seizing victory? Tell me Kakarrot!" demanded Vegeta.

"I also want to know too, Goku." said Pikkon.

"Well, Whis-san said that there's a rumor about there's a mortal that stronger than a God of Destruction exists in the other universe so I think we need their strength despite the fact that they are villains." explained Goku.

Bulma, Vegeta and Pikkon couldn't help but sighed.

"Oh. This is unexpected. Android 17 and Android 18 still alive. Did you save yourself just to have me absorbed you again? How cute." joked Cell, much to Android 17 and Android 18's disgusts.

"As if I'll let you absorb me again especially when I'm far more stronger than what you remember." said Android 17.

"If you weren't my teammate I swear I'll pay you back for what you have done to us in the past." said Android 18.

"Ha ha ha. Relax you two. I already obtained my perfect form already so there's no need to absorb you two unless you want me to. Like the Frieza's race, I can disguise my actual power level by create suppressing transformations. In my case, my attempts to do that cause me to revert back to my imperfect form. But since I already got my perfect form I could access it anytime I want without absorbing you two." explained Cell.

"Can you please stop stating that my cell is yours since I couldn't find it in me to accept you as a carrier of my mighty family's blood?" said Frieza.

"It's not like I'm honored by its anyway, Mr. Cocoon." replied Cell.

"My clan didn't need any hell clown such as yourself as a member or joining the Frieza Force, you know." retorted Frieza.

"Calm down you two. There's no point to fight each other here." said Whis while healing wounds for Goku and the rest.

"Fine. It's better to dispose you after proving my perfection to every universe after all." said Cell.

"Since my top priority right now is to get a full resurrection so I'll let you off the hook just this once." said Frieza.

"What does they mean by cocoon and hell clown?" asked Android 17.

"Oh ho ho. Frieza-san and Cell-san are exceptional even for the sinners who were sent to hell due to their constant refusal to repent for their sins lead both of them to be trapped in their personal hell. For Frieza-san's case he is trapped in flower garden area where he spent most of his days strung up like a pupating moth, trapped over a field of delicate little flowers where bands of singing angels and fairies and enchanted stuffed animals lived and was serenaded by teddy bears, perfect for punishing someone with abnormally high malice in their hearts. As for Cell-san, he is trapped in amusement park area where he can have his body remains with him which allowed him to train there but any of his harmful or escaping attempts will turned into laughingstocks or other things to every clowns of hell who watched over him, even if he not doing anything he would still be forced to have visions of himself getting defeated by obvious inferior beings, damaging his pride over and over again." explained Whis, embarrassed the two villains even more.

This caused Frieza to barely kept his sanity upon having Whis's words bring back his memories from hell, the same goes for Cell as his memories about all of his failed performances in hell are returning to his head at once, such as Kamehame-Jack-in-the-box, Special Beam Poop-piercing, Galick Flower Bouquet, Ultimate blitz popcorn and dreaming about getting beaten black and blue by Mr. Satan of all people.

"You didn't have to bring that up, you know." Frieza and Cell muttered in unison.

"I really relieve that there's no other people than us around who noticed Cell's existence. Good thing that Cell didn't have it in his mind to show himself in public just yet, otherwise my father-in-law will have so much trouble dealing with public from now on." muttered Gohan

"And you are?" Android 18 asked Pikkon.

"My name is Pikkon. Although I don't like the idea of fighting alongside Frieza and Cell but giving the situation we're in I don't think there's much choices left." replied Pikkon.

"That's enough chit-chat. Hurry up and gets the power-test you three." ordered Lord Beerus.

(Narrator POV ended)

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 18 for you readers. Sorry for keep you waiting this long. For more information about the 7th universe history in my story timeline, I decided to make it manga base with slight differences.**

 **Goku did meet Pikkon in the otherworld during the otherworld martial art tournament(s) only.**

 **The event of Goku Black never occurred after the tournament of Gods of Destruction since the present Zamasu isn't going to the future but stay fused with Hachiman at that time until they defused.**

 **List of power-test warriors assigned for each participating universes:**

 **Universe 2: Shisami  
Universe 3: Android 20  
Universe 4: Great Ape King Vegeta  
Universe 6: Yakon (former), King Cold  
Universe 7: Gicchin**

 **Universe 9: Great Ape Nappa  
Universe 10: Great Ape Bardock (former), Android 19 (former), Evil Android 21**

 **Universe 11: Tagoma**

 **List of god's apprentice participators (mostly granted due to tournament of power event):**

 **Universe 2: Jimeze (Supreme Kai apprentice)  
Universe 3: Paparoni (Supreme Kai apprentice)  
Universe 4: Gamisaras (Supreme Kai apprentice)  
Universe 6: Cabba (Supreme Kai apprentice)  
Universe 7: Piccolo (Supreme Kai apprentice)  
Universe 9: Sorrel (Supreme Kai apprentice)  
Universe 10: Zamasu (Supreme Kai apprentice)  
Universe 11: Toppo (God of Destruction apprentice)**

 **I didn't know what Cell's actual hell is like but judging from his description about it during his conversation with Goku during Dragon Ball FighterZ so I guess it's at least has to be like that.**

 **In case you didn't know who Gicchin is, checking out in Dragon Ball Super manga chapter 41 and Dragon Ball Super episode 127 for information about this character.**

 **Some of you readers might curious about how some of the remarkable weak fighters are able to defeat their universe's assigned power-test warriors individually. Don't forget that unlike the usual tournament of power, this time the fighters of each universe have more times to spend for their training and there's no any rules about no power-test warrior information sharing among teammates so that's that.**

 **Well then see you next chapter reader-sans.**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: First quarter of Tournament of Power

* * *

(World of Void, Hikigaya Hachiman POV)

I, Hikigaya Hachiman, together with my teammates, are summoned to the world of void via Great Priest.

"Hmm... compared to the one from the power-test dimension the fighting stage is so normal to me." I murmured which resulting in me getting my strain hair pulled by Lord Champa.

"Watch your mouth or you'll get yourself erased from the spot for that comment of yours!" warned Lord Champa.

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry for that." I apologized.

I have a feeling that god realm is as troublesome as the human realm sometime.

Huh? This energy. So he did participate as I expected.

When I investigated him I found that he is nothing like what I can remember except for his ki.

His appearance is nothing near the original Zamasu I know. He is now wearing a body of a very muscular man of towering height. He has long spiky black hair reaching down to his thighs with a single shorter bang hanging over his face and invisible pupils. Also, he has tail. His outfit is shown to be a black sleeveless shirt, a red sash, black pants and white boots, along with black bracelets that cover his wrists and most of his forearms. There's a small scar from the left side of his jawline.

What's more is his ki is insanely huge. I could tell that Hit-san couldn't beat him for sure.

"Don't sweat yourself. The match hasn't begun yet. But for you to recognize me even with this much changed I'll praise you for that." said Zamasu.

Shit.

"That outfit of yours. Hmm... I see, you're not half bad for design it that way despite a questionable beauty it is." commented Zamasu which he earned my thanks for it.

Yeah right. Although there's a rule that prohibits weapons but there's no such rules to prohibit protection outfit.

After my outfit gets torn by that idiot Caulifla I decided to combine the cloth material with Katchin steel to boost the outfit endurance which result in the outfit appearance becomes weird. Whatever, since Vados confirmed it's not against the rules then it's fine for me, probably.

 **(A/N: For the appearance of Hikigaya Hachiman's outfit, it's resemble to Yaiba's battle outfit in this link:** /revision/latest?cb=20130213214547 **)**

"If followed your beauty logic then isn't yours also questionable? That body is definitely a mortal's which you claim that you loathe them so much. You're the last person I think he would cladding himself in a mortal body on his own, you know." I retorted.

Zamasu closed his eyes before replied. Probably not pleased at my retort.

"When the universe is in peril I can't be picky about the method which means I can be anything if it could save the universe. If I've not learned about the certain mortal who posted as a greatest threat in this universe survival tournament I might not desire this body."

Zamasu was right. He isn't the only threat I should beware of. There's another mortal guy cladded in red and black uniform with immense power which surpassed even Gods of Destruction. This guy must be the mortal who posted as a greatest threat in this tournament.

Look like win by number is the only choice after all.

How fallen I have become, a loner prodigy has to rely on number.

"Although not as much as mine, I could tell that you are way stronger than before. I expected nothing more for a mortal I acknowledged." complimented Zamasu and left me.

Well, I've trained under Vados's instruction most of the time since I obtained approval through power-test (In exchange of doing her a favor by becoming Lord Champa's temporary chef on her behalf. Luckily that even a simple mild curry is enough to satisfied Lord Champa). Although Caulifla usually barged into my training many times.

"Everyone please pay attention."

Everyone turned their head to the voice's direction only to found five figures standing above us.

Three identical colorful kids and two identical midget angels.

I've heard that there's three Omni-Kings in our timeline so the colorful kids must be them.

Also, I've heard that there's a person called Great Priest organized power-test system so the midget angel must be him. Since there's a time traveling involved so it is natural to have two of them in our timeline.

But really, most of the gods here are contrast to the one from human hypothetical.

Seriously, if these people were gods then what in the world that humanity worshiping so far?

"I know that everyone would have known the rules of this tournament already but let me told you more details about it. For fairness every warriors will not be able to resist fighting stage's gravity but the gravity itself will be adjusted to each warrior according to his or her planet. Magic materialization is limited for objects that made solely for throwing. Also, for reproduction related abilities are allowed, however, if the offsprings fall off the stage you will be considered getting eliminated from the fighting stage immediately and every of your offsprings will be erased from existence afterward, but in case you falling off yourself all of your offsprings and body fragments will automatically getting erased from existence immediately. Also, the use of Potaras is exceptionally allowed for fusing warriors only. That's about sum it up. Tournament of Power will be started within one minute so make sure to gets ready." said Great Priest.

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV ended)

* * *

(Future Great Priest POV)

Look like there's something different from the previous tournament.

There's two unfamiliar members in Universe 7 and one unfamiliar in both Universe 6 and Universe 10.

Maybe something more interesting will happen in this tournament.

One minute passed. Now it's time.

"The Tournament of Power, begins!" My present timeline counterpart and I declare in unison.

After that, most of warriors are clashing with each other immediately. There's some warriors that waiting for the appropriate time to strike and some of them observing others as if they were bystanders. And there's some warriors that just wait for their enemies to attack them in order to fight back.

But there's one thing that every universes (except for Universe 4 and Universe 7) have in common besides the number of warriors they have.

All of their flyer members are focus on send their teammates back to the fighting stage more than picking a fight.

Hmm... look like after giving them extra time for make preparations they handle things wiser than the previous which is worth the try.

Although the impact of their clashes is less than the previous but the way they fight right now making Omni-kings curious and excited of what will happen next even more.

I glanced at myself of this timeline and found that he's enjoying this as well.

Universe 2 is the first to be on the offensive thanks to Prum's ability to reflect ki blast and ki wave. By having his teammates cladded themselves with his body fragments, Prum supports not just Hermila but every single of his teammates and Jimeze also keep his teammates from being pushed out of the fighting stage together with Vikal unlike before in my timeline.

Because of this, it is as if every warriors from Universe 2 possessed their own revolvers.

"Did you feel it? The beauty of 'Fireworks of Love'. Please feel it to your heart content." said Heles.

She couldn't resist adding 'love' to her speech, could she?

Well, since Omni-kings are enjoying it then it's fine by me.

Right now many warriors from other universes are put on defensive and some of them gets eliminated such as Majora who battling with Hikigaya Hachiman along with Sorrel and Rozel who battling with Piccolo.

"Oi Sorrel! Why did you fall off?!" Sidra scolded madly at Sorrel, which she couldn't do anything but apologizing.

"You're Supreme Kai apprentice, you know. Now that you're eliminated which means that power recovering ability is now meaningless, isn't it?! Are you the hide-and-seek expert for nothing?!" scolded Roh.

So that's her skill? Well, it's not much of a big deal if she is found or dealing with snipers.

"And you Rozel, don't you realize how important the flyer warrior such as yourself are?! Why would you get yourself eliminated?!" Sidra scolded at Rozel which he couldn't do anything besides apologizing.

Even allow the Supreme Kai apprentice to participate they still managed to waste it huh?

My present world counterpart. I suggest you appoint new set of Universe 9's god of destruction and god of creation if they managed to survive in this tournament.

"Your sharp nose isn't making up for being blinded after all." Quitela expressed his annoyance towards Majora's defeat.

I couldn't agree more either.

But not every single of the warriors besides team Universe 2 are having trouble with it since some of them realize how to handle the situation such as using physical attacks, teleportation, barriers etc.

Universe 2's fierce attack continues until Dyspo run through the fighting stage with superhuman speed and eventually found Prum without having reflected ki blasts hit him even once.

"Hermila. Hurry and shoot me!" shouted Prum.

"Oh no you don't!" said Dyspo.

Prum prepares to reflect Hermila's attack on Dyspo but being kicked out of the fighting stage before the reflection could be done.

Fortunately for Prum that Vikal comes for his rescue by catching him and flying back to the fighting stage but before she could drop Prum on the fighting stage she get shot by Frost's eye beam in the wings which are the only parts of her body that didn't have Prum's fragments covered on and both of them are on the verge of getting eliminated.

"I'm sorry for glaring at you too hard." apologized Frost, clearly not serious about it.

"Prum! Vikal! I'm coming!" said Jimeze as he appears between the two using his Yadrat's transmission technique.

"As if I would ever let you!" said Dyspo as he proceed toward Jimeze and the two.

Jimeze came to save both Vikal and Prum but before all three of them could land safely on the fighting stage, Dyspo charged at them and knocked off Vikal.

Jimeze planned to flee from the spot but with the huge gap of his speed and Dyspo's force him to fight Dyspo in order to distract him from Prum.

"Yosh. Now shoot me Hermila!" shouted Prum.

*Bam* (sound from the bench's direction)

"Sorry Prum. I already got pushed out of the fighting stage." replied Hermila after he was pushed off by Saonel and Pirina's double arms stretching technique.

After avoid falling off the fighting stage, Prum prepares to reflect Hermila's beam to Dyspo but Hermila is already eliminated by Saonel and Pirina.

"Are you kidding me?! Anybody please shoot me! Quick!" shouted Prum.

"As you wish. Here!" replied Kunshi.

Prum desperately asked for someone to shoot him so Kunshi shoots Energy Thread at him and throw him out of the fighting stage.

With Prum's elimination, his fragments that all of his teammates cladded themselves in disappeared immediately and the 'Fireworks of Love' is ceased to function along with Hermila's elimination.

"Wonderful. Here your reward." said Frost.

After Kunshi eliminates Prum, Frost makes a sneak attack by kicking Kunshi out of the fighting stage as well.

"Damn you. In that case I will take you down with me." said Kunshi.

"Oh pardon me, I dropped my saucer." said Frieza.

"Bastard!" shouted Kunshi.

Before Kunshi is completely eliminated, he uses another Energy Thread to drag Frost along with him but his hand was cut off by Frieza's mini Death Saucer.

"Thank you. Hmm… I felt something familiar from you." said Frost.

"I was thinking the same. Look like we're coming from the same race. I assumed that you also have a transformation similar to mine." replied Frieza.

"Yeah. I do have it." said Frost.

"I wonder if you also prefer ruling with an iron fist as well?" asked Frieza which Frost nodded in response.

"I feel like we'll get along just fine. Well, care to team up with me?" asked Frieza.

"Yes, gladly. I'll be in your care, Senpai." replied Frost which earned Frieza's grin.

Something never changed.

"Time to end this!" declared Dyspo as he delivered a final blow at Jimeze.

"Regretful." said beaten up Jimeze.

Against superhuman speed warrior Dyspo, Jimeze couldn't display his teleportation and only gets attacked the whole time which result in he himself getting eliminated in the end.

"Pell-sama, Heles-sama. I'm sorry." apologized Jimeze.

"Although it is a huge loss for us that you who hold the Supreme Kai apprentice's unique ability get eliminated but your judgement is beautiful. I'll praise you for that." said Heles as Pell nodded.

After Jimeze getting eliminated from the fighting stage, team Universe 2 is slowly being put back into defensive.

"Let's express our gratitude to him, Frost-san. Will knocking him off together do?" asked Frieza

"Brilliant idea, Senpai." replied Frost

After eliminating Jimeze, Dyspo is now running away from the spot since he is targeted by his nearby enemies; Frieza and Frost.

"Aw he got away." said Frost.

"It's too soon to be disappointed. I've got people in my mind that could make up for this loss. Wanna join me?" asked Frieza.

"Of course senpai." replied Frost.

Oh well, let's change the atmosphere by observing how the new faces fight.

How about we started with Universe 6's newcomer?

This newcomer is one of the Universe 6's earthlings that was revived through Beerus's wish but he's not appear to be a warrior type at all as he didn't pick a fight on his own, just observing how others fight all this time until he himself ran into Majora who is already eliminated.

And right now he continues to observe others which I wonder if he aware that there's a person trying to ambush him.

"There's an opening." said Caway.

"Hmph!" responded Hachiman.

"Kyaah?!" screamed Caway as she floated back.

Caway makes a sneak attack by swing Energy Weapon model Hammer on Hachiman but being pushed back by the latter's kiai.

"That technique wasn't half bad. Unfortunately that you couldn't have a second try on that." said Hachiman.

"Heh. Let's see about it." said Caway as she began to stripping her clothes, causing her opponent to be unable to take his eyes off of her charming figure and has his jaw hanging.

After failing on sneak attack, Caway goes for seducing Hachiman. Apparently it's working on him. Must be due to his teenage hormonal issue.

"Ah… Ah…" uttered Hachiman, still blushing.

"Don't be shy~. Come here~." seductively asked Caway while secretly forming Energy Weapon.

"ACHOOO!" sneezed Hachiman.

But Caway failed eventually after Hachiman accidentally sneezing at her face and breaks free from her charms afterward.

"How… dare… you…? How dare you dirtying my face like that?! Unforgivable!" said Caway, clearly pissed off.

"Serve you right, you green fox." retorted Hachiman while backing away from Caway.

"I'll hunt you down!" angrily said Caway.

"Shut up!" replied Hachiman as he countered her.

Angry Caway preparing Energy Weapon Model Giant Axe and attack Hachiman in which he countered her with a single shockwave which is similar to the technique Hit used on Kunshi during the Tournament of Power in my timeline, quietly knock her unconscious and blow her out of the fighting stage.

His fighting style seems to be gentle which is contrast to his attitude.

Such a contrast to my timeline's Pride Troopers.

Now let switched to Zamasu Black. I guess I'll call him 'Black' for the sake of narration convenience.

As for Black, he's being ganged up by Zoiray and Tupper.

"Hm?" said Black.

"Haha. Feel my power." said Tupper as he activate his ability while hugging Black from behind.

Black didn't flinch by Tupper's superweight technique as he steady resumes his walking as if nothing happened.

"Acting tough, aren't you? Then taste my Justice Spin. Hold him tight Tupper!" said Zoiray while flying above Black.

"Justice, you say?!" uttered Black with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Agh?! I lost my grip!" said Tupper as he fell back.

"Agh?!" said Zoiray.

Angered at Zoiray for putting 'Justice' in the name of his technique, Black breaks free from Tupper's lock and uses invisible eye blasts on Zoiray, almost eliminates him as he still hang on the edge of fighting stage with his hand.

"Bastard!" shouted Tupper.

"Know your place, mortal." said Black.

"Arghhh!?" groaned Tupper.

*Bam* (sound from the bench's direction)

"T-That guy. H-He almost killed me." said Tupper, being terrified.

After seeing Zoiray get blasted away in front of his eyes, Tupper attempts to clashes with Black while raising his superweight ability to maximum level from behind but then his momentum is killed due to his right leg gets stabbed by Energy Blade from Black's tail and he himself is sent flying straight to the bench by Black's single kick.

I hope Black didn't forget that killing is prohibited since such a scene is definitely spoiling Omni-Kings' innocence which is must not happened at all cost.

Let's switch to Pikkon from Universe 7.

*Bang Bang Bang* (sound from Pikkon and Narirama's direction)

"Narirama. Narirama." said Narirama.

"Let's see if your spinning can keep up with me." said Pikkon.

Both of them are competing each other with their spinning.

I wonder if they could heard Omni-Kings called their fight b*yblade battle the moment they noticed them.

Will Zoiray join them?

Even though I don't know much about him but it seems like he and Goku does have something in common; playing with his opponent who is clearly weaker.

Or it is just Goku rubbing his personality on him.

"Na...ri...ra...ma…" said Narirama.

"Look like I win. Huh?" said Pikkon.

"My name is Katopesla and I won't let you hurt my teammate any further." said Katopesla.

"So you will be my next opponent, right? Bring it on." said Pikkon.

Spinning contest is over with Pikkon as a victor but the defeated Narirama is suddenly gets saved by Katopesla, leading both of them to fight each other.

And now lastly, Cell from Universe 7.

He's playing with Trio De Dangers.

"Hahaha. Come at me more. Entertain me more. I still want to cut loose some more. This is more fun than the Cell Games. Hahaha." exclaimed overjoyed Cell.

"This guy is insane." Trio De Dangers uttered in unison.

Judging from Cell's expression, he probably the one who enjoys this Tournament of Power the most.

"Heh! He is right about you. All you can do is flying away like a fly." said Frost.

"You dirty Bastard. If only I weren't injured from that monster of Universe 10 I would have reflected all of these beams by now." groaned Zoiray.

Frost is now targeting the flying Zoiray who was weakened by Black's attack, shooting Death Beam at him over and over again while the latter is dodging the attacks like a fly just as mentioned.

Look like Frieza is somehow noticing Zoiray get beaten by Black and let Frost who didn't noticing the scene finished off Zoiray on his behalf while he himself go and do something else.

"Bye bye." said Frost, smiling.

"Damn it." groaned Zoiray.

Frost keeps shooting Zoiray until the latter ran out of stamina to even flying and blast the latter off of the fighting stage afterward.

"Move away. I'm gonna get revenge on the certain guy from Universe 6 for eliminating Caway." said Ganos.

"Oh ho ho ho. It's not like I want to interfere with your business but if you want something then take it by force as this tournament's name said. But consider that you're in a hurry I'll give you a handicap service; I'll fight you with this left arm alone." replied Frieza.

Frieza plays with Ganos who aiming for Hachiman, states that he'll only use only his left hand to fight him.

"You sadistic creep. I'm gonna bury you with my transformed state." said Ganos.

"Oh ho ho ho. You better do that, you know. This does bring back my memory of torture a certain Namekian on the Namek planet. Please don't get yourself killed just yet. I still don't have enough of your groans in agony yet." said Frieza.

Ganos, who is completely outclassed by (only left hand) Frieza, begrudgingly transform and pushing Frieza back a bit. Still, transformed Ganos is the first one that ran out of his breath while 1st Form Frieza still composed.

"Sayonara." said Frieza while pointing his Death Beam at Ganos, which the latter secretly smirked at him.

"Wha-?!" uttered Frieza.

As Frieza attempted to knock Ganos out, Nink who secretly observe both of them, caught Frieza off guard as he is captured by Nink.

Frieza is trying to resist until Nink and himself reached the edge of the fighting stage.

"I like strong people. Let's go to heaven together." said Nink.

"Sorry to spoil your mood but in the otherworld, there's no such place whatsoever." said Frieza.

"Urk! This guy is gotten bigger? Aghhh?!" said Nink.

Nink tried to eliminate Frieza together with him. As Nink almost reaching the edge of the fighting stage, Frieza transforms into his 2nd Form, breaking free from Nink and eliminates him.

"What a lame strategy." said Frieza, which he gets sneak attacks afterward.

Ganos attempted to push Frieza out of the fighting stage by shooting ki blasts barrage but Frieza is unfazed and writhe Ganos's neck with his tail.

"Impossible. I am suppose to be stronger than before. Yet why the difference gap between our power didn't falter a bit?" said Ganos.

"What makes you think you're the only one who could power up? Unfortunately for you that once I'm in this state I won't be as gentle as I was before." said Frieza.

After saying that, Frieza punches Ganos in the stomach and throw the unconscious enemy out of the fighting stage.

"Transforming service just to defeat two puny trashes. It's really a waste of time." complained Frieza before reverts to his first form and walking up to Frost.

You could have brought those two to their knees even without transforming. But I'll thank him for his service anyway.

"Senpai. Look like I overdid it. He's dead." said Frost.

"Really? Then let me fix this." said Frieza.

"Agh! Agh! Agh! Wait! I'm up! I'm up!" said Shosa.

"Pin him down, Frost-san." demanded Frieza.

"Roger Senpai." replied Frost.

"Agh! Agh! Agh! Agh! Agh!" groaned Shosa.

"Senpai. At this rate he might die for real." said Frost worriedly.

"Don't worry. I made sure to miss his vital. Now you can release him." demanded Frieza.

"Who does he think he is, playing dead in front of the real dead such as myself? But of course, what will happen after he was sent out of the fighting stage isn't our concern." said Frieza.

"Truly wonderful Senpai." praised Frost.

"I wonder who will be fit for our next toy. Let's searching for them." said Frieza.

After Frieza eliminates Ganos and Nink, he found that Frost is hesitant about Shosa is truly dead upon his attack or not, so he firing Death Beam barrages at Shosa sadistically caused the latter to give up the act and beg for him to stop.

Frieza, who enjoying this, asked Frost to pin Shosa down so that he could enjoy Shosa's groans in agony more until Frost reminded him that Shosa might dead if he didn't stop anytime soon.

Frieza then asked Frost to released Shosa, who couldn't even move from the previous attacks which might be Frieza's aim from the start, so he could kick him out of the fighting stage and state that he and Frost won't take responsibility of Shosa's dead if he already sent to the bench which he earn a praise from Frost.

Let's see how others fighting.

Jiren is starting off with Hit right away. Now Hit is literally become Jiren's personal punching bag. Hit always gets hit by Jiren everytime he makes an appearance just like how he confront him during the Tournament of Power in my timeline.

"You guys. Fight me!" said Goku and Vegeta in unison.

"Not on our watch." said Toppo and Dyspo in unison.

Goku and Vegeta dashed to Jiren and Hit, hoping to challenge one of them but get interfered by Toppo and Dyspo.

Caulifla and Kale are fighting against Android 17 and Android 18.

"A Regular Super Saiyan, heh? This does bring back the memories where we still have the upper hand against them." said Android 17.

"You may feel that way but I'm not. I've seen them so often that I mistake them for bargain sale goods sometimes." said Android 18.

"I don't know exactly of what you were implying but somehow my ears hurt upon hearing that. Don't hold grudges against me if Kale and I kick your asses up so hard. Come on Kale." said Caulifla.

"Y-Yes, big sis." replied Kale.

Even in this timeline Kale still hide her true power.

"A scrawny old man and a caped greenman. Look like Universe 7 just barely got ten warriors it seems." mocked Chappil.

"Unfortunately for you but the opening acts are over since it's time for the star to shine." said Hopp.

"Be obedient and left the show, will you?" said Comfrey.

Chappil, Hopp and Comfrey challenge Master Roshi and Piccolo.

Universe 9 really didn't know how to put a fair fight regardless of the timelines.

Not to mention that Roh is still love to ranting the information about his warriors so I guess I'll have to ignore that.

"Fire Bomb." said Chappil.

"Wha-?! What?" said Piccolo.

"Now Comfrey, do it." said both Hopp and Chappil.

"Oceanus Fist." said Comfrey as he punched Piccolo while his two teammates released him afterward.

Chappil released fire ball from his mouth and created smoke using its explosion which caught both Piccolo and Master Roshi off guard.

Before Master Roshi and Piccolo could react to what happened, Piccolo's both hands were locked by Hopp and Chappil which was for having Comfrey's Oceanus Fist hit him directly.

"Ack?!" uttered Piccolo.

"Piccolo-san. Are you fine?" said Gohan

"What the?!" surprised Comfrey.

"Pretty much. Be careful. That fish guy's fist is not ordinary. It's like being punched from inside my body even though he didn't even enter in my body even once." stated Piccolo.

Piccolo who was about to be blown off of the fighting stage, was saved by Gohan and state that Comfrey's fist is something that should be watched out.

"Judging from Piccolo-san's body shaking in a strange rhythm, I assumed that he could create microwaves through the force of his fist which affect the liquid in your body and make you move that way." assumed Gohan.

"Quite perceptive, aren't you?" said Comfrey.

Loose lips.

"Heh. Somehow your education came in handy for once Gohan. By the way, what about your opponent?" asked Piccolo.

"I managed to shake him off, that blue guy with body function resembles to Majin Buu's." replied Gohan.

Hmm… Comfrey has that convenient skill and his counterpart in my timeline didn't use it? I guess this ability is the sole reason he was picked as a member of Universe 9 team.

"Although you figure out how my fist work but it's meaningless if you don't know how to handle them. Here I go- Aghhh..." said Comfrey.

"Comfrey!" shouted Hopp and Chappil.

"Oh no you don't." said Gohan.

"You better watch out your surroundings. Even a scrawny old man like me could be a threat for you." said Master Roshi.

"It's payback time. Hahhh!" said Piccolo.

Cocky Comfrey attempts to use Oceanus Fists again but he was stopped and paralyzed by Master Roshi's Lightning Flash Surprise. Chappil and Hopp trying to save Comfrey but both of them get their necks locked by Gohan. Piccolo then fire full power Makouho at paralyzed Comfrey, eliminates him in progress.

"You… You guys will pay for this! Universe 7. Chappil, let's do it!" said Hopp.

"Understand. Hahh!" responded Chappil.

"Wha-?!" said Master Roshi.

"You will be my insurance, living fossil." said Hopp.

"Foul play after foul play." groaned Piccolo.

"Now it's my turn to keep you in your place." said Chappil.

Hopp, angered at Piccolo for eliminating Comfrey, has her right nails grow extraordinary long and let them bathed in Chappil's fire breath and ferociously attacks Piccolo while holding Master Roshi in her left arm so that Piccolo would hesitate to eliminate her. Chappil, on the other hand, using his iron body blocks the Gohan's attacks and keep fighting with Gohan so he couldn't go to Hopp.

"Then how about this?" said Piccolo.

"Clones? Quit fooling around, you green jerk!" said Hopp.

"Be ashes! Huh?! When did you-?! Ahh!" said Chappil.

"This is the end. Kamehameha." said Gohan.

"Aghhh!." said Chappil.

However, Piccolo uses his clones to hide himself from Hopp's sight much to her annoyance. Gohan, after dodging Chappil's fire breath up until now, decided to go through it and grabbed Chappil's tail in progress, throwing him to the air and firing Kamehameha at him, pushing him off the fighting stage in progress.

"You bastard. Show your true se- Ack." said Hopp.

"Now eat this! Hahhh!" said Piccolo.

While Hopp is too focus on searching for the real Piccolo, Master Roshi punched her in the stomach, releasing himself from her.

After that, Piccolo blows Hopp through ki wave from his hand, eliminating her.

"Sorry but I'm started to get bored with you guys. Do you know what I mean?" asked Cell.

"I'm sure you mean 'please knock me out of the fighting stage', right?" said Trio De Dangers in unison.

"Solar Flare!" said Cell.

"Agh! My eyes!" said Trio De Dangers.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" said Cell.

Cell is seen facing with Basil, Lavender and Bergamo's Danger Triangle technique but it seems Cell still has much speed advantages against them since Lavender with his fists covered in poison smoke couldn't hit Cell even once while the Basil and Bergamo's attacks didn't give him much of scratches, leading Cell to get bored eventually.

Decided to end this fight, Cell using Solar Flare technique, stunning all of his enemies and firing Kamehameha at them from the mid-air.

"Huh? Did my eyes just deceive me or you actually survived my attack and become bigger, blue dog? By the way, where's your brothers." asked Cell.

"Thanks to you that all of them get eliminated. For what you've done with them I'll make you pay tenfold." said Bergamo.

Bergamo absorbs Cell's Kamehameha head-on while Basil and Lavender pushing Bergamo upward so that not only all of them could survived but also giving Bergamo heavy boosts in power afterward. However, three of them are being pushed back farther and faster than their expectation caused Basil and Lavender to be pushed out of the fighting stage even though Bergamo managed to stay. Due to energy absorbed, Bergamo then grow as big as Anilaza from my timeline.

"You're not getting away, you green gnat." said Bergamo.

"Comparing me to a gnat, heh? You might regret treating me that way." said Cell.

"Where is h— Huh? Aghhhh!? You wooooorm!?" cried Bergamo.

"I would like to absorb some more but killing is prohibited so it can't be help." said Cell.

"Curse you! Full power Wolfgang Penetrator!" shouted Bergamo.

"Final Flash." said Cell.

"Damn it all." shouted Bergamo.

Giant Bergamo tried to catch Cell but failed as Cell dodge him through Transmission. After escape from Bergamo's sight, Cell managed to absorb energy from Bergamo's back. At the moment that energy-drained Bergamo shrinks down to the size which is considered double compared to his original one, he manages to shake Cell off of him even in half-dried state. Realizing that Cell also possesses energy absorption technique, Bergamo firing Wolfgang Penetrator at him but Cell reflects it back with his Final Flash.

"That's what your mouth get you in, blue dog. Huh?" said Cell.

"Hey Hyssop. Get this guy." said Oregano.

"Take this. Ice Lance." said Hyssop.

"Eh? What? Don't! Stop! I'm being frozen!" said Oregano.

"Oregano!" said Hyssop.

"Now it's my turn. Big Bang Attack." said Cell.

Cell, after defeating Bergamo, gets restrained by Oregano's thread. Hyssop attempts to freezes the immovable Cell. But unfortunately, the moment Hyssop launches his ice lances, Cell swiftly pulls Oregano to the same direction as Hyssop's attack, caused Oregano to be frozen. After that, Cell breaks free from Oregano's thread and blast both Oregano and Hyssop out of the fighting stage through Big Bang Attack.

I glanced at my counterpart in this timeline which he also glanced me as well.

We nodded to each other.

"Wow. Universe 9 is out of the game."

"Yeah. They're all out."

"Well, let's do that together."

Do I need to explain whose dialogue are these individually?

All of three Omni-kings look forward to do this since the beginning so please don't find them ridiculous or you will know what happened to you if you do.

"All of the Universe 9's warriors have dropped out. They've been wiped out. Therefore, Universe 9 shall be erased." Both of me announced in unison.

"LORD OMNI-KINGS." said Roh.

Begging won't change anything, Roh.

"Three. Two. One. Begone." said three Omni-kings in unison before finishing their poses and erase Universe 9 afterward.

 **(A/N: All three of them are posing like how Cooler's Armored Squadron do.)**

Universe 9 still the first one to get erased.

Well, at least I'll praise them for trying very hard compared to the one from my timeline despite their efforts aren't enough to save themselves and their universe from erasure.

Eliminated list:

Universe 2: Prum, Vikal, Hermila, Jimeze

Universe 4: Majora, Caway, Nink, Ganos, Shosa

Universe 9: Erased

Universe 11: Kunshi, Tupper, Zoiray

After watching this show for fifteen minutes I couldn't help but look forward to it even more.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 19 for you readers. Sorry for keep you waiting so long.**

 **You might find that some characters besides Hachiman possessed strange abilities which never mentioned in both anime and manga. Well, that because I gave them the abilities. I couldn't help but feel like these characters are just get picked solely to fulfill the member quantity requirement which makes me doubt that do gods seriously leave the fate of their universe in the hands of these upgraded Saibamen or they just ran out of choices so I decide to redeem their qualities just to make them worth being chosen despite the fact that they might be fallen in the end.**

 **Here the Power level in each battle that has been stated in this chapter:**

 **Prum = 9.2 billion**

 **Hermila = 190 billion / 247 billion (Sniping Beam barrage)**

 **Sorrel = 116 billion**

 **Rozel = 220 billion**

 **Majora = 15 billion**

 **Dyspo = 880 billion (suppressed)**

 **Vikal = 17 billion**

 **Jimeze = 24 billion**

 **Saonel = 480 billion**

 **Pirina = 490 billion**

 **Kunshi = 32 billion**

 **Frost = 660 billion**

 **Frieza = 5.3 trillion (left hand suppressed 1st Form) / 530 trillion (1st Form) / 1.45 quadrillion (2nd Form)**

 **Ganos = 1.5 trillion / 4.5 trillion (transformed) / 6 trillion (growing transformed state)**

 **Nink = 40 billion**

 **Hit (Awoken) = 95 sextillion (Time Skip 0.1 seconds) / 950 sextillion (Time Skip 0.5 seconds)**

 **Jiren = 602 septillion (heavily suppressed)**

 **Hikigaya Hachiman = 8 trillion (suppressed mortal base)**

 **Caway = 1 billion, 4 billion (angered)**

 **Tupper = 137 billion**

 **Zoiray = 131 billion, 46 billion (injured)**

 **Zamasu Black = 90 trillion (heavily suppressed mortal base) / 150 trillion (heavily suppressed mortal base, angered)**

 **Pikkon = 192 billion (suppressed)**

 **Narirama = 123 billion**

 **Son Goku = 640 billion (mortal base)**

 **Toppo = 950 billion (heavily suppressed)**

 **Vegeta = 630 billion (mortal base)**

 **Caulifla = 1 trillion (suppressed Super Saiyan)**

 **Kale = 85 billion (suppressed)**

 **Android 17 = 920 billion (suppressed)**

 **Android 18 = 880 million / 220 billion (suppressed Potential Unleashed)**

 **Master Roshi = 139 million (Potential Unleashed)**

 **Piccolo = 210 billion**

 **Chappil = 240 billion**

 **Hopp = 137 billion / 149 billion (angered)**

 **Comfrey = 210 billion**

 **Son Gohan = 28 billion (base) / 7 trillion (suppressed potential unleashed)**

 **Maji Kayo = 6 trillion**

 **Shosa = 51 billion / 500,000 (heavily injured)**

 **Basil = 250 billion**

 **Lavender = 270 billion**

 **Bergamo = 399 billion / 110.4 trillion (Kamehameha absorbed) / 10.4 trillion (post Cell's energy absorption)**

 **Imperfect Cell = 110 trillion (suppressed against Trio De Dangers) / 330 trillion (suppressed against Giant Bergamo) / 430 trillion (Giant Bergamo ki absorbed, suppressed)**

 **Oregano = 110 billion**

 **Hyssop = 199 billion**

 **Well then see you next chapter reader-sans.**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Second quarter of Tournament of Power

* * *

"Oi! Team Universe 7. If all of you guys lose I'll destroy every single one of you!" shouted Beerus.

"Team Universe 6. If I get erased because of your loss I'll destroy all of you!" shouted Champa.

They're twin alright.

"Keh keh keh. Look like the preparation is complete." quietly muttered Quitela.

Well, this is unexpected. In my timeline, they've waited until four out of eight universes got erased to go offensive.

*Whoom*

"What happened? Everything becomes black?" said Goku.

"Huh? Something appearing." said Dyspo.

"T-Team Universe 9? Didn't all of you gets erased earlier?" said Toppo.

"We will take all of you along with us." said mysterious voice.

"Tch. Illusion huh? But that means nothing to me as long as I can sense the energy." said Vegeta.

"This is quite bad. They showed us the fake vision including the ground. Even though the ground itself doesn't disappear as we see but we also couldn't detected the edge of fighting stage either so our chances of us falling off on our own are massively increased." explained Gohan.

I see. Team Universe 4's illusionists are using their abilities to increase their advantage over their enemies. While their enemies still cautious at their actions all of them will exploit openings, Team Universe 4 will throw them off of the fighting stage. Dirty as always.

Hmm? Someone using telepathy. I guess I'll have to look into it.

Hachiman: Do you hear me Cabba?

Cabba: Hachiman-san?

Hachiman: Don't makes any reckless moves and focus on finding the culprits.

Cabba: How?

Hachiman: The culprits must be someone either moving so freely or have undetectable ki. If you find one, try catching them and raise your ki to signal me.

Cabba: Yes. By the way this is the first time you asked me a favor.

Hachiman: That because others are too much of idiots to not let the cats out of the bag. Besides, even with the illusion displayed Hit and Jiren still able to focus on each other as if nothing happened while others still succumbed into confusion. Also, as long as there's someone stronger than Hit still remains we still have to rely on won by quantity. Now shoo.

Marvelous analyzing for a mortal of this age. No, he's not a complete mortal so I should say it's as expected for him to be more precisely.

"What a waste wings you have." said Gamisaras.

"Gyaaaa!?" screamed Zium.

"How dare you falling off when you can fly?" scolded Rumsshi.

"Hey Vuon! It's me, Kettol! Untie me!" screamed Kettol.

"Oh sorry, I meant to capture that undetectable ki jerk but I missed." apologized Vuon.

"Have a nice trip, you two." said Damon.

"D-Damn you!" screamed Kettol and Vuon in unison.

It appeared that Gamisaras jumped up to Zium when he still not flying so far away from the fighting stage and eliminated him before the latter could fly away from his reaches. Zium is scolded by Rumsshi afterward.

As for Vuon and Kettol, they both misjudged Damon's body size as they tried to capture them with their techniques but failed as Vuon uses Justice Whip to capture Damon and it caught Kettol who still in the middle of preparing his Guided Rapid Fire Energy Balls instead.

Damon took advantage of both Pride Troopers whose plan failed and briefly forget him, kicked Vuon out of the fighting stage which dragged Kettol along with him.

Both of fallen Pride Troopers earned a look of disappointment from Belmod and a look of worry from Khai.

Who could blame them? It seems like that Dercori and Shantza's illusion combo is an unstoppable move.

Dercori is at her best in darkness and Shantza's illusion supporting is making her focus on being offensive even more.

Shantza, with Dercori's illusion combined with his own small in size, is able to avoid being noticed by most of his enemies.

"Arghhhh!" groaned Kahseral.

"Kahseral!" shouted Cocotto.

"My body..." said Saonel.

"My energy…" said Pirina.

"Wait Cocotto! I heard some strange voice. Better break the illusion before rescue them." shouted Dyspo.

"Tch. I couldn't lure more preys in huh? Whatever." said Cell.

"Cell… you…" said Gohan.

"You shouldn't forget even a second that both of us still have a score to settle, Gohan." replied Cell.

Look like Cell using this trap as an opportunity to absorb others' energy.

Well, for Team Universe 4 this seems like a perfect combination for them.

To be more precisely, it is until one of their enemies found out.

"Let test this out. Solar Flare -Burst-!" said Hachiman.

"Kyaaaa!?" screamed Dercori.

"Nyaaa!?" screamed Shantza.

Wow. Hachiman teleported to Dercori and Shantza's whereabout and gave them a surprise attack which is a combination between kiai and Solar Flare technique, completely annihilated the illusionists' concentration along with their created illusions.

That Solar Flare technique. Either it's earthlings' signature technique or Hachiman obtain it through imitate Cell's.

Although Dercori can keep herself from getting eliminated but Shantza couldn't.

Once the illusions disappeared, most of warriors who were snapped back to reality vision surprised that their opponents are switched.

"It's you guys that behind all of these illusions huh?" asked Hachiman.

"You. How could you fig- Kyaaa!?" said Dercori.

"How could figure out you and your partner's whereabouts, you asked? Give me a break. Why couldn't I figure it out? would be more appreciate. But seriously, I don't think you guys could eliminating anyone yourself without this trick." murmured Hachiman.

Dercori asking Hachiman about how he knew her whereabout but he swiftly blasted her out of his sight, eliminating her in progress.

Hmm… I see. A place where he is teleport to is the spot where it closed to the center of the fighting stage and the energy movement there is the most unnatural one.

"Curse that earthling. But don't think this will be the end of my grand scheme." said Quitela quietly yet begrudgingly.

"Awesome. Just when did he learned that technique?" questioned Champa.

"I guess it is during Cell from your brother's universe displaying that technique and learning how to do it through watching at that time." explained Vados.

"That somehow reminds me of Saiyans." said Champa.

"It's slightly different. Saiyans are imitation experts to begin with but Hachiman is an expert in the art of ki manipulation himself, that's why it seems like his speed in technique learning is rivaled Saiyans as long as those techniques involved ki. I've trained him myself so I could guarantee it." explained Vados.

Hikigaya Hachiman, huh? Interesting.

"Tch. I couldn't believe that my Time Skip is meaningless against you." said Hit.

"Then accept your defeat obediently." said Jiren.

"As if. Hahhh!" said Hit.

"What?" questioned Jiren.

"Time Lag." replied Hit.

Look like the battle between Jiren and Hit almost reach the climax. Just like their battle in my timeline, Time Skip is ineffective against Jiren, leading Hit to come up with a different technique.

But this time instead of Time Cage, Hit used Time Lag.

"Hmph. How persistent." said Jiren.

"Whah? You still can increase your speed?! I guess I'll have to use Time Balance on you before facing Son Goku." said Hit.

"You're also become faster yourself. But you couldn't beat me with that alone." said Jiren.

With Time Lag, Jiren's time flow slower and slower, pushing him to be disadvantage against Hit. However, Jiren increased his speed and finally kept up with Hit. Seeing this, Hit decided to use Time Balance on Jiren which appeared to be the technique that slow down the opponent's time flow and accelerate the user's at the same rate.

"Ack!" groaned Hit.

"Impressive fight, Universe 6's assassin. But it's over." said Jiren.

"Awahhhhh!" screamed Hit.

Unfortunately for Hit that Jiren's speed increasing rate is too high for Hit to keep up with and finally gets overwhelmed by him even with active Time Balance.

Once Jiren successfully hit Hit, he delivered a final blow at him, eliminated him in progress.

"Wha? Hit?" said Champa shockingly.

"No way. Hit-san lost." said Cabba.

"Seriously, our first lost is the team's ace of all people. What could gets worse than this?" murmured Hachiman.

With Hit's lost, Universe 6 started to get panicked.

"Someone help me!?" yelled Botamo.

"Heh heh. Yelling won't hel— crapbaskets." said Gamisaras.

"Phew. I'm saved." said Botamo.

"We dodged the bullets there." said Saonel.

"Hey Cabba. You almost give me a heart attack there. Botamo almost got eliminated, y'know." scolded Pirina.

"Sorry about that. I don't have many choices left to do. By the way, who is the one that lifted Botamo-san up?" said Cabba apologetically.

"Who knows? I don't know. Whatever, I better find Magetta and team up with him. Especially when things keep getting risky." said Botamo.

"You have a point. Even though Magetta-san is strong but he is extremely weak to insults. You've got to be hurry, Botamo-san." said Cabba.

Botamo, who was lifted up by Gamisaras the invisible warrior and was about to be thrown out of the fighting stage, yelled for help.

Cabba shot an energy blast at Botamo's beneath, causing both Botamo and Gamisaras to fall off the fighting stage but Saonel and Pirina stretched their arms to tie Botamo's body and pull him back in time, saving him from being eliminated.

If I recall right, both Saonel and Pirina should've their energies stolen by Cell to the point that they shouldn't be able to move that much. I guess it was Cabba who fix that for them.

Finally someone made use of the Supreme Kai apprentice's ability.

As for Magetta's case, I guess he really needed Botamo help. It appeared that Dercori somehow already insulted him during the start of the work of illusion combo.

Luckily that he is too heavy to be thrown out.

"There's still another invisible warrior left? What's the matter? Your attacks are way too soft. What a waste for being invisible." said Hachiman gloatingly.

"It's unfair. If only you weren't wearing that." mumbled Damon.

"They never said anything about forbidding protection outfit so why can't I?" said Hachiman.

"Why you— hey! released me!" said Damon.

"Wow. What do we have here? I was about to act like your attacks are like bug's to lure you out but you yourself being a real bug really got me. Here's a warning: I hate bugs." said Hachiman.

"S-stop it. I'm not a milkshake!" said Damon.

"Yeah. You've got a point there. Well, good night." said Hachiman.

"Screw you!" screamed Damon.

Damon is trying to defeat Hachiman but his attacks aren't giving him even a scratch due to the thickness of Hachiman's outfit. Hachiman gloated Damon to attack him some more in order to catch him while still believe that Damon is invisible warrior but to his surprise that it is revealed that Damon is a bug human after he catch him in the middle of gloating.

With his dislike towards bugs, Hachiman shook Damon like a milkshake until Damon passed out and shot him out of the fighting stage with a finger beam afterward.

"That Universe 6's earthling. Unforgivable!" shouted Mona.

"Out of my way!" yelled Zamasu Black.

"AHHHH…" shouted Mona.

Mona wanted to avenge for her teammates that eliminated by Hachiman. Growing her size and charged at him.

But unfortunately for Mona that the moment she enlarged herself, a part of her enlarged body clashed with Zamasu Black, angered him and get blasted off of the fighting stage by him as a result.

"YOU! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!" uttered Quitela.

"S-s-sorry Lord Quitela." cowered Mona.

Do I have to explain this?

I glanced at my counterpart in this timeline which he also glanced me as well.

We nodded to each other.

"Wow. Universe 4 is out of the game."

"Yeah. They're all out."

"Well, let's do that together."

"All of the Universe 4's warriors have dropped out. They've been wiped out. Therefore, Universe 4 shall be erased." Both of me announced in unison.

"NO! NO! NO!" said Quitela.

Begging won't change anything, Quitela. Haven't Roh already showed you how useless it is?

"Three. Two. One. Begone." said three Omni-kings in unison before finishing their poses and erase Universe 4 afterward.

 **(A/N: All three of them are posing like how The Sigma Force without Natt do)**

"How convenient that my previous opponent traded place with you. Now fight me!" said Caulifla.

"Same here. I could tell that you're even tougher than Cabba." said Goku.

"Bring it on. I'll start with this. Uryaaahh!" said Caulifla.

"Let's do it. Hah!" said Goku.

On Caulifla's side, she encountered Goku and challenges him in battle with both of them started their fight with a regular Super Saiyan form.

And as expected, Goku is still has advantage against Caulifla.

"What's the matter? Done already?" asked Goku.

"Not yet. Now feast your eyes with this, Oryaaaahh!" said Caulifla.

"Wow. Super Saiyan 2. Universe 6's Saiyans are surely involves fast." said Goku.

"Super Saiyan 2? Tch. That Cabba, he didn't tell me that you guys already achieved this form." said Caulifla.

"Then what about Super Saiyan 3?" asked Goku.

"There's Super Saiyan 3?" asked Caulifla.

"Uaaaaagh!" screamed Goku.

"What an immense power. So this is Super Saiyan 3." said Caulifla.

"Well, let's resume the fight." said Goku.

"Wait? What's the big idea reverted back to Super Saiyan 2? Am I not good enough for it?" asked Caulifla.

"Something like that." replied Goku.

"Look down on me, huh? In that case, I will defeat you as you are and get that Super Saiyan 3 form myself. Uryaaaahh!" said Caulifla.

"Heh. What a surprise that you could increase this much power even without transforming even further. Get ready and come at me!" said Goku.

Super Saiyan Caulifla refused to give up even though she is proved no match against Super Saiyan Goku and went Super Saiyan 2 afterward.

Surprised at Caulifla went Super Saiyan 2, Goku also went Super Saiyan 2 as response.

Caulifla cursed Cabba for not informing her about Universe 7's Saiyans achieved Super Saiyan 2 form already, which unbeknown to her that Cabba also had no idea about it either.

Seeing that Caulifla is able to transform into Super Saiyan 2, Goku started to wonder if Caulifla could went Super Saiyan 3 or not and asked her right away.

Due to Caulifla never naming her transformation besides a regular Super Saiyan, Goku showed her his Super Saiyan 3 transformation as explanation.

Caulifla was amazed by Super Saiyan 3's power and ended up staring at it after uttered a few words, which Goku deduced her reaction as she still not got this form yet and reverted back to Super Saiyan 2.

Seeing Goku reverted back to Super Saiyan 2 and asked for resuming the fight, Caulifla took it as Goku looking down on her which Goku didn't deny it, leading her to make a vow that she will defeat him as he is and achieved the Super Saiyan 3 form herself.

By using power enchantment on top of Super Saiyan 2, Caulifla managed to shorten the gap between her power and Goku's and resuming the fight.

 **(A/N: Like how Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks power up against Super Saiyan 3 Goku in the manga)**

"Big sis. I'm coming." said Kale.

*Boom*

"Who's that?" asked Kale angrily.

"Oh no you don't." interfered Gohan.

Kale tried to secretly join the fight between Goku and Caulifla but has to step back to dodge the ki blast from Gohan who came to stop Kale from butt into his father one-on-one fight.

"How unlucky you two are to face three of us at the same time." said Ribrianne.

"It pains me to admit it but only if my energy isn't stolen by someone I wouldn't mind making her eat her words." said Frost.

"Well then Frost-san. Take this." said Frieza.

"T-This is…" said Frost.

"I shared a bit of my energy with you. Now please go and make her eat her words like you claimed earlier Frost-san." said Frieza.

"Yes senpai. If I happened to finish these maidens, my wish of getting revenge on Vegeta-san better be fulfilled." said Frost.

"Of course." replied Frieza.

"Who'd have thought that they will help each other despite being from the different universes." said Rozie.

"Who cares, our love is absolute." said Ribrianne.

Seriously, it has to be all about love, isn't it?

"Let's do it girls." said Kakunsa.

"Formation!" x3.

On Frieza and Frost's side, it appeared that Frost has his power stolen by Cell during the illusion trap too.

Once the illusion faded, the evil duo are appear encountered Universe 2's three female aces.

Wondered if Frost could gets things done like he declared, Frieza shared a bit of his energy with Frost and entrusted the task of defeating three enemies to him.

Unexpected that Frieza and Frost are support each other, the three maidens transformed as response to the evil duo. After that, Frost and the three maidens clashes each other.

"Hey! Leave my tail alone you bastard." scolded Kakunsa.

"That foul play. Using Kakunsa as your shield." said Rozie.

"Oh, I wouldn't go anywhere near her if I were you. She seems to have come down with a terrible case of explosions." said Frost.

"What did you mean?" asked three maidens in unison.

"Take it." said Frost.

*Boom*

"Kyaaaahh?!" screamed both Kakunsa and Rozie in unison.

"Rozie! Kakunsa!" yelled Ribrianne.

"See what I meant?" said Frost.

"Unforgivable! Ribrianne is super angry!" yelled Ribrianne.

After handling Yacchina Fist, Beast-like battle style and dodging Maiden's charge for a while Frost using dirty move by captured Kakunsa through tail catching and made her his hostage causing the other two maidens unable to fight smoothly and started to insult Frost for his foul play.

Frost responded by throwing Kakunsa at Rozie and blasted both of them off guard, eliminated both of them and angered Ribrianne in progress.

Angered Ribrianne then transformed into Super Ribrianne and resuming the fight with Frost, obviously overwhelming him.

"Ugh. Look like I stepped on the huge mine, aren't I?" said Frost.

"Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Unforgivable!" said Ribrianne continuously.

Being a Super Ribrianne, Ribrianne kept raining her attacks from midair at Frost, pushing him on his defense.

"This is the end. Ribrianne Eternal Love!" yelled Ribrianne.

*Boom*

"Love is vict— Kyaaahh!?" said Ribrianne.

"Oya. This is unexpected." said Frieza surprisingly.

"Feel free to give up." said Frost.

Ribrianne made a finishing move and her attack is hitting Frost head-on. However, as Ribrianne is busying proud of her love, numerous powerful death beams are fired at her causing her to fall to the ground.

After the dust that covered the area where Ribrianne's previous attack landed on disappeared, it revealed to be Frost who not only uninjured but also transformed further as he gained shoulder bows, a crown shape with four horns, spikes on the back and a stinger on the tail. The face is covered by a face-mask hiding all facial features except the eyes which becomes pupil-less and red.

 **(A/N: If you couldn't picture it, check out the following link:** **.** **)**

"As if I would give up after what have you done to Kakunsa and Rozie. Feast your eyes on this." said Ribrianne.

"You can do it, Ribrianne!" said Heles, Pell and every fallen Universe 2's warriors repeatedly.

"Woah. So big."

"Oh. So large."

"It's a power of love."

Each said by three Omni-kings individually.

"Ah. That wretched love crap with even bigger in size. What a meddlesome universe." commented Frost.

"With love at my side I can continue to fight. Evil, be perished!" declared Ribrianne.

"Do it if you can!" declared Frost.

"Realize the wrath of Fist of Love!" said Ribrianne.

Cornered Ribrianne received love charging from her fallen teammates and her gods, grew into Giant Ribrianne and sent a punch at Frost.

"Kyaaahh!?" screamed Ribrianne.

"Not bad. But still not good enough either." criticized Frost.

"It hurts! My left eye. It hurts!" groaned Ribrianne painfully.

"In that case, I will…" said Ribrianne with a shockingly paused.

"What's the matter? Get scared all of sudden?" asked Frost.

"As if I would allow that! Hahhhh!" yelled Ribrianne.

"Too late for that. Hah!" said Frost.

"Iyaaaahhh!?" screamed Ribrianne.

With a single clash from Frost's head, Ribrianne's entire giant arm that throwing a fist at him destroyed although Frost himself noted that the attack worked on him to some extent.

But being one of the evil duo, Frost is playing dirty again by shot a Death Beam at Ribrianne's left eye which the latter couldn't dodge it in time due to her movements being slowed by her giant size.

With left eye get shot by Frost, Ribrianne was distracted from noticing Frost secretly charging Supernova. After she came to her sense, Frost's Supernova is already full-charged.

Ribrianne quickly fired gigantic mouth blast at Frost in order to push back his Full Power Supernova but failed in the end and gets eliminated afterward.

As for Frost, he was worn out from using Full Power Supernova and reverted back to his true form.

"Huff. Huff. I didn't expect to have to go that far just to eliminate her." said Frost.

"Well done Frost-san. As a reward I'll teach you something that could be very useful for you. Would you mind listening?" asked Frieza.

"Yes please." replied Frost.

"The thing is… never trust anyone." said Frieza.

"Uwaaahh!?" screamed Frost.

"Hey! What happened?" said Champa.

"You. You tricked me! You said you'll revenge Vegeta-san for me!" yelled Frost at Frieza's direction.

"Who tricked you? I do agree to have a revenge on Vegeta-san for you but I never said that I'll keep an amateur such as yourself around, right?" smirkingly replied Frieza.

"Amateur?! You dare call me an amateur?! You—" said Frost unfinished.

"What? What happened?" said three Omni-kings.

"Uh… y'know. Lord Omni-kings. I just too excited with the battle there that my destruction energy leaked and it hits Frost by accident so…" excused Champa while sweating like waterfalls.

"Oh. Well, we understand your feelings but please have a better self-control next time okay?" said present Omni-king.

Almost like what was happened in my timeline except that Champa in this timeline is more perceptive and destroyed Frost by himself to avoid angered Omni-kings for violating the rules then disguised his actions as accident.

Good thing that Omni-kings aren't perceptive enough to differentiate between accidents and doings on purpose.

"Ack!" groaned Caulifla.

"Big sis! Move away!" said Kale.

"Crap! She gets away." said Gohan.

"Big si—" said Kale, discontinued.

"How wonderful. First I get to watch two monkeys hurt each other and now I get to squeeze a monkey myself. Please scream loudly if I'm too soft on you okay?" said Frieza maliciously.

"Arghhhh! Arghhhh!" screamed Kale repeatedly.

"Don't pass out or die yet. I still haven't had enough of Saiyan torturing yet." said Frieza.

"Arghhh! Big sis. Whoever that hurts you. I won't forgive!" screamed Kale.

"Ugh. Not my tail again. Why do these wretched Saiyans love to violate my tail so much?" groaned Frieza.

"What an immense energy. Did she holding back this entire time?" said Gohan.

"Hyaaaaahhh! I will bathe in your blood." roared Kale.

"You'll pay for this, monkey!" said Frieza.

Upon noticing Caulifla gets sent to smash the ground, Kale faked a blast at Gohan and took the opportunity to reach out for Caulifla but gets interfered by 2nd Form Frieza.

Frieza is enjoying torturing Kale so much that he ended up indirectly force her to go Super Saiyan in progress and gained enough power to crush Frieza's tail that grabbed her earlier and freed herself from him much to his dismay.

Kale, who finally showed everyone her Super Saiyan form, charged at Frieza.

"I can't believe I have to rely on this against a lowly Saiyan such as yourself!" said Frieza.

"Ugh… Hiyaaahh!" roared Kale.

Frieza in his 2nd Form is proved no match for Super Saiyan Kale, transformed further into his 3rd Form to keep up with her. With this, Frieza is able to fight with Kale evenly.

"Hyaaaahhh!" roared Kale.

"Guaaaahhh!?" groaned Frieza.

But soon enough, Kale's power is rising up to the point that she once again overwhelming Frieza and punched him flying to Cell's direction.

"How pathetic. The evil emperor is sent flying by a mere Saiyan." commented Cell.

"Shut up. This isn't even my final form so don't even think that monkey's victory over my current form have any meaning. Huaaahh!" retorted Frieza.

"Resort to your final form already?" said Cell mockingly.

"As if I would let that monkey getting away after all she done to me." said Frieza annoyingly.

Meanwhile, during Frieza and Cell bantering moment. Goku and Caulifla stopped fighting due to notice that Kale transformed and capable of sending 3rd Form Frieza fly away.

"Kale. Finally you're becoming a Super Saiyan." happily stated Caulifla.

"Amazing. Hey you! Would you mind sparring with m— Ack!?" said Goku, discontinued.

"Wow. You're the best, Ka— Wha?! What's wrong Kale?! You almost hit me!" said Caulifla.

"Huahhhhhhhh!" roared Kale while firing ki blasts.

Goku tried to sparring with Kale while still in the Super Saiyan 2 form but reverted back to the base form after receiving a single kick from her in the crotch, temporarily paralyzed afterward. Caulifla is impressed by Kale's power but Kale suddenly firing ki blasts unconsciously in the middle of her complimentary which almost hit her.

"That form. If I'm not mistaking it is a Legendary Saiyan." stated Cabba.

"What? You mean the Saiyan demon that appeared once in a millennium?" asked Caulifla.

"Yes. She is the Saiyan whose power will raised up until the body exploded once awakened causing her to rampaging in order to regulate the power all the time." said Cabba.

"No way. Kale!" said Caulifla as she ran toward Kale.

"Don't give up yet. There's must be some way to solve this problem." said Saonel.

"Saonel is right. If she came back to her sense her power will be a one big step closer Universe 6's victory." said Pirina.

"You're right. Let's go!" said Cabba.

"Oh ho ho ho. Sorry guys but I think I couldn't let you guys go." said Frieza.

"I'm being paralyzed?!" said both Saonel and Pirina.

"Get your foot off of my head!" said Cabba.

"You know? I just heard you guys talking about that Kale monkey's identity and it's really pique my interest. At first I was about to knock her off right away but I've changed my mind. I guess I'll let that monkey commit self-destruction right before my eyes instead." said Frieza.

"What?!" said Cabba, Saonel and Pirina.

"Oh ho ho ho. This is the best opportunity to have her die without violating the rules so as an emperor of evil there's no way I will let it go, don't you think? Just imagine how tragic her self-destruction will be really gives me joy. This is going to be one hell of the fireworks after the one from Planet Vegeta. Oh ho ho ho." said Frieza.

Cabba, with Saonel and Pirina tagging along, comes to witness Kale and confirmed that Kale is a legendary Saiyan and needed to be snapped back as soon as possible otherwise she will commit self-destruction.

Frieza, seeing this as an opportunity to kill Kale without violating the rules, stop Cabba, Saonel and Pirina from helping Kale.

That's evil emperor for you.

"Look like you're miscalculating. There's still Caulifla-san left." said Cabba.

"She's so much like the Saiyan monkeys in my universe so I can assure you that besides fighting she is just an ordinary brainless monkey. Also, since I missed the opportunity to torture her myself I'll make you her substitute so please scream loudly if I'm too soft on you okay?" said Frieza maliciously.

Frieza does have a point. Besides yelling, Caulifla couldn't do anything other things.

"Hyaaahh!" roared Kale repeatedly.

"Ugh!" groaned Kettol.

"Kyaaahh!?" groaned Lilibeau.

"Guaaahh!?" groaned Piccolo.

Kale still continued on her rampaging and eliminated Lilibeau, Kettol, and Piccolo as a result.

"No! We're ran out of flyers!" shouted Rumsshi.

"No! Now we're no longer have healer!" shouted Beerus which caused Champa to laugh at him afterward.

Seriously, where's Hachiman. He could have teleport here, couldn't he?

"Be obedient and let me suck your energy." said Cell.

"Leave me alone you grotesque creature!" said Hachiman.

He is busy getting himself out of Cell's reach.

And by 'getting himself out of Cell's reach', I mean getting away from Cell through teleportation while Cell also chase after him through the similar technique.

If he teleported to help Kale he will indirectly brought Cell to the scene and things would get more complicated instead.

Well, at least he has a good reason. But what about Botamo and Magetta.

"Narirama! Narirama!" said Narirama repeatedly.

"Choo-po! Choo-po!" groaned Magetta repeatedly.

"Your attacks won't go through me." said Viara.

"Hey you! Put me down!" yelled Botamo.

"Don't worry. I will put you down on the bench." said the Preecho.

"Damn you!" cursed Botamo.

Magetta still busy getting hit by spinning Narirama and having his attacks blocked by Viara while Botamo is carried midair by the Preecho who flying towards the bench.

Although Megetta used the coal from inside his body to cover his ears to prevent insults from reaching them but this tactic is proved meaningless against Narirama.

*Sigh* These two are about as effective as a one-legged man in an ass-kicking contest.

"First you eliminated Frost, now this. I won't let you do as you please anymore! Uwaaahh!" shouted Cabba.

"What?!" surprised Frieza.

"Take this! Take this! Take this!" said Cabba repeatedly.

"Alright. We're free from that paralyzing technique. Let's help him." said Saonel.

*Telepathy interruption*

Hachiman: No, you guys go rescue those idiots Botamo and Magetta. they're on the verge of ringout right now.

Saonel: But Cabba is…

Hachiman: Do as I said. That guy knows very well that he couldn't beat that imposter Frost even with you guys' help.

Pirina: Didn't you can teleport?

Hachiman: So does my current opponent. Now do it.

Saonel & Pirina: Fine. Leave it to us.

"Hey Whis. That form is not an ordinary Super Saiyan 2, isn't it?" asked Beerus.

"You're correct my lord. It's Vegeta-san's type of Super Saiyan 2 which surpassed even Goku-san's Super Saiyan 3 during the time you're visiting earth for searching Super Saiyan God." replied Whis.

"Like teacher like student huh? But if what he does after obtaining that form is challenge Frieza in fight then he is done for." remarked Beerus.

Cabba's rage is overflowing and turned himself into Vegeta's type of Super Saiyan 2 (According to Whis), letting him get away from Frieza's stomping through sheer force.

After that, Cabba shot attacks like Vegeta's Galick Gun at Frieza continuously. The impact is enough to make Frieza loses concentration in keeping Saonel and Pirina paralyzed.

Hachiman then ordered Saonel and Pirina to rescue Botamo and Magetta right away instead of helping Cabba.

But as Beerus stated, even with Cabba's powerful attacks kept hitting him head-on continuously, there aren't even worth enough to be light massages to Final Form Frieza.

"Alright then." said Hachiman.

"You're mine" said Cell.

*Swift*

"What's this?!" surprised Cell.

"Uryaaahh!" roared Kale.

"I really detested this idea but it's not like I have any better idea to stop this macho girl properly either." said Hachiman.

When Cell thought that Hachiman surrender to him and attempted to absorb his energy, Hachiman disappeared and reappeared with berserk Kale as his defense against Cell's absorption technique.

I see now. Since the overload amount of energy is the reason why Kale goes berserk so he brought her to Cell so that either Cell will change his energy absorption target to her and let him solve Kale's energy issue or used Kale as a distraction from Cell.

But I guess his reason is the first one but still, this mean he took the risk of giving Cell more energy in order to save Kale.

"Guwaaahh!? My tail." screamed Cell.

"Uryaaahh!" roared Kale.

"Don't gets too carried away, macho brat!" said Cell.

"Nghhh?! Arghhhhh!" screamed Kale.

"You're certainly strong for a shitty brat but don't even thinking of owning my ass when I'm in my full power state." said Cell.

Cell was caught off guard by Hachiman's plan, after pierced Kale with his tail she grabbed it and torn it apart.

After that, berserk Kale attempted to tear Cell apart got a bear hug from Cell who swiftly moved to her back and gets stabbed by Cell who instantly grew his tail back.

This time Kale couldn't shake Cell off as the latter's full power is greater than hers.

"Hey, What's the big idea? letting Kale gets sucked by that creepy thing." yelled Caulifla.

"This is the most harmless way to calm her down at this goddamn moment. Once she's calmed down, you go distract that monster and Kale will be saved." said Hachiman.

"Tch. I really don't like this. Wait! why me?" asked Caulifla.

"I'll have to rescue Cabba. He couldn't stand a chance against the guy who eliminated Frost. Also, with Cabba's ability inherited from being Supreme Kai apprentice we still be able to heal Kale." explained Hachiman.

"Hmph! Then I hope things go the way you saying earlier or else I'll kill you after we're both out of the fighting stage." said Caulifla.

"Jokes on you." mumbled Hachiman.

Dear Saiyan prodigy Caulifla, do you really have a time to argue with him?

With that, Hachiman teleported away from Caulifla while Caulifla beelined to Kale's whereabout.

*Boom*

"Kale!?" said Caulifla.

"B-Big sis?" uttered Kale before falling unconscious.

"Hang in there. I'll have Cabba heal you so don't die on me!" said Caulifla.

*Gugu Gugu Guwah (Sound of Cell's body regeneration)*

"W-What was that?" said Cell.

"You withstood that. Not bad." said Zamasu Black.

While Cell still focused on sucking Kale's energy and Caulifla came to her aid, a purple Supernova is firing at them.

Cell managed to escape from taking Supernova head-on but that made him drop Kale and some of his body parts vaporized in progress.

 **(A/N: Cell's appearance is the same as him gets hit by Vegeta's Final Flash for the first time except that this time he still in his Imperfect Form)**

Caulifla saved Kale in time. Cell regenerated himself and astounded by the destructive power of Zamasu Black's Supernova.

*Swift*

"Huff. Huff. Huff." panted Cabba repeatedly.

"You know. If you want my personal opinion, Vegeta's Galick Gun is a pretty sad choice of begging for me to kill you. But to be fair, it's far from the worst decision of confronting me when you could've run away you've made today. I guess it's time to finish th— Guwaaahh" said Frieza.

*Swift*

"Tch. Damn monkey running away from me." groaned Frieza.

"T-Thanks you Hachiman-san." thanked Cabba.

"You can thanked this guys later. Now you've gotta heal us." demanded Caulifla.

"Y-Yes." said Cabba.

As Frieza's wish to see Kale blow herself up is ruined he focused on torturing Cabba for a while until he got bored of doing and decided to finish him off, Hachiman teleported himself to Frieza, kicked him right at his neck and teleported both himself and weakened Cabba to Caulifla's whereabout.

"What's the matter? Is this the extent of the power you've got after stealing from others?" said Zamasu Black.

"So it's you who interrupted my meal earlier." said Cell.

"I couldn't care less about mortal eating each other but I still have to keep them around to protect my universe so I won't feed them to you." said Zamasu Black.

"Then you've got to feed me with yourself. Guwaaahh!" said Cell.

"You trade your wings for strength? Quite a stupid idea even for a pathetic mortal." said Zamasu Black.

"Then feast your eyes on this. Solar Flare!" said Cell.

*Swift*

"Guaaahh!?" groaned Cell.

"I have to admit that you're stronger than earlier, otherwise this punch alone would give you the same amount of damage as earlier Supernova. But not enough to defeat me. Hah!" said Zamasu Black.

Cell, who is provoked by Zamasu Black, transformed further into his wingless form and both of them engaged in fight with each other.

Cell started off with Solar Flare to blind Zamasu Black's vision. But Zamasu Black is fast enough to bury his punch into Cell's stomach before his vision is completely blinded.

Before Cell moved far away from him, Zamasu Black raining several ki blasts at him.

"Guaaahh!" roared Cell.

"You're staying instead of running away? Don't even think that blinding my vision will be able to corner me, mortal. Haaahh!" said Zamasu Black.

"To be honest I want to save my perfect form a bit longer to consume more energy to kick that Jiren's butt but I guess I have no choice." said Cell.

"Step aside!" shouted Caulifla.

"What the?" said Cell.

"I'll make this bastard pay for trying to attack Kale earlier." replied Caulifla.

"Kale? Oh, that buff Super Saiyan whose energy is absorbed by me earlier. So you came to avenge her. Although I have the same goal as you but don't expect me to make a temporary truce with you." said Cell.

"Don't worry about that. I don't need your help. And after I finished this guy, you're next." replied Caulifla.

"Heh. Although I know who's gonna win I supposed I could wait then." said Cell.

In order to handle the mighty Zamasu Black, Cell revealed his hidden form to hold himself against Zamasu Black.

Even though his vision is blinded, Zamasu Black could feel Cell's rising power and released his purple-black hybrid aura in response.

As Cell and Zamasu Black are about to clash each other they were interrupted by angry Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla as she shouted at Cell to step aside so she could take revenge on Zamasu Black for harm her sister, which Cell decided to wait.

"Crushing Cannon!" yelled Caulifla.

"That's feel nostalgic. Like seeing myself overwhelming Vegeta at that time." said Cell.

"If ki blasts aren't work then I will just have to hit you really hard." said Caulifla.

"Do it if you can, pathetic mortal." gloated Zamasu Black.

"Oryaaahh— Uwaaahh?! Oryaaahh!" screamed Caulifla.

"Wha?! What?!" said Cell.

"Oryaaahh!" roared Caulifla.

"This brat!" yelled Cell.

"Arghhhh!?" groaned Caulifla.

"What happened? As soon as she touch that guy's aura she is going rampage out of nowhere." astounded Cell.

Caulifla launched several Crushing Cannons at Zamasu Black but he didn't fazed by them even one bit so Caulifla went for basic brawlings instead.

Once Caulifla touches Zamasu Black's aura, she started screaming painfully, her skin and aura darkened with her pupils no longer visible and and started rampaging herself.

Berserk Caulifla begin to rampage on nearby warrior Cell.

Cell is surprised by Caulifla's sudden change but kick her flying far away anyway.

"Thanks a ton, you guys." thanked Botamo.

"Look like we've made it in time due to your weight slow down that flyer from Universe 3." said Saonel.

"Not… Over… Yet…" said the Preecho.

"Then I'll an end for you… huh?" said Saonel.

"Oryaaahh!" roared Caulifla.

"Kuwaaahh!?" groaned Saonel, Botamo and the Preecho in unison.

"Huff. Huff. Good thing I have wings." said the Preecho

"Botamo. No way." said Saonel.

"That's crazy. I'm out of this." said the Preecho.

"What's happened Caulifla?" asked Saonel.

"Hiyaaahh!" roared Caulifla.

On Botamo's side, Saonel managed to rescue him in time and have the Preecho in check.

As Saonel is about to finish the Preecho, berserk Caulifla arrived and knocked all three of them at the same time.

However, the Preecho is managed to escape being eliminated thanks to his wings allow him to flying back, Saonel is managed to cling on the edge of the fighting stage thanks to his stretchable hand but the incident is happened so suddenly that he couldn't save Botamo in time this time.

The Preecho decided to leave as soon as possible while he still has a chance, especially when berserk Caulifla still around. Saonel on the other hand, trying to figure out what happened and result in him confronting her.

"I see why Magetta having trouble against you. Although your attacks aren't that hard but your speed is fast while spinning. Only if I could beat you in speed you're nothing." said Pirina.

"Guwaaahh!" groaned Saonel.

"Nari— rama?!" groaned Narirama.

"S-Saonel?" asked Pirina.

"Choo-po?" choo-poed Magetta.

"Watch out. Somehow Caulifla goes berserk and trying to eliminate everyone on her sight." warned Saonel.

"What the—" asked Pirina.

"Oryaaahh!" roared Caulifla.

"Narirama?!" confusingly nariramaed Narirama.

"Choo-po?! Choo-po?!" confusingly choo-poed Magetta.

"Knock her Magetta! Don't let her rampage any further!" ordered Saonel.

"ORYAAAHH!" roared Caulifla.

"Choo-po?!" choo-poed Magetta.

"No way. She's even eliminated Magetta all by herself." said Saonel.

"No, not just that. Her appearance also changed. Her eyebrows vanished and her hair is grown so long." said Pirina.

"Narirama. Narirama." nariramaed Narirama.

"Let's me handle her. Saonel-san and Pirina-san please accompany Kale-san. Huaah!" said Cabba.

"Be careful then." said Saonel and Pirina.

While Pirina is still accompanied Magetta in defeating spinning Narirama, Saonel is sent flying by Caulifla at their direction and accidentally hit Narirama so hard that his spinning is terminated.

However, berserk Caulifla arrived at the same direction as Saonel and clashes Magetta, Viara and Narirama at the same time.

Narirama is managed to cling on the edge of the fighting stage thanks to his Super Survival mode function while Magetta and Viara still could hold their own against her due to Magetta has incredible heavy body and Viara has incredibly physical endurance.

But that's not going to stop berserk Caulifla so Saonel ordered Magetta to knock her off while Narirama and Viara decided to escape from the scene.

Unfortunately for them that Caulifla is suddenly evolved as she is seen turned into Super Saiyan 3 while in berserk state, eliminated Magetta with Berserk Crushing Cannon in progress.

After Magetta is eliminated, Cabba appeared to handle berserk Caulifla and told both of his Namekian teammates to accompany Kale and transformed into Vegeta's version of Super Saiyan 2 right away.

Well then, how's the others doing?

Let's start with Master Roshi. Oh, he was battling with Paparoni. Even though Paparoni's ki blasts are all moved according to his calculated wills but Master Roshi could manage to dodge them very well.

Next is Pikkon. He is clashing with Katopesla.

Vegeta still clashes with Toppo in er… No Aura Super Saiyan Blue form. But later, Kahseral and Cocotto also join the fight.

Android 17 and Android 18 are up against Koitsukai, Panchea and Bollarator.

Gohan is seen fighting with recovered Kale.

Goku is seen fighting with Dyspo in his Super Saiyan God form.

*Swift*

"You dare coming back after kick Lord Frieza's neck? You've got more nerve than any of earthlings I've met in my entire li- history." said Frieza.

"It's not like any of my teammates could handle an evil psychopath such as yourself." said Hachiman.

Hachiman is seen teleport to Frieza to prevent him from going after his teammates.

Jiren is approaching where Cell and Zamasu Black fight.

Napapa, Murichim and Obuni are up against (more like that at first but started getting their asses owned by the transformed foes) Zirloin, Rabanra and Zarbuto.

Murisarm, Jilcol, Rubalt and Jirasen are struggle against Nigirisshi, the Preecho, Narirama and Maji Kayo.

"Oh. 62.5 tak passed already." said my alternate timeline self.

"Good thing we're allowed the time limit."

"Yeah. Even though it's different from our timeline but I still haven't have enough of this."

"I'm excited."

Omni-kings are enjoying this. Especially the moment they performed their poses.

"The time has come! Universe 10. The time has come!" shouted Rumsshi.

"Grrrrghhhh…" uttered Gowasu and the warriors from Universe 10 at the bench.

"Lord Rumsshi. You're making them passed out." said Cus.

"Sorry." apologized Rumsshi.

Rumsshi told the Universe 10's warriors who still stayed on the fighting stage that the time has come. Maybe it's time for some sort of plan to be displayed.

But due to him didn't hold back enough so that his voice knocked off everyone from Universe 10 on the bench beside himself and Cus.

"Come. I shall destroy you both." said Jiren.

"Don't decide my fate, mortal." said Zamasu Black.

"And there he goes. Whatever the reason he left but finally I got to fight a super tough one by myself without interruption." said Cell.

"I'll start off with you then." said Jiren.

Cell and Zamasu Black, who were engaged in fight, get unwarned attacked by Jiren. However, they both able to dodge Jiren's attack in time.

Jiren declared that he will destroy both of them but Zamasu Black teleported away from the scene.

Cell, knowing that his opponent is out of his current league but decided not to escape.

"Thanks a lot. You're made it in time." said Obuni.

"You guys are pathetic, getting yourselves cornered by such lowlifes. Now get up and show them the power of Universe 10. Don't you dare embarrass Master Gowasu and Lord Rumsshi any further!" commanded Zamasu Black.

Zamasu Black, after restore the energy of all his remaining teammates that mostly tired from the battles, tell them to show the power of Universe 10 and then teleport himself to Gohan and Kale's whereabout.

Universe 10 with tactical playing. Interesting.

Well, I'm more concerned with Hachiman. Judging by his power level and the fact that he is the warrior with least experience in the world of martial art here, he couldn't even match 2nd Form Frieza but now he has to confront Final Form Frieza. How could he suppose to defeat him?

Eliminated list:

Universe 2: Ribrianne, Kakunsa and Rozie

Universe 4: Erased

Universe 6: Frost, Hit, Botamo and Magetta

Universe 7: Piccolo

Universe 10: Lilibeau and Zium

Universe 11: Vuon and Kettol

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 20 for you readers. Sorry for keep you waiting so long.**

 **Here the Power level in each battle that has been stated in this chapter:**

 **Zium = 230 billion**

 **Vuon = 680 billion**

 **Kettol = 850 billion / 340 billion (post Cell's energy absorption)**

 **Gamisaras = 311 billion**

 **Damon = 310 billion**

 **Dercori = 400 billion**

 **Shantza = 6000**

 **Kahseral = 1.3 trillion / 169 billion (post Cell's energy absorption)**

 **Cocotto = 480 billion**

 **Saonel = 480 billion / 72 billion (post Cell's energy absorption)**

 **Pirina = 485 billion / 73 billion (post Cell's energy absorption)**

 **Hit (Awoken) = 1 septillion (Time Skip 1 second) / 23 septillion (Time Lag) / 138 septillion (Time Lag Revised)**

 **Jiren = 602 septillion (heavily suppressed) / 30 septillion (Time Lag) / 720 septillion (Time Lag, less suppressed) / 120 septillion (Time Lag Revised) / 15 octillion (Time Lag Revised, greatly less suppressed) / 111 septillion (suppressed against Cell)**

 **Botamo = 39 billion**

 **Auta Magetta = 1.8 trillion / 54 million (Feeling hurt)**

 **Mona = 350 billion / 3.5 trillion (body enlarged)**

 **Piccolo = 610 billion**

 **Caulifla = 80 billion / 8 trillion (Super Saiyan 2) / 28 trillion (Enchanted Super Saiyan 2) / 40 billion (Tired) / 320 billion (Zenkai boost) / 32 trillion (Super Saiyan 2) / 48 trillion (Super Saiyan: Berserk) / 192 trillion (Super Saiyan: Berserk Super Saiyan 3)**

 **Son Goku = 640 billion / 64 trillion (Super Saiyan 2) / 256 trillion (Super Saiyan 3) / 750 quintillion (Super Saiyan God)**

 **Kale = 4.5 trillion / 2.25 quadrillion (Super Saiyan C-Type) / 4.5 quadrillion (Legendary Super Saiyan) / 1.5 trillion (post Cell's absorption) / 45 trillion (Zenkai boost)**

 **Son Gohan = 5.6 trillion (suppressed potential unleashed+post Cell's energy absorption) / 98 trillion (suppressed potential unleashed against Zenkai Kale)**

 **Frieza = 530 trillion (1st form) / 1.45 quadrillion (2nd form) / 2.32 quadrillion (3rd form) / 120 quadrillion (Final Form)**

 **Frost = 660 billion (Final Form) / 33 billion (post Cell's absorption) / 665 billion (Final Form+Frieza energy) / 26.6 trillion (Fifth Form)**

 **Rozie = 53 billion / 530 billion (post Formation)**

 **Kakunsa = 54 billion / 540 billion (post Formation)**

 **Ribrianne = 55 billion / 550 billion (post Formation) / 5.5 trillion (Super Ribrianne) / 22 trillion (Giant Ribrianne)**

 **Cabba = 60 billion / 6 trillion (Super Saiyan 2) / 222 trillion (Rage mode Super Saiyan 2)**

 **Cell = 121 trillion (suppressed) / 55 quadrillion (Full Power Imperfect Form) / 110 quadrillion (Semi-Perfect Form) / 48 quintillion (Perfect Form)**

 **Lilibeau = 260 billion**

 **Piccolo = 610 billion**

 **The Preecho = 225 billion**

 **Narirama = 223 billion**

 **Viara = 249 billion**

 **Dyspo = 710 quintillion**

 **Master Roshi = 139 million**

 **Paparoni = 352 million**

 **Pikkon = 1 trillion (suppressed)**

 **Katopesla = 703 billion**

 **Vegeta = 630 billion / 7.4 septillion (Perfect Super Saiyan Blue)**

 **Toppo = 11 quadrillion / 7.1 septillion (God Essence)**

 **Android 17 = 1.3 trillion (suppressed)**

 **Android 18 = 1.1 trillion (suppressed)**

 **Koitsukai = 264 billion**

 **Panchia = 265 billion**

 **Bollarator = 266 billion**

 **Maji Kayo = 6 trillion**

 **Nigirisshi = 331 billion**

 **Murichim = 809 trillion**

 **Lilibeu = 260 billion**

 **Jirasen = 722 billion**

 **Murisarm = 361 billion**

 **Napapa = 794 billion**

 **Rubalt = 700 billion**

 **Jilcol = 348 billion**

 **Obuni = 1 trillion**

 **Zirloin = 102 billion / 1.02 trillion (post Formation)**

 **Rabanra = 96 billion / 960 billion (post Formation)**

 **Zarbuto = 92 billion / 920 billion (post Formation)**

 **Hikigaya Hachiman = 800 trillion (Full Power mortal base)**

 **Zamasu Black = 450 trillion (suppressed against Mona) / 60 quintillion (suppressed against Cell)**

 **Well then see you next chapter reader-sans.**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The third quarter of the tournament of power.

* * *

"This is preposterous. Just a scrawny old man wasn't supposed to be this hard to eliminate through this technique. Why?" said Paparoni.

"Look who talking. Do you actually think that I'm weak enough to lose against ten Sokidans?" said Master Roshi.

"I'll make you eat your words with this!" said Paparoni.

"Did you forget that killing is prohibited?" said Master Roshi.

"I'll make sure to miss your vital spots so don't worry." said Paparoni.

"Alright fine. I hope you keep your words." said Master Roshi.

"Ha. What an outdated plan fit for old coot like you. Do you think I would fall for it?" asked Paparoni.

"Well yes." replied Master Roshi.

*Sound of electricity*

*Sound of things got torn apart*

"You... Damn... Old... Living fossil..." said Paparoni.

"You may probably doubt why I could pull out that technique despite moving. Given how fast your energy discs are, just a half-ass binding would be enough to thwart your plan altogether, don't you think?" said Master Roshi as he empties his power level.

Paparoni's annoyances kept growing as he couldn't eliminate Master Roshi after numerous temptations (well it's all base on utilizing numerous Spirit Balls which programmed as Master Roshi's polar opposite magnetic ki with quantity added after each temptation).

After Master Roshi's comment reached his ears, Paparoni remodeled all of his Spirit Balls into extremely sharp disc shape which earned reminding from Master Roshi about no killing allowed but Paparoni told him that he'll make sure to miss the vital parts.

Master Roshi dodged while lured the remodeled Spirit Balls at Paparoni's direction before dodge away from them again which Paparoni himself already anticipated that.

But after successfully dodged the remodeled Spirit Balls, Master Roshi swiftly utilized Lightning Flash Surprise technique on Paparoni before he could dodge or command them to go somewhere else.

Since the Lightning Flash Surprise technique is considered Master Roshi's ki and Paparoni was cladded and bound by it, resulting in Paparoni got pierced by all of his Spirit Balls.

In other words, Paparoni just giving him a convenient way to defeat him.

After Master Roshi emptied his power level, the Spirit Balls that were after him now flew off of the fighting stage.

"W-What's this?" said Master Roshi.

"T-Thanks." thanked Paparoni.

"As if we could afford to lose you here. Also, since our enemies are having their energy recovered so we need to have ours recovered as well." replied Maji Kayo.

As Master Roshi was about to finish off Paparoni, Maji Kayo enlarged his right arms and stretched to reach out to grab Paparoni, saving him from Master Roshi.

"Fu-Sion-Ha" x3

"What is that?" questioned Nigirisshi.

"Beats me." replied The Preecho.

"Nari...Rama..?" nariramaed Narirama.

"You guys! Quickly grab my hands!" yelled Paparoni.

"What in the world?!" said the remaining Team Universe 2's warriors.

"What's happened?"  
"Fusion?"  
"Ha?"

Said Omni-kings.

While Paparoni was preparing to recover his teammates' energy, their enemies from Team Universe 10 performed the mysterious dances before their eyes.

Paparoni seems to grasp on something and asked his teammates to get their energies recovered from his Supreme Kai apprentice ability hurriedly. And since Paparoni couldn't have a proper movement so he asked his teammates to grab his hands to save him trouble of performing energy restoration.

Meanwhile, the warriors from Team Universe 10 who battling with warriors from Team Universe 2 also do the same dancing.

"Universe 10 warriors are doing Fusion Dance? Is there a Metamoran in their universe as well?" said Piccolo.

"I don't think so. However, with god's network, the stated technique could be learned from it regardless of there's a Metamoran in their universe or not." remarked Whis.

"What are you guys?" asked Nigirisshi.

"I'm Jirabalt and he is Murisol. Remember us very well because these are the names of people who beat your asses!" replied Jirabalt.

It's revealed by Universe 7 that the dance from earlier is a Fusion Dance. Judging from the name of the dancing, I guess it's a merging related technique in order to power up. Not bad at all. Though it's not as great as Potaras but the outcome wasn't half bad at all.

"Murichim and Napapa together so we're Murichapa. And I will kick your asses!" said Murichapa.

"What a laugh." said Zirloin.

"Did you forget that we just owned you earlier?" said Rabanra.

"And now you're just make things convenient to us by raising our advantage in number." said Zarbuto

"Na...Ri...Ra...Ma?!" groaned Narirama.

"T-They're strong. It's like they're not even the same as before." said Maji Kayo.

"Then what about that technique of yours." asked the Preecho.

"If there's only one of them I could do that. But with two of them together there's not even an opening for me to do." replied Maji Kayo.

"Then you've gotta go for someone else with proper power level and do that thing then come back to us." said Paparoni.

Narirama and The Preecho asides, now even Maji Kayo who has the upper hand against his four opponents from Team Universe 10, is also outclassed by them once they merged.

It seems like Maji Kayo still has some sort of technique under his sleeve but couldn't use it on his foes so Paparoni suggested he used it on others with proper power level.

"This bastard is too much of a handful for a mere fat ass." remarked Zirloin.

"Yacchina Fist are all reflected back. Even though they couldn't even deflect it before merging together." remarked Zarbuto.

"How disgraceful. Even with Love Symphony is destroyed by nothing but one big scream." remarked Rabanra.

"What's wrong? Are you done warming up?" asked Murichapa mockingly.

Look like Team Universe 2 also troubled by Universe 10's merged warriors too.

"Koryaaahh!" shouted Caulifla.

"Caulifla-san. Please return to our side. Ha!" yelled Cabba.

"Kyaaahh!?" groaned Caulifla.

"Good. Now we've you back." said Cabba.

"Big sis! Is big sis alright?" shouted Kale.

"Yeah she alright. She just passed out. By the way, Didn't you have your fight to settle with that Universe 7's Saiyan?" said Cabba.

"We heard big sis's scream which Saonel and Pirina who aid me to fight that guy let me come here to check while holding their own against him." explained Kale.

"Are you serious?! Neither of them are strong enough to defeat that guy and you should know that!" remarked Cabba.

"You're right. But this time it's different. Look." said Kale.

"Wait. Isn't that just Pirina-san? Where's Saonel-san? It's not like he gets eliminated." asked Cabba.

"Somehow they merged together. I don't know the details but it seems like this is the result of Supernamekian merging with Supernamekian or something along that line." said Kale.

"Well, come to think of it. Pirina-san's power is really incredible." remarked Cabba.

"Oh yeah. I have something to give you and Caulifla-san." said Cabba.

"What's this?" asked Kale.

"It's Potara. Wear it to your ear and another side of Caulifla-san's ear. With this the two of you could make a great warrior together." explained Cabba.

"And what about you?" asked Kale.

"Someone is coming at high speed so I'll hold that person back. Please leave with Caulifla-san. I'm counting on you." said Cabba.

"Alright." said Kale as she left with Caulifla.

"Tch. That berserk girl already left huh? Well, I guess I'll have you instead." said Maji Kayo.

"I won't let you go after them. But to be more precisely, I won't let you go anywhere." declared Cabba.

Cabba in Vegeta's Super Saiyan 2 form clashes with Caulifla in Super Saiyan 3 (berserk) form for a while.

The fight ended up as Cabba defeated her through Full Power Galick Gun at point blank range.

Kale whose fight with Gohan is supported by Saonel and Pirina, went to check Caulifla as the two Namekians holding Gohan back for her.

As Cabba's statement, Saonel and Pirina are no match to Gohan. However, Kale pointed out that the two Namekians fused together and obtained the incredible power enough to hold the mighty Gohan back.

Since Cabba is now with both Caulifla and Kale, he gave his Potaras to Kale so the two female Saiyans could become a mighty fused warrior together.

At the same time, Maji Kayo appeared to aim for Kale for untold reason and Cabba already noticed his presence so he asked Kale to take Caulifla away with her while keeping Maji Kayo from after them.

"You think you're strong? Watch this!" said Zirloin.

"Then say your prays while you're at it." said Murichapa.

*Whoom*

"It absorbs ki?" said Murichapa.

"Just as you said earlier. Says your pray while you're at it. Pretty Black Hole." declared Zirloin, Rabanra and Zarbuto.

"Ngh?! Heavy!" groaned Murichapa.

"We've never expect to resort to this so early." said Zarbuto.

"So in return we'll make sure you drowning in our love and gets out of the bound." said Rabanra.

"Now everyone. Send your love to those three." announced Heles.

Pretty Black Hole. Seeing how all of Murichapa's ki blasts get absorbed then it's definitely the same technique as back then.

In my timeline, these three were using this against Goku, Android 17 and Android 18. But now they used it to defeat a single merged warrior. It's not like they have a chance anyway, especially when they're cornered. Also, this time Heles asked the rest of Team Universe 2 to send them loves to keep charging the technique.

"Weakness identified." said Koitsukai.

"I'm surprised that the machine knows how to bluff." said Android 17.

"No need to be since we're Androids." said Android 18.

"Is that supposed to be a reason? I really wish I could bring that damn Gero back and stomped his head again at this point." said Android 17.

"Are you done ignoring us?" said Viara.

"No shit, Sherlock. And next time don't announce your presence." said Android 18.

"Got you." said Koitsukai.

"Android 18? Don't tell me that..." uttered Android 17, bewildered.

"Now you run like a weakling." said Panchia.

"We'll hunt you down. Bolla." said Bollarator.

"Viara. Block his path." said Koitsukai.

"Understood." replied Viara.

"What exactly that happened?" groaned Beerus.

"This is bad. Both Android 17 and Android 18 have a common weakness as they could be shut down using the device. But Team Universe 3 are machine by nature so they probably generate some kind of invisible wave that similar to that device." said Piccolo.

"I see. So that's why Android 17 can't have a proper fight right now." remarked Whis.

"Tch. You folks really are good at annoying someone." cursed Android 17 silently.

Meanwhile at the Android 17 and Android 18's fight, Koitsukai appeared to identify the couple of Androids' weakness so he has Viara join the fight to lure them into the same direction. Suddenly, Android 18 fell unconscious due to reasons explained by Piccolo and make Android 17 has a difficult fight.

"I can feel it. The awesomeness of what you guys claimed as love. But instead of returning this favor with my loss, I'll return it with my true full power." said Murichapa.

"That's a bluff." asked Zirloin.

"Uuuu...Waaaaaaahhhhh!" screamed Murichapa.

"What?" surprised Rabanra.

"Don't mind it. Focus on sink that guy." reminded Zarbuto.

"Kuwaaaaahhhh!" screamed Murichapa.

"T-That can't be!" said Zirloin, Rabanra and Zarbuto.

Murichapa is seen struggling to defend against Pretty Black Hole, being engulfed by it. However, Murichapa indirectly claimed that he could handle the technique with his full power.

Zirloin believed that Murichapa is bluffing and all three of them focus on drowning Murichapa even more.

And to Team Universe 2's shock, Murichapa manages to compress the energy back into his own palm size. Although Murichapa gets exhausted to a certain degree after that.

"Tch. Just one justice flunker is already annoying but three flunkers together really drive me insane." moaned Vegeta.

"You're going to pay with your loss for insults the sacred justice." said Toppo.

"Let's toss him off, Toppo." suggested Kahseral.

"That's brilliant, General Kahseral. Here we go. Eleven Folds Cocotto Zones." said Cocotto.

Meanwhile on Toppo's side, with help from Kahseral and Cocotto, he was able to gain advantage over Vegeta little by little after stayed on par with him until the two showed up.

After hearing Vegeta badmouthed justice, Toppo decided to gets more serious about defeating him.

Kahseral then suggested that Toppo should toss Vegeta off of the fighting stage which makes Cocotto stepped in and imprisoned Vegeta with eleven folds Cocotto Zones.

I see, Although the zone itself isn't a big deal for Vegeta but with eleven fold it's enough for Toppo to tosses him out successfully before he could escape from the stated technique.

"Don't mind it. As long as we have love we can recreate that anytime we want." said Zirloin.

"Except that you don't have enough time for that. Burst up and bind." said Murichapa.

"No way." uttered Zirloin.

"Android 18!" shouted Android 17.

"Kahseral! Cocotto!" shouted Toppo.

"Hmph! You won't get to try on that trick again, scum justice." remarked Vegeta.

"You swine." said Toppo.

Zirloin decided to create another Pretty Black Hole but Murichapa threw the compressed Pretty Black Hole to the last three warriors of Team Universe 2 and bursted right in front of them resulting in them get bound by the Pretty Black Hole and some other warriors get sucked into it and get eliminated in the end.

How fit for universe of love freaks to be eliminated by its own love.

I glanced at my counterpart in this timeline which he also glanced me as well.

We nodded to each other.

"Wow. Universe 2 is out of the game."

"Yeah. They're all out."

"Well, let's do that together."

"All of the Universe 2's warriors have dropped out. They've been wiped out. Therefore, Universe 2 shall be erased." Both of me announced in unison.

"Look like our love is unrequited this time. How unfortunate." said Heles.

It won't be this unfortunate if you and Pell love to do your works properly as much as your affection towards the word 'love'.

"Three. Two. One. Begone." said three Omni-kings in unison before finishing their poses and erase Universe 2 afterward.

 **(A/N: All three of them are posing like how The Para brothers do)  
**  
"Heh. You sure are tough but still too slow for m— Ack!" said and groaned Dyspo.

"C-Cell?" asked Goku.

"D-Damn it." groaned Cell.

"You won't be able to defeat me. Get lost." said Jiren.

"Well, you heard that. So it's my turn then." said Goku.

"What? Who said you could have him?" said Cell.

"Come on. In exchange I'll let you have that guy instead." replied Goku.

"That's not the point!" said Cell.

"Don't think you could treat me like a tradable object!" yelled Dyspo.

"Out of my way. Solar Flare." said Goku.

"Arrghhhhh?! My eyes. This guy also be able to do this too? Uwaaahh?!" groaned Dyspo.

"Uwaaahh?!" groaned Goku.

"You're not my opponent. Get lost." said Jiren.

"Don't ignore me!" said Dyspo.

"As you wish." said Cell.

"Guwaaahh?!" groaned Dyspo.

"Son Goku. I'll let you have that man for now. But once I defeated this Universe 11's rabbit, both of you are next." said Cell.

While Goku still fighting with Dyspo, Cell (in beaten up state) was sent flying to their direction and hit Dyspo.

As soon as Goku noticed that Jiren arrived in his way (probably to eliminate Cell) he launched at him.

Dyspo tried to block Goku but Goku used Solar Flare technique and blinded him then punched him away together with transforming into Super Saiyan Blue.

Goku then sealed the aura of his Super Saiyan Blue form similar to Vegeta's no aura Super Saiyan Blue and charged at Jiren. And as expected, Jiren still overwhelmed him as he punched him so hard in the gut, causing him to kneel down on the ground.

Dyspo tried to get Goku but Cell intervened through teleporting, saying that he'll let Goku have Jiren until he defeated Dyspo.

"It's not like any of my teammates could handle an evil psychopath such as me, you say? If you want my personal opinion then I'll tell you that Kale monkey still does a better job at handling me than you. Any last words?" said Frieza.

"What a pain." said Hachiman.

"That bright technique huh? Don't think it would wo— huh?" said Frieza.

"What's wrong?" asked Hachiman.

"Transformation? Earthlings of your type shouldn't be able to do that!" said Frieza.

"I was an earthling. That's enough for an explanation. Absolute Lightning." said Hachiman.

"Guwaaahh?! I-Impossible!" groaned Frieza before fell unconscious.

"Justice Flash." said Toppo.

"Big Bang Attack." said Vegeta.

"Tch. What a pain." murmured Hachiman before teleported to somewhere else.

Hachiman is obviously outmatched by Final Form Frieza and gets beaten down by him.

Frieza was prepare to finish him and let him announce his last words before that, which Hachiman replied to him 'What a pain' and transformed right away, much to Frieza's (and probably me) shock.

The transformation appearance heavily resembles Hachiman himself except that he's now possesses green skin, gray irises, white hair, Eye shape that resembles to that of King Kai's and Supreme Kai's but with dark lines under the bottom eyelids and somewhat smaller ears. His antenna becomes a long protruding bang over the right side of his face as if it's a Mohawk.

Also, there's also a halo of light around his body and he himself is now possessed god ki.

With this transformation, Hachiman is able to surpass Final Form Frieza by launching Absolute Lightning at him, paralyzed him in progress.

This prove that Frieza is as careless as Goku from my timeline. I guess he's underestimated Hachiman for being earthling which never pose as a threat to him.

However, ki blasts firing from Vegeta and Toppo's fight are arrived at Hachiman's spot, preventing him from eliminating Frieza.

"Look like I saved." said Hachiman.

"I don't think so. Evil Containment Wave!" said Master Roshi.

"Huh? Huwaaarghhh?! What the heck is this technique?!" screamed Hachiman.

"Unfortunately that I couldn't bring containers for sealing in the tournament but with this alone should be enough to push you out of the fighting stage. Hah!" said Master Roshi.

Unfortunately for Hachiman that he teleported to where Master Roshi is. While feeling relieved for escaping Vegeta and Toppo's ki blasts, Master Roshi took this opportunity to use Evil Containment Wave on him and sent him off the fighting stage.

"HACHIMAN!" screamed Champa.

"Wow. That old timer really amazing." praised Beerus.

"No way. Hachiman just…" said Champa.

"There's no need to worry that much, my lord." said Vados, which earned 'Huh?' from her lord and his brother.

"Unfortunately that big sister is right, my lord. Please take a look at that." said Whis.

"Phew. That was close." said Hachiman.

"How?!" said twin gods of destruction.

"Master Roshi technique is impressive. However, it's not like the one who was trapped couldn't do anything more than surrender. It just most of their ki involved techniques are useless against it." explained Whis.

"Luckily that portal opening technique is available even only for 0.3 seconds while being trapped in it. It's enough to bring him back to the fighting stage." explained Vados.

"That guy. I never know he could do that." said Champa.

"This is a result of him mimicking Hit's time skip. But he didn't demonstrate it much since he already got Instantaneous Movements." said Vados.

"That hurts!" groaned Pikkon.

"(Super Annoyed Groaned) Why things always happened to me?!" groaned Hachiman.

"Farewell. My comrades need my help but I promised to gets you guys next time!" flew Katopesla.

"Incomprehensible." said Pikkon.

Hmm… Pivotal moment portal opening, huh? It's more like he gambled with it during the moment he's about to lost and somehow managed to make a comeback afterward.

Well, it's still amazing anyway.

But his luck is just like a yo-yo phenomenon considered that once he appeared he fell directly on Pikkon which Katopesla used this chance to escape.

Meanwhile on Goku's side, he was owned by Jiren over and over again.

Master Roshi still resting after using Evil Containment Wave on Hachiman.

"What?!" Gohan and Pirina stated in unison.

"Y-You're the Universe 10's Saiyan who tried to obliterate Kale." said Pirina.

"What a massively huge ki." said Gohan.

"Huwaaaaahhh!" said Pirina.

"King Kai Fist. Decuple Kamehameha!" said Gohan.

"Are those words the synonyms for coffins?" said Zamasu Black.

"Not even leaves a scratch, huh?" said Pirina.

"On top of that, this guy is monstrously strong even though he's not transforming into Super Saiyan." said Gohan.

"You mean that blonde hair Saiyan thing? Well, I hope so. Wait, why am I listening to you who supposed to be one of my enemies?" said Pirina.

"I guess because our situation are equally bad, that's why." replied Gohan.

"Begone. Holy Light Grenade!" said Zamasu Black.

"We've gotta push it away!" said Gohan.

"You don't say!" said Pirina.

Gohan and Pirina, who were fighting each other, both are ambushed by Zamasu Black's Energy Hands, causing both of them to shift their attention to focus on Zamasu Black.

Pirina fired Full Power Chou Makouhou while Gohan unleashed his full power with Decuple King Kai Fist and fired Decuple Kamehameha at Zamasu Black, who charged at both if them, at point blank range before back away afterward.

However, Zamasu Black isn't injured by the attacks even one bit and prepared to finish off both of them by Holy Light Grenade. Neither Gohan nor Pirina is fast enough to dodged the attack (might because they didn't escape while there's a chance to do) so they're no other option than push it away.

"Huh?" surprised Zamasu Black.

"It's been a long time, jerk!" said female warrior with Potara earrings.

"Kale? Caulifla?" said confused Pirina.

"What's going on?" asked Gohan.

"I'm both Kale and Caulifla, so I'm Kefla. Long hair jerk! I've come here to gets revenge!" said Kefla.

"Be careful Kefla. That guy is insanely strong!" said Pirina.

"I know that much! Just go and gets Cabba." ordered Kefla.

"What? Do you know how str—" said Pirina.

"Just go and save him already! I'll be fine on my own. Somehow Cabba grossed me out and I couldn't save him so just gets going." ordered Kefla while still in a verge of puke.

"Alright. Alright." said Pirina.

"What about you? You don't want to leave too?" asked Kefla.

"Although you're saying that but your actions just tell me a different story." replied Gohan.

"Both you and him are getting on my nerves so I plan to finish both of you anyway. How about help me finish off this jerk and I'll kick your ass really hard as thanks?" said Kefla.

"You actually called that thanks? Whatever, I accept this temporary truce. Vigintuple King Kai Fist." said Gohan.

"Heh! Not so bad but be sure to not let me down. Hiyaaahh!" said Kefla.

Zamasu Black's Holy Light Grenade was pushed away and then Kefla made her appearance which emphasized that she was the one who kicked it away and earned a little surprise from Zamasu Black.

Kefla ordered Pirina to go help Cabba on her behalf due to her find that there's something happened and it grossed her out for some reasons. Pirina didn't asked for details due to emergency the situation is and left for Cabba.

Kefla and Gohan then makes a temporary truce and join force in order to obliterate their common enemy; Zamasu Black. With that, Gohan used Vigintuple King Kai Fist on top of his full power while Kefla transformed into her Legendary Super Saiyan form.

"Arrogant fools." taunted Zamasu Black.

"Oryaaahh Oryaaahh Oryaaaahhh!" said Kefla and Gohan.

"Your attacks are sharper than I thought." said Zamasu Black.

"Oryaaahh Oryaaahh Oryaaaahhh!" said Kefla and Gohan again.

"However, that doesn't mean you pathetic mortals can touch a god being such as myself whenever you want to!" said Zamasu Black.

"M-My neck!" struggled Gohan.

"D-Damn it!" struggled Kefla.

"On top of that, 'King Kai Fist'? Potara earrings? You dare meddling with god's titles and items despite being such filthy mortals?! Neither of you shall be forgiven!" said Zamasu Black.

"Guwaaahh?!" groaned Gohan.

"Ack?!" groaned Kefla.

"Farewell!" said Zamasu Black.

Both Gohan and Kefla team up and attack Zamasu Black like how Super Saiyan Blue King Kai Fist Goku and Evolved Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta fight against Jiren in my timeline. However, both of them are unconsciously get on Zamasu Black's nerve through their phrase and equipment being related to god, cause them both to be choked by Zamasu Black's telekinesis ability.

"Quinquagintuple King Kai Fist! Quinquagintuple Masenko!" screamed Gohan.

"Huwaaahh! Crush cannons!" screamed Kefla.

"Tch. You persistent mortal swines!" irritated Zamasu Black.

"Oryaaahh! Oryaaahh!" said Kefla before glanced at Gohan and then focused on Zamasu Black.

"Piccolo-san. Sorry for calling this technique dangerous but I'm going to borrow it from you." mumbled Gohan.

"No fair! Using that blade technique!" said Kefla.

"You have no right to criticize god, mortals!" said Zamasu Black.

"Racist jerk." said Kefla.

"Got you! Quinquagintuple Special Beam Cannon!" said Gohan.

"What?" said Zamasu Black.

While being choked by Zamasu Black, both Gohan and Kefla powered up into the next level and attacks him in unison; Gohan used Quinquagintuple King Kai Fist while Kefla powered up like Super Saiyan 2 on top of her Legendary Super Saiyan form.

Even though both of the attacks couldn't defeat Zamasu Black but at least the sum of the them is enough to distract him from choking them for a moment which freed them from his grasp.

After that, Kefla ran toward Zamasu Black and fighting him head on while Gohan was charging the technique he's borrowed from Piccolo, a.k.a. Special Beam Cannon, and waiting for the right time to fire it.

Zamasu Black then utilized Energy Blade in his fight much to Kefla's dismay.

However, after dodging a few times she decided to sandwich her hands to stop Zamasu Black's Energy Blade.

Knowing that Gohan probably fully charged his technique, Kefla called Zamasu Black a racist jerk before flicking his Energy Blade away to give herself an escape route. After seeing that, Gohan approached Zamasu Black and launched his Quinquagintuple Special Beam Cannon at him at point blank range.

"Unbelievable. Earthling from Universe 6 is really something. Ones from my universe couldn't stand a chance against you." said Pikkon, exhausted.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." replied Hachiman, little exhausted.

"Then how about this? Centuple Thunder Flash!" said Pikkon.

"How crafty. All of those movements were to display this technique all along. Huh?" said Hachiman.

*Boom*

"Alright. According to the plan. Huh?" said Pikkon.

"Fierce God Slicer!" said Hachiman.

"Guwaaahh?!" said Pikkon.

*Boom*

"Universe 7. What a troublesome universe. *Sigh* Let's face it, neither my poor ability to wield this transformation nor my naming senses are more preferable than them either." said Hachiman before reverted back to his previous form.

"And there's also one more reason to leave." muttered Hachiman.

*Swift*

*Boom*

"That piece of trash getting away again. How annoying. Just you wait, I'll definitely hunt you down and makes sure you get to taste the true terror." said Frieza.

During the fight between Pikkon and Hachiman, Pikkon is outclassed by Hachiman even with full power and Centuple King Kai Fist still not catch up with him.

Pikkon distracted Hachiman by praising his strength while performing Thunder Flash. Hachiman seems to not grasped what Pikkon was up to but unleashed his Energy Blade right away and approaching him.

It turned out that Pikkon saw that Gohan was charging Special Beam Cannon from far away and thought that the attacks probably fired at Hachiman's direction regardless of Zamasu Black is able to dodge or not, so he launched Centuple Thunder Flash the same time that Gohan's attack approached Hachiman, leave him unable to just dodge.

The two massive attacks were clashed into each other and exploded.

Pikkon thought for sure that he gets Hachiman but unfortunately for him that the latter escaped the collision of the attacks through Instantaneous Movements and reappeared right at his face to launch Fierce God Slicers on him at point blank range. Not only did Pikkon get defeated but also gets eliminated in progress due to being blown off of the fighting stage by explosions caused by Fierce God Slicers. However, Hachiman was no longer be able to retain his transformation and drop the form before took a leave to somewhere else since he could sense that Frieza (in his Golden Form) is approaching and fired Death Beam at him.

"Gohan! Dodge!" shouted Piccolo.

"Yikes! He almost had me!" said Gohan.

"Tch. Starting from Hit, then Hachiman and now this bastard. Are warp abilities some kind of bargain sales or what?!" whined Kefla.

"Take this, you despicable mortals!" said Zamasu Black.

"How persistent can this jerk be?!" said Kefla.

"Just how much strength did he hide from us after all this time?!." said Gohan.

"Curse you! *Ack* I'll *Ack* make *Ack* you *Ack* pay *Ack*!" whined Kefla.

" *Ack* *Ack* *Ack* Grrrrrraaarghhh!" roared Gohan.

"His eyes and voice are changed." wondered Zamasu Black.

"Grrrrrraaarghhh!" roared Gohan.

"Can't believe that I have to bet on this. Uryaaaaaaahhhhh!" roared Kefla.

Unfortunately for both Gohan and Kefla that Zamasu Black escaped from Gohan's attack via Instantaneous Movement in time and reappeared to cut off Gohan's arm. Thanks to Piccolo that his warning miraculously reached Gohan's ears before Zamasu Black's attack reached him.

But Zamasu Black still not done with his offensive act yet as he fired numerous ki blasts and Energy Hands at both Gohan (while utilizing Quinquagintuple King Kai Fist on top of his potential unleashed form) and Kefla (as Legendary Super Saiyan equivalent of Super Saiyan 2) with much faster and stronger version which enough to make Gohan wonder how exactly strong Zamasu Black is.

With Energy Hands pinned down both Gohan and Kefla, they couldn't do anything other than received Zamasu Black's ki blasts barrage head on. But then there's something happened on Gohan as he started roar like when Goku in my timeline do during the time he gets his Incomplete Ultra Instinct form except that Gohan's irises turned yellow instead of silver.

After that, Gohan broke free from getting pinned down by Energy Hands and somehow transformed even further as his hair grew even more spiky and turned tortilla along with his eyebrows while his irises turned olive. As for power, he seemed to be far stronger than ever even without King Kai Fist combined.

Kefla didn't just laid down forever as she decided to transform even further in order to gain freedom despite the transformation itself is what her considered a 'bet'. As a result, she transformed into Legendary Super Saiyan equivalent of Super Saiyan 3, much to Zamasu Black's irritation that his Saiyan foes keep evolving instead of getting defeated.

"That's Gohan's new form? I've never seen it. What is that form?" wondered Piccolo.

"That guy finally done it." replied Elder Kai.

"What do you mean by that? Explain it." demanded Beerus.

"This is the form I wish that idiot could access during the time I've summoned forth his potential but given how strong he gets at that time and not to mention that there's a little issue with both time and that idiot himself I stayed silent. Look like the training at North King Kai's planet somehow paid off." explained Elder Kai.

"I don't think I followed, ancestor." said Shin.

"You inexperienced fool! It's mean that the form you've thought it's his potential unleashed form is just a fragment of the real one." replied Elder Kai.

"I see. So that's how it is. Gohan-san's potential unleashed form we've seen so far is the result of powering up like a Super Saiyan while has his potential drawn out without transforming into one. But the real potential unleashed form also have the same method of accession except that he has to do that on top of his true form." explained Whis.

"That kid is a half Saiyan so you're saying that the little issue which you're talking about is that he has to power up like a Super Saiyan but have to do it on top of his Great Ape form, correct?" guessed Beerus which Elder Kai nodded in agreement.

"Well, that idiot is no longer have a tail which required to transform into a Great Ape so I've tasked North King Kai and Piccolo to assist him in training on drawing out Great Ape potential out of him without having him transforming into it since this is likely to be the only option for the tailless Saiyan such as himself." stated Elder Kai.

"Also, by using King Kai Fist repeatedly, Gohan-san's potential is keep expanding secretly and resulting in his true potential unleashed form be even stronger than ever." said Whis.

"I wonder what will happen if Gohan-san could access this form since the event of Majin Buu." wondered Shin.

"If that's the case then Majin Buu wouldn't stand a chance against him even with Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks absorbed. Also, if Buu absorbed him in this form then even Vegito in Super Saiyan 3 form wouldn't be on his radar." replied Elder Kai.

"Amazing. Kefla could go to… what does it called again?" asked Champa.

"Super Saiyan 3, my lord." replied Vados.

"Yeah, that is. But how? I thought her half Caulifla couldn't get that form without getting outside force influenced." asked Champa.

"If you want my personal opinion then I've got to say that even though it's due to outside force influence but Caulifla actually turned into Super Saiyan 3 for once and the fusion between her and Kale is somehow compatible with that transformation. However, due to Kale be the half that easily succumbed into berserker might repeat the history once again so she called this transformation a 'bet'." said Vados.

Thanks for the information my children, or should I said my alternative timeline children.

"Ack!" groaned Goku.

"The same moves, time and time again. If that's all you've got then this is nothing more than a waste of time. Let's finish it." said Jiren.

"As if I would let that happened. I still have walls to overcome and limits to break so all the more reasons for that. Vigintuple King Kai Fist!" said Goku.

"Hmph. Go ahead." said Jiren.

"Oryaaahh! Oryaaahh! Oryaaahh! Guwaaahh!" said Goku.

"I hardly call this 'overcome the wall' or 'breaking the limit'. All you've done is just make your body a matyr for power and couldn't wield what you've obtained properly. Nonsense." said Jiren.

"N-No. N-Not y-yet." said Goku.

"Hey Goku. Don't tell me you're struggling." asked Master Roshi.

"I hate to admit it. But it's like my attacks don't even faze Jiren at all." replied Goku.

" *Sigh* Look like my old apprentice is nothing more than a half-baked fighter." said Master Roshi.

"He is Son Goku's teacher?" wondered Jiren.

"Goku. What's strength mean to you?" asked Master Roshi.

"Well, even Perfected Super Saiyan Blue with King Kai Fist on top of it can't keep up with him at all. I guess I have to aim for a greater power." replied Goku.

"Power, you say? Plain old fighting strength. Are Vegeta and Frieza your teachers or something? That's no way to measure things." said Master Roshi.

"I don't get it." said Goku.

"We don't master martial art to win the fight but to conquer ourselves. You've been fight to protect your friends since Saiyans' invasion so it's understandable that you would forget about that. However, until you learn not to get all caught up in enemy's power, you'll always be as green as the day we met. Now think of all your teachers along the way, what'd they teach you?" said Master Roshi.

"O-Okay." replied Goku.

"Good. And now pay attention to one last lesson from me. I'll teach you how to move well." said Master Roshi.

"A-Amazing." said Goku.

"Whis. Is that…?" asked Beerus.

"Greatly resemble yet still far cry from that technique, my lord. Also, Jiren must lower his power level enough to not have any of his attacks kill Master Roshi in case they hit in order to not gets disqualified that's why it seems like Jiren has a hard time with him." replied Whis.

"F-Figured. There's no way he can master something I've been working so hard on yet still failed." said Beerus.

"The only things you've been working so hard on are sleeping and eating for all I know." muttered Whis.

"You said something?" asked Beerus, irritated.

"Not at all, my lord." replied Whis, eyes averted.

"Despite what I've said I still have ways to go to. So Goku, takes matters into your own hands and finds the answer in your own heart. Haaahh!" said Master Roshi.

"Master Roshi." said Goku.

"Ack!" groaned Master Roshi.

"Figured." said Beerus.

"Master Roshi himself is so skill in martial art but he also didn't strong enough to keep that situation for long either. Not to mention that Jiren is suppressed against him to avoid disqualification up until now." added Whis.

"So you're just an inexperienced fighter who still need his teacher's guidance even in a time like this. A man like you will never be perfected." said Jiren.

"You're right. *Ack* I couldn't be perfected cuz I'm always aiming higher and higher. *Ack* Even though I'm bad at keep my teachers' instructions but now I've learned something important. *Ack* And that is what I truly need to overcome my wall." said Goku.

"What?" surprised Jiren.

Meanwhile, a fight between Goku and Jiren still continued with Goku is in vastly disadvantaged state. Goku then used Vigintuple King Kai Fist on top of his No Aura Super Saiyan Blue form and fight Jiren which result in emphasizing how hopeless he is against Jiren.

Due to coincidence or not that Goku is getting punched flying and land at Master Roshi's spot, which result in him being taught some lessons by Master Roshi.

In order to teach Goku properly, he performed it through his fight with Jiren and show him that he could handle Jiren better than how Goku have been doing after all this time by making well moves.

However, the gap between Master Roshi and Jiren is still too vast to close by the lessons he taught Goku so he told Goku that Goku needs to take matters into his own hands and find the answer from his heart from now on before getting himself eliminated by Jiren.

After that, Goku took some more of Jiren's attacks before he could find the answer he was looking for and dodge Jiren's final blow in time much to Jiren's surprise.

"Don't tell me that Goku…" said Beerus.

"What if he does, my lord?" said Whis.

"How can he master that before me despite being just a Saiyan?" said Beerus.

"W-What are you talking about?" asked Piccolo and Master Roshi.

"Goku-san might archive the ultimate technique which severs the link between consciousness and body, allowing him to dodge any attacks and attacks subconsciously; Ultra Instinct." replied Whis.

"Even though this is something we really need but I can't help but be frustrated that he's able to make use of it this fast while I couldn't even master it after training for several million years." said Beerus, begrudgingly.

"Except that you're put efforts on sleeping and eating more than on training and destroying all along." jabbed Whis.

"Hello Whis. I can hear you." said Beerus, annoyed.

"My apologies, my lord." wryly laughed Whis.

"So you've overcome your wall and arrived at this state?" asked Jiren.

"Probably." replied Goku.

"Then it is in that state that you will meet your end. Nothing left on the table, right?" said Jiren.

"Maybe. I guess both of us have to figure that out through battle." said Goku.

With that, both of them started to fight again.

"What's up with Kakarrot? I couldn't tell if his ki is stronger or what but for him to handle that Jiren guy better than before just proved that he definitely vastly stronger." said Vegeta.

"If you're so curious about that then how about observe it from the bystander bench?" said Toppo.

"Damn it. He got ahead of me while I'm struggling with my opponent again. How many times must this happen? I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" shouted Vegeta.

"Uwaaahh?! You've been holding back all along?" asked Toppo.

"We Saiyans can be improved through fighting and as a prince I could evolve to the point that I'm no longer lenient like I was before. The one who's going to win and obtain the Super Dragon Balls is me." said Vegeta.

"You'll obtain them over my dead body. For the sacred justice of Universe 11, I must not lose to you." said Toppo.

It seems Vegeta realized that Goku surpassed him by obtaining… or should I said tapping into Ultra Instinct much to his dismay and resulting in Vegeta evolved to the next level of Super Saiyan Blue, like how he evolved in my timeline.

"Big Bang Attack." said Vegeta.

"Uwaaahh?!" groaned Toppo.

"I have no time to play justice crap with second fiddle like you. I'll go for Jiren so I'll need you gets eliminated." said Vegeta.

"You're not only insulting my justice but also daring enough to burn the clothes designed for Pride Troopers to ash. That's it! You're not getting away with this! If justice couldn't punish you then this will! Huwaaaaahhh Haaaaahhh!" screamed Toppo.

"Toppo makes up his mind already? Is Universe 7's second fiddle really that hard to deal with?" said Belmod.

"But whatever it is doesn't matter much. With this, Toppo's victory is more likely guaranteed." said Khai.

"That form. Could it be…" said Beerus.

"A nightmare for you, Beerus. Cuz Toppo isn't just the ordinary second strongest in Universe 11's team. In fact, he is the candidate for the next God of Destruction. And now feast your eyes on this. The birth of God of Destruction Toppo." bragged Belmod.

"As long as that your God of Destruction Apprentice won't kill someone, that's it." said Beerus.

"Self-comfort, I see." said Belmod.

"Destroy." said Toppo.

"That was close. What an asspull transformation." said Vegeta.

"Have fun, Frieza. Hiyaaahh!" said Hachiman.

"Throwing things obviously won't wo— wha?! Uwaaahh?!" screamed Frieza.

*Boom*

"Now what?!." groaned Frieza.

"That should be enough to prove that I can take you out without killing." said Toppo.

"I've never asked for that. Final Impact!" said Vegeta.

"It's no use." said Toppo.

"Tch." said Vegeta.

"Justice Flash." said Toppo.

"Even regular ki still this insanely boosted. Nothing like the justice idiot from before at all." said Vegeta.

Toppo is clearly in disadvantage against Vegeta in his new form and has his upper uniform burnt by Vegeta's Big Bang Attack.

Enraged by Vegeta's badmouthing his justice and also burn his uniform to ash, Toppo made up his mind and transformed into his God of Destruction mode and started to turn the table against the Saiyan.

Toppo fired the Energy of Destruction at Vegeta but the latter is successfully dodged in time. However, the fired Energy of Destruction still has forward momentum and headed toward Hachiman who still being chased by Golden Frieza.

Hachiman saw what was coming at his direction with Frieza after him, he decided to distract him by materialized several Katchins and launched them at him through telekinesis before using Instantaneous Movements to escape from both Frieza and Energy of Destruction.

Frieza is effortlessly dodged all the Katchins, however, he didn't aware of his surroundings while dodging caused him to unconsciously move into the spot where Toppo's Energy of Destruction approaching him at point blank range.

As a result, Frieza's Golden Form was destroyed and reverted him back to his Final Form in beaten up state, which showed that Toppo is capable of utilizing his power in God of Destruction mode without killing his foes much to Vegeta's irritation as he swiftly fired Final Impact at Toppo directly. However, it's ineffective against him.

"How unexpected. Universe 6 and Universe 7 came to help us out." Jirabalt.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I came here to make Universe 3 pay for shut down my twin sister. Once I finished here I'll go for that jerk who caused her to fall off of fighting stage next." said Android 17.

"I guess I really don't have any other choice but to accept your temporary truce then." said Murichapa.

"And I came here to take back my teammate who got forcefully merged with that syrupy monster over there." said Pirina.

"Merge? I see. That's why he powered up this much." said Murisol.

"Ma...Ji...Ka...Yo…!" Maji Kayoed Maji Kayo.

"Get them. Koichiarator!" commanded Paparoni.

"Your opponent is me." said Android 17.

"Not on my wat— Guwaaahh?!" groaned Katopesla.

"Narirama?!" Nariramaed Narirama.

"What's this?!" said Paparoni.

"Watch out for yourself first, idiots." said Hachiman.

Pirina, who searches for Cabba, found out that Cabba already forced to merge with Maji Kayo and turned syrupy **(A/N: Imagine that Maji Kayo absorbs Rage mode Super Saiyan 2 Cabba like how Majin Buu does with others and then Maji Kayo's appearance resembles to syrupy form Bio Broly with blue syrupy and organs including eyes are yellow)** which I guess this is the reason why Kefla grossed out and left him.

Katopesla, who was successfully escaped from Pikkon, join Maji Kayo and help out his teammates who was troubled by Universe 10 except Zamasu Black.

Panchia, Koitsukai and Bollarator merged together into Koichiarator and hold his own against Murisol and Jirabalt while Maji Kayo hold his own against Murichapa, left Obuni to face against The Preecho, Viara, Narirama, Nigirisshi, Paparoni and Katopesla all alone.

Not for long, Pirina and Android 17 temporarily join Universe 10's side as both of them were angered by Universe 3.

Android 17 joined Murisol and Jirabalt in the fight against Koichiarator while Pirina joined Murichapa in the fight against Maji Kayo because their personal reasons.

Katopesla tried to interfere Android 17 from attacking Koichiarator but gets buried along with Narirama and Paparoni by Katchins materialized and thrown by Hachiman who suddenly teleported there instead.

With Viara and The Preecho being his only foes to focus on, Obuni finally gained advantage against them.

"You're strong but still far too slow for me. Just giving up on challenging Jiren with that level already." said Dyspo.

"With this level? Then what about this state? Kuwaaaaarrghhh!" roared Cell.

"What's this?!" surprised Dyspo.

"Anything to say?" asked Cell.

"Guwaaahh?!" groaned Dyspo.

"What a lovely answer." said Cell.

"Tch. Don't getting cocky just because you hit me once in a while." said Dyspo.

Cell in his Perfect Form is definitely stronger than Dyspo in terms of power not speed as Dyspo's attacks are all hit while Cell's are all missed but Dyspo's attacks won't inflict much damage to Cell.

Dyspo recommended that Cell should give up on challenge Jiren with his current level which Cell response by transforming even further.

If my analysis is not mistaken, the form that Cell transformed into is a combination of Frost's extra form and drawing out Great Ape power on top of it.

 **(A/N: Cell in this extra form has his tail become long again and his eyes become pupil-less purple, the rest of changes are the same as Cooler's)**

With this form, Cell is able to catch up with Dyspo in term of speed.

"Plan to dodge my attacks forever, aren't you?"

"Who knows?" replied Goku.

"Ugh!? Shockwave?!" said Jiren.

"Even physical attacks as Blue couldn't do any damage on him but now a mere shockwave can." said Elder Kai.

"On top of that, Goku-san is now able make a decent attack instead of landing ineffective attacks and just do well at dodging too. His improvements are sure worth a praise." said Whis.

"Then as a response, I'll fight you with my full power." said Jiren.

"Did Jiren say he's go Full Power? The gap between me and Kakarrot really couldn't resist to stretch out repeatedly, could it?" said Vegeta.

"Is that your last word? Begone, Universe 7." said Toppo.

*Boom*

"Gak?!" groaned Toppo.

"For someone whose goal is to surpass Kakarrot and Gods of Destruction such as myself, do you really think I will let myself lose to a mere candidate for the next God of Destruction such as yourself? What a joke!" said Vegeta.

"Toppo. Destroy all those attacks! Hurry up and finish off that Saiyan and go help Jiren!" said Belmod.

"Destroy. Destroy. Destroy. Ack!" said Toppo.

"Try destroying this, you coward hiding behind the title of God of Destruction." said Vegeta.

"Fine! Take this! Sphere of Destruction!" said Toppo.

"Full Power Gamma Burst Flash!" said Vegeta.

"Arrrrrghhhhh?!" shouted Toppo.

"Toppo!" said Kahseral.

"Vegeta!" said Piccolo.

"Are they dead?" asked Omni-king from this timeline.

"Look like they're both knocked out cold, not dead your highness." replied other me.

Goku adapted into Ultra Instinct even more and start to be able to attack in that form. As a response, Vegeta's ki flared up even more after gets owned by God of Destruction Toppo up until now as he could move faster than Toppo and elbow Toppo in his stomach.

I guess it's because Goku finally obtained Ultra Instinct and not just tap into it makes Vegeta's fury goes off the chart and resulting in him getting stronger even more which at least his speed surpass that of Toppo.

In the final clash between Vegeta and Toppo, Vegeta is able to overwhelm Toppo's Sphere of Destruction through Full Power Gamma Burst Flash and knock Toppo in the progress. However, he himself also used up his power and knocked out himself.

"Haaahh!" screamed Dyspo.

"Is that your last word?" said Cell.

*Swift*

"The speed is changed." remarked Cell.

"Justice kick!" said Dyspo.

"Gak!?" groaned Cell.

"Heh. That bug mortal should feel honored to have Dyspo defeat him at Super Maximum Light Speed Mode." said Belmod.

"What's wrong? Where are the cocky bug guy from before go?" taunted Dyspo.

*Flash*

"Wha? Eye beam? I almost had it. Hiyaaahh!" said Dyspo.

"Solar Flare!" said Cell.

"Guwaaahh?! My eyes!" said Dyspo.

"Never thought that I have to reveal this to someone like you but I guess I have no choice. Huwaaaaahhh!" said Cell.

"You also hiding your true power too?" said Dyspo.

"What makes you think that you're the only one who could do that?" said Cell.

"Tch. What's up with your Universe 7? Whenever we're finally cornered them they're always found a way to catch up afterward. Dyspo, quickly defeated Cell!" said Belmod, annoyed.

"Dyspo is in trouble?" asked Khai.

"Actually Dyspo still has a slight advantage over Cell in terms of speed. However, each of Cell's attacks are hard enough to knock him out cold so he also can't afford to let himself to get hit even once either." said Marcarita.

"Your speed rivaled mine?! That's impossible." said Dyspo.

"Giving the fact that there's already at least two guys in your team that stronger than you so there's nothing to surprise if I do the same." said Cell.

"Don't you dare lump them together with you, evil!" said Dyspo.

Being cornered by Cell, Dyspo transformed into his Super Maximum Light Speed Mode to dodge the attacks and turned the table against Cell.

However, after a while, Cell stopped Dyspo's flow as he shot Eye Beams followed by Solar Flare at point blank range and uses it as opportunity to transform into Golden Form.

As Marcarita said, Dyspo have a slight advantage in speed but incredibly huge disadvantage in power as well. And it's somehow like Dyspo tried to lure Cell to utilize more power so that Cell's stamina will be lowered enough for Dyspo to turn the table at him again.

If I recalled right, that Golden Form is stamina draining transformation so Dyspo might have a shot here, unlike the one from my timeline.

*Swift*

"Wha-?! What is this?! Release me!" said Dyspo.

"Gii Gii" quadruple uttered mysterious voices.

"Good job kids. Hold that jerk tight. Galick Gun!" said Cell.

"Stop it." said Dyspo.

*Boom*

"Wait a minute! Great Priest. Doesn't this mean he cheating?" asked Khai.

"Nope. I already announced that this technique is allowed and its details which his action isn't violate any rules yet." I replied.

"Damn it! I'm trapped!" said Dyspo, begrudgingly.

It appeared that when Dyspo was distracted by Solar Flare he secretly gave birth to his offsprings and they were teleported elsewhere before four of them turned golden and teleported to restrain Dyspo's arms and legs so that Cell could eliminated him with Galick Gun.

To be honest, I thought that only Namekian warriors would pull off this technique.

"Damn it. Do the plan X! Do the plan X!" commanded Mule.

"O-Oh. As you wish, Lord Mosco. Koichiarator!" said Paparoni.

"Operation X activated." replied Koichiarator.

"Gu wa ha ha." said Anilaza.

"Guwaaahh?!" groaned warriors who opposed Anilaza.

"You see that. This is the power of Universe 3. Anilaza." said Ea.

"Gyaouuuu!" said Anilaza.

"Not yet, you monster." said Pirina.

"Gyaou?!" surprised Anilaza.

"I'll show you the true power of Namekians!" said Pirina.

*Boom*

"Gyou!" dodged Anilaza.

"Don't forget that I'm still not done with you yet." said Android 17.

Mule couldn't bear the sight of all the members of Team Universe 3 are getting cornered at once anymore so he commanded Paparoni to do the Plan X and give birth to Anilaza.

With power of Anilaza and its ability to break through the dimension through sheer force, those who were opposed Universe 3 gets smashed and scattered all over the place.

Anilaza then stamped on Pirina but Pirina enlarging himself and lifted him away.

Anilaza attempted to punch Pirina through the dimension but was ambushed by Android 17.

"Ma...Ji...Ka...Yo...!" Maji Kayoed Maji Kayo.

"Is enlargement technique a bargain sale or what?" said Hachiman, annoyed.

"Who knows?" said Murichapa.

"It's thanks to Doctor Paparoni's specialty on revise us. Well, since we're mechanical mortals to begin with so it's allowed. You guys aren't stand a chance. Give up already." answered Nigirisshi.

"Yet another generic showboating enemy said generic showboating enemy's thing." muttered Hachiman.

"Your long stay ended here. Ultimate mode activated." said Katopesla.

"I'll show you the wall you couldn't break through." said Viara.

"We'll make you both eat your words." said both Murisol and Jirabalt.

"Tch. How annoying." said The Preecho.

"Na...Ri...Ra...Ma..." nariramaed Narirama.

"As long as I'm here. Your opponent will still be me." said Obuni.

Maji Kayo enlarging himself much to Hachiman and Murichapa's dismay, especially when Nigirisshi bragged about how amazing Paparoni's revision skill.

Jirabalt and Murisol are now up against Katopesla and Viara.

The Preecho and Narirama tried to assist their teammates but Obuni stopped them from doing so.

"Guwaaahh?!" groaned Gohan and Kefla.

"As expected of Saiyans. Be grateful that you've earned my praise for once." said Zamasu Black.

"THAT'S IT! FORGET ABOUT YOUR SAFETY ASS! I'LL ANNIHILATED EVERYTHING! HIYAAAAAHHH!" screamed Kefla.

"No good. Kefla is beyond pissed." said Gohan.

"Hmph! Saiyan or not, mortals are all barbaric lifeforms." insulted Zamasu Black.

"You're going to be crushed by me! I'll make sure of it!" said Kefla, loudly.

"Nonse— What? My tail." uttered Zamasu Black.

"Now Kefla. Do it!" shouted Gohan.

"With pleasures. Full Power Gigantic Burst!" shouted Kefla.

*Boom*

" *Huff huff* How's about it?" asked Kefla.

"Guwaaahh?!" groaned Gohan.

"I-Impossible! This is absurd. Even though we've powered up this much." denied Kefla.

"How could this guy be this strong despite having his tail grabbed?" questioned Gohan.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Champa.

"I can't believe that Super Saiyan and Potential Unleashed would be outclassed this much." said Beerus.

"Both of them couldn't even do these transformation beforehand and just happened to be able to do it recently thanks to Saiyan's capability of improving through fights. The more they fight, the stronger they became. However, the same thing could be said about Zamasu Black as he also wield a body of Saiyan too." stated Whis.

"In other words, both sides are using each other as a mean of polishing themselves." stated Vados.

"You're doing good for mere appetizers, Saiyans. Every time I'm engaged in fights, my body become more and more my own, I couldn't wait to see how far I could go once this body and my soul become one." said Zamasu Black.

"That power. It's beyond Super Saiyan God level." remarked Beerus.

"So that's why you're purposely prolonged this fight instead of finishing us off." said Gohan.

"Appetizers, you say? Don't screw with me! Gigantic Breaker!" said Kefla.

"Huh? Watch out, Kefla!" warned Gohan.

"Imbeciles. Haaahh!" said Zamasu Black.

"Kyaaahh?!" screamed Kefla.

The fight between Gohan, Kefla and Zamasu Black continue as Kefla went berserk and attempted to destroy everything in her sight which gave Zamasu Black a handful fight enough for Gohan to sneak at his back and grabbed his tail to weaken him so that Kefla could defeat him with her strongest move; Full Power Gigantic Burst.

Unfortunate for the duo Saiyans, Zamasu Black is able to withstand Kefla's strongest move despite having his tail grabbed by Gohan as he managed to kick Gohan in the stomach even though he took Kefla's attack head on and sent Gohan flying afterward. Also, it's revealed that Zamasu Black has been purposely prolonged the battle and used the Saiyan duo to help him adapt into his body while his foes also benefited from his action as they're improved this far.

Zamasu Black then powered up even more as to prove that he's not joking about what he has bragging about. Kefla, after hearing that she was an appetite for him, charged at him with Gigantic Breaker. However, Gohan saw Zamasu Black's movement and know what he trying to do and warned Kefla but it's too late as Zamasu Black swiftly countered her with his version of Gohan's Special Beam Cannon, heavily and instantly pushed her backward.

"That level of mimicking. As expected of a Saiyan." remarked Gohan.

"Phew. That was close. Eh?" said Caulifla.

"Eh? We're defused already?" said Kale.

"Now what?" groaned Champa.

"As they're fused as Kefla, they've been spent their power too much cause their stamina to drop exponentially to the point that they couldn't retain their fusion any longer." stated Vados.

"Wait. Potaras have such weakness?" asked Fuwa.

"They are. In fact, they're the items that created specifically for the Supreme Kai to use so it's not capable for mortals or non-Supreme Kais in the first place and usually causes various problems for then while being fused. Unless they've bonded in cellular levels before meeting the time limit it wouldn't be any surprise if something like this happened." explained Vados.

"Whatever. Haaahh! Eh?" said Caulifla.

"As I thought, due to the usage of Full Power Gigantic Burst and Gigantic Breaker, neither Caulifla nor Kale have enough stamina left to transform into Super Saiyans." stated Vados.

*Swift*

"As if mortals could master the divine tools on their own." said Zamasu Black.

*Boom*

"Kyaaahh?!" groaned both Caulifla and Kale.

"Supreme Kamehameha!" shouted Gohan.

*Boom*

"Argh?!" groaned Gohan.

"You love sneak attacks, don't you?" said Zamasu Black.

"Gohan. You're doing your best. I'm proud of you." said Piccolo.

"Y...es…Pic...colo...san...Ack!" said Gohan.

"What a weird encouragement. Be proud of him gets owned by his foe like that." said Beerus.

"Come now my lord. At least he's put up a decent fight." said Whis.

*Boom*

"Now I guess I'll have to check up on those maggots of my teammates whether they're doing a good job or not." said Zamasu Black.

Kefla is somehow managed to survive the attack. However, it's turned out that Kefla was defused into base Caulifla and base Kale due to overuse of their power at that time which is the true reason for their survivals.

Caulifla and Kale intended to fight with Zamasu Black but neither of them have enough stamina to turn Super Saiyan.

Zamasu Black swiftly moved to the front of the couple of female Saiyans and blew them away from the fighting stage through a ki blast. After that, Gohan attempted to fired Supreme Kamehameha at Zamasu Black in the back. However, Zamasu Black was strong enough to walk through the Supreme Kamehameha and bear hugged Gohan which made him reverted back to his base form.

Piccolo tells Gohan that he's proud of him doing his best, knowing that Zamasu Black still too much for Gohan even with his best shape.

After Gohan was left unconscious, Zamasu Black blasted him off of the fighting stage as the same way he did with the female Saiyans and left to check on his teammates.

Let's check on others too.

"Energy of Destruction from recently is yours, right? As a token of gratitude, I'll DESTROY YOU MYSELF!" said Frieza.

Frieza dizzily walked to where Toppo is knocked by Vegeta, attempt to destroy him.

"In that case, Final X Project activated!" announced Anilaza.

"Roger!" replied The Preecho, Viara, Katopesla and Nigirisshi.

"Narirama." replied Narirama.

"Maji Kayo." replied Maji Kayo.

"Cabba?!" said Hachiman.

"Universe 3. Just how many times they're going to merge?" said Android 17.

"Gu wa ha ha ha. The table has turned. Now be ready to kneel down before Final Phase Anilaza!" said Ultra Anilaza.

"Cool." uttered Omni-kings in unison.

On Universe 3's side, even though Giant Pirina is much weaker than Anilaza but still able to keep him preoccupied enough to distract him from others which result in the rest of Universe 3's remaining warriors couldn't get Anilaza's supports and their situations are on the verge of getting eliminated.

Anilaza then proceeded to his last phase by merging with all of his teammates and transformed into Final Phase Anilaza to oppose his foes.

 **(A/N: Their fusion performance is similar to that of Neos's ultimate contact fusion from Yu-Gi-Oh GX and the result of fusion is similar to that of Super Grudge Amplification Hatchiyack with Anilaza's coloring but still maintain Anilaza's size and its anime version of wings)**

Because of that, Maji Kayo needed to free Cabba before do the fusion.

This Tournament of Power is really freaking heated compared to the previous one which Universe 7 is targeted by every other universes, I guess.

Eliminated list:

Universe 2: Erased

Universe 6: Caulifla and Kale

Universe 7: Android 18, Pikkon, Master Roshi and Son Gohan

Universe 11: Dyspo, Kahseral and Cocotto

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 21 for you readers. Sorry for keep you waiting so long.**

 **Here the Power level in each battle that has been stated in this chapter:**

 **Kahseral = 169 billion**

 **Cocotto = 480 billion**

 **Saonel = 480 billion  
**

 **Pirina = 485 billion / 194 trillion (merged with Saonel) / 3.88 quadrillion (Great Namekian)**

 **Jiren = 111 septillion (suppressed against Cell) / 230 septillion (suppressed against Goku) / 860 million (suppressed against Master Roshi) / 430 decillion (suppressed against Ultra Instinct Omen Type Defensive Goku) / 860 decillion  
(Full Power)**

 **Caulifla = 320 billion / 6.4 billion (post Kefla)**

 **Kale = 45 trillion / 900 billion (post Kefla)**

 **Kefla = 22.66 quadrillion / 22.66 quintillion (Legendary Super Saiyan) / 45.32 quintillion (Legendary Super Saiyan 2) / 181.28 quintillion (Legendary Super Saiyan 3)**

 **Son Goku = 750 quintillion (Super Saiyan God) / 7.5 septillion (Perfect Super Saiyan Blue) / 150 septillion (Vigintuple King Kai Fist Perfect Super Saiyan Blue) / equivalent to 388.5 decillion (Ultra Instinct Omen Type Defensive) / equivalent to 777 decillion (Ultra Instinct Omen)**

 **Son Gohan = 280 trillion (suppressed Potential Unleashed against Pirina) / 5.6 quadrillion (Potential Unleashed full power) / 56 quadrillion (Decuple King Kai Fist Potential Unleashed) / 112 quadrillion (Vigintuple King Kai Fist Potential Unleashed) / 280 quintillion (Quinquagintuple King Kai Fist Potential Unleashed) / 2.8 quintillion (Quinquagintuple King Kai Fist Wrath State Potential Unleashed) / 8.4 sextillion (Potential Unleashed Final Form) / 84 sextillion (Supreme Kamehameha) / 3.5 billion (post Zamasu Black)**

 **Frieza = 120 quadrillion (Final Form) / 72 sextillion (Golden Frieza) / 24 quadrillion (Final Form, post Energy of Destruction)**

 **Cabba = 55.5 trillion (Rage mode Super Saiyan 2, weakened) / 2 billion (post Maji Kayoization)**

 **Cell = 48 quintillion (Perfect Form) / 38.4 sextillion (Beyond Perfection Form) / 23.04 octillion (Golden Cell)**

 **Cell junior = 6 quintillion each / 360 sextillion each (Golden Form)**

 **The Preecho = 225 billion**

 **Narirama = 223 billion**

 **Viara = 249 billion**

 **Dyspo = 710 quintillion / equivalent to 2.84 septillion (Super Maximum Light Speed Mode)**

 **Master Roshi = 139 million / 100 million (post Paparoni) / 3.9 million (post Evil Containment Wave)**

 **Paparoni = 352 million / 704,000 (post Master Roshi)**

 **Pikkon = 49 trillion (suppressed) / 9.8 quintillion (full power)**

 **Katopesla = 21.09 trillion (Ultimate mode)**

 **Vegeta = 7.4 septillion (Perfect Super Saiyan Blue) /  
148 septillion (Super Saiyan Blue Evolution) / 5.18 octillion (Rage mode Super Saiyan Blue Evolution)**

 **Toppo = 7.1 septillion (God Essence) / 3.55 octillion (God of Destruction mode)**

 **Android 17 = 230 trillion**

 **Android 18 = 22 trillion**

 **Koitsukai = 264 billion**

 **Panchia = 265 billion**

 **Bollarator = 266 billion**

 **Maji Kayo = 6 trillion / 117 trillion (Maji Kayoized Cabba)**

 **Nigirisshi = 331 billion  
**

 **Anilaza = 97 quadrillion / 1.03 septillion (Final Phase Form)**

 **Murichim = 809 trillion**

 **Jirasen = 722 billion**

 **Murisarm = 361 billion**

 **Napapa = 794 billion**

 **Rubalt = 700 billion**

 **Jilcol = 348 billion**

 **Obuni = 1 trillion**

 **Murisol = 17.4 trillion**

 **Jirabalt = 35 trillion**

 **Murichapa = 39.7 trillion**

 **Zirloin = 1.02 trillion (post Formation)**

 **Rabanra = 960 billion (post Formation)**

 **Zarbuto = 920 billion (post Formation)**

 ***Pretty Black Hole = 29 trillion***

 **Hikigaya Hachiman = 800 trillion (Full Power mortal base) / 150 quintillion (Godly human form/Hikigaya Zachiman mode, suppressed against Frieza) / 24 quintillion (suppressed against Pikkon)**

 **Zamasu Black = 15 quadrillion (suppressed against Gohan and Pirina) / 180 sextillion (suppressed against Gohan and Kefla) / 90 quintillion (suppressed, tail grabbed) / 30 sextillion (tail grabbed, less suppressed) / 6 septillion (less suppressed against Gohan)**

 **Well then see you next chapter reader-sans.**


End file.
